Transient Guest are We
by 1sniperwolf
Summary: In another bid to destroy Ice Crown, Illidan summons a demon from another world and hurls him at the Lich King. King Arthus knew his strength and decided the fate of this boy, this Naruto. To become a Death Knight. NarutoXWarcraft
1. The New Death Knight

_**A sword. Myth says the lands were made when the Gods lifted a coral sword from the ocean and four perfect drops fell back. It is a weapon that has both protected and murdered. It is not an evil thing.**_

Naruto slashed the things chasing him with the sword in his hands. They all froze as the blade hit them and those that didn't 'die' shattered when his fist followed it.

_**It is a tool that has often been used for evil purposes. But no one would say that it in itself is evil. Only men are.**_

A stronger creature then the ones that chased him appeared before Naruto. It wasn't after him like the things, he had just moved too close to it. The rune blade in his hands, Frozenfury, hit the claw of the windigo, knocking it aside. Naruto charged forward, shouldering it and pushing both it and himself to the ground. Naruto rolled forward, standing on it's chest, and stabbed it in the heart. He could feel its life force sucked from it and placed into him.

_**Anyone could tell you these things. Like any weapon, it only kills when it is used to. But they would all be wrong.**_

Naruto had backed into a wall. "Looks like today is a good day to die," he said as he growled at the creatures that were sent after him.

A spider like creature began to hiss. "You will come with usss. You will ssserve."

"I serve no one or no thing," Naruto told it, lifting Frozenfury in challenge. His eyes glowed a violent blue. He grimaced as he noticed the windigo began to stand. The undead thing stood and looked at him.

"I exist to serve, master," it said to him

One of the ghost like ones howled a little. "Yesss, you are powerful. Our Lord was correct in changing you. How do you resist him?"

_**Because there is a sword that is the very embodiment of evil. Made to devour the souls it has slain. It also destroyed the soul of its wielder, a man by the name Arthus. Frostmourn is its name. And the world is not fortunate enough for it to be one of a kind.**_

"No one controls me," Naruto growled. The blade in his hand was not unlike the original in design. This bastard sword, meant to be held in one hand or both, had the skull of a dragon carved into the hilt instead of some demon. That was the only difference. And it was given much the same power. It tried to destroy the soul of Naruto when it was forced into his hand.

"You have no soul," the Banshee said. "You have no place that will accept you." Her face twisted in surprise as Frozenfury tore through her midsection.

"I had a spare," Naruto growled at her. Her knowledge flowed into him. At one time, she was an elf by the name of Elaine Whisperwind. But most importantly, the knowledge about mana as well. She fell to the ground, but didn't disappear. "Kill them," Naruto told the the undead windigo.

_**Summoned by a powerful demon by the name of Illidan, the Kyuubi and his container were thrown into the realm of Northrend. When he came to, he was surrounded by creatures of the undead. They took him to the Frozen Thrown, to the Lich King. Where he decided this one would become his newest Death Knight. Had he known before the danger he truly possessed, he would have had Naruto killed and his body destroyed.**_

_**When he came to once again, he was in a room where a set of black plate armor waited for him. Naruto knew not what happened, just that it was big. His hair turned white and his black and orange jumpsuit was gone. He dressed in the armor that felt like he had only put on a set of cloths. Grabbing the only weapon he saw, a bastard sword, walked over to what could be called a window. It was just a portal in the ice that made the walls. Seeing his breath mist surprised him as he didn't feel the cold.**_

Naruto looked at the bodies around him. They were truly dead. He didn't know what was going on. But from what he gathered with each kill, the shit had really hit the fan this time. He had somehow been changed by his sword. It had tried to take his soul but had taken the Kyuubi's instead. He was about to leave again when he heard something moan from the ground. It was the banshee.

Naruto stood over her, ready to plunge Frozenfury into her again. "What... What happened? How did I get free?"

Naruto lowered his sword and knelt by her. "I know not," he said, surprising himself with his language. "But it was probably caused when I hit you with my sword, Frozenfury."

"...Naruto," she said, recalling his name as she began to float again.

"I am," he replied. "You are a banshee, are you not? Able to possess other beings?"

"Yes..."

"I might have use for you, please come with me."

"Why?"

"Why not? Do you prefer here in this frozen waste?"

"...I want to see my home again. If you can do that, I will swear to you."

"Then let us go." Naruto turned as began to run again. He had ran from that place, Ice Crown, because none of this made sense. But with each soul the sword took, Naruto learned just a bit more. "How long can you hold it?"

"Until the body dies after two weeks. The host souls and myself are always fighting for control and it tears the body apart after that."

"I wonder... And if it doesn't have a soul?"

"...I guess I will have come back to life, per say."

"Do you know how long until the next wave gets here?"

"Not long. The power you have as a new death knight is staggering. The Lich King will want it for himself."

"Then we need to find something faster." He looked for anything. He stopped when he smelled something.

"Naruto, we need to..." She stopped when he raised his hand.

"I smell sulfur."

"Demons," Elaine said. "We must hurry by, even at your strength, you are not ready for demons."

"I smell something else...I just don't know what." He began running in the direction of the smell. He came to the crest of a hill and looked over it. There, ahead of him, were some elves. From the memories of the Crypt Fiend, he knew they were Blood Elves, in honor of those that had died when the scourge had first attacked. They were few but their magics powerful.

"Where is the... There it is." They had a demon horse with eight legs being used as a beast of labor. But Naruto could see in its eyes this was not what it was meant for. It was a creature of pride, of speed. This was akin to using a sword to fell a tree. It would do nothing but dull it.

"I am taking that Felsteed," Naruto told Elaine.

"But..." She dropped her jaw as he stood and walked down there.

The elves noticed him and were about ready to charge him but Naruto placed Frozenfury in its sheath on his back and held up his hands. _"Wait, I am not here to fight," _he said in high elven.

"_Then what are you here for,"_ a female ranger demanded.

"_The Felsteed. The Scourge are after me and my companion, hoping to make us slaves of their lord."_

One of them punched Naruto on the jaw. _"You have brought them on us!"_

Naruto licked the blood from his lips and turned back to him. _"Again."_ The Blood Elf obligated him. _"Again."_ After this punch, Naruto shook his head. _"Pathetic. You should stick to using your magic. Now, if I leave, the scourge will not know you are here. But if I walk, I will not be able to make it far enough."_

"_That demon is mine," _a warlock growled.

"_Is that a fact," _Naruto asked, moving over to him a little. _"Then if I kill you, he will be free. Or mine, it matters not."_

"_You will be dead before your fingers reach your sword,"_ the Ranger said, notching an arrow and pointing it at him.

Naruto shook his head again. _"Who ever said I would need to use my sword?"_ He crossed his hands and three hundred clones surrounded the six elves. _"I suggest you just let me take the horse."_

The mage look on horrified until he swallowed and said, _"There is no such spell that can make clones so this must be an illusion. Kill him!"_ Naruto snapped his fingers and the clones ran at them. The ranger was able to avoid the swords but the rest of them never stood a chance. She was grabbed by two of the clones and held in their iron grip.

"_Sorry," _Naruto told her as his had began to glow a little. He reached to her chest...and then into it. He pulled out her soul and sent it to the afterlife. "Elaine, possess her while her body is still alive." He had the clones search the bodies before he released them.

"R-Right." The banshee dived into the body and after a moment, she opened her eyes again. "It...worked," she said, smiling. "I can't feel her. But I can feel the wind, the biting cold. I can return home."

"First we must get out of this frozen hell," Naruto told her. He looked at the horse which was watching him. After a moment, it lowered its head.

"Demons ally themselves with the strong," Elaine told him as she put the bow on her back. Naruto cut the ropes that bound it and climbed up. He held a hand out to Elaine to help her up. "That is the direction we need to go," she told him, pointing east.

"Then run, Sleiphner," Naruto told then horse.

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Elaine, still astride Sleiphner, stood on a hill over looking the only free port in Northrend. "So, we need to go to Stormwind, Undercity, Darnassas, and Qual'thalas," Naruto said as they rode into town."

"Yes," Elaine said. "The druids of Darnassas will be able to tell you what all has happened to you. The mages of Qual'thalas will be able to find out why you are here. Sylvanas Windrunner is the leader of the Forsaken and knows the most about the Scourge. While the mages library in Stormwind is the biggest source of magic in Azeroth or Kalimdor."

"You," Naruto said, swing down from Sleiphner and talking to a dock worker. "Where do these boats go?"

The man, shaking in fear of the person in front of him said, "Th-The far boat will take you to Darnassas. The one to the right will go to Menethil Harbor. Then Ratchet followed by the Ilse of Qual'thalas. Please don't kill me, sir Death Knight."

"You are in luck, mortal," Naruto said darkly. "I am not in search of blood, just peace." He looked around. "And also something to drink," Naruto told him. "Look, I didn't choose to become this...thing I am. I am looking for a way to reverse it. So stop shaking in your boots and point me to a bar."

He looked Naruto in the eyes and realized he was telling the truth. "There is a tavern right in front of the docks," he told Naruto.

"My thanks." He climbed back up and started Sleiphner in the direction of the bar. He got down ahead of Elaine and helped her down. "Hungry?"

"A little. That is so strange after all this time." They went in and ordered a few drinks and a meal. There was a whole range of creatures here. All of the Alliance and Hoard were present. And while the room was crowded, there was plenty of room around them.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed none met his gaze. And that as he turned to them, they looked away. "What the hell are you looking at," he asked softly but it was loud enough. All at once, they all turned away. "Pathetic."

"You say that allot, I notice," Elaine said.

He took a bite out of his bread, wishing for some ramen. "I would go into detail why but I am not really sure myself. Tell me about this cursed sword I seem to be bound to."

"That is Frozenfury. I heard that it is the brother of Frostmourn. Its power is just as great as the sword of the Lich King. And it takes the souls of those that die by it and adds its power to its own and you."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "And that explains why I am so different ever since I picked it up." He reached a hand over his shoulder and grabbed the wrist of the hidden rogue that had been moving behind him. He snapped the bones in it. "I had a demon's soul sealed inside of my own. To protect the village I live in. The most powerful from where I am from." He twisted his hand again, hearing the other bone snap. He ignored the man's pleas as he noticed that the arm he was holding wasn't struggling. He brought it in front of his face and found it belong to a Forsaken.

Tossing it over his shoulder, he continued. "That must mean that when Frozenfury absorbed his soul, I gain his power. I almost feel sorry for the bastard."

"So that is why you haven't fallen under his control. You still have your own soul."

"In one piece," Naruto told her. "I wonder." He turned around and looked at the rogue rolling around on the ground in agony. He stood, put a boot on his chest and grabbed his knife. "Shut up." He moved his boot under his ribcage and kicked him into the air. There, Naruto grabbed him by the jaw, forcing it shut.

Naruto didn't give him a second thought while he slipped the knife under his armor plates and cut his skin. He felt the blood begin to trickle down but soon, the cut had already healed. Nodding to himself, he sheathed the knife in the struggling rogues chest before throwing him out the door. Followed by kicking his hand out to him. "It seems all the strengths I had from him are still there."

"That was our friend," came from behind Naruto, from a guttural voice.

He sighed and faced the orc. He stood over two feet taller than Naruto, despite him being seventeen now and almost six feet. His weapons said he was a warrior. With him was a blood elf paladin. _"I pity you for the company you keep," _he said to the elf. _"It must smell pretty bad at times."_

"_That maybe true but I cannot allow such a sleight to pass."_

"Even though he tried to steal my sword? If I am not mistaken, you are of the holy order of paladins, sworn to uphold the law and light. And while I maybe everything you stand against, I came here with no intent of harm. He tried to rob me and as such, I punished him. He need only apologize and I wound reattach his hand."

"Naruto, maybe we should go," Elaine said, as she stood.

"No, Elaine, we are eating." He turned his back on them...and was spun back around by the orc and was punched. Naruto stumbled back a few feet before looking forward with a glare in his now glowing white eyes. "Outside, pig, and we shall deal with this."

"Just a second," a human said, standing. "Whose side are you on? You are obviously human but you travel with a Blood elf Hunter."

Naruto leveled his gaze on him. "I work for no man, and I am allied to none." He stomped outside and drew Frozenfury. "I am going to enjoy tearing you apart, I think."

The orc grunted. "I think I will be the one enjoying this. Tell me your name so I may carve it into you tombstone."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, with Naruto as my given name." He popped his knuckles. "I don't even need Frozenfury to beat you. I will drop you just this one hand."

"No magic," the orc challenged.

"Agreed. You, mage, cast an anti magic field over me." The Draeni nodded before Waving his hands and saying words that slipped from Naruto's mind. He looked focused on grabbing his mana and couldn't reach it. He also noticed that an aura he had around his armor was gone. "It is done. No magic, just muscle."

The orc charged forward, pounding his feet against the ground. Naruto just shook his head at the speed he moved in. "Pathetic." He twisted to the side, tripping him, and brought his fist down on his back. There was a sickening crack as Naruto used the strength given to him by Kyuubi's soul to destroy what was the inside of his chest. Several bones jutted out his side and blood flowed from them as well as his mouth. But, amazingly enough, he tried to force himself back on his feet. "Stay down." When he didn't listen, Naruto kicked one of his hands out from under him. "Paladin, if you use one of your spells, you should be able to save him." Naruto turned and walked back in, finding the whole way clear for him. He sat back down and continued to eat. "So, tell me about yourself, Elaine. What was your life like?"

"Are you joking? You just nearly killed someone with your fist alone in one strike and you want to know what my life was like?"

"Yes."

"...I was actually a ranger general before all this chaos started. A Farstrider is what we were known as. Ah, I could never go back to that though. I am a High Elf, not Blood. I could never bind myself to their desire for magic."

"...I know a few things. Maybe even something that they can do to replace it," Naruto said with a smile.

"It matters not," Elaine told Naruto. "We should go now."

Naruto nodded, scooped the rest of his stew onto a slice of bread and ate it. He paid the inn keeper a few gold before walking outside. He saw the group he had decimated being helped by the paladin. Climbing up on Sleiphner, he rode to onto the docks.

"Wait," came from behind them. They turned and saw someone riding a frost tiger after them. "Wait, Death Knight, might I ask a question of your charge?"

"What do you want of me," she asked the Night Elf Priestess.

"Are you truly a High Elf as you claim?"

"I am. I am not of these... They are my people still and it saddens me. But I do not thirst for magic."

"That is good to hear. But why do you ride a Felsteed? Are you not worried about demonic taint?"

"Did you not hear me with those long ears of your's? I was about born with a demon inside my stomach. That is why the Lich King tried to make me his own in the first place."

"So... All that time without being corrupted?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that. Until now, I needed the energies it gave to survive." He rode onto the deck of the ship to Qual'thalas. "May I ask why you ask?"

"Because I have been looking for a way to release my people's cousins from the grip magic has on them."

"It can't be done," Elaine told her. "Even I was told about it. Though the ones that were not raised to use magic are fine, I do not believe that it can be undone." She sighed. "I bet my mother didn't survive."

"Survive what," the priestess asked.

"The many battles that has taken place in my home." They got off the demon and looked for a place to place her. Before they could though, the Felsteed bit Naruto's hands, something that didn't hurt no little amount with his fangs. Naruto was about to hit him when he saw the horse moving his lips something akin to speaking. Taking off the gauntlet, he saw a rune appear on his hand. The horse then disappeared in a burst of flame.

A Warlock that was on the deck dropped his jaw, literally. The undead picked up his jaw again and put it back in his mouth. "I have never seen a demon willingly give a binding rune to someone before."

Naruto put the gauntlet back on and then looked out at the distant Ice Crown. "...One day, Arthas. One Day, I am going to come back here, and take your head from your shoulders." He turned to the priestess because she was still on the boat. "May I ask why you are still here?"

"You interest me, Pandaren. The Argent Dawn seeks a way to defeat both the Scourge and the Burning Legion. You have sworn to the defeat of the Scourge at least and care little for the petty differences of the Hoard and Alliance."

"...Pandaren?"

"A group of mercenaries from the island of Pandaren. They too say their family name first. They are very powerful and drink some of the most powerful brews there is."

"...I might be from there," Naruto lied. "I'm an orphan so I don't know." He lurched as the ship set sail. He looked back to Northrend and at the undead he knew were watching him leave. "Transient guest are we."

"Excuse me?"

"A poem, pay it no mind. So, what is your name?"

"Eilistraee."

"I am Naruto. This is my friend, Elaine Whisperwind." He heard a cry above him as a undead blue wyrmling flew down and landed on his shoulder. It gave a cry before nuzzling against his cheek. "I can't get rid of them," he said with a sigh. Before scratching the wyrmling's head. Eilistraee looked at it nervously. "Hey, at least she isn't one of her big brothers," Naruto told her. He turned back to the eyes. '...Time has left us behind. Resign ourselves to our downfall. Because for those that are eternal... Transient guest are we.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. This is my first story in a long time. I missed doing this. Transient Guest are We is what Dracula said about the Vampires before their decline in the book series of Vampire Hunter D.


	2. Death Knight vs Death Knight

The boat pulled to a stop at the docks of Qual'thalas. Naruto stepped off it and grimaced as the Blood Elf guards came up. "You would do well to turn back the way you came," the one on the right said.

"Stand down," Elaine told him. During the month time it took to get back here, she had discarded her former clothing for ones that look like her ranger uniform. That wasn't the only change. He face had changed a little as well. She now looked like she did in her old body. Naruto realized it was because of the effects of Frozenfury and her soul. It was subtle so no one noticed.

"Who are you," he demanded of her. "Why do you travel with these Alliance?"

"I travel with Naruto," she corrected. "The Night Elf is Argent Dawn. And I am General Elaine Whisperwind."

They looked stunned at her proclamation before scoffing. "As Argent Dawn, she is free to move forward. The human is not. And you will tell us the truth or you will not pass."

Naruto was beginning to growl but Elaine told him to calm down. "You are Ilphbryn Zen'nathas. Ten years ago, you served under me before the battle of the Sunwell. Back then, Lieutenant, you were only a private, greener than the trees. I sent you back to bring General Sylvanas Windrunner with the main of the army."

His face fell slack. "General, how can this be!? You... Everyone believed you were dead! I, I thought I held your body after it was over and gave you a proper burial."

"...That bastard Arthas was not satisfied with everyone dead. He took me prisoner and made me serve him. For ten years, he kept me away at Ice Crown." The dark look she had faded. "Until this Death Knight freed me from his grasp. Tell me, what of my parents? And my friend and partner, Fenrir?"

His eyes took on a sad look as well. "I am afraid that your parents did not survive. And as for Fenrir... I believe it would be best to show you. Death Knight, you are welcome into the lands of the Blood Elves. You have return to us a sister we have long thought dead."

Naruto nodded to him. "I was making my escape, I would not leave another held against her will. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"Lord Naruto, I thank you." He turned and led them some distance away. Elaine was shocked when she realized this village was her home. "It was your efforts and the efforts of your men that saved this village," Ilphbryn said. "Though separated from the host, they fought the undead like men possessed when we thought you fell. The woman I thought was you is buried there." A statue of Elaine and a wolf the size of a tiger stood in the square. Going up to it, she placed her hands over the lettering.

"Leader and Hero, Elaine Whisperwind held back the early charges of the Scourge. Her men were able to funnel most of the attacking undead which saved most of Qual'thalas. When she fell, her men continued in her memory. When the scourge tried to take Berranzan, the winter wolf of Lady Whisperwind, loyal and powerful Fenrir, gave a fierce howl that shook that ground before letting a blast of ice loose, rallying the defenders with renewed strength. She gave her life, to save a small boy that had almost been caught in the battle. Both are buried here, to forever hunt their enemies in the heavens." Elaine let her tears fall at knowing the fate of her best friend. The winter wolves, a pack unique to the mountains that surrounded Silverymoon, must have howled their sorrow for years.

"Elaine, I might be..."

"No, Lord Naruto. She is at peace. I... I knew this probable happened but to see it. I wish I had her with me then. If what had happened must have, I wish I could have been by her side to comfort her passing. But she was going to have her pups soon. And now..."

"Now, he is unsure what to do without a leader," Ilphbryn said.

"She had him," Elaine demanded.

He nodded happily. "He is an unruly wolf, wild as can be. Became that way when no one had time to worry about one little puppy when there was so much suffering. Maybe you can reach him though. We came to call him Fenrir because his temperament was like his mother's before she met you."

Eilistraee looked at the regal looking statue and then at Elaine. "I would never have imagined."

"Few who were not there could, priestess," Ilphbryn said to her. "But now that you have returned, milady, you can retake your position!"

"No, Ilphbryn, I don't think I can."

"Wh...Why not!? Oh, I see now. Ten years imprisoned, that must be it. Then, in time when you are ready, you..."

"No, Ilphbryn, I cannot. I am a _High_ Elf. I remember when our people did not require magic to survive. I do not still. And Prince Kael has sworn to a demon. How can I ignore what has happened?"

He looked shocked. "You would abandon your people!?"

"No," she said. "I...I must find a way to free our people before I can do any such thing. And I must also help Naruto return to his home."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, let me at least send a messenger to Silverymoon to let them know you have returned." She nodded, she honestly couldn't stop them.

"Now...Take me to my errant pup."

—oo000oo—

Fenrir looked up in from where he laid on the cave floor and let out a half growl. Wisp of frost came out from between his teeth. The Wyrmling cried out at him, spreading her wings as frost escaped her mouth as well.

"Now, stop that," Elaine told the wolf. He tilted his head at her. "Hello Fenrir, I am Elaine. I would ask you that you join me." The wolf growled at her, as she held her hand forward. She had a snack for him to help. The wolf stood up, almost the size of the statue of his mother, moved forward a little, snatched the food, and moved back. "Lord Naruto, this may take a bit. If you would like, why don't you take a look at the countryside."

Naruto nodded and walked outside. This forest was much different than any he had ever been in. As he walked, he noticed that the wild life around him was thinning. When he came across Eilistraee, she was looking at a scar in the land. "What is this?"

"When the undead scourge came through here, they moved through this path. And they still come through," she said. Both Naruto and Eilistraee saw wondering undead. Oddly enough though, he also saw defenders gathering.

"_It is almost here! Remember, if this wave of attackers make it through, they will go after our families,"_ the commander shouted.

"A battle is about to start," Naruto told her. He looked south when he heard a gut twisting howl. "And it looks like they are coming." Naruto drew Frozenfury and stepped out in front of the defenders.

"_Death knight!"_ The one that shouted that ran forward to kill him. Naruto caught the blade in a gauntleted hand and tossed him aside, still looking at the approaching scourge. "I refuse to let you follow your lord's footsteps!"

"_Good thing I am setting my own then. Blood elves! This is an army! And all armies have a General to lead them!"_ Naruto, holding Frozenfury in his strong hand, held out his left and it glowed ice white. A shriek was heard as fire gathered above them and a Felsteed with eight legs land on the ground at a run. Naruto climbed up on it and turned it to face the coming Scourge. He grinned as he faced down the impossible odds in front of him. "Dattebayo," he shouted as his war cry before kicking Sleiphner's flanks. The Felsteed and undead hit head on. The horse trampled them underfoot as he ran. While Naruto slashed with his sword and cast his spells.

The defenders were shocked as they saw the Death Knight tear into his own ranks. They couldn't understand what was going on. Just the Lieutenant Ilphbryn came running up. _"What is... Shit, another attack! ...Is that Lord Naruto?"_

"The fool drew his sword and summoned his horse," Eilistraee told him. "We must help him!"

"_What the hell is going on here," _the commander of the Silverymoon Army demanded.

"_He never swore his loyalty to Arthas," _Ilphbryn told him. _"He even released a prisoner of great importance to him and us! Elaine Whisperwind lives yet! And he is the one to return her home!"_

The man dropped his jaw but quickly recovered his shock. _"For the Sunwell! For the Fallen! We must make sure nothing befalls this friend of our people!"_ He shouted and charged forward and his men followed.

—oo000oo—

Sleiphner charged forward still, trying to make it to the rear. An Abomination came into view before the charging pair. It swung its meat cleaver, trying to cut them in half. Sleiphner jumped into the air, avoiding it. The thing looked up dumbly. Just in time to see a sword get driven right between its eyes. His hand glowed like when he retrieved a body for Elaine.

"Death Pact." The creature's 'life' ended before Naruto's hands glowed again. "Animate." He jumped off the falling body and hit the ground running. After a moment, several of the undead killed by him stood back on their feet, including the Abomination...before they started attacking the Scourge around them.

The Scourge, being attacked from both within as well as without tried to fight back. But they were falling apart as chaos grew. And when the words, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," rose above the sounds of battle, that chaos increased a hundred fold.

"_Where is he!?"_

"_WHICH is he!?" _The elves could not figure out which was the one they were trying to reach as each cut down enemies and raised them again. But in the same token, a hard enough hit and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"RASENGAN!" A huge explosion cleared the field near the back. Ilphbryn and Eilistraee ran through the enemy to reach it. Parts of bodies were falling to the ground as three warriors stood on the field. One was Naruto, his hand lightly smoking from his attack. Across from him stood not one but two generals. One was a Frost Lich while the other was a bearded warrior wearing similar armor as Naruto. He hefted a rune blade in his hand and his eyes were completely black and hair white. "If you survive this," Naruto told them, "make sure to tell your master this. Ghost from the past shall return from whence they came."

"Lord Naruto," Ilphbryn shouted as he joined him.

"Naruto," Eilistraee said, also standing by his side. "Another Death Knight."

"Aye," he said, standing proud. "I was once known as Garth Lightsworn. Now I am simply Baron Felblade." He focused back on Naruto. "You were not among the Paladins that joined the Scourge. Yet you not only wield _that_ blade, you control the undead."

"Your lord decided to try to bide me to him. It didn't work."

"Lord Naruto, I will handle the Lich."

"You think that is wise boy," the Lich said in a raspy voice. "It will take more than a sword to beat me."

"...Holy in thy name, I call for the power of the light!" His armor and sword began to glow. "By the blood of my father, by the blood of my sons, you shall not leave this field of battle."

"Naruto, Ilphbryn, I will hold back and keep you both alive," Eilistraee told them.

While Naruto charged Felblade, Ilphbryn ran at Lich. Above them, they were watched impassively by eyes hidden by the forest. Naruto caught the rune blade with Frozenfury. The magic of the two swords clashed, trying to over power each other. Their free hands both glowed yellow before striking the other. Naruto grimaced as an almost unbearable amount of pain hit him. At the same time, Felblade felt the same thing.

Their magics kept countering the other's. They realized that they had to resort to the skills they developed before they became what they were now or strike the other with their vampiric blade. Naruto ducked, letting Felblade get closer. "Kawarimi!" An undead was replaced with Naruto. As it received the blade through its chest, two hands came up from the ground. "Inner Decapitation!" As Felblade started to get pulled into the ground, he stabbed his sword into the ground. He smiled as he felt it cut through a body.

—oo000oo—

"Frost Nova," the Lich said before ice shot from its body. Though Ilphbryn was hit by it, he ignored the pain and brought his sword down onto its shoulder. Not only did the Lich lose its arm, it cracked several other bones. Ilphbryn then swung his arm around, trying to cut it in half. But it was stopped by the ice that formed over it.

"Nice try, boy," it said as its arm reattached itself on him. "But not good enough." He brought his clawed hands back and swung them at Ilphbryn. He blocked with his sword and his eyes widened as he saw it crack and shatter. "Without a weapon, you are as good as dead."

Ilphbryn looked at the sword hilt in his hand before looking back at the Lich. But it wasn't disbelief etched on his face. It was excitement. "That sword was powerful, yes, but it was a way to test myself. A restraint." He reached into his magic bag and grabbed something. He pulled it out, revealing a two handed hammer. "This is the Aegis'fang, a very special hammer of Thunderbolts. And this is my true weapon and strength!" He stood up, seeming to grow stronger as he did. Taking the hammer in both hands, he raised it up into the air and brought it down in an ax chop.

The Lich didn't worry as its Frost Armor would protect it. He thought that right up until the hammer crashed down on his head, crushing it and everything underneath it.

—oo000oo—

"Enjoy hell, boy," Felblade said. But he didn't feel the soul get absorbed into the blade. The ground around the blade collapsed , revealing smoke. He had been tricked. He looked up and saw Naruto grab both Eilistraee and Ilphbryn. He saw beyond them an elf ranger, her bow pointed into the air with a glowing arrow notched in the string. She let it go and looked down on him. The disenchanted arrow fell onto him, breaking through a chain mail section. A hundred arrows joined it.

Elaine smiled as Naruto nodded to her. He walked over to the still breathing Death Knight. He began to reach down for the rune blade. Felblade tried to stop him but Naruto kicked his hand aside. "Tell me, is your life tied to this blade?" Grabbing it, he felt it try to take his soul. But his mana kept it in check. He tossed it into the air and took Frozenfury in hand.

"NOOO!" Frozenfury came down on the flat of the rune blade, shattering the lesser rune weapon. All of the damage and wounds he had ever received since he had taken up the blade as well as the passage of time suddenly began to return. In moments, he aged thirty years and his entire body fell apart.

"Enjoy hell, boy," Naruto said to the remains. He turned to see that most of the undead had fallen and the elves were cheering while the undead bound to him began to attack the wondering undead.

"Lord Naruto," the commander said as he and his men walked up to him. "We owe you our thanks. They have been harassing our home for years. But I am confused, when you made those...I guess I would call them copies, and used that skill to replace yourself with something else, I couldn't sense you using your magic."

"That is because it wasn't mana," Naruto told him. "It was chakra and is very similar to mana. I could probably use them interchangeably."

They grew excited about this. "Where did you get this," he demanded.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "You don't get it from anywhere. Chakra is the combination of your physical energy with your spiritual energy. When you mix these properly, you can not only use jutsus, you can move faster, hit stronger, even walk up trees."

"...Wait, you just make it yourself," Eilistraee tried to understand. "I have heard parts of this before. We Night Elves use spiritual energy in our druids and shamans use it as well. You mean it is incomplete?"

"Very," Naruto told her. "Why such an interest?"

"We have are a people with an addiction," the commander said, removing his helmet. "Without magic, our bodies are racked with pain. Demonic energies has proven to sooth it but we will not swear to Illidan. Lord Kael is trying to break his pact with him as well. He cares nothing for our people." Their was a shuffle as something stepped onto the Scar. "Dark Ranger," he said, growling.

"I have missed you as well," she said to him. "Death Knight, you were called 'Naruto' correct?"

"I am," he replied.

"You bare a grudge against the Lich King Arthus as well, yes? I wish to join you. I am Nara Pathstrider."

Naruto arched his eyebrow. "...I have a ranger among my friends already. What skills do you have that I might need?"

Nara tossed her head and her companions walked out onto the field. A ghost saber padded up to her. "First, this is my partner, Nekomata..." Again, Naruto arched his eyebrow. "First, I can stop things from using magic. Second, these." She pulled one of her arrows from her quiver and many of the elves shivered. "When I kill something with them, their body becomes an undead warrior for a time. Not long but long enough to help. I can drain life from my enemies and absorb it into myself. And finally..."

She looked at one of the undead and her eyes glowed a minute. The undead shook its head and walked over to her. It began the grunts that to those that understood it, said, _"What do you wish of me, mistress?"_

"_Continue hunting scourge,"_ she told the ghoul. "I can take control of my enemies like a banshee can."

Naruto nodded. "I am impressed. I would have you with me."

Eilistraee looked her up and down with a frown. "Naruto, are you sure?"

"I am. _I welcome you, Nara Pathfinder of Silverymoon. Until the blood of our enemy lies at our feet, may we travel together."_

She was surprised by the bonding oath but smiled at it. _"And while we travel, we shall know we are safe for we shall be fighting with the other at our back. Until our dying breath."_

The elves relaxed, she meant what she said. "Lord Naruto, would you be willing to teach a few how it is you create chakra? So we can see if it will break our need of magic."

Naruto nodded, "I need to speak with some of your mages anyway. I need to find out how I came to this world."

They all looked confused except Elaine. "You are from beyond the Dark Portal," one asked.

"If you mean from another world, yes. I know not how I came to be here but I am here now. I was told that the mages of Silverymoon are the best and could find out how."

"That they can," Ilphbryn said. "I shall lead you to them." Naruto nodded to him before he waved his hand at the undead. They shook before falling to the ground, dead.

—oo000oo—

"...Illidan," growled the archmage. "He is the reason you are here. He must have sensed your strength and decided to use you to kill the Lich King."

"...A wise choice," Naruto stated. "Do you know how to get back to my home?"

"Not anymore. There used to be portals to worlds in Outland but they were all sealed forever. And the one that opened them left no clue on how he did it. Nor would we as the last portal made destroyed a whole world."

"...So I am stuck here."

"I am sorry, Naruto. I cannot help you return."

"...I understand," Naruto told him. "I can only carry on then. I thank you for the answers, sir."

"I wish I can do more. Maybe there is something..."

"I need to know about what all has happened to my body," Naruto stated. "What this sword has done to me. And I wouldn't trust it being given to anyone without it destroying them."

"...Then the persons you will want is the..."

"The Druids, I know. I already planned on visiting them. As well as Sylvanas Windrunner to learn all I can about Arthas so I can kill him."

"You have no better then to help you. Two rangers and a priestess, I..." A portal opened into the tower. Naruto grabbed the Frozenfury and drew it as whatever it was stepped through. There before him was the tallest Blood Elf he had ever seen. "SIR! I was not expecting you to return so soon!"

"When I received word that you may have found a way to help my people, I had to come. Death Knight, are you it?"

"Possible. It depends on whether or not it will help, elf."

The elves in the room all widened their eyes and the guards raised their swords. "Stop," the elf said. "I have a name boy."

"So do I, mage." They stared hard into each others eyes for a tense few minutes.

"...I am Kael Sunstrider, Prince of the Blood Elves."

"Uzumaki Naruto, former demon container of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." He held his hand out to the man and they shook, making everyone relax.

"Tell me about this 'chakra'," Kael said to him. Naruto went on to explain the basics of chakra and how to draw it out.

"This isn't as easy as it sounds though. Some spend a long time trying to get it right. It isn't something to that can just be grabbed... I once read a book where a magic user read a person's mind and gained his skills. Can you do that?"

"...Well, in a way," Kael said. "Sentient weapons are often made by putting a copy of certain aspects of the maker's mind in it. Not that they are made often. I believe we can."

"Put a copy of my chakra training inside a bunch and they will teach you what I can't."

Kael nodded, "Naruto, this is going to hurt," he warned as he motioned to the mages in the room to begin. Naruto whispered to the Wyrmling and she flew off to Nara.

"Begin."

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes to find he was on a bed. "How did I get here?"

"By all that is holy," the priest above him said as they were just starting their healing spells. "You should be out for days."

"Well, I'm not," Naruto said as he sat up. "Did anyone touch my sword?"

"No one," Eilistraee assured him. "You were only just set down. That was one very dangerous stunt you did."

Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed. "If it works then it is worth it. If that is all, we're going," he told her. He stood up, his legs a little shaky. "Then again..." He fell back down on the bed. "Maybe some rest is needed."

"I will take care of him," Elaine told the priest. "There are more important things to be doing right now, like making sure the injured don't die." Without a word, they left the four adventurers. To most people, she was still Ranger General, commander of the outlying forces.

"I..." The door opened again.

"By the light," Ilphbryn said, walking in. "When they told me you were awake already, I didn't believe it. But here you are." The paladin looked him up and down. "Your sword," he said, holding the silk wrapped, sheathed sword to him. Naruto took it and felt his breath mist for a moment as the swords magic reconnected to him. "We did nothing with it. We simply had to remove it to make sure you were still alive."

"My thanks," Naruto said. "Is there something else?"

"Prince Kael would like me and another to accompany you as a fellow warrior and in thanks for what you have done."

"Who is the other," Naruto asked. A man stepped in the door way.

"That would be me," he said to him. It was a mage, "I am Sylvos Windrunner, the younger brother of Sylvanas Windrunner. I am also a Blood Mage as we have become to be known as." In the air around him floated three emeralds that traced fire. And on his shoulder was a bird made of fire as well. "This is my Phoenix, Infurnace."

Naruto considered this. "Two healers, two tanks, one mage, and two support. Sounds good. We are visiting your sister now. We need information." He then remembered something. "That is, if you still want to go with me, Elaine. You did only promise until you were brought home."

"I'm going," she said. "No way am I missing the chance to help finish off Arthas."

"I'm glad to have you. Well, ladies, gentlemen, I would love to talk..." He fought against a yawn but failed. "But that really took it out of me."

Sylvos looked to the others. "Even if he is strong enough to wake up so soon, he must rest. And there is preparations that must be." He walked out followed by the others.

Naruto, still seated on the bed, looked out the window. He was now a man without a home. Briefly, he wondered how his friends were doing. Leaning back, he also thought about the people he had met along the way. Shion came most to mind. He gave a sigh and began to take his gauntlets, arm guards, shoulder pads, and breastplate off. Still in his undershirt, Naruto shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about the past right now. He would when he could do something about it.

"Speaking of the past..." He looked at the ice controlling blade and remembered another that controlled ice. Haku. "Damn it, getting all sappy in here." He stood up, drew his sword and started doing some slashes, planning to wear himself out to the point h couldn't think. When finally he set the blade back in its sheath, he was exhausted and sleep came easy. His last waking thoughts werehow was he going to get through all the undead that would separate him from Arthas. He would have to have an army of his own.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: chapter 2 done, no comment. I am only going to say this once. I do not own Warcraft and Naruto.

As for the names of those above, I got them from their respective hero's in Warcraft 3 from a link in my bio. I would put it on the story but it skips most of it when I try.


	3. The City of Gnomeregan

"I thank you, Lady Sylvanas, Lord Varimathras," Naruto said to them, giving them a bow. "This information will be of great help when we move to strike them." Naruto would have thought being surrounded by violent undead would work his nerves. But he was actually as comfortable here as with his friends and companions. He could not say the same about Eilistraee, who jumped at every shadow. And was currently having a scowling contest with the Dreadlord.

"Think nothing of it," Sylvanas said to him. "Though I am undead, I still see the Elves as my people. Which you have helped. It is good to see you alive, sister. Though I am confused on just how or why, I will accept it." Elaine nodded to her. "Tell me, Naruto, what other service can I be in destroying that bastard? Ships or men?"

"I can't think... Men?"

"Yes, I would assume that you would need numbers to breach Ice Crown where you would face him down."

"...Milady, that is exactly what I need. I was there before coming to Azeroth and I have seen their numbers. I was actually wondering how we would get there right before we came to see you."

Varimathras looked at him at that. "How many?"

"I saw a full dragon flight," Naruto told them. "As well as numbers of such that I have never seen before in one place. And I have seen more than my fair share of battles. He is ready to repel any one, two, or even three armies."

"Sylvanas," Varimathras said, turning to her. "We do not have the numbers to take on that many."

"I know," she growled.

Naruto got to thinking after she said this. He held the favor of two of the ten races. "Not even the combined might of the Blood Elves and the Forsaken can do it. I believe I have an idea though."

"I am willing to listen."

"Ten years ago, a new alliance was formed, between the Night Elves, the Human Alliance, and the Hoard."

"You want to recreate that," she asked in disbelief. "It will never work."

"It is better than waiting for Arthas to try to make a new bid for dominion. I have the energies to fight an army myself, I have. But he is preparing to wipe all life away, no matter where their loyalty lies."

"I see your reasons, but you are asking of things people just will not accept. The humans will never agree to meet with the Orc. Night Elf with Blood, Dwarves and Gnomes with Trolls and Tauren, Draenei, creatures of the light, will never work with Undead. Most will never agree to a meeting."

"...Then I will win the favor of each race and ask for them to meet with 'me'. I was known for doing the impossible on many occasions. Again, I thank you, Lady Sylvanas." He bowed as he said that. "When the time to strikes comes, I will be comforted that you and your armies will be there with me."

She nodded to him before looking at the group before her. Save for the Death Knight, they were all elves of one type or other. "You will need others," she told him. "More of the Alliance, if you wish to gain their favor. For the time being, move under the banner of the Argent Dawn. Brother, do you still have friends in the Guild of Mages?"

"That I do. Though few, they might be willing to give me a favor. I would be willing to bet that old bat would meet with an old apprentice." The two siblings smiled at each other. "Especially Jaina, I know she is still friends with Warchief Thrall. And we had our friendship."

Sylvanas turned back to Naruto. "You have a starting place. That is all I know that will help you. Nara, can I count on you as a representative of the Forsaken?"

"...You know I am not. I refused to join."

"But you will still be seen as it."

After a moment, Nara Pathstrider nodded to her former commander, and slammed her fist over her heart. "As you command, Ranger General."

Sylvanas nodded to each without hesitation and with respect. "May your path be eased, Seekers of Peace," she nicknamed them.

Nara did an about face and with the others, left Undercity. "Naruto, in my time as a mercenary, I learned there is another place we can start at."

"Where," he asked, eager to hear the advice.

"The Gnome city of Gnomeregan."

—oo000oo—

"Look out!" The gnome warrior, Regis Suncatcher, slammed into the trog and brought his swords down on it. "We are losing ground!" He reached into a pouch, pulled out one of his grenades, pulled the pin, wrapped his fist around it, punched his fist through the teeth of the next charging trog, let it go, and pushed the thing pack into its fellows. "FRAG OUT!" Kneeling over a fallen friend with his back to the bast, he prayed he survived.

An explosion knocked him to the ground and threw body parts everywhere. Looking behind him, Regis saw he bought them several seconds. The damn things weren't strong, individually but they swarm and breed fast. There was no end of them! Grabbing his friend and throwing him over his shoulder, he ran to a work shop ahead of them. "In here!" The 'Reclaimers of the Hall' ran inside and secured the door. Of the twenty of them, half were injured, some gravely. The priest of the group began to cast their spells while the fighters still able to began searching for possible entry points.

He came up to another of the group who found one. He was currently taking several goblin mines and rigging them up. "Keeping it open in case we need to run?"

"Exactly," he said. "...We are never getting our home back, are we?"

"We will. As long as we remain determined, we will win." There was pounding at the door and they all faced it. "Where is the commander," he asked.

The priest over by him looked at him and shook his head. "He didn't make it." Another slam hit the door.

Regis looked from him to the door. "...Get that path open, we will need it soon." His swords shown with an inner light, promising that if he died this die, he would not die alone.

—oo000oo—

"How do we go about doing this," Naruto asked as the group walked their mounts for a bit to give them rest.

Nara, riding what looked like an elk she called a talkbuk, replied, "From what little I know, the Dark Iron dwarves are leading or working with the trogs. But I do know this for sure. They were betrayed. A gnome, in a bid for power caused this all."

"How do we get in their favor then? Kill the traitor?"

Elaine shook her head, riding a horse as well. "The city will still be in the clutches of those...things. We need to seal the tunnels that they bring in new numbers with."

"But, Lord Naruto is right, the traitor must also die," Ilphbryn told him. "And if we go about this just swinging, then we will lose one prey or both."

"An assassination," Sylvos replied. Both Blood Elves were riding a Hawkstrider. And they were hating they climate they now found themselves in. The icy kingdom of Dun Morough. It is tropical in Silverymoon.

Eilistraee, astride her mistsaber, said, "Split up, take both targets at once?"

"...That would be the best option," Naruto stated. "Ilphbryn, you will go on a different group than myself and Eilistraee."

"Lord Nar..."

"We are the strongest fighters, Ilphbryn, and there is no point in weakening one group to strengthen the other. And as you can heal, Eilistraee would be better put in the other as well."

"...Yes, Lord Naruto," Ilphbryn reluctantly agreed.

"We..."

"HALT," a deep voice shouted before they were all surrounded but dwarves. "Name yer business or die!"

"We are Argent Dawn," Naruto stated. "And have come to help those in need."

While some lowered their weapons, others did not. "Ye keep strange company, boy. Save for the tall ass one, all o' them hoard." Eilistraee bristled at being call 'tall ass'.

"I keep those that would be with me," Naruto replied. "And I trust each with my life."

The dwarves looked over each. The leader of them looked at each and stopped when he came to Elaine. "Somethin' different about you, girlie. Yer eyes don't glow with the want of magic."

"Because I have no magic addiction," Elaine replied. "I am High Elf, good dwarf."

"Ah, Aye can see it in yer eyes yer telling the truth. Ye got a name, lass?"

"Elaine Whisperwind."

He looked at her face once more. "...Aye'll be. A hero o' the Wars."

"Excuse me," Eilistraee asked.

"Lady Elaine became Ranger General for her actions in both the First and Second war with the Orc," Sylvos replied. "She tried to follow Alleria Windrunner but was ordered back. She is a hero of all those of the Alliance at the time."

"What a' ye doing here lass!? Aye heard ye died!"

"Greatly exaggerated. Imprisoned, but not dead. And I'm here because of Gnomeregan."

"Yer going down that hole," he asked, surprised. "Lads, someone send a messenger to the King ah Tinker. They will want to hear o' this. Ye lads," he said turning back to the Seekers, "Yer coming with me to see me King."

Naruto looked right at distant Iron Forge and then left in the direction of Gnomeregan. "We should be heading to the Gnome city."

"If yer wanting there, ye should meet with the High Tinker," the dwarf said. "And by Moradin's beard, yer going to meet them!"

"Well alright," Naruto agreed. He turned Sleiphner and started him walking to the Dwarven city.****"Who is Moradin?"

"Keeper o' Secrets under the Mountain, a dwarf god," he replied. "Muradin Bronzebeard was named after him."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked inside the throne room of Magni Bronzebeard and was set upon by several heavily armed and armored guards. "Okay, what I do?"

"Damn Death Knight! Aye don't know how ye got here but yer kind ain't gonna be hurting more oh me king's clan!" The one speaking held an ax and hammer in his hands and his helmet was horned though one of them was broken.

"Stand down, Doomforge," the dwarf that escorted them ordered. "These are Argent Dawn, not Hoard."

"He is a Death Knight! Remember what that last one we trusted did to me kings brother!?"

"And look who he is with!"

The dwarf frowned before doing just that. And his eyes nearly jumped out of his head. "Commander!?"

"Hello Gar, still rough around the edges?"

"...You are supposed to be dead!"

"So I have been told. You can trust Naruto, Gar. He isn't here to kill King Magni."

"...Lower yer weapons," Gar shouted. "This is commander Elaine Whisperwind yer pointing those damn pigstickers at! I've missed ye, Lass."

"Glad to know it," she said, walking up to him before giving him a tug on his beard. "Last time I saw you, I couldn't do that."

"Oi, let go the beard!"

At Naruto's confused look, Ilphbryn said, "Lady Whisperwind was like a big sibling to her men, especially the young ones. I imagine he had just started growing his beard when the war started."

"Aye," Gar growled at him. "And if ye are smart, ye will leave the time when I didn't have it alone."

"Not a word," Ilphbryn said, raising his hands.

Magni, smiling at the whole affair, stood up. "It is good to see ye, lass. Tell me, why ye join the Dawn?"

"I was held prisoner by Arthas. Don't know why, he probably forgot I existed."

"How the hell ye get out o' that hell?"

"That would be me," Naruto said to him. "Arthas wanted to turn me into a Death Knight, which you can see he did. But I serve no one, not even him. I was making my escape when I came across Elaine and freed her."

Gar looked him over. "Ye don't seem like much."

"Believe him," Sylvos said. "King Magni, I am Sylvos Windrunner, brother of Sylvanas Windrunner. Before we came here, Lord Naruto broke the siege of the Scourge on my homeland with barely any help."

The dwarves all grew a shocked look. They had heard that the undead still had their army there in an attempt to steal the remains of the Sunwell as well as kill one of the Ten Races. Magni reclaimed his collected look. "What are ye here for then?"

"Gnomeregan," Naruto said.

"Someone talking about my home," a high voice said from close by. Naruto turned around, trying to find the source of it. After several seconds of looking around, he felt someone tapping on his grieves. "Down here, big guy."

Naruto had to school his face not to crack out in a smile at the absurdness. He wore the vestments of state but this man...was of very small stature. He didn't even reach Naruto's knees. "Are you the High Tinker?"

"I am. What can I help you with?"

"The correct phrase is what can I help you with. I am trying to win favor with the Alliance. Because, as you might have seen, I'm not exactly welcome in most places."

"Yes, I can see your point. And to do that, you would do what with my home?"

"Free it."

Gelbin Mekkatorque grew very excited. "You do that, you will have my support in anything you wish to do! As long as it does not compromise the Alliance."

"Then by my hand, it shall be done." Naruto turned to Magni. "And you, Dwarf King? What would you have of me to gain your favor?"

Magni sat down and ran a hand through his beard. "Me brother Muradin went north to Northrend ten years ago. Back when Arthas was still a Paladin. He died there. Bring him home, boy, and ye will have ma' favor."

Naruto bowed to the kings, turned and left. As he climbed back on Sleiphner, Elaine said, "_A high price. Muradin died in the cave of Frostmourn. His body _might_ still be there."_

"_It isn't," _Naruto stated. _ "One of the memories I have absorbed showed that though wounded, he survived."_ Naruto grinned at his friends. _"We are going to get that dwarf, and we are going to finally return him to his kin. Alive."_

—oo000oo—

"What are they camping there for," Naruto asked as his group hid in the shadows. They were making their way to the tunnels when they came across near a hundred of the damn trogs pounding away at a door. "Nara do you think you could..."

"Sow a little chaos? I thought you would never ask." She slid away from the group, vanishing into the shadows. Naruto watched for any sign of her but saw none.

"Nara is good," Naruto stated. Eilistraee nodded in agreement.

A shadow detached itself from the rest and made its way through the trogs back to Naruto. Several of the trogs now looked very confused. "I have twenty three charmed right now."

"Then what better way to have a little fun then to come in on a civil war," Naruto told them. He raise his hand and dropped it after a moment. The trogs started attacking each other. After several second, Naruto stood up and went charging in. Around him, spells and arrows were being hurled. Several trogs fell. Some of them tore their own flesh off and stood as skeletons, which began attacking the living trogs. In moments, the slaughter was over. Most were running, being chased by their undead brethren.

Naruto looked at the door they were trying to get through. They had been trying to force it open but they never once tried the door nob. So he knocked on it three times. At no answer, he turned the door knob and slid it open. Only to feel something hit his leg. He looked down and saw a midget in armor had just took a swipe at him. Blinking in confusion, Naruto reached down, grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him in the air. "What is... Oh, a gnome!"

"Of course I'm a gnome! What did you think was in here!"

"I don't know, I just know those trogs wanted in."

"...You're a Death Knight!"

"I am."

The gnome looked around him, panicked. When he saw Nara behind him, he began to struggle like all hell was after him. "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! HE'S GOING TO FEED ME TO THE UNDEAD!"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck?"

"You aren't going to feed me to your undead?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"...HE'S GOING TO STAB ME WITH THAT DAMN SWORD OF HIS! Just make it quick!" Naruto dropped him and he turned away so he wouldn't see it coming. He didn't.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto hit him over the head. "We aren't here to eat! We aren't here to kill you! We are here to close the tunnels these damn trogs are pouring out of!" Taking a look inside, he saw several wounded and dead. This gnome was the only one left standing. "It isn't safe to leave this door open and your men unprotected." Naruto walked to the bodies and began to chant. Several of them stood up. "These will keep the trogs from attacking you and your men."

The gnome looked confused. "Why are you trying to help me? You are hoard." Eilistraee cleared her throat.

"Do I look Hoard to you?"

"My apologies. I didn't see you. What is going on here?"

"I told you, we are here to close off the tunnel. While our friends go kill the traitor that caused all this." Naruto sent the undead down both ends of the tunnel. Off in the far distance, the sounds of fighting could be heard. "Be safe," Naruto prayed for his friends. As they were about to continue on their way, the Gnome stopped them.

"If you are going to collapse those tunnels, you will need me."

"I fail to see how," Eilistraee told him. "You are not only tired, you don't know our skills to compliment yours."

"Because I have this," He held up a bundle of several red sticks with a fuse to each one, making Nara and Eilistraee take a step back in fear. "This is what we were going to use to seal those tunnels."

"...If I can get you close, can you still do it?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the Seekers of Peace." Naruto stepped around him and continued on, the Wyrmling flying around his head.

—oo000oo—

Elaine having been hiding up until now, fired the Barrage arrow. It hit the ground and Ilphbryn and Fenrir jumped back. The arrows came down on the group of leper gnomes, killing them. While behind them, Sylvos had summoned a Fire elemental and sent his fires against several Dark Iron dwarves. Infurnace had grown in size and was the size of a horse. It was tearing apart anything that came near it. As the fight was nearing an end, it burst into flames and changed into an egg. The Elemental picked up the egg and gave it to Sylvos.

"Anyone hurt," Ilphbryn asked.

"We are fine," Elaine said, scratching Fenrir's ears.

"Same over here," Sylvos replied while the egg cracked and became a new phoenix. They all turned to the great double doors in front of them. "Think he is in there?"

"No doubt," Elaine said, pushing it open. More mechanical guards and leper gnomes were in front of them. And behind them was a gnome in a giant metal suit. "Get out of my way," she said as dangerously as she could, focusing some of her energies into it like Naruto said he did at times to create a sense of killing intent. It cut right through the leper gnomes insanity and they went running. The mechanicals weren't effected but were quickly cut down.

The three of them stepped up to him. "Interlopers! Gnomeregan is mine! I have sacrificed to much for this! Made too many deals for your morals and sense of right to end it now!"

"Gnomeregan was never yours," Sylvos told him. "Look at your monitors. Trogs come in unchecked. Dark Iron uses this as a point to try to attack the dwarves. You are just a pawn."

"Shut up! You know nothing! And as long as they still support me, there is nothing you can do!"

"Want to bet?" Elaine knew that a bunch of trogs and such were coming down the tunnel, she could hear them. Spinning, she shot of controls for the door, making it slide back down. And with it broken on the outside, only they could open it. "Now, I wonder whats going to happen when their own numbers turns on them?"

"What... What do you mean!?"

Ilphbryn looked around for several seconds before pointing at one of the many monitors of Gnomeregan. "That is what she means."

—oo000oo—

Naruto impaled a trog on Frozenfury and threw it at its fellows. They were bowled over as Naruto looked at the bodies around him. There were enough now. "Raise fallen warriors!" The dead began moving again and attacking those that were once there allies. With each kill and charm Nara made, their numbers swelled. While Nekomata was tearing through the creatures, clawing them. But they had no wounds as they died. She pounced on one of them and pushed something to the ground. While the trog had remained standing, she had pinned its soul to the ground and killed it.

"Great Glittergold," Regis said, seeing the destruction these three wrought. Beside him, Eilistraee was casting spells to keep them healed. One of the trogs ran clear of the fight and for them. Drawing his swords, he ran it through in the stomach with one before taking the head off with the other. He was the first to admit he was good. A Fury spec warrior, he trained to the most damage possible as fast as he could. But these three made him look like an armature.

"Elune, goddess of the moon, shine your light down on these warriors, guide their weapons, help them strike true," Eilistraee said in prayer. Moonlight, that shouldn't have been visible as they were not only underground, it was day outside, shown down on all of them, charging their weapons and claws. Naruto began to cut cleaner, Nara's sniping became pinpoint, Nekomata faster. Soon the largest grouping of trogs and dwarves in Gnomeregan were dead or undead.

"Go, kill every trog and dark iron dwarf in this city," Naruto ordered them. They all turned as one and began rushing the occupiers of the home of the gnomes. Regis looked like he would be sick. He had been part of a twenty man team, half of which were dead. Thankfully, Eilistraee had been able to heal those still living to the point they would not die. While they had come in with just six members and split up. And that was all they needed, with two rangers, one of them being able to charm and turn things into undead, a Death Knight who didn't seem to have a limit on the number of undead he can make or control, and a priestess.

"Regis, another wave is coming, set your bomb!" Naruto said as he raced to the first bend in the tunnel they had dug.

"Buy be a minute," Regis replied as he began to move. He placed the first charge and connected a detonator to it. He ran to the next key structural point in the tunnel. Around him, the three were fighting and holding them back. He was working on the last one when something grabbed him. He was spun around to see the biggest trog he had ever even heard of, much less seen. It raised its fist and...

Regis punched him in the stomach, making it double over. With a final hit to the head, he shoved the dynamite in its mouth, placed the detonator, and began to run. "Fall back!"

As they fell back, the trog raised a claw to its mouth and pulled what was in it out. It was a red stick with a metal thing on it. And the metal thing had a red light that was flashing faster with each passing moment.

The explosion filled the chamber with dust and smoke. The force of it grabbed at Naruto's cloak but he didn't stir. He then turned back the way they had came, spotting a security camera as he did.

—oo000oo—

The traitor looked from screen to screen in a panic as the undead swarmed over his men. The tunnels that they had came through had collapsed, killing hundreds. And while their numbers were growing smaller,the undead were still numerous enough that he doubted the scattering of trogs and dark iron could stop them. "What have you done!? You have released the undead once again on Azeroth!"

Sylvos shook his head. "Why must the ones that try to make a grab for power always be idiots? Those undead serve Lord Naruto until he is done with them. Then he will release those that remain. Not that it matters anymore, you are about to die." He started chanting a spell in high elven. _"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows."_

"I will not die today!" He had he suit run at them. Ilphbryn got in the way, hitting him with his hammer, stalling it.

"_I pledge myself to thee, place they power in my unworthy hand."_

"Explosions! I need more explosions!" Several walking bombs started attacking them . Fenrir growled before releasing a cone of cold as Elaine called it. They things were covered in ice, stopping them. Elaine, her eyes looking like a hawk's, began firing her arrows at high speeds, destroying them and getting a hit on traitor as well. "You fool! You cannot destroy my machines that easy! They are the future!"

"Get back," Ilphbryn shouted. All three of them jumped clear of him and Sylvos.

"_With the power that you and I possess, all those that stand before us shall be destroyed! Dragon Slave!"_ A sphere of darkness was created in his hand as he said those words. And when he called out the name, bracing his body so he wouldn't be thrown back, he released it. It shot forward as a beam, going right through suit, gnome, wall, and mountain. He lowered his arms, taking a deep breath. A spell made during the second war to deal with the threat of dragons. It was very taxing but worth it in the right situation.

Ilphbryn walked up to the remains, to make sure. "Still alive? Impressive. Can't say the same about your ambitions."

The gnome, missing everything below his waist, coughed up blood. "I...I will not die like this... Quietly...without anyone noticing...I even existed."

Ilphbryn pulled Aegis'fang up and held it in both hands. "You are very wrong. You were noticed. And that is the reason you must die." He raised the hammer over his head and brought it down, destroying his heart but leaving his head.

—oo000oo—

The Seekers of Peace, helping the Reclaimers of the Hall, walked out of the city back into sun light. Right now, it was dead, in more ways than one, Naruto thought. But soon, the Gnomes shall return, they will rebuild, destroy the bodies of the dead. And bury those lost to them. In time, this city will return to the greatness it once had.

"Good to be back in open air," Naruto said. He knew the reason for this was because what was done to him but he loved how the cold felt on his skin. If he was to be stuck on this world, he was going to live somewhere cold.

"I would have thought a death knight would have preferred the dark and damp," a gnome said.

"Not at all," Naruto told him. "I actually prefer the wilderness to the city. I grew up in a forest." He summoned Sleiphner and placed as many of the wounded gnomes on it so they wouldn't have to walk. "Sorry you couldn't have joined in there, Sleiphner. But our next hunt will have you in it, promise."

The others did the same with their mounts, and walked them back in the direction of Iron Forge. Them were met halfway by armed guards being led by Gar. "Oi, we miss the fun already?"

"Sadly yes," Elaine told him. She patted him on his helm, though to a normal person it would be more like hitting them. "Maybe next time."

"Aye that it will be. Yer going after me king's brother. Aye going with ye."

"If you come with us, you will follow the orders of Lord Naruto," Ilphbryn told him.

"So be it. If the commander will follow ye, lad, Aye will to." Gar Doomforge gave him the same salute that Nara gave Sylvanas. "Lads, get these gnomes back to Iron Forge! I am sure these heroes want some time to rest!" Calling Dwarf Riders to them, the dwarves took them back to Iron Forge save Regis. He was well enough to ride his mechostrider.

"What're ye still doing here, rumblebelly," Gar asked.

"I am tired and in no hurry. Plus I am kind of afraid to turn my back on these men and women. The power they displayed in taking it back alone... It scares me."

"I would think you would want out of here then," Ilphbryn stated.

"Hell no. With the waves you are making, I want to see what else you do."

Naruto started to shake and then laugh. "I knew someone like that once. A warrior as green as a grasshopper's ass. Always talking about how awesome he was. Always going on about how he would be the best." He shook his head, "A naive fool. And a hero to several countries as well. Gentlemen, ladies, we have many places to go, many things to do. And many things to explain. I am saying this once. You come with us, you are with us to the end."

"...Ye plan to shake up the very world, don't ye, lad?"

"Aye."

"...And so the seventh angel raised his bow and fired the arrow in the air. 'It is done'." Regis looked at them. "I may like the comforts and seven meals a day of home but doesn't mean I am not war ready."

Elaine nodded, expecting that answer from Gar. Nara looked at the gnome with curiosity but nothing else. Ilphbryn gave the bag golding the head of the traitor to a dwarf heading back to Iron Forge. While Sylvos was riding his Hawkstrider asleep, having handed the reigns to Ilphbryn to lead. Naruto waited until they were alone before continuing. And he simply told them, "I am going to kill Arthas Menethil, the Lich King. And the Seekers of Peace were brought together to reach that goal." He looked them both in the eyes. "The rest of it, you will be told when we know you will be staying with us." He pulled up the reigns of Sleiphner. "We make for Stormwind!"

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: Gar Doomforge is a Mountain King in Warcraft III. While Suncatcher is an actual a fury spec warrior in World of Warcraft. That leaves the count at an unholy Death Knight. A Beast Master Hunter, Elaine. Nara I will have as an equivalent as a marksman hunter. Ilphbryn is a Retribution paladin. I am still working on Sylvos. And Eilistraee is a Holy priestess. This story is not meant to be accurate. Meaning there will be those customized things in it, such as the dragon slave. The Aegis'fang is not a weapon from WoW.

Finally about Muradin Bronzebeard, he did survive it and you meet him in WotLK. More details on this later.


	4. The Dragon's Hoard

"It's him! The demon dragon, Shooting Star!" The footman shouted from up on the wall of the keep between Stormwind and Westfall. He stood his ground for a moment before running back within. Moments later, the parapet was covered in fire. The archers that had ducked and survived, stood back up and started firing their arrows at the giant black dragon.

They bounced off his scales without leaving a scratch. The dragon banked and dived for another attack. As the men got out of the way, Shootingstar set the parapets a fire again. But this time, the dragon landed to finished them all off.

One 'man' forced open the burning door to the tower and looked at the dragon. It was almost as big as the great Red, Alexandria! She ran passed the door to one of the burning balista. She screamed in pain as she pushed it to face the dragon. Grabbing the handle, and smelling the burning of her own flesh, she held it and waited for the wyrm to face her. Finally, when it did, she released the bolt, aiming for the eye. She hit but it was glancing. The dragon threw its head and roared in pain and used it's claw to get the burning thing out. His eye burned but not ruined, he flew back to the volcano off the coast of Westfall.

"...She did it," one man said as he rushed over to her. "She beat the dragon!" He helped her up until she stood at her full height and dwarfed him. "Talinth! You did it, you actually did it!"

The Draenei shaman turn her head to look at her friend. "No, I delayed it. It will return."

—oo000oo—

Illidan opened his eyes and leaned forward. "I feel it," he said to those gathered. "The staff... It still exist."

"Excuse me, my lord, to what staff do you refer," Kael'thas asked.

"Vashj," Illidan said, turning to her. "You remember _that_ staff, correct?"

Her eyes widened and her snakes all focused on him. "Could it possible... Lord Illidan, you need only wish it and my Naga and I shall retrieve it for you!"

"The Scepter of Domination," Illidan said, a smile forming on his lips. "It was said who possesses the Sword of light, now a treasure of Stormwind, rules the land. Whoever possesses the Scepter, rules the world. It is that powerful... You know Kael'thas, I would have thought just a month ago, you would have been salivating at the mere thought of such a powerful magic item. And yet...I haven't even seen you drain so much as an imp for magic in the last few days."

"My hunger has eased up a bit for now. It ebbs and flows. Tell me, my lord, what shall you do with it once you have it in your possession?"

"...It is time will bring Outland to its knees and finally throw the hold Sargarious has on us away as well."

Kael'thas nodded to his _master_. _'Almost ready...almost time.'_

—oo000oo—

The Seekers of Peace walked into Stormwind, most of them wearing cloaks to hide their features. "I can't believe it," one person said. "Shootingstar has return! What will the king do?"

"You don't know," a person asked him. "Legends say..."

"The ruler of Westfall is here," a person said, his voice blocking that of the others. "I heard he wants something done about the dragon. And that is will be..."

"...a hundred years! Why has he awakened now!?"

Naruto listened to the bits and pieces of those around him while he walked. His cloak covered his armor and sword, so that he appeared nothing more than a white haired youth. They came to the castle and Naruto stopped them. They were able to enter and walked up to the throne room. Where they were told they would have to wait until after the meeting between the two kings.

"King Varian," the king of Westfall said, "it has only been a day and already half my people's lands have been burned to ash. We are farmers with no real militia. The Royal family of Stormwind has always been the ones to defeat him before. I must ask you to make the sacrifice once again."

Varian shook his head. "What you ask is impossible. The only one that could possibly hold the spell would be..." He trailed off as a woman entered. Naruto was surprised to see it was a blood elf holding a half-elf babe.

"The sleep spell must be reset," King Westfall told him. "I know what I am asking of you and I am sorry. But people are dying. One life against many, King Wrynn." He turned and left.

Naruto knew what he meant and it made him growl. No one should have to sacrifice their life for others, he believed it. There had to be other ways!

Varian walked over and held the woman that entered. "How is our daughter doing, Valeera?"

"She is irritated," the elf replied. "Reminds me too much of you," she said with a chuckle. "What was he talking about?"

"...The dragon Shootingstar has reawakened. And unlike his kin, is resistant to magic as well as damage. To date, the only known way of subduing him is to take the spell inside him. And only one has worked. A spell that puts him to sleep."

Valeera realized that not killing the dragon was not what had him withdrawn. "...How is it taken within him?"

Naruto realized it and without thinking, spoke up. "It is taken within the beast, isn't it? And not just by anyone, it must be someone close to you, or you wouldn't be like this."

The two turned to him. "Who are you," Varian asked, standing at full height in front of his wife.

"My apologies, King Varian Wrynn. I am Uzumaki Naruto, leader of the Seekers of Peace."

Varian nodded. "Magni sent word that you would be coming. You are right, a person must carry it within the dragon. And that person must be a maiden of the royal family or it is not potent enough to work."

"No," Valeera shouted. "I will not let my daughter be used for this!"

"I also have no intentions of letting that happen. But we must do something about it."

"King Wrynn," Nara said to him. "When I heard Shooting Star, did you mean the dragon of Fire Dragon Mountain?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"I was alive the last time he awoke. Your great aunt made the sacrifice willingly."

"Bullshit," Naruto said. "People sacrifice only when they quit looking for that one thing that will help!"

"Naruto," Elaine said to him, trying to get him to stop before Varian takes offense at his family's sacrifice being made light of.

"Boy, what do you know about sacrifice," Varian asked.

"More than you could ever imagine," Naruto stated. He forced himself to calm. "There must be something that can be done. I won't let another child suffer."

Varian was quiet for a moment. "Valeera, these are the Seekers of Peace, as Naruto said. They are the ones that lifted Gnomeregan from the hold of evil."

She widened her eyes. She had heard that someone had done what many had tried and failed. But never imagined that they would be here. "Please, remove your cloaks. I think I overheard the messenger say you were a group of 'mixed alliances'."

Nodding, Naruto revealed himself to her. His dark armor shining in the afternoon light. Behind him, Ilphbryn, Sylvos, Elaine, and Nara pulled their hoods down and moved the cloth behind their bodies. The guards tensed but did nothing as they had proven themselves to the gnomes and had both gnome and dwarf in their party.

"...Ranger General Whisperwind," Valeera asked.

Elaine sighed, "Is there no one that does not know me? Yes, child, I am." Naruto chuckled at her grief.

"General, I must ask that you help us," Valeera said. "Please! I can't lose my daughter!"

Varian nodded. "If you can kill the dragon, I will also give you my support."

Naruto considered this for less than a heartbeat. "It will be done. Is there anything that will help us?"

"Possibly," the court wizard told him. "Legends speak of three weapons that will find a weakness in the dragon's impenetrable scales. A sword, a halberd, and a hammer. These 'fingers of Gloom' are written to be the only thing that can kill him."

Gar perked his head at the word Gloom. "Sylvos, we are heading back to Ironforge to get those weapons!" He turned and started running. The mage followed after a moment.

Varian, shocked that the dwarves had the things that could kill the dragon, called after them, "The Deep Tram is running, take it! You will be there in an hour!"

Sylvos jumped on his hawkstrider and chased after the dwarf. "Your people hold them!?"

"No, lad! We keep the Gloom! Gloomfrost is a black ice glacier in the mountains! And only one person has the skill to shape them into weapons!"

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, the reason only the royal family can do it is because of our proximity to a relic called the Sword of Light. I cannot, no matter how much I wish otherwise ignore this call. Three days is what it will take to...prepare my daughter to accept the spell. You have until then to kill Shooting Star."

"I will not fail this, King Varian, Queen Valeera." He turned on his heels and walked out. He climbed up onto Sleiphner as the others climbed atop their mounts. "...We must hurry," he said, kicking the felstead's flanks.

"Naruto, why does 'sacrifice upset you so," Suncatcher asked.

He was quiet a moment. "I once knew a priestess by the name of Shion. She had to ability to see into the future. But not at things people would want to know. She saw how they would die. And she was never wrong. Her mother was the first person she saw. She died by sealing a demon. Its body was kept in one country, its essence in another. Years later, the demon tried to retrieve its body and Shion was the only one that could stop it. I was her guard. She saw I would die on that mission as well. But instead of that happening, she gave me the charm she had to protect herself from it. She nearly lost her life because of it.

"...My father was the leader of my village. A demon fox came one day and attacked us. My mother died trying to protect me, I was born that same day. Later, my father died to seal that demon inside my body. Sacrifices, martyrs, they have tried to take almost everything away from me. I am a sacrifice myself, a jinchuuriki. 'Power of human sacrifice' that is what it means. And I was hated like the demon that did that to my home."

—oo000oo—

Gloomfrost rose up ahead of them and Sylvos couldn't believe it. Ice as dark as the hearts of demons. Gar led him inside a cave entrance that looked like a jaw filled with fangs. "Old Man," Gar shouted. "I need something from you!"

"What do you want," a dwarf said, stepping out of a tunnel. Sylvos dropped his jaw at the sight of his eyes. He was blind.

"We need some weapons," Gar told him with a grin. "Made from the ice itself, tempered to withstand the very heat of the flames of a dragon, and the touch of lava from a volcano."

The dwarf was silent a moment before heading back inside, motioning for them to follow.

—oo000oo—

"Smoke," Ilphbryn said. "And burning flesh. The dragon has attacked nearby. We should check to see if they are alright." What they found were the dead and dying that King Westfall spoke of. They came to a Stormwind fort. There were men and women everywhere, having those that could heal their injuries.

"Eilistraee, Ilphbryn help them as much as you can." Naruto got down and asked one of the doctors how he could help. He was given several bandages and told to start wrapping wounds. He knelt by a woman and started wrapping them around her hand. "Hello. Tell me if this is too tight."

"No, its good," the woman said. "I don't recognize you."

"I am not of this. I was passing by. Shootingstar do this?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"...We heard about him."

As he finished and was about to go onto the next person, a roar came from across the plains they were right next to. "Lord Naruto," Ilphbryn called to him. "Shooting Star must be readying to take flight again! We must hurry and intercept him!"

"I am sorry," Naruto said, standing up. "We ride!" They all climbed back on their mounts and started across the plain. "...There he is!" He pointed up into the air at a black dot that was growing larger. He jumped off Sleiphner and got on the ground. "Pray this works," Naruto stated, "or this will be the shortest offensive ever." Naruto began making handsigns and the water from the river behind them began to come to life. "Art of the Water Dragon!"

Shootingstar shot a spout of fire at them and it was intercepted by the water dragon. "GREAT GADGET," Suncatcher shouted. Shootingstar was too close and could not pull out of his dive. The Water Dragon grabbed it and tried to attack. But his fangs and talons couldn't hurt the real dragon.

"Everyone, his eyes and mouth," Naruto shouted as he held his hands in the last handsign so he could control the dragon.

Nara and Elaine grabbed their bows and aimed at the soft parts of the dragon. _"TEMPOS," _Ilphbryn shouted in a war cry, throwing the Aegis'fang. After it hit, it reappeared in his hands. Suncatcher took out several sticks of dynamite and began throwing them at the dragon.

"I don't think it is working," Nara yelled.

"_**DISCUSTING CREATURES!"**_ The black dragon pulled his head back and released another flame. But this time, he didn't stop burning until the water dragon boiled away. **_"DIE!"_** The fires hit the ground in front of Naruto and headed right for him.

"NARUTO!" Elaine tried to run and help him but she couldn't get anywhere near the fires. Not that she needed to. When they stopped, Naruto was standing there, the ground around him frozen, and frost on his face.

"RUN," he yelled at them while he grabbed Frozenfury. He was about to run at the dragon when a bolt of lightning hit it.

"You run," Talinth shouted at him. She hit Shootingstar again before she changed into a wolf and started running passed them.

"You heard the lady," Suncatcher told them. "Quick, while it is busy trying to fry her!"

"I am not just going to leave her to fight that thing!"

"She is a _ghost_ wolf right now! She has a better chance surviving as long as we don't help, now come on!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto was leaning against the rock wall of a cave, trying to force his heart to slow down again. He was terrified. Had Frozenfury not create a protective barrier around him, he would have died right then. Wyrmling was flying around his head, really excited. "What?" She gave another cry before landing on the blade. Ice covered her a moment before they seemed to be absorbed into her. "I don't understand. I'm going to check outside..." He looked back at her. Her decayed body seemed... Well, less decayed. "Of course, blues are the masters of magic and ice. That why you been attached to me? You felt drawn to it? Come on, Wyrmling, we need to see if we can find the others."

He pulled himself out of the cave...and dived back in. Shootingstar was outside. "The other way is good to!" He started running down it.

—oo000oo—

Sylvos couldn't believe it. He had helped guide the old dwarfs hands, his magics helping to create the enchantments, and here, in his hand was what the dwarf had decided to call the Kiss of the Gloomfrost. He placed it in the forge and watched as what looked like blue flames danced around it, stopping the fire.

"This is...incredible, sir."

"Good. And ma' name is Dailin. Now, for the other two. Gar, you guide me on this one." Sylvos watched, fascinated, as he slowly carved a block of ice into the head of a halberd. Runes of power were carved into it. All this without seeing. Soon, the head was fitted on a mithril staff and given to Gar. The hammer soon followed.

Sylvos thanked him and started heading back. Despite the speed that they were made at and that they traveled, the sun was already setting. "Let us pray we will not get there too late," Gar stated as he climbed back up on his ram. They started back for Ironforge.

—oo000oo—

Ilphbryn and Suncatcher were across the river back in the forest. "Where are the others," Ilphbryn asked.

"That dragon went rampant in trying to kill that shaman. It must have forced us apart," Suncatcher replied.

"We need to get back together. Lord Naruto never covered a situation like this though."

"We move for the target," Suncatcher stated. "Everyone knows that is where we are heading."

Ilphbryn nodded. "We wait for Sylvos and Gar first. The road is over there and they will have to take it to get here."

Suncatcher agreed with him and sat and waited.

—oo000oo—

Elaine, Fenrir, Nara, and Nekomata were in the remains of a burnt out barn. Elaine was standing next to the wall, her hand near the ground, and still. She suddenly pushed it forward and grabbed a mouse. She brought it up to her face and stared in its eyes. After a moment, the mouse squeaked and she let it go. It ran outside and came back in several minutes later.

"Shootingstar is not out there," she told Nara when the mouse told her. "We need to hurry to find them."

Nara nodded, notched an arrow in her bow, and stepped out, her bow leading. When she saw for herself it was safe, she started running back to the site where they fought Shootingstar. She knelt down at the tracks and saw Ilphbryn and Suncatcher had headed in the direction of Elwynn Forest. "These are Naruto's tracks," Nara said, coming across a set that were heavier than even Ilphbryn's. "He ran to the forest as well..." She had been looking up at it and found scorched earth along the same path. "He slid here, trying to avoid the fire." She saw a part of the grass was pulled out meaning he pushed himself back up and started running again. But in a different direction.

Elaine looked from the tracks of Ilphbryn and Suncatcher to Naruto's. "Nara, I will go after Lord Naruto, you go find the others and bring them."

Nara looked out across the plains. She wanted to go with Elaine but she could see that without her, the others would have no idea where to go. "If I lose your trail, I will lead them to Fire Dragon Mountain."

"_May your hunt of those that are our enemies be fruitful."_

"_And let them hope it is not."_ The two turned and headed after their friends.

—oo000oo—

A portal opened and two Blood elves stepped forward through it, making sure the area was secured. "Lord Kael'thas, it is safe." The Prince of the Blood Elves stepped though followed by Lady Vashj.

"We will remain here," Kael'thas told her, "for forty eight hours. If you do not return in that time, we will come looking for you. But we don't have the numbers to fight him. Good luck, Vashj. Don't die for this."

She smiled at him. "Worry not, I will survive this as I have survived others." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading into the ocean followed by her naga.

"...Be safe, my friend."

—oo000oo—

Elaine came to a river and cursed. She went to the other side and prayed he went straight across. But instead, she found more signs of Shootingstar. "He has a special place in that black heart of his for him," she said with a frown. She looked left then right. Before snapping her head left. Climbing out of the river were frost foot prints. She ran, hoping they did not melt before she found him.

Before long, Fenrir started to growl. Elaine took her bow out and readied it. "Who is there!?"

"Wait," came the accented voice of a Draenei. "I am Talinth. You were with that Death Knight, yes? I have been searching for him to lead back to you."

Elaine lowered her bow. "Why did you help?"

"Because you were fighting Shootingstar. I had to."

"...Naruto ran this way." The two began running and came to a cave. Elaine put her fingers against the stone. There were scrapes from something wearing metal squeezing inside it. "He is here." They ran inside and and down the tunnel. Eventually, they found moisture on the walls.

"We are under the ocean," Talinth realized. "And the air...it is getting hotter."

"This leads to the volcano. Lord Naruto," she called down the tunnel. But she received no answer. "Let us hurry, he maybe in trouble."

—oo000oo—

Nara, Ilphbryn, and Suncatcher met up with Gar and Sylvos in the morning and headed out after Elaine. When they came to the river and lost them, she headed them in direction of the island. "Blast," gar said when they came to the ocean. "How are we gettin' to tha' island!?"

"Shh," Nara said to him. "Pirates." He looked around a hill and saw what she was talking about. There was a ship weighed off shore and its men on the beach. "Sylvos, can you create winds to control it?"

"Yes."

"Good. This way." She led them around the hill and to the ocean. After looking around for a bit, she found a log and they pulled it to the water. Using it as a raft, they went out to the ship, and climbed up the side. "Go, Nekomata," she whispered. The cat clawed his way up the side and soon, the screams of those on board were heard. Nara went up top and saw that they were all injured and only a few dead. So she put an arrow into each. As the crew came back as undead, she gave her orders. "Get us to Fire Dragon Mountain."

When they got there, the Seekers got off the ship, and walked into the cave. Gar kept the hammer for himself, gave the sword to Suncatcher, and had Ilphbryn wield the halberd. "Ready, lads?"

"Until the blood of our enemies lies at our feet," Ilphbryn said.

"Lord Naruto undoubtedly went ahead to finish the mission," Sylvos said. "I shall follow and help."

"While I am not as enthusiastic as they are," Suncatcher stated, "I am in this as well."

"Then we go," Nara told them. She led the way through the cave until they came to the chamber inside. "...Wow."

"I have never dreamed," Ilphbryn started but couldn't find the words to finish it. Suncatcher's eyes had changed golden. In front of them was one of the legendary dragon's hoard of gold, gems, and magic. Along with the collection of bones from those that would think to take it.

"...To glory, to friendship, to lining our pockets," Gar muttered.

"_**I think not, meal,"**_ came a very hateful voice. They looked up and saw Shootingstar was on the other side of the cave. **_"I know not where you are but I can hear you. This hoard shall never leave this cave!" _** He grew silent and Nara pressed her finger to her lips. Then to her ear. He was trying to listen for them. _**"...Then I will wait. How long can you go without making a sound? How long until hunger or greed makes you move? I can wait."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto swallowed. He was in another chamber above the great wyrm and he could see both Shootingstar and his friends; plus he felt like he was being watched. He wanted to help them but he had no way of dealing with a dragon. He saw their ice weapons and smiled. _'They got them...'_ He looked at Frozenfury and wondered something. Would it work against.

He looked around, tired of that feeling. But all he saw was Wyrmling sitting on this giant white rock. With holes in it. And the inside was starting to glow. "...A dragon," Naruto asked in a whisper. Going over to it, he found blue scales. Looking around, he realized that there were two dragon corpses here. The other had black scales and it too was glowing on the inside of its skull. "You in there," Naruto whispered to the blue.

It replied in a feminine 'voice'. _'What do you want? What reason do you disturb my rest?'_

Even though it was only in his head, Naruto still looked around to see if anyone heard him. "Seems like if you were resting, I wouldn't be able to talk to you. How did you die?"

_'The betrayer, Shootingstar, killed me and my Earth aspect mate. Now he claims our hoard.'_

"So that isn't a black?"

_'No child. Not that is matters, we are dead and nothing can change that.'_ Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Lord Naruto," he heard Elaine shout behind him. Naruto spun around and didn't even need to look down at the ledge to see that Shootingstar had looked up and was getting ready to jump up to them.

"GET DOWN!" He made several handsigns and when Shootingstar entered the chamber, he shouted, "Daitoppa!" The blast of wind hit him and threw him into the wall, it was so unexpected. He faced the wyrm. "You want to get your revenge!?"

_'YES!'_

Naruto raised the Frozenfury and what looked like snowflakes gathered into it. "Rise fallen warrior!" He brought the blade down on the skull and the glow it had vanished.

Shootingstar shook his head and looked at him. _**"What was that, boy? Tell me before you die."**_

"You want to find out? Come and get me and maybe I will tell you!" Naruto ran and jumped, landing on his head. The dragon skull on Frozenfury flared to life as he raised it and brought it down. Fire gathered over the scales where the blade was about to hit while the ice flames danced around the blade, driving them back.

"_**BETRAYER! MURDERER!" **_The blue dragon had gotten back to its feet and it spread its wings before lunging at it and driving all three to the room below.

—oo000oo—

Vashj watched, amazed. The boy had just brought an elder blue dragon back to life. But from the look of his companions, he did not work for Arthas. "Mistresss," one of her sirens said to her. "What are your ordersss?"

"...Do not interfere in the fight. Send a few scouts out to find the Scepter." When the siren went to carry out her orders, Vashj turned back to the group in front of them. Though she hadn't shown it to Kael'thas, she had been very afraid of the thought of fighting the dragon. Now, she was more afraid of the boy. Then she drew back in shock. His hair was different but his eyes, when they were not shining, were still the luminescent blue that made her say he didn't look much like a demon. This 'boy' was the one her lord had sent after the Lich King.

"Make sure to stay away from them," she reaffirmed her orders.

—oo000oo—

Ilphbryn hid behind the wall as the two wyrms crashed to the ground, throwing the mountain of gold everywhere. "...Now, while Lord Naruto has the beast pinned!" He rushed forward and swung his halberd, the Fang of the Gloomfrost, at the fearsome beast. The scale it hit frosted and shattered, letting the blade dig into the soft flesh underneath it. "GO!"

Gar didn't need any encouraging. "For the Bronzebeards!" He grew in size as his rage increased. He began smashing with the hammer and hacking with his ax. Behind him, Suncatcher followed, his Frostbrand leading with his second sword following.

Above them, Elaine ran to the edge, afraid that Naruto had been crushed between the two struggling dragons. She found him holding onto the tip of a dragon wing with one hand. "Not to bother you, Elaine-chan, but I could use a hand." It would have been funny, with him smiling like he was despite the dire situation, if he was not over a hundred feet in the air. "Hey, Talinth, imagine seeing you here."

"Greetings, Naruto," she said as she walked out on the bone. "I hope I am not intruding."

"Intrude, I insist. In fact, you can intrude right to saving me, please." When she and Elaine had pulled him back onto solid ground, he looked down at them. "We need to help them."

"You are one weird Death Knight," Talinth said. "How do we help?"

"...I don't know." He looked back at the dragon skull. "But maybe he can help."

—oo000oo—

"_**Who are you and what are you doing in my lair!?"**_

"_**YOU'RE LAIR!? You kill me and my mate for our hoard and home!"**_

"_**AHAHAHA! Is that you, Mystra!? How did you come to be in this sorry state!?"**_

"_**The Death Knight you failed to kill asked if I wanted vengeance! I accepted his offer for it! Now die!" **_She inhaled deeply and let loose a blast of ice. Ice covered the walls of the chamber before melting moments later. Shootingstar roared in pain before his bit the neck of Mystra and began to thrash about, trying to tear flesh and bone. The two began to roll around, trying to come out atop the other. Shootingstar's pupils narrowed as the pain being inflicted into him by the humanoids began to actually hurt. He let go just before Naruto, running down the wall, jumped on he neck, driving Frozenfury into his flesh.

The dragon's soul was far too strong for the rune blade to destroy. But it did weaken it. Naruto then reached his glowing, off hand into the wyrm's neck. He grabbed something and pulled out what looked like a struggling dragon wyrmling. He threw it into the air and cut it in half. It roared before being absorbed into Frozenfury and Naruto. The dragon fell limp and a moment later, so did Naruto. Mystra let go of the dead dragon and looked at the human lying on her murderer. Wyrmling was flying around him, giving her little roars for him to get up. _**"He is fine, little one. That sword of his was strained by what it had done is all. And he is tired from getting the magic that beast possessed."**_

She chanted a few words and touched Naruto on the forehead with one of her claws. Then she stood up and ran to the other side of the room. She gave a roar of happiness. _**"HE DIDN'T HARM THEM! My clutch survived!"**_

Gar looked from the still dragon, to the groaning Naruto, and finally the ecstatic undead dragon. "Okay, what is going on, lad?"

Naruto shook his head to clear it. "I restored that dragon her ability to move so she could have her vengeance against the dragon that killed her and her mate. As for...Shootingstar, I removed his soul from his body and killed him. But to do that..."

Shootingstar started to shift again. "Can't we catch a break," Suncatcher shouted. They all hefted their weapons save Naruto, and the Elaine and Talinth who were climbing down on a rope.

"Wait," Naruto said, jumping up and between them. "I was only able to remove his soul by replacing it!"

Shootingstar shook his head. _**"Wh...What happened? Mystra? Mystra what is going on?"**_

"_**Can't you just die," **_the blue shouted. Causing the black to get a very confused look on his face.

"_**Did I do something to make you angry? I don't remember. Last thing I knew, my brother had entered our lair and... Mystra, what happened to you!?" **_He got up and walked over to her, surprising everyone but Naruto. **_"What happened, dear wife!?"_**

Naruto rubbed a hand behind his head. "You see, his soul was trapped inside his corpse. But his body was far too damaged to restore. But I knew we needed more help to kill Shootingstar so I used Frozenfury to weaken his hold on life and placed this one inside the body, allowing me to remove the soul.

The two dragons looked at him then the Earth dragon looked at his reflection in an enchanted mirror. _**"...I am my brother now. Mystra... Our clutch!?" **_ He turned again and moved over by Mystra. Naruto moved up top a mound of gold and found they were staring at a nest of objects as large as his chest encased in ice. _**"Thank heavens,"**_ he said, after inspecting each one.

Naruto went up to Mystra. "There is a tunnel_ in the chamber __**above that leads to a cave**_ outside. You might _**want to seal it."**_ He didn't even realize he wasn't talking all the same language. His head hurt too much.

She nodded. _**"I thank you, young one, for allowing me to finally be at peace. Gorebash, take care of our children."**_

He looked from her to his eggs. _**"No, you can't leave me. I can't..."**_

"_**You have been restored to life, I have not. I am undead and I can't let our children see me as this. Plus, I will not become a beast to be controlled. I watched as the undead attacked the kingdoms to the north. They were without a will of their own."**_

Naruto shook his head. _**"Actually, you are free," **_Naruto told them in dragonic. _**"Plus, I might be able to do something about you being totally undead."**_ They stared at him and the other Seekers of Peace wondered what he said to get that kind of reaction out of them. _**"Watch."**_ He called Wyrmling down to him and had her sit on his blade. He channeled magic through the sword and ice covered Wyrmling again. Then it was absorbed inside herself and soon, she looked like she never died.

"_**The blues are creatures of the ice and magic. So is this blade. Now, you will still be undead but besides that fact and that you will no longer be able to spawn clutches, you will be just as you were before you died. Will you accept this?"**_

"_**Gladly,"**_ she said. Naruto held out the blade and she wrapped her claw around it. The magic was almost pulled out of Naruto and as it kept going, everyone thought he was going to pass out. But he stayed upright and didn't even break out in a sweat until five minutes until it was done.

"_**Being you are undead, your body will not decompose beyond what you are. Neither will you age or die. But dragons are immortal anyway."**_ Naruto told her. **_"The king of Stormwind might be here in a few days to try to force Shootingstar to sleep again. Would you kindly simply reveal yourselves and send him on his way?"_**

"_**It will be done,"**_ Gorebash replied. **_"Why did you help us?"_**

"_**A little girl's life was at stake if I didn't. I could really use a nap right now."**_ He fell backwards and started snoring. Making everyone there sweat drop.

—oo000oo—

"They must have been dead for ten thousand years," Eilistraee said, looking at the two wrapped around the nest.

"How do you know," Elaine asked.

"Because Gorebash died before the insanity that infected the leader of the Earth Aspect could infect him while it did his brother." She looked at Naruto. "I didn't realize he could speak dragonic. As far as I knew, no mortal could speak it."

"Which makes me wonder where he learned," Nara stated.

"The sword," Sylvos told them all. "While Frostmourn is 'power' eternal, Frozenfury is 'knowledge' eternal. It absorbs the knowledge and magic of each person it slays and gives it to him. And he just killed a dragon over ten thousand years of age."

The realization of this hit them. Naruto wasn't tired during casting that because he had more magic than all of Silverymoon combined. Maybe even all of Qual'thalas.

—oo000oo—

Vashj looked at the boy and then his sword. He would quickly become a threat if he ever wanted to. She should try to kill him and take his weapon. But fear stayed her hand. _Two_ elder dragons were now grateful to him and she was in their lair. "Where is the scepter," she demanded of one of her soldiers.

He hissed to one of his men and he hissed back. "Mistress, it is encased in ice. The dragons protect it while they protect their young."

She scowled and looked. Now that she knew where, she easily found it. There, in a time stasis crystal, the same that had held the eggs, was the scepter. She could even make out the carved female night elf near the top. "... Send a messenger to Lord Illidan, warning him that we cannot take it at the moment. Also tell him about the demon, this 'Naruto'."

The naga was about to do as she ordered when they started talking again. "I think he really can defeat Arthas," Eilistraee stated. "I mean look. He has brought us all together with just words and actions. Even though some of us hate each other's people." At this, Nara and Talinth locked eyes. "And he doesn't intend to stop until the Lich King lies dead at his feet."

Talinth looked at him and then his sword. "But won't that make him the new Lich King if he absorbs his power?"

"No," came from Naruto as he stood back up, "I won't. I will leave him dead and his power with him."

"Why do you hate him so much," Talinth asked him.

"Because Naruto was forced to become a death knight," Nara told her. "Arthas took his humanity. Naruto wishes to take his life."

"...So not everyone here calls him _Lord_ Naruto?"

As they continued talking, Vashj smiled. "Tell Lord Illidan that the demon is gathering power to kill the Lich King. But has no desire for his power." As the naga messenger slithered off, Vashj couldn't barely keep her laughter in check. The boy was throwing away a power unlike any other. A power Lord Illidan would be more than happy to take off his hands.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stretched as he walked out the tunnel to the cave, the next morning. And to his surprise, he came face to face with King Varian. "You're early."

"You're late," he countered.

"I got lost on the road of life," Naruto quoted.

"If you are coming out, in one piece..." He trailed off as beside him, Valeera held her daughter closer while Varian's first son stood beside him.

Naruto rubbed his chin. "While Shootingstar is dead, you don't want to go in there."

"I must make sure," Varian said.

Naruto thought about it a moment. "You, your wife, and children may enter. The mage may not."

"I will not leave my king unprotected."

Naruto leveled his gaze on the man and he felt like he was being picked apart from it. It was the gaze of someone that had seen something no one else could imagine. "You will stay out here." The mage agreed reluctantly. "Besides, I highly doubt that he is a man without protection."

Naruto turned and led the way back in. "Gar and Sylvos returned from Gloomfrost where they had the weapons made. Once we had them, we were able to break through his hide. While I was able to do something else. I found the dragons that had once lived in this lair before being forced out. And it was with there help, we killed them." Not a single word was untrue.

"Wait, we have more dragons to contend with," Valeera demanded.

"Good dragons," Naruto told them. "They lived here long before humans even existed. The elves even."

She looked at him closely. "Something is different about you."

"I couldn't imagine what. No touching the gold." Naruto entered and they found themselves with the group as they finished breakfast. Wyrmling flew above him and shrieked at the newcomers, welcoming them. They stopped when they saw what was beyond the group. Gold enough to fill the coffers of Stormwind for the next thousand years. "Remember what I said. Mystra, Gorebash, may I have a moment of your time?"

They got up from their nest, which was no longer covered in ice. _**"Yes, Naruto,"**_ Gorebash asked.

"In common, please. I present to you, King Varian of Stormwind and his wife and queen, Valeera Sanguinar. Prince Anduin Wrynn, son of the late Queen Wrynn, and Princess Alleria Draconian Wrynn, daughter of King and Queen Wrynn."

They bent down until they could see these mortals up close. _**"Was it you that sent Naruto Uzumaki here,"** _Mystra asked in common.

"It was I," Varian replied, swallowing.

"_**Then we must also thank you, good king," **_Gorebash said to him. **_"As well as your family for holding Shootingstar away from your lands as well as our clutch. Without your sacrifices, he would have found a way to break the spell my wife placed over them."_**

"You need not thank me," Varian told them. "What we did, we did to save ourselves. It was a side effect. Even sending Naruto here now and returning your home to you was a side effect. I was desperate to save my daughter."

"_**Never the less, Naruto would not have come had you not requested him too," **_Mystra told him. **_"Come, enough of this talk."_** She changed into an elven woman dressed in fine robes. "Let us eat and talk as friends."

Gorebash followed her lead and changed into a elf warrior in armor. "You have sworn your support for Naruto, yes? You would call him a friend? Then we shall call you a friend."

Seeing the two older dragons do it, Wyrmling decided to give it a try. She tried to change and was covered in smoke. It cleared, revealing her still as a wyrmling, her eyes dizzy. "Come here, little one," Naruto said, picking her up and setting her on her perch on his shoulder. By the time that Varian had to excuse himself and his family, Naruto was laughing at the awkwardness they were displaying at being so close to two dragons. "I cannot wait to meet you again, Naruto 'Dragonkeeper' Uzumaki," Valeera stated before leaving.

"Dragonkeeper," Naruto said, rubbing his chin again, "I like the sound of that."

"Why are ya' doing tha'," Gar asked.

"I've been growing a beard and it itches like hell," Naruto told him.

Gar just laughed. "Tha' ain't nothin' but peach fuzz on ya's chin!" He tugged on his beard, which was tucked into his belt. "This is a beard!"

"Just because growing them is so strong in your people that the woman have beards, doesn't mean it is in others. We must go as well," Naruto told Gorebash and Mystra. "Now that we have made friends with the Dwarfs, Gnomes, and Humans, we need to get the Night Elves as well as the Draenei to agree."

"We wish you well," Gorebash said to them.

"Yes, and when our clutch has hatched, you must come and see them," Mystra said. "And here, a gift. This is a relic of the old Night Elf Kingdom. You must never use it. It is called the Scepter of Domination. See this as the trust we have in you."

Naruto put it inside his pouch. "I thank you. And I will come, a dragon flight couldn't keep me away." He turned to Talinth. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, you have done a great service and I wish to help you more."

"Good. You three stayed with us when fighting a dragon. I believe I can trust you with this now. As you know, the Seekers of Peace are meant to kill Arthas. How we will do it is by bringing peace to the Horde as well as the Alliance. We will get them to make peace, though force or trickery if necessary. Then, when they are all aligned together, like they were before the destruction of the World Tree, we will face down the armies of Arthas. The time for his plague will end with the start of the first eternal peace. Believe it."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Man, I got to thank Fox for doing that! A lot of people have been reading my story thanks to him!

Now, for those that did not read the comic, Varian is obviously the father of King Anduin Wrynn from WoW. He was captured by defias and lost his memory. After escaping, he met Valeera and even reclaimed the belt of Anduin Lothar. While it doesn't elaborate on it, Valeera is attract to Varian so I decided that to have the sacrifice be a child between him and her. And yes, this chapter was inspired in part by Records of the Lodoss Wars, Episode 10, The Demon Dragon of Fire Dragon Mountain.

Yes, I am building up a confrontation between Illidan and Naruto.


	5. Dual Beneath the Waves

Naruto laid on the deck of the Silent Night, the ship taking them from Menethil to the Night elf city of Auberdine. From there, they could go to Darnassus, capital city of the Night Elves or the Exodar, capital of the Draenei. He looked at the unfamiliar constellations, wishing for even one that looked like one he knew.

_'Naruto, there, that one, the one that looks like a sword, do you see it?'_

_'Yeah...I can't believe I never took the time to do this. Thanks.' He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He swore to himself right then he would always treasure this moment._

Naruto sighed, that doesn't matter as much anymore. Not like he could get it back. He sighed and began to slip into slumber. "Naruto?"

He opened his eyes, then widened them. The woman in front of him had pale eyes, perfect complexion, and long blond hair. "Sh..." When he bolted upright, he hit his head. Grabbing it, he shook himself to rid his mind of sleep and pain before taking another look at the woman. It was Elaine. "Sorry, dosing off. What can I help you with?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a blanket before you got sick. It is cold out."

"You and I both know the cold no longer effects me."

"You should still take care to keep warm. You may not feel it but you are still human." She wrapped the blanket around his neck, covering his body with it. "Every night while at sea, you always do the same thing. Stare up at the stars until sleep claims you. Please tell me what troubles you, Naruto."

Naruto leaned back, looking at the stars again. "Just...a memory that won't stop playing in my head. I see it each night but at sea the most. It was on a boat that it happened."

"What happened?"

"I am afraid that is private, Elaine. Maybe one day I will speak of it again but for now it is too personal." He could still feel her lips on his. He wished he was home, back in her arms. He fingered the Scepter of Domination. He didn't know what it was but, like the necklace that still adorned his chest, he prized it as a valued gift.

"I am just worried," Elaine stated.

Naruto sighed, "Well, not like it can hurt. A year ago, I was on a boat, very similar to this one. And I was with the woman I love. That night, instead of sleeping, we stayed up as long as we could, tracing constellations. That is the very best memory I have."

"You are home sick then," Elaine stated.

"...Yes. But this is my home now. As much as I might wish otherwise, I can't return." Naruto sighed again. "You know, I can recall every single memory of everything that has died from this sword. From the creation of the world from Shootingstar to living in caves from the trogs. The seeing the Night Elves build their first city to even memories from that fox. Him running through forest back before the dawn of man to fighting the Fourth Hokage, the leader of my village. I can clearly see him standing on Gamabunta, holding me before the sealing."

"It must be very confusing."

"Only a little. I know them but I only know them as fact, not like I did them. Kind of like reading a book."

"Who is Gamabunta," Elaine wondered.

"Sorry," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Gamabunta is the Boss Toad. You see, on my world, there are animals that are far smarter than any other animal. Maybe even smarter than humans. And they are often warriors. The toads are one of the most renown there is. And I was able to summon them."

"Can you still?"

Naruto sat up, "You know, I haven't tried. I just assumed that being on a different world meant no."

"Give it a try, you never know."

Naruto stood up and cut his thumb. "Summoning no jutsu!" There was smoke but when it cleared, there was nothing. "I didn't think so." He sat down and looked back up at the stars. After a while of silence, Naruto looked over at Elaine. She was nodding off herself and could probably no longer get to bed. Naruto took off the blanket and wrapped it around her. He slowly laid her on the deck and that was all the encouragement she needed to go to sleep. Folding up his cloak, he let her use it as a pillow. He didn't need it to keep warm anyway. He leaned against the railing and started dreaming again.

—oo000oo—

Naruto snapped his eyes open. Something wasn't right. Keeping his body still, he looked around and heard a slight hissing sound. Naga. He nudged Elaine with his foot. Thankfully, she didn't wake up with a start. "Don't move," Naruto whispered, "naga are around the boat."

She took a deep breath, signaling that she understood. Under the blanket, he could see her go for her bow. He pretended to slip from the railing, crashing into the deck. He sat up, looking groggy, before taking his place again. What he just did woke up the others. Naruto knew that one of the creatures was coming up the side behind him. Just as he knew it was reaching for the hilt of his sword. Poor bastard.

Ice covered its claw, as its mouth tried to work through the pain of feeling its soul being ripped out. With a shrug of his shoulder, the naga slipped back into the water and floated down to the sea floor. Not ten seconds later, all hell broke loose. Naruto and Elaine jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready. Ilphbryn and the others ran out the hatch to the lower deck. The crew didn't have a moment to wonder why as the Naga appeared right then. Nara started shooting her arrows, causing the ones to die from them to fall and rise back up. Gar was hammering away at to that jumped him.

Naruto couldn't see what else the others were fighting as a Royal Guard slithered up to him. _"You want to dance,"_ Naruto hissed, having learned yet another language. _"Then lets dance!"_

The naga tilted his head before hefting his spear. _"Bring it on, boy. Let's see how well you wield that blade." _He rushed at Naruto, the blade of his spear leading. Naruto knocked it aside with Frozenfury. Raising his blade up, he swung down, trying to cleave the creature in two. But it proved more agile than he was fast and ducked beck. His tail wrapped around Naruto, trying to squeeze the life out of Naruto.

"God...damn it!" He couldn't force it off him nor could he get Frozenfury in a position to kill it. The thing grabbed his collar and head butted him a few times. Dazed, Naruto could only watched as he raised his spear and pointed it down his neck. His hands reacted on their own, dropping Frozenfury and flashing a few handsigns.

Naruto hit the deck, coughing, while the spear plunged into another naga. Even as he did though, he grabbed a throwing knife and threw it into the back of the Royal Guard's head. It sunk in to the hilt, making it drop to the deck. Naruto scrambled to his feet, grabbing his knife and sword.

"_Tempos,"_ he heard Ilphbryn shout before he saw a naga siren go flying off the ship, the indent of his hammer on her chest. He was about to rush his next opponent when he saw the guard had a necklace that he knew he should grab. He was still processing the information he received from the naga that died because Frozenfury so he didn't know why. He slipped it over his own neck and ran. He ran to the edge of the castle and jumped down, Frozenfury leading he descent. He impaled a Snap Dragon.

As he stood, he realized he was in the shadow of something big. Looking up, he saw it was a three headed hydra. _**"Hell."**_ They looked at each other for a moment before it began to attack him. Naruto ducked the first, jumped over the second, and was able to cut the third head off. And three more heads replaced that one. _**"...Fuck."**_

The heads began to dive at him, trying to rend his flesh. Naruto, Frozenfury sheathed again, jumped over them, ducked, rolled, everything he needed to do to get to the main body. "Rasengan!" The sphere tore into its flesh and sent it off the ship. But not before Naruto was grabbed by one of the heads. It flew off the ship, taking him with it. He hit the water and tried to water walk. But he was wearing over a hundred pounds of armor and then being dragged down by the dead hydra. It quickly became too dark to see with his normal eyesight.

—oo000oo—

Sylvos threw his fire orbs at another naga, killing it. Beside him, Nara's eyes glowed for a moment as she stared at a snap dragon and a siren. They shook their heads before attacking the remaining naga. It was over quickly. Ilphbryn took a deep breath, returning his heart rate to normal. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm fine, as is Nekomata," Nara told him. "You, see to it the body of the naga are removed," she told the siren and undead.

"I am well," Sylvos stated. Infurnace was on his shoulder.

"We are okay," Elaine said, scratching Fenrir's ears. "Captain? You and your crew well?"

"We are lass," the man replied. "We owe you and your's a debt. Get back to work lads! We still need to make shore!"

"I will help heal the injured," Eilistraee said before following him.

"Ah, nothing more fun than a midnight brawl," Gar said as he stretched.

"I would rather be still sleeping," Suncatcher stated.

"I'm alive," Talinth told them.

"...Lord Naruto," Ilphbryn asked, looking around. "Where is he?" He saw Wyrmling, who was shrieking, agitated.

"Massster," the siren said to him, "if you mean the Death Knight, he threw the hydra we brought with usss off the ship and was taken under with it."

"Captain, halt the ship," Sylvos shouted. "How do we reach him!?"

"You can't," she explained. "Beneath usss is the city of the naga. Even if he survives the water somehow, he will sssink until he landsss down there."

"What will happen to him," Elaine demanded.

The siren looked at her like it was obvious. "He will either be killed or taken before Queen Azshara."

"How long do we have," Eilistraee asked.

"Not long," the siren replied. "I would say maybe an hour to two."

—oo000oo—

Naruto felt like his chest would burst. He had been holding his breath for a while now and it was getting to him. He couldn't release the hydra's death grip from his leg so he just kept sinking. _'I wish I learned the water breathing jutsu.'_ His hands shaking from the water pressure, he tried once again. But to no avail. _'...Should I even try to hold out? How could they ever reach me?' _He looked back up to the surface, unable to see it.

_'I... I don't think I can hold it for much longer. The pain...'_ He let some air from his lungs to ease the pressure there. Finally, he couldn't take it. He realized long before no that he would drown, but he fought because that is what he did. There was no fighting it this time. Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep it in but failed. He breathed out and back in...

Naruto was surprised when he didn't feel pain from the water nor did he pass out. He took another breath from the water and found he was still alive. His body had also stopped hurting now that the pressure had equalized. _'...Okay, what I miss?'_ Looking around, he realized that though most of his body was cold, the flesh under the necklace he picked up was warm. He slipped a hand under his breastplate and felt heat radiating from the fang on the end. _'Cool. Now how to get out of this situation?'_

He didn't have time to think about it. His night vision, given to him by the Kyuubi, was clouded as he heard a thump. He fell atop the hydra, having reached the sea floor. He looked around, only able to see a hundred, eighty feet in each direction. He then looked to the hydra and began forcing it from his leg.

He felt the water shift behind him. Spinning around, he didn't see anything. He drew Frozenfury and began to hack away at the dead creature to get free. He about was when a light ruined his night vision. It came from an orb about a foot wide, fifty feet away. Naruto looked at it and knew this was trouble. When he didn't move to it, it began to move a little to him. Naruto finished cutting through the neck and freed himself from it. As he faced the light, he could vaguely see something big was attached to it.

It got within ten feet when the whole body lit up. It was a giant fish with long fangs and huge eyes. The light was attached to a 'rod' from the top of its head. The giant predator lunged at him, impaling itself on Frozenfury and dying. The body fell atop of him, nearly crushing him under the weight. Naruto tried to push it off and couldn't. _'Great. What next?' _The light died and his night vision returned. Just in time to see himself get swarmed by several naga.

—oo000oo—

Nara dropped her cloak, bow, and arrows. She slid a sword into her belt. Behind her, Sylvos was casting a spell on Eilistraee, Talinth, Elaine, and Fenrir. The others couldn't follow as their armor would prevent them from returning and as Sylvos mostly used Fire magic, he would be useless down there. Down in the water, the siren, snap dragon, and undead waited for them.

"We will return as soon as we retrieve him, for better or worst," Elaine said, Kiss of the Gloomfrost at her waist. She stood to her full height, looking down at the water and likely the army she would have to face to get her friend back. She took a deep breath, feeling the magical gills on her neck flex as she did. She walked over to the anchor that the crew gotten for them to reach the bottom quicker. When everyone was tied to it, Ilphbryn lifted it up, his arms straining under the weight. "Ready to go under?"

"...Do it," Talinth said, looking down. Ilphbryn nodded to each in turn, took a step back, and then forward, throwing the anchor over the side. They were all pulled over the side and down into the deep. He prayed that they would come back.

"Relax lad, the Commander ain't gonna die by some snake in the water," Gar told him. "Instead, feel pity for any that would get in her way."

"...I would rather feel assured that they are back on this ship with Lord Naruto." Sylvos nodded in agreement.

In the water, the anchor sank quickly pass the sharks feasting on the bodies. At first, Fenrir began to panic but with a soothing hand from Elaine, relaxed. Around them, the undead, led by the only two surviving naga. "It will take several minutes to reach the bottom at thisss pace, mistresss," the siren told them. Still deeper they sank, into the darkness.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was beginning to wake up when he felt someone stroke his whiskers. He tried to say the name of the woman that once did this to him all the time but found he couldn't form words. Then everything came crashing back. He was in the ocean and had been attacked by naga. He opened his eyes and looked at the person holding his cheek. She looked like a night elf, except she had fangs, gills on her neck, serpent like eyes, and behind her, several snake like tails attached themselves to just above her rear. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Awake, I see. Don't reach for your weapons or you will die. What are you doing in my kingdom, boy?" Naruto tried to answer but his voice was garbled. She frowned before she spoke a few magic words and touched his throat. "Answer me."

"_My... My ship was attacked, milady. My friends and I were trying to reach Kalimdor when I was thrown over the side of the ship."_

She looked at him for a moment. _"Continue. I know there is more."_

"_It was your men that attacked my ship. I had just killed a hydra and it was thrown over the railing. But before it died, it got a death grip on me that dragged me down with it. If I may ask, why __was I not disarmed?"_

"_No one can grab that sword without dying. It is cursed, is it not?"_

"_It is. One I alone shall bear. If I am not mistaken... You are Queen Azshara, are you not? Formerly the queen of the High Elves?"_

"_I am. Now, how did you kill the King Angler? Many has tried and all has failed."_

"_It is not just those that try to hold my sword that die by it, milady. I did not fall prey to his light, so he came to me. Only to drive itself onto the blade of Frozenfury."_

Azshara looked at him coldly. He felt like she was sizing him up. _"What business do you have in Kalimdor?"_

"_I seek an audience with the Night Elves, Draenei, Trolls, Orcs, and Tauren."_

"_Hmm." _Still, Naruto felt like he was being sized up. _"You seem quite strong. Maybe I should make you a slave of mine. How would you like that?"_

"_Not very well. I have fought against the very will of the Lich King, it would be a shame to be enslaved now."_ Though he made no attempt to grab his weapons, he shifted so he could easily reach them. In the water like this, he couldn't use his sword the best bet he was still dangerous with it. And the jeweled danger he also retrieved from Mystra and Gorebash was very dangerous in its own right. And he could use that far more easily thanks to always fighting with kunais and it having less resistance in the water.

The guards noticed this and also readied to attack should he try anything. _"You would attack me? Queen of this very land, the one that ordered you alive instead of dead?"_

"_For which I am very grateful,"_ Naruto replied. _"But I am no one's tool. No one's slave. Death before dishonor."_

He shifted to better watch the guards and Azshara. Her eyes widened when she saw what was at his waist. _"You have something that belongs to me. That is my scepter."_

Naruto glanced down at it then back at her. _"This was a gift from two ancient dragons for helping them. They told me to never use. I am fairly certain that also includes letting others use it."_ As they let their spears fly, Naruto drew Frozenfury and his dagger, and knocked them all aside. He was able to walk fairly easy thanks to the weight of his armor, the only good thing about it right then.

"_I will have what is mine, and I will make you a slave,"_ Azshara told him. _"Maybe I will even make you my concubine."_

"_A more beautiful mistress one could not ask for. But I must still decline." _ Naruto ran to the side and sent a kick to the head of the first of the guard. Surprised he could move so well underwater, the Naga didn't move in time. Naruto then stabbed him with Frozenfury, making the water around it and the naga freeze. He ducked under the swipe from one of the other guards and stabbed him in the stomach with the dagger. He roared in pain and seemed to wilt while Naruto grew stronger.

"_You have a lot of magics about you,"_ Azshara said. _"That cursed blade and the dagger. 'He who wields me will have knowledge eternal. As I scar the body, so must I scar the soul'. A soul eater. And the dagger?"_

"_Not as evil," _Naruto told her. _"It takes the life force of those is bites into and transfers it to me. The soul is allowed to go to the afterlife."_

Azshara smiled before waving her hand. _"So you kill living creatures...not something that is lifeless."_ She looked over to the alcoves and the statues they contained. As one, they came to life and began to advance on Naruto. He looked at them and, with a wave of his hand, the two naga came back to life. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Seven clones appeared. They all rushed the stone contraptions.

They were in fact lifeless. Neither weapon, when they could damage them, were able to kill them. Naruto jumped back and started some hand signs. He held his hand out and five sharks made of water came from it. As the began to attack, he said, "First meal. Second meal. Third meal. Forth meal. Fifth meal."

It wasn't long before only Naruto remained against two goloms. He watched as they advanced on him. He sheathed the dagger, as it was not strong enough to survive what he was about to do. He drew out _all_ of the Kyuubi's chakra. It covered his body, hurting him, while at the same time, healing, to even out as one giant itch. Unlike before in his life where this would shorten his life, now there was nothing to fight against. The first tail soon turned to nine. As his blood filled the chakra, his eyes became glowing orbs in it. He glared at the two before running at them. He swung Frozenfury as fast as he could. The blade came to a stop, digging a long gash into the stone floor. The water in the room was thrown into a maelstrom before settling after a moment. The two goloms had stopped.

"_What are you waiting for!? Retrieve the scepter!"_

"_They can't," _Naruto told her. _"They are already dead." _A crack began to form in the goloms before the upper halves began to slide off the top. They hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. Naruto then faced the naga. _"Anyone else want to fight me?"_

"_You will not leave here alive with that scepter."_ Naruto looked at Azshara and then at the wall. He rushed it, making it crumble under his fist. He jumped out into the open water, his chakra cloak falling away from him. _"Do not let him escape," _Azshara shouted. _"Bring him to me, alive or dead! I want that scepter!"_

Naruto landed in what appeared to be a town square. Naga of all types were here. Myrmidons, sirens, and snap dragons began to circle hims while those not trained for combat began to swim away. Naruto held Frozenfury across his chest, ready to kill the first that came at him. An anchor slammed into the ground close by him. Everyone looked at it and then the water above it.

"Lord Naruto," he heard Elaine cry out, sword in hand. "Fenrir, do it!" The wolf inhaled and let out his breath, sending ice everywhere. Above her, several undead came rushing down.

The siren and snap dragon swam down to Naruto. "My lord, we will help you reach the surface. Climb on Draco." Nodding, Naruto slid on the snap dragon and they began to swim to the surface. Behind him, Talinth began cast a lightning spell. It spread everywhere in the water, including back at her and the others.

"Bad...idea."

From the castle, the guards and Azshara herself was coming. "Surrender the human," she demanded them.

"Queen Azshara!? This is what became of you!?" Eilistraee couldn't believe it. After a moment, she set her jaw and held her staff in front of her. "You can have Naruto if you can get through us!"

"Out of the way child! I couldn't care less about the rest of you but I will have that knight!"

"When I am dead," Elaine told her, her sword in front of her.

"As you wish." She raised her hand and several lights shot from her to Elaine. The magic missiles all hit her without fail. Her body tensed but she survived. She swam forward, swinging her sword. Azshara caught the slow moving weapon in a hand. "Kill them, bring me the scepter."

"NO! Queen Azshara, if they die, I will destroy this thing," Naruto said, having jumped off the snap dragon and sinking back down. In his hand was both his sword and scepter.

"STOP! ...Do not harm them." She faced Naruto. _"So where does this leave us?"_

"_...A champion. I will face your strongest. I win, we go free. The champion wins, you get the scepter."_

"_Why not just have my warriors kill you? Why go through the trouble?"_

"_...And me. I will willingly become your slave. As long as they are still allowed to leave."_

Azshara thought about it a moment. _"Done." _She smiled. _"You will fight me."_

"Naruto, do you have any idea what you are doing," Eilistraee asked when he walked out onto the square.

"Getting you all out of here."

"We came here to rescue you!"

"I can't let my friends die," was Naruto's reply. He held out the scepter. "If I lose, give this to her."

"You won't," Nara stated. Nekomata next to her growled in agreement.

"Don't interfere. Should any of them interfere, destroy the scepter." Naruto walked out to the center, as Azshara swam out to it.

"_You would doubt us,"_ Azshara asked.

"_Should I not?"_ He slid into his stance, ready for anything. Elaine stepped out in between them.

"Ready? Fight!" She jumped out of the way, not sure what to expect.

Naruto raised his hand, "Death Coil!" A green skull shot from it, heading for Azshara. It hit her, making her scream in pain. She glared at him, her eyes an angry red. And stabbed her spear into the ground, glaring at Naruto while chanting the words for a spell. Stone roots came from the ground, wrapping around him.

"_I am going to make you pay for that." _She walked over to him, spear raised. She intended him to be her slave but that didn't mean she couldn't harm him. She stabbed down only to hit a rock.

"_Over here."_ The flat of Frozenfury hit the side of her head, pushing her forward. Naruto followed her, hitting his shoulder into her back. He stabbed down, trying to impale her but she rolled out of the way. One of her tails wrapped around his foot and pulled it out form under him. His sword was thrown from his grasp and bit into the earth. He tried to reach for it but Azshara brought her spear down, making him grab it instead. Azshara leaned her weight on the shaft, forcing it closer to Naruto. She had to stop just short of a kill to win him, Naruto knew that. Just like he had to kill her to escape. And right now, she was in the stronger position.

Naruto pushed it left, letting it embed itself into his shoulder while his free arm grabbed the dagger and stabbed it into her hand, pinning it to the spear. _"Who got first blood," _one of the soldiers asked.

He began to absorb her life into himself, healing the wound. With her weakened, he pulled the spear from his body, letting it close. He pushed her off him and stood, twisting her arm as he did. It would be over soon. Azshara cast a quick spell and Naruto began to absorb her mana instead of her life. "Mana shield. How long will it last?"

"_Long enough,"_ she growled. She could feel her mana dwindling quickly. She had to think! At this rate, she would have nothing to cast spells with. She had no choice then, hand to hand. She raised her elbow and slammed it down at the point the jeweled dagger bit into her spear. Pain erupted into her hand before she jerked it off. She steadied herself with her good hand on the ground before raising her foot for a kick to his head. Naruto caught it and twisted it. He went for the stab again. Predictable.

His hand was caught by her tail and it was twisted until there was a snap. The dagger drifted to the ground as he looked at his twisted hand. Drawing a little chakra and twisting it back in place and the bone mended. Looking back at her, he saw she stood in a solid taijutsu stance. He had thought she had little hand to hand combat training but then he realized, what else was there to do down here for ten thousand years? He re-evaluated her. Her tails made for dangerous limbs. No doubt the metal ring at the end of her waist long braid was a weapon. Though her right hand was wounded and most likely not be of use, she still had the other. He had to end this before she pulled something else from her hat. Too bad wind jutsus only work where there is air. His water jutsus weren't all that numerous. Forget fire, earth, and lightning.

"...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." This time, he made fifty clones. He stood back as they rushed her. She fought hard for several minutes, dispelling clones every so often. But she was wounded, weakened, and fighting an opponent she didn't know but one that knew her because of his damn sword. HIS SWORD! She was _Queen Azshara_ of the Night Elves and Naga! If some boy could bear the curse so could she! She broke free of the group and rushed for the sword. The clones were about to stop her but Naruto stopped them. "Anyone with a weak stomach should look away."

Azshara grasped the handle and almost instantly regretted it. She came to realize that, either through make or the absorption of many swords, it was sentient. For the most part, it held a malevolent nature to it. And the energy that Naruto had used earlier was stored inside it until it faded away. _**'YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!'**_ She began her wordless scream as the chakra rushed inside of her. She felt a searing sensation under skin. She also felt something deep inside burning away at her soul. On the outside, her jaw moved without a sound. Her eyes had turned black and the smell of something burning entered the water. Her skin began to peel away, melting off her skull. Still she did not die. Her eyes followed, then her muscles, finally the inside of her skull. Only then did she let go of the sword, dead.

Nara stood there, impassive but disturbed. Elaine had a hand over her mouth. While Talinth and Eilistraee were freely retching. Even Naruto looked a little green. The naga were horrified that the weapon the boy wielded held a curse like that when earlier, the person that grabbed it only just died. Naruto walked over Azshara and pulled Frozenfury from the stone. He sheathed it and walked over to the others. "That is why I said never touch it. We should leave."

"Wait," Eilistraee said before moving over to the body. She grabbed her necklace and went back over to him. "Now, we have proof of your deed for the Night Elves."

"You will not leave with that," a Sea witch said as she swam forward, her bow at the ready. But she shied back when Naruto leveled his gaze on her and fingered Frozenfury's hilt. The remaining undead, the siren, and the snap dragon helped them get to the surface.

—oo000oo—

Naruto decided that even if the air wasn't cleaner here then from his world, he would never complain about it again. He breathed it in gratefully. "Captain, I apologize once again for delaying you."

"Think nothing of it, lad, you and your's saved my crew. I was more than happy to wait for you." The man, judging from the scars on his face, had obviously faced the naga before. So he could appreciate that several of them were dead now. Even more so when he heard that the queen was dead as well.

As they came to dock, Naruto was once again met with his customary greeting. _"This is getting as old as hell," _he said in Darnassain.

"_What are you doing here, traitor,"_ the huntress demanded.

"_We are here, sister, to return what was once lost,"_ Eilistraee said to them. _"This is Naruto 'Dragonkeeper' Uzumaki, deliverer of Gnomeregan, killer of the Black Dragon Shootingstar, and slayer of the Naga Queen Azshara."_ She held out the emblem of Azshara, making the guards drop their jaws.

"_Ladies, as much as I would like to stay and chat, there is much I have to do in Darnassus."_ He walked to the dock leading to Teldrassil, followed by the others.

"_...He killed her,"_ the first asked the air.

"_She wielded enough magic to kill ancient dragons and he did,"_ the second affirmed what was said as they watched them sail to Darnassus. "I will go inform High Priestess Tyrande." She ran to the hippogryph master and flew off to the island. Hopefully, she could get there before they did. If he did do the things they said, she didn't want him getting madder about his treatment and start killing people.

—oo000oo—

Naruto entered Darnassus and all of the citizen around him froze. He looked at them a moment before the whispering started. "Word travels fast." As he walked, he passed a few humans who were openly thanking him for what he had done. Then the gnomes started as well. It felt nice to be view as a hero. "Really fast."

He was intercepted by a druid. "You are not welcome here," the druid said to him.

Naruto looked him in the eyes and said, "I have business here and am not an enemy of the Night Elves."

"We do not welcome those tied to the undead in my city."

"You obviously haven't heard of me then. I am Uzumaki Naruto, a free death knight with no intention of ever joining up with Arthas."

"You could be the savior of kingdoms and I could care less. You are not welcome here," the druid told him. Behind him, several others were with him.

"Just who are you to be telling me what to do," Naruto asked, while Wyrmling roared at him.

"I am Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm, leader of the Cenarion Circle," Staghelm replied.

Naruto grimaced, "So I have also come in search of you. Well that is just great."

"Then your search has been in vain," Staghelm told him. "Leave Darnassus and never return."

"He will do no such thing," came a commanding feminine from behind them. A Night Elf Priestess that was given great respect from those around them walked up to them. "He is here to see me, Staghelm, and I welcome him, as do the leaders of the rest of the Alliance."

"What could this _human_ have possible done to deserve such respect, Tyrande" Staghelm demanded, only to find himself being ignored. Tyrande was facing Naruto.

"Lord Naruto, I have received word from King Wrynn, the High Tinker, as well as King Bronzebeards, of your exploits. And when I heard from my guards that you were coming here with news for me, I grew far more excited than I have been in such a long time. Is it true that you have slain Queen Azshara herself?"

Eilistraee nodded while Staghelm gaped at them. "It is, High Priestess," Naruto said with a bow to her. "We were attacked while crossing the ocean and a confrontation between me and her followed."

"And the death of the black dragon Shootingstar?"

"It is true," Elaine said proudly. "We were all there to watch." Staghelm took a step back.

"Let us not forget freeing Gnomeregan," a gnome shouted from the crowd.

Tyrande smiled, looking him up and down. She was saddened that a child such as he was forced into his position but grateful that it was him that it was forced on as well. He was out to change the world for the better. "May I see it," she asked, not needing to say what. Eilistraee handed over the emblem for her to examine. "This is it, her magical necklace. You have in fact done what you have said. With this, the Naga will be thrown in complete disarray. You have come for my support, yes? You will have it. You are also welcome in any Night Elf village and encampment. Now, what else brings you here that you must see Staghelm?"

"That is for me to know," Staghelm said, trying to salvage what he had done.

"I am not actually in search of him, milady. Rather a druid that can tell me what all was done to my body when I was forced to become what I am today."

"I am the person you seek then," Staghelm stated.

"I thought I was not welcome in your city," Naruto replied. "More over, I believe I am talking to High Priestess Tyrande, no you, Staghelm."

The Arch Druid snarled. "Just Staghelm? While you call Tyrande High Priestess!?"

"Because, in my eyes, she has obviously deserved it. I don't know your past deeds nor do I want to know. I just people by their character. Something you lack, Staghelm."

Tyrande frowned. "Lord Dragonkeeper, while I agree with your assessment, I must ask you to speak to the Arch Druid with respect. He has deserved it."

Naruto bowed his head to her again. "As you wish milady. Now, as I was going to ask, is their any such druid here? If not, I shall be on my way then. I have heard that the Tauren are more than capable druids."

"They are not even second rate," Staghelm said with a scoff.

Making Nara snort. "This is of course coming from the man that believes that the Night Elves are the superior race of the world."

"You want to prove that we are not," Staghelm growled.

Nara lifted the cowl of her cloak. "I will. The greats threat to the world was brought in by your queen which you also failed to eliminate yourself. The greatest traitor of the world was kept in your prison for ten thousand years before becoming the greatest threat in Outlands. By the way, don't they say to judge a people, look to their prisons?" That was a low blow and she knew it. But he was grinding on her last nerve. "The threat of the naga, created by night elves. The threat from the satyrs, created, again, by night elves. The Blood Elf addiction to magic was the fault of their ancestors, night elves each. Do you want me to continue on?" Though he was growling, he said nothing.

"Nara, that is enough," Eilistraee said to her. "High priestess, I apologize for the words of my companion."

"Words of truth need no apology, just tact. Lord Naruto, I might know just the druid to help you. Please come with me." She took them to the Temple of the Moon. "Broll, I have with me someone that could greatly use your help." A druid with antlers, moving a stone table by himself, looked over to them. He set it down and walked over.

"How can I be of service, my lady?"

"I have here a man forced to become a death knight. He wishes to know what was done to him and came to the druids seeking help."

Broll wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I shall see what I can do, my lady. Ah, you must be him. Good that you are already here. As stated, I am Broll Bearmantle. Shall we begin?"

"Before you do, know that I was once used to seal away a demon within my body. You will find a _large_ source of strange energy that seems evil in nature. It was sealed away from my body but I don't know now that the demon is dead. It is still there, that is all I know."

"Thank you for telling me. Let us sit by the pool, it will help."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Broll Bearmantle is the companion of Varian Wrynn. Staghelm...well, anyone that has played a night elf knows he is up to something though they have yet to reveal what. Personally, I wonder if he had something to do with Malfurion being lost in the Emerald Dream.


	6. Cry for Mercy, the Horseman has Come

It seemed both were meditating, sitting there and not moving. They weren't even sure if Naruto was awake or not. Not that he didn't need it, with how little he slept during the voyage always staring at the stars. Nara shrugged, feeling like she forgot something. Everyone was so intent on the young Death Knight that no one noticed the slithering sound that entered the temple. Then one of the younger priestesses turned around and let out a yelp. "Naga!" That one word got every sentinel there moving.

"Stop," Nara shouted, now remembering it. Those two naga were still alive. "Don't kill them!"

"They are naga," one shouted fiercely, her bow string drawn.

"Mistesss, if thisss causesss you inconvenience, we shall return to the ocean,"the siren said. The snap dragon beside her gave a slight growl.

"You have naga serving you," Tyrande demanded.

"...One of my abilities, Charm, makes a person serve me. I just don't know what to do with her. The snap dragon is an animal and is of no real concern. It can come with but her..."

"What would you have me do mistresss," the siren asked again.

Tyrande thought about it for a moment. "Remove your enchantment and leave her here." Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "As Lady Nara so bluntly put it, the Naga are our fault. We should correct the mistake. If she is willing, she can try to return to surface life."

Nodding, Nara's eyes glowed as she looked into the siren's eyes. After a moment, she began to hiss at them and looked for a way out. "I will make you pay for what you made me do!"

"You remember, good," Tyrande said to her. "You know what I said. Do you accept?"

The siren looked from her, the sentinels, and finally the statue of Elune. She remained quiet for several minutes before her arms fell to her side. "Yes." She really had no choice if she wanted to live.

Tyrande smiled, though she found this form she was in unsettling and made her stomach turn, their sister had taken a step back to what she was. That may have been a journey that would never be reached but one worthy of trying. "What is your name, sister?"

"Tide... Moongrove... I was the sssorceress Layla Moongrove."

"Welcome home, Layla," Tyrande said, holding out her hand. Layla was about to respond but she looked down at her own four hands. For the first time in thousands of years, she thought about what had happened to her and what she lost. "Isn't there a Moongrove here in the city?"

"Harklan," a sentinel replied, making Layla look at her. "A druid, and a vendor of alchemical items. Visiting from Ashenvale where his shop normally is."

"..Harklan... No, I can't let him sssee me like this," Layla suddenly said, about to turn for the water. She was halted by the sentinels again.

"He is family," Elaine asked.

"...He was my husssband. I would rather him think me dead then let him sssee me this creature."

"...So you are still night elf somewhere deep inside," Eilistraee said off hand. Layla hissed at her. While off to the side, Sylvos stood there rubbing his chin, considering a spell he learned with Jaina Proudmoore.

"I will never ssstop being who I am," Layla hissed at her. "But I won't make him hurt more than he already no doubt hasss."

"Then don't let him see you like that," Sylvos said, holding his arms out. "Lady Tyrande, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Blood Mage Sylvos Windrunner, brother of the leader of the Forsaken Sylvanous Windrunner and friend of Jaina Proudmoore. I know your stand on magic but there is a spell that I know that can remedy this."

Tyrande frowned but nodded for him to continue. "My thanks milady. You see, the mages of the Kirin Tor looked several spells to fight off the Horde during the Dark Portal Wars. One of these spells was called Polymorph. Though in general, it only turned them into animals, it is what the caster has in mind that it turns them into. A Night Elf, though harder, is not impossible for this spell. And a permanency spell cast on it will keep it from ending."

"You know that we are not a fan of magic," Tyrande stated. "And yet you offer magic of the biggest affront to Elune to answer this problem."

"Yes, milady. Though changing something from its natural state to something else is against Elune, this isn't her natural state, is it?"

"...I can't argue that point. Why would you do this?"

Smiling, he held out a charm around his neck. "That little voice in the back of your head that tells you to do right says so. And with the energy for it coming from myself instead of the arcane, I don't think it will hurt. Oops, did I let that out early?" He honestly had not been thinking about it. Looking around, he saw everyone whispering about what he just said. "I did, nice job, Sylvos."

"You mean that you have not drawn magic," a sentinel asked.

"Yes," Sylvos told her. "In over a month, I have not touched fel-energy or magic. Thanks to the death knight Dragonkeeper Uzumaki. He calls it chakra, the combination of spiritual energy with physical. For now, I need help to make it but in time, I can pass this charm off to another person until all of my people are free of it." He kept his mind this time and didn't mention Anveena, the Avatar of the Sunwell, which was being restored.

"My, he does get around," Tyrande stated, looking at the human. "Do it."

—oo000oo—

"_And my power must be passed onto the next priestess," Shion stated. "What do you say, Naruto? Are you going to help me?"_

_Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Sure! I'll do whatever it takes!"_

Brom dropped his jaw while Naruto covered his eyes. "Okay, enough of this! I can't believe I was ever that dense." He pushed the Night Elf out of the room and into the hallway.

"This is a strange place," Brom said as Naruto started showing him around his mind. "You are right, I sense the energies of the beast that was inside you. Oddly though, it is not the energies I associate with demons."

Nodding, Naruto waved his hand and a bubble formed there. "This will bring you up to speed." Brom took it and was hit with one held of a rush as Naruto's conversations concerning his home flashed through his mind as well as some of his home. He put a hand to the wall to steady himself.

"...That sword taught you how to do that. It is an evil thing..."

"I know, I can feel it. But it wants for nothing more than to be wielded. Hell, it doesn't even feel like it once did, ever since it gained a conscious mind. Still don't know how that happened." He turned back down the hall. "Not far now." They reached the empty cell of the Kyuubi and found nine tails of chakra coming from an image of Frozenfury suspended in the center. They extended until they embedded into the walls. "Ah, so there is the kitsune-teme energy. No wonder I still live." He turned back to Brom. "This should connect you to my whole body to tell you what has happened."

Brom nodded and stepped up to the sword. Naruto was right behind him, ready to pulled him away should he need it. Brom raised his hand and, tentatively, put it against the dragon skull. He pulled his hand back. "...Warm," he stated before putting it back. "...You are right, this goes through out your body. Hmm, first off, magic has altered your body a little. Not by much, enough so that you hold an connection with the undead."

"What about still being human?"

"...You are. Really, I can find almost no difference in you that you said was not there before hand." He looked at Naruto and gave him a reassuring smile. "There is nothing wrong, I am glad to say."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good. It has always been a dream of mine to..."

"To have a family, that was in the memories too. Let's go."

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched his arms. "Nice nap." But he glared at Brom, letting him known not to speak of that memory.

"It does feel like it," Brom agreed after a moment. They looked over at Sylvos when a light faded and he was touching the forehead of a night elf. He casted another spell and said it was done.

Naruto grinned ruefully when he saw Draco. "Forgot about him. I miss something?"

Elaine turned back to him and said, "Not much. Sylvos was just explaining to Tyrande that he doesn't use magic as the basis anymore. Rather, he uses chakra. And that spell was to prove it."

Naruto nodded and stood up, popping his back as he did. "That felt good."

"Where is Moongrove," Tyrande asked the sentinel that spoke up earlier.

"The inn, I will go tell him you request his presence now." She turned and ran out.

Elaine looked back at Naruto. "So, what is the prescription?"

"I'll give him a clean bill of health," Brom said. "And you will be getting a bill."

"That was bad," Naruto stated, shaking his head.

"Ah, comes from the time I spent with a human named Varian Wynn. Anyway, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No," Naruto said. "Maybe I can help you though. I am handy at moving things." He made the cross handsign and several clones appear. They grabbed the table and asked, "Where do you want it?"

Tyrande laughed at it and said, "Over there will be fine." A few minutes later, the sentinel returned with the merchant in tow. "Harklan Moongrove?"

"Y-Yes, High Priestess?"

"I believe I have someone here that is of interest to you." Harklan wasn't sure how. The only person that wasn't normally there was the Seekers of Peace and they, in all truth, meant nothing to him. He respected their skill and appreciated what they had done. But it meant nothing to him in the end. "Layla, it is alright to show yourself, sister." She moved slowly in view, looking down at the ground.

Harklan's face fell slack at the name. "L-Layla... How? I thought you were dead... If this is an illusion, it is evil." He swallowed before taking a step forward, making her take a step back. The most hurtful look covered his face at that. He jumped back when Draco moved in between him and her, growling.

"Draco, stop that at onccce." She covered her mouth and looked at him fearfully when she realized she hissed. And when Draco followed her command, Harklan realized it. She was in the castle when it sunk beneath the waves. That snap dragon and her hissing...she was Naga. He turned around and was about to run away.

But when he did turn around, and gauntleted fist grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air and he was no small person. Naruto looked him right in the eyes before speaking. _"Now I want you to think about what you were about to do and think carefully. Thinking yet?" _Harklan nodded, fearfully. _"Good. Now start thinking about what I tell you. First, love is a very rare and cherishing thing. Even after ten thousand years, your wife still loves you, despite what happened to her. Second, I know from what you just said about her that you still love her. Third, she just left everything she knew for the last ten thousand years behind. Would you really leave her alone? Fourth, and this is really the more important one." _Naruto brought him close so he could whisper it in his ear. _"I hate to see a woman cry and she is on the edge of tears. Could a monster really do that?"_

Harklan looked behind him and saw that she was ready to cry. This made him feel two things. Guilt for driving her there. Scared for the unspoken threat that Naruto had just told him if he drove her the rest of the way. He looked back at Naruto then the floor. _"I understand."_ Naruto let him down and he stood there a moment, thinking _very_ carefully about what he would do next. The more he did, the more guilt replaced his fear. _"Thank you...for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. And it isn't what you would have done to me."_

Naruto patted him on the shoulder and pushed him back. "Then tell her how sorry you are and that you missed out on being with her for the last ten thousand years." Harklan nodded and slowly moved to his wife.

"_...I'm so sorry,"_ he whispered. _"Even if you are naga, you are still my wife and I would still love you. I'm so sorry... Nothing can ever make up for that betrayal..."_

Layla threw her arms around him and began to cry. _"Shut up. Just shut up."_

Naruto walked over to Sylvos. "Thanks for cluing me in. Do you have a second charm on you? If she is a sorceress, she will need one."

"No but it will be here by night fall," Sylvos promised. Naruto nodded to him, smiled sadly at the couple and walked out of the temple.

—oo000oo—

It was almost sunset when Talinth found him. And it was only thanks to Wyrmling making a ruckus that she did. He was up in a tree, listening to the sound of night descending over the city. "Naruto, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. My people are very perceptive and you are no different to us." She summoned Windiel, the spirit of the wind, to lift her to the branch he was on. "How did you get up here, anyway?"

"I used chakra to have my feet stick to the tree."

"Amazing," she said, looking the fifty feet down to the ground.

"Not really, it is a basic chakra control exercise. It is nothing, Talinth-san."

"Don't lie, it isn't good for you." She sat down and looked at him. "After all, the Light only helps those that are willing to make an effort to better themselves."

"The Light, Kami, neither seem to help me much."

"Now I know something is wrong and I know you want to let it out."

"...Talinth-san, I was taken from my world, thrown into one that is at war with itself, given a curse and a blessing that I use to kill and save, and all I have to ease the pain I have is that I am welcome with some of the people here. Why shouldn't I feel sad right now?"

"You put it like that and it is a horrible thing that you are here. But what if you never came?"

"I would be on my world, with the woman I love."

"Yes. And Qual'thalas would still be under attack. Westfall would be ashes. Gnomeregan would still be in the hands of a traitor. Two good dragons would be dead. And a man and woman that love each other would have never met again. Naruto, you are changing this world for the better. Maybe you are here because the Light knew you needed to be here. That this world needed you because it does. It needs you so much, I can feel it's sadness that you hurt this much. The winds, waters, earth and fires all weep for you and with you."

Naruto dropped his head back on his knees, getting a ring from the armor there. There was silence for a moment. "Ow." That got them both snickering and finally laughing. "Ah, being depressed isn't me but at times it is hard to fight against. Thanks, Talinth-san."

"You are welcome, Naruto. I know where we should head to next, the Exodar. I already know what Velen the Divine will likely ask."

Naruto nodded, "Then we will go to Exodar."

—oo000oo—

The Seekers of Peace respectfully left the Exodar and climbed up on their mounts. When they were outside the city walls, they all began to laugh. Gar laughed so hard he fell from his ram. Velen had asked that the Blood Elves on the Azuremyst Ilse be removed from the islands; peacefully or forcefully. They had fought dragons, hordes of trogs, nagas, and all they want is the Blood Elves sent home!

"...I...can't...breath," Suncatcher wheezed. He forced himself to take in a breath and relaxed. Before he broke again.

"Ilphbryn, Sylvos, you will go with Nara and Suncatcher will go to the ones on Bloodmyst Ilse," Naruto ordered when he could finally stop. "Elaine, Talinth, Eilistraee, Gar, and myself will go to Azuremyst Ilse and talk to them. Just order them back to Qual'thalas."

"That does seem rather easy," Ilphbryn stated. "I was expecting something like, 'Go into the Twisting Nether and slay Kil'jaden'! That is all we seem to do. We shall return once the gate summoners have finished. Hah!" The five ran off to meet them.

Naruto and the others walked their mounts there. There was literally no hurry. They were almost out of Azurewatch when they heard the laughing. _"Prepare yourselves, the bells have tolled!Shelter your weak, your young, and your old! Each of you shall pay the final sum! Cry for mercy; the reckoning has come!"_

An orphanage matron nearby cried out, "The Horseman!"

Naruto looked up to see a man on a demon horse flying through the air that began to toss fire down on the buildings. "Talinth!"

She jumped down from her elekk. "Friend Undine, spirit of Water, lend us your power and quench these fires." Water rose from a bucket and took the form of a woman as it flew around the village, extinguishing the fires.

"_So my fires have died, leaving not a spark,"_ the Horseman called. _"Then I shall send you now to the lifeless dark!"_ He descended down and charged Naruto and Sleiphner. Naruto caught his blade with his own and disbelief covered his face. He had no head.

But he was still undead, which meant Naruto was connected to him. He raised his free hand and, while it glowing green, sent a punch to his chest. The force of it threw the rider from his horse, which charging wild without a rider. It slammed into Elaine's horse, sending her to the ground as well. As Fenrir charged it and tackled it to the ground, the black horse kicked, connecting with the head of the horse.

Sleiphner reared up on his hind legs and brought his front legs back down, trying to crush the Headless Horseman. He rolled out of the way and swung his sword at Naruto, trying to at least take his leg off. Sleiphner jumped back and Naruto jumped off. He held his sword at the ready for his charge.

Elaine had gotten her leg from out from under the horse and looked at it. He was dead, a scorched hoof mark in his head. "Lord Naruto, are you alright!?"

"I...will be," he said, blocking the next sword swipe and ramming the but of his hilt into his gut. "This guy is...a little trouble." He knocked the flaming sword to the side, grabbed him, and forced his chest down so the opening in his armor showed. "Hit him!" Several arrows and a bolt of lightning hit there while moonlight hit him, knocking him to the ground.

He didn't move for a moment. _"So eager you are, for my blood to spill. Yet to vanquish me, 'tis my head you must kill! HAHAHA"_ His body was about to fade away when Frozenfury was driven through his chest. _"AAAAGH!"_

"You are going no where," Naruto growled as he struggled to keep his sword there. The curse on this paladin was stronger than most and was fighting off Frozenfury. Naruto grit his teeth and pumped chakra into the blade. There was and explosion that threw him off and the Horseman got back up. With his head attached this time.

"_Then it is over, your search be done! Let fate choose now, the righteous one!"_ He ran at Naruto and gut checked him. He ran right through a wall and another one. He slammed Naruto against a building and raised his hands in a hammer strike. Gar's drove his ram to hit him in the side and send him back.

"Ye okay, lad!?" Naruto had fallen to the ground, coughing, but he raised a hand and thumb up. "Over here ye walked maggot pile," Gar growled. He jumped off his ram, ax and hammer at the ready. "Lass, get Naruto on his feet again!" Eilistraee nodded and ran to him.

"Elune, Goddess of the Moon, heal this warrior his wounds so he may strike down this evil." Light covered Naruto and his breathing came easier. He pushed himself back about and went to help Gar. Behind them, Elaine had grasped the reins of the struggling horse and looked it in the eyes. The horse calmed after a few moments but Fenrir did not let up.

Naruto blocked the sword with Frozenfury, giving Gar the chance to strike. He swung his hammer at his head and it went flying. _"Get over here, you idiot!"_

"Eifreet, lord of all that burns, cast your gaze and your fires unto our enemy!" Fire rose around Talinth and took the form of a fanged, two horned demon. It focused on the head, grabbed it, and fire traveled from its hands and eyes into his. The head burst into flames and Eifreet dropped it to the ground before disappearing. The body fell to the ground and began to burn while his head flew off. _"This end have I reached before. What new adventures lies in store?"_

They all looked at him and let out a sigh of relief. "What was that about," Eilistraee asked.

"Why not ask his ghost," Elaine said, helping the horse up. Where his body was, a ghost of a human paladin stood there.

"I thank you for stopping me," he told them. "Tell me, how did you do that," he asked Naruto.

"My sword is a rune blade that has become sentient. You said you wouldn't die until we killed your head. I can only assume it summoned it here."

He nodded before reached down to his body and picking the blade up. "Here, young warrior, your prize. Everyone refers to it as the Horseman's Blade but it is really called Sparkbiter. It will help you in your journey."

Naruto looked at it and took it. Fires danced up and down the blade whenever it got close to Frozenfury. While frost flew around the rune blade. He picked the sheath for it from the body and looked at the ghost, to find him gone. "Rest in peace, paladin." He strapped the sheath across his back like the other and placed both in them. "I am sorry about your horse, Elaine."

"...It happens," she said, mournfully. Though she hadn't had him long, the horse was a good one and loyal. The horse of the horseman nuzzled her shoulder. "I seem to already have another though. Naruto, can...can we bury him please?"

"Yeah. Come on." With the help of the villagers, they were able to carry the war horse into the forest and there bury him. "Thank you," Naruto said to them. They nodded to him in respect and as each passed before the grave marker, said a prayer for the fallen steed. It wasn't much but it did make Elaine feel better. "We should go as well," Naruto said. "We still need to see to the Blood Elves."

—oo000oo—

They quickly finished there and headed back to Exodar. Despite the headless Horseman, this was still the smoothest time they had in getting the support from one of the races. "So all we need to do for the Alliance is find Muradin," Suncatcher stated. "I am surprised that it has gone by this fast. How long has it been anyway?"

"Two months," Naruto told him. "Two months since I got here and this all started." They climbed aboard the ship that would take them back to Auberdine. From there, they would charter passage to Northrend and begin the hunt for the missing Bronzebeard. "You know, I have no idea what happened to Draco."

"Harklan and Layla kept him," Nara told him. "The dragon refused to leave her side so Harklan said if she wanted him, he would gladly keep the creature. Like a faithful hound really."

Naruto nodded and walked up to a place where he could watch the stars that night.

—oo000oo—

Author Notes: Kind of short this time but I knew that was the point to stop it. I'm sorry I didn't go into the meeting with Velen the Divine but I really have no idea how I would have portrayed him. And I also apologize for the late update.


	7. Arashi and Yorg

"And I heard, as it were, the voice of thunder. One of the four beast said,'Come and see'. And I saw, and behold, a white horse," Velve said as she looked around. She had pulled her helmet close to her face and her cloak tight for this mission. She felt very uncomfortable here and found herself saying the mantra of the Death Knights. "And he who sat on it had a bow. A crown given to him, and he came forth conquering and to conquer.

"I heard the second beast say, 'Come'. Another rode forth, a red horse. To him that sat on it was given the power to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another. There was given to him a great sword. And the third beast said, 'Come and see,' and behold, a black horse. And he who sat on it had a balance in his hand. And I heard a voice from the four beast say, 'Come and see', and I saw, a pale horse. And his name who sat on it was Death. And hell followed with him." She repeated it as she had walked her own pale horse onto the ship. She was nervous, but not that she was a Death Knight around normal people. It was what she looked like under her helm. She was a troll surrounded by Night Elves.

She saw a group of Argent Dawn get on the ship not long later, one of them a Death Knight as well. She wished that was the one she was looking for but doubted it. It couldn't be that easy. "Come and see," she greeted him with. The response she expected was, 'And I saw a pale horse'. What she got was him walking over and looking out over the water.

"See what?"

She looked at him like he lost his mind. "See what? Did you get hit on the head?"

"You are the one that said, 'Come and see'."

"And you were supposed to answer that greeting!" She shook her head. "Great, I got on the same boat as an idiot." She looked away, "Well, if I am stuck on the same ship as you, might as well tell me your name."

"You are?"

"Velve."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Velve started coughing and choking on her own breath. "Hey, you okay!?"

"You are the person I was sent to find," she said in a gasp for air. "Lord Morgaine wishes to meet with you, Lord Dragonkeeper!"

"Lord who?"

"Forgive me, you were never one of our members. I am Velve of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. A sect of the Scourge, Death Knights one and all, that have also sworn to kill the Lich King for his betrayal to us and the rest of the world."

Naruto was shocked by this. He never imagined that there would be others like him. "But why are you not having trouble like I am!?"

"Because of you, my lord," she said eagerly. "We of the Ebon Blade have only recently regained our freedom. But instead of being hunted and killed, we found word of a Death Knight already gaining acceptance, giving us tolerance at least. Lord Morgaine, once the friend of King Varian Wrynn, would like to ask you to join the Knights as well as give you proper training in your skills."

"...Huh?" Naruto shook his head, unable to process all this. "No bloody battles? No going to him first?"

"No, why would we?"

"Because that is what I have had to do ever since I got here."

"Not this time, mahn," she said, smiling unseen under her helm. "Once we reach Northrend, we will get you a portal stone and head to Ebon Hold."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Velve leaned up against the mast to watch the stars that night. "...Why did he choose you?"

She cast her gaze downward and looked at a gloved hand, slightly glowing red. "I was once a hunter. I fought right to his footsteps and tried to kill him. I watched as he easily tore my friend, the Devilsaur Glimmergloom, apart. He then stabbed me with his light forsaken sword. I woke up wearing some plate armor, not really remembering who I was, what I was. And I saw him, the one who did this to me. Only he was no longer that hated bastard, he was the great Lich King, my master. Later, in battle, I found someone like an aunt to me. She told me who I was...before the Lich King's will forced me to slay her."

"I am sorry."

"I heard a story that you are not from this world, Lord Dragonkeeper. You are lucky then. Many Death Knights have similar stories. Our families, just about all of the, joined the Argent Dawn. And many of them were held prisoner in a town we attacked."

"...By who," Naruto asked, growing angry that anyone would imprison members of Eilistraee's group.

"The Scarlet Crusade," Velve told him. "They are zealots, willing to throw their life away to kill anything that has been tainted by the scourge. We are the pinnacle of their hatred. Except they view anyone not of the Crusade as tainted."

Naruto found himself growling. "Is nothing done to stop them?"

"It's not that simple, you can't change them. The only thing they understand is the sword."

Naruto they pulled Frozenfury from its sheath and looked at the blade. His ice white eyes regarded his reflection. "Then I shall make them understand."

Velve looked shocked. "You would fight the whole of the Scarlet Crusade!?"

"I would. They need stopped."

"I agree but they...

"Will be stopped. By choice or force." He drew Sparkbiter. "By the blood of my fathers, by the blood of my sons, I swear to this." He returned each blade to their sheath. "What kind of skills will I be learning?"

"There are three, one of which you will specialize. Blood, unholy, and frost. Blood..."

"What do you mean, Frost? As in ice?"

"Yes." His thoughts drifted back to the bridge and Haku. "Something wrong about that?"

"No, something right. Explain frost to me, please."

—oo000oo—

Elaine walked out on the deck the next morning and found Naruto talking to a woman in black armor. "Good morning, Lord Naruto. Who is this?"

"This is the death knight Velve of the Knights of the Ebon Blade." The woman nodded to her.

"A death knight? I thought they only worked for Arthas save you."

"No, many of us don't. Many of us still do," Velve informed her. "We of the Ebon Blade have followed Lord Dragonkeeper's example and freed ourselves of him. And would like to teach him skills he does not know."

"Like what?"

"Death and Decay, Icy Touch, so forth. And refine that death aura he has into a real one."

"Wait," Ilphbryn, having been behind Elaine, said. "You mean he has been tearing creatures apart with only partial training?"

"Correct," Velve told him. Ilphbryn suddenly felt a chill that had nothing to do with them getting closer to the frozen north. Images were flashing through his mind. An army of undead attacking Silverymoon, and from the middle of it, a huge explosion sending parts everywhere. Him jumping on Shootingstar and stealing his soul. Gnomergan. Underwater, fighting Ashara. "...Lord Naruto, what did you do with that dagger?"

He patted the jeweled hilt at his waist. "Still here. Why?"

"Didn't see you use it. Hmm, I am going to see Sylvos about something." He went below deck and tossed the mage out of his hammock. "Hey, I was wondering if you could do something for Lord Naruto."

"What," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Combine his dagger with Sparkbiter or something."

"Huh," Sylvos asked, looking at him like he just said the stupidest thing ever. "You want me to take the magic of a life draining dagger and place them in either a sword that just touching would kill me or a sword constantly on fire?"

"Yes. The dagger was a gift, one that he will not leave but he would never use it with him having two swords."

"...I guess it is possible. But I have never tried something like that before."

"Could you do it?"

"...I will try. But I have to practice first. If I fail, I destroy both." Ilphbryn nodded and left.

About a week later, they reached Northrend and went ashore. Getting Naruto and the others a Hearthstone to the inn there, Velve opened a portal to Ebon Hold. "Everyone, I will go first. It will last thirty seconds before closing so hurry through."

When it came time for Naruto to go, he walked through, and came out in a dark keep. He looked behind him and saw it opened out to the air, meaning the keep was flying. Looking around, he saw over fifty death knights. And as more people stepped through, more of them turned their attention to them. There was the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath and all of the Seekers of Peace reached for their weapons, making the guards around them reached for theirs and about to attack. "Hold, hold, hold," Velve shouted. "This is Lord Dragonkeeper and his friends!"

Most let go of their weapons right there. Some even dropped them and moved back. They all knew how strong they were. And they knew he had killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. They would not win. "Velve," a powerful sounding voice said, walking up the stairs in the center of the room, "good work. Leos, send word to the other messengers to return." The death knight in front of them then turned back to look at Naruto. "I am Morgaine, the leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, Lord Dragonkeeper. We welcome you to Ebon Hold." He looked at Naruto's armor and saw it was very different from theirs. They all wore the same armor and helmet. Naruto had armor like Arthas once had before he dawned the armor of the Lich King. It might even be the same armor. "Please come with me."

—oo000oo—

Morgaine led them back into the hall. "First, we would like to thank you for your efforts. Without them, we would not be as accepted as we are. Many fear us but they also see us as of the same ilk as you. Some has even been reunited with family with almost no trouble."

"While this is fascinating, Lord Morgaine, may I ask why you wanted to see me?"

He frowned, not used to people interrupting him. "Very well. I would like you to join us. And for two reasons. The first being that we have the same enemy. Second, if you join us, it will be easier to get those we now fight with to trust us."

"Always respected a man that told me straight up he was just using me." Naruto sighed. "And I get what?"

"Our support in the final battle, and training."

"...In name only. I am still one of the Seekers of Peace."

"Agreed. You doing as you already are will be the the best advantage of everyone." He gestured to the room behind him. "That is the tier of Blood. It will teach you..."

"Sir, he has already decided to be Frost," Velve told him.

"A strong choice. You are going to be the forefront of a lot of attacks with that."

"I always was, even before this."

Morgaine smiled for the first time. "We welcome you to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. You will always have a place here."

"Thank you."

—oo000oo—

The lich that trained Frost worked him tirelessly. It took him nearly seventy two hours before Naruto was where he was supposed to be. He was now standing in front of a rune forge, placing more runes on Frozenfury to increase cold damage. He took it out and looked at it. He felt his sword was happy with the change. He sheathed it and took out Sparkbiter.

"Lord Naruto," Sylvos said behind him. "I have been thinking and studying and have found a way to join Sparkbiter and your dagger."

"Cool," he replied, wiping his brow. "How?"

"By placing both weapons inside the rune forge at once, you cast your spell while I cast one of my own. Though I would like to practice it first." He picked up a battle worn sword and dagger from the pile by the forge and placed them inside. When it was finished, the sword had changed to something vastly different. It was sort of a crescent shape, though both sides were sharp.

"You have outdone yourself, Sylvos," Naruto said, handing him the fine weapon. He placed Sparkbiter and the dagger inside and they casted their spells again. This time, it really changed. Sparkbiter widened into a broadsword. The name on the blade changed from Sparkbiter to Soulburner. The emeralds that decorated the dagger hilt were now in the sword hilt. While a dragon formed the cross guard. The tail made the handle, the head went down the blade, and the wings were the bars.

"Another dragon," Sylvos commented. "You are really getting your title."

Naruto lifted Soulburner and tested the balance. If it had been a fine blade before, it was perfect now. Just beneath the surface, he could see the fire of the blade burning, wanting to reach out. "I need to test this."

"There are creatures you can fight in the frost training room," Sylvos told him.

They went to the Tier of Frost and saw one of the initiates about to begin to spar. "Wait," Naruto called. They all looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "Forgive me for interrupting you class, Amal'thazad, I was hoping I could fight one of your Coldwraiths."

The lich looked at him in surprise. "You are far stronger than these creatures, Lord Dragonkeeper."

"I know, but I just created this sword and need to test it."

"I see... Set aside, disciple. Watch carefully, all of you. As many death knights are out there fighting right now, you are not likely going to see another frost knight of his skill fighting until you are in actual combat...maybe." Amal'thazad waited until Naruto was in the position the disciple was before waving his hand. All six of the Coldwraiths in the room and six skeletons called Frigid Bones surrounded him. Naruto looked at each and then at Amal'thazad. "Worried?"

"Interested. Do you have more?" The lich laughed at that. Naruto pulled out both Frozenfury and Soulburner. Immediately, green fire and white ice danced along their blades. "Dattebayo!" He charged at the first, pumping chakra into his legs to increase his speed. Swinging Frozenfury to throw the Frigid Bones off, he stabbed it with Soulburner. It broke several ribs as it entered its chest. The green fire of the blade spread out covering it before returning to Naruto, increasing his strength. He kicked the skeleton off his blade and waved the sword, using its summoning ability it had before. Several Burning Squash appeared and attacked the creatures. Naruto brought Frozenfury in a downward slash and a green skull hit a Coldwraith, throwing it into a wall. He felt one coming behind him so he used another of his new attacks: Impenetrable Armor. His armor was covered in ice, hardening it. The Frigid Bones hit him and broke his hand. Naruto spun in place, using Frost Strike, cutting the skeleton to pieces. One of the Coldwraiths was casting a spell so Naruto used Freeze Mind on it. Its hands began to twitch as it tried to finished the spell. Naruto pointed at another and shadow chains appeared around its neck, strangling it. Allowing the squash to finish them off. He looked around and saw they were all dead. "Thank you."

Amal'thazad nodded at him and then turned back to his students. "As you saw, Lord Dragonkeeper won. A single death knight against twelve foes. And he was holding himself back." He knew some were gaping under their mask. "A frost death knight trains to stop and slow their opponent in the beginning of their training. Then once they have, they totally destroy them. Frost Fever, our strongest disease, will tear anything apart if it last long enough. We are able to use it with each of our frost spells. But to conserve runes in case I threw something else at him, he made sure to keep to using only what he needed. He didn't use Lichbourne, Howling Blast, Obliterate, or any of his other other stronger abilities as it would take more runes.

"Which is not to say, obviously, he was unprepared to fight him. Something that troubles most fighters in using skills and items that are only good once every so long. These squashes for example. The magic to gather them is very powerful but takes time to regather enough for it. He didn't use his raise dead ability though. Why?"

A blood elf raised his hand. "He is reserving the more powerful for a stronger foe."

"Correct. He knew this was more than was needed. I expect all of you to perform better now that you have see someone of experience handle this." He nodded to Naruto who returned it.

Sylvos and Naruto left after that. "So how does it handle?"

"Much the same, harder to stop. When the fire came back, it gave me increased strength as well as rejuvenating me. I actually feel better now than before."

"A strong enchantment then. It appears that you have found a good counterpart for Frozenfury."

"A good one. We need to go deal with the Scarlet Crusade once we retrieve Muradin."

"It does need done. Pray for mercy, they should." Sylvos never like zealots so he was fine with this. Plus, with Naruto leading, he knew that it was the right course to follow.

"Go inform everyone we are leaving," Naruto told him. "I will follow soon." When Sylvos walked away, Naruto walked to the balcony and looked down at the ruins of the city that once thrived here. Every death knight here had a hand in killing them. But they asked for forgiveness and received it. That was how life should be, if you are truly sorry, you should be forgiven. Still punished, but forgiven.

"Leaving Lord Dragonkeeper," a death knight asked behind him. Naruto turned around and froze. It was a human with blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto could have sworn he was Namikaze Minato. He walked to the edge and looked down as well. "When you get there, please call us. I want to see that bastard die."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Arashi. I was a rogue from northern Lordaeron not far from here."

"Arashi? Did you have a family?"

Arashi smiled. "Still do, luckily. A wife, two sons, and a little girl." He looked up at the sky. "My eldest is a man now, looks a lot like you in fact. When I first saw you, I thought you were him in fact. Nearly broke my heart that he had the same fate as me."

"But he didn't," Naruto asked.

"Well, in a way he did. He is a rogue as well, goes by the name Ramen, his favorite food, when working."

Naruto laughed and held his hand out to him. "A pleasure to meet you, Arashi, tell your wife and kids I wish them well."

"I will. Good luck with your endeavors, Lord Dragonkeeper."

Naruto was about to walk away. "By the way, what is your wife like?"

"Her name is Mia, as she is as fiery as her hair is red. Was a warrior before she retired."

"And your other two kids?"

"Fenix and Streea. Both are less than fifteen and still only care about having fun."

"Good, they should stay that way."

"They should, I still threaten Ramen to beat him over the head if he doesn't stop growing and growing up."

"Where are they now?"

"We moved to Silverymoon, to Berranzan, when the Scourge first came."

"So Elaine saved them, eh?"

"That she did. I couldn't thank her enough while she was here."

Naruto walked back over. "I am different from the others. What do you feel?"

Arashi was silent for a time. "I feel cold," he told him. "When Frostmourne clashed with the sword Ashbringer, the souls it had stolen were forced free from it and returned. I broke down then and there, jumped on my horse and rode all the way home. But the cold feeling of what I was, still am in a way, lingers. I doubt it will ever leave."

"What about emotions?"

"I have them again. Like I said, I was cold before I was free. A killing machine."

Naruto nodded and looked at him. He no longer wondered, this was the Namikaze Minato of Azeroth. He smiled knowing that he still had his family in this world. "Take good care of your family, Arashi. They are far more important than revenge."

"Not quite what I expected to hear from you. I thought you would be duty bound."

"I never had a family so I know what it is like to grow up without them. Your sons and daughter will hate you so much it hurts if you leave them for duty. More over, duty is overrated."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked from the ruins to Arashi's eyes. "Do you think I do this out of duty? I did what I have and do what I will out of and for my _will_. It is my _will_ that this world is a better place. There was no one that gave me this charge. No one that even thought I could. No one but me. So for my _will_, I will fight so a family man doesn't have to."

Arashi looked him back in the eyes and saw a fire in there he saw many times when he looked in the mirror. "...May your enemies fall before you, Lord Dragonkeeper."

"Call me Naruto, Arashi." Naruto shook his hand and left. Wyrmling flew from his shoulder, nuzzled Arashi's cheek, before flying back.

Arashi nodded after a moment. He called his skeletal griffin, got on, and flew north. He had been far from home for a while.

—oo000oo—

"Oi, lad, ye look to be in a good mood," Gar said as he laid his supplies on a scroll. He still didn't understand sealing but Nara and Talinth got it easy and did the sealing for them.

"Met a good man just now, someone I know that my father would have been like had he lived for me to know him."

"Really? Well, that is interesting. So, tell me lad, it is the Commander, right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know what I mean. You are always looking inward and sighing, I know that sign. You are in love."

"With a woman that is not here," Naruto told him.

"Really? So if the Commander kissed you, you would feel nothing?"

"Correct."

"You are one cold bastard," Gar growled.

"It happens," Naruto replied. He sealed his own supplies and used his stone. He felt the cold air once again on his face and went outside the inn. Some were already there waiting for him and the others. "We will head to where Arthas first got Frostmourne to start with. From there, we will follow where the tracks lead us. Nara, Elaine, do you two think you will be able to follow the tracks? I know that in ice, they can last for a long time."

"We should. And if we can't Sylvos might. That sword leaves a trace of itself in its wake. If Muradin was hit by that magic, it might still be on him," Elaine told him.

"Then we go as soon as the rest of them get here."

—oo000oo—

The Seekers of Peace came to the cave and spread out, looking for any sign of Muradin. "This is it, the place where he truly betrayed all of the Alliance," Gar muttered.

"Maybe I can get Muradin to come with us the give the final blow. Poetic, no," Naruto asked. "Anything?"

"It is barely there but I've found traces of some of the ice that encased the sword," Nara told him.

"A body fell over here," Elaine told him. "It was wearing _very_ heavy armor because the ice was crushed."

"By Moradin's beard, you were telling the truth. His armor was nearly impossible to break. Even if his body was not here, it would be," Gar said, a smile gracing his hardened features. "Well, lass, where did he go!?"

"Don't know," both hunters told him.

"That is where I come in," Talinth said. "Windele, spirit of the wind, Undene, spirit of water, Iwakou, spirit of earth, reveal to us what happened in this cave that has scarred all of you." Wind began to circle her before dying. Then traces of earth, wind, and water formed together to become two figures and a sword over the empty dais. "Thank you, elemental spirits."

The smaller figure moved up to an empty dais. "Behold Muradin," the one that was Arthas said. "Our salvation, Frostmourne."

"Hold, lad, there's an inscription on the dais. It's a warning. It says, 'Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit.' Oh, I've should've known. The blade is cursed! Let's get the hell out of here!" Muradin turned to leave but Arthas moved forward to the dais.

"I would gladly bear any curse to save my homeland."

"Leave it be, Arthas. Forget this business and lead your men home!"

"Damn the men," Arthas shouted. "Nothing shall prevent me from having my revenge, not even you, old friend." He raised his hammer in the air. "Now, I call out to the spirits of this place. I will give anything, or pay any price, if only you will help me save my people." The ice around the sword shattered and a piece of it hit Muradin, throwing him to the ground where the ice cracked. Frostmourne fell to the ground at Arthas' feet. He discarded his hammer and picked up the rune blade. He began to leave and the elements that made him fell apart. Muradin remained and didn't move.

"...Then me king did die," Gar started to say. But stopped when Muradin began to move.

"Oh...my head. Wh...Where am I? Who...Who am I?" He struggled to his feet and left the cave.

"And there we have it," Naruto said. "Follow him, hopefully, he will keep going to where we can find him."

—oo000oo—

As they followed behind the elemental figure, Elaine squinted. "What do you see," Naruto asked her.

"...They look to be dwarves," she told him. "But their skin is blue." Ahead of them, 'Muradin' fell back into his raw elements.

"The spirits will not abandon us for no reason," Talinth told them. "The next part of our journey must be with the dwarves."

Naruto stepped forward when once again, he was surrounded by guards. "Okay, this is really getting old."

"Hold, death knight! We will not let the Lich King in our lands," one said to him.

"Hold yourself," Gar growled. "We are no more working for Arthas than ye are!" They looked at him and got confused. "What are ye durned fools staring at!?"

"I'll answer that," the leader of the group stated. "Ye look like our king."

"Your king," Naruto asked. "Would he by chance be a light colored dwarf with a red beard, horned helmet, wielding a hammer and ax? With no memory of his past life?"

Now they were all really confused. "Aye," the leader finally said, "the be me king. How do ye know?"

"Because we are looking for a dwarf by that description. His name is Muradin Bronzebeard and he is the brother o' me king," Gar told them. "Can't mistake him for no one else, he is as strong as they come and as wild as a dragon in combat."

"He is the brother o' yer king?" He considered this for a few moments before settling his gaze on Naruto. "And ye, knight? What do ye want with him?"

"...Originally, take him home. But if he is your king, I do not think I can."

"Oh?"

"I am not a murderer nor kidnapper. I am not here to force anything. I am trying to take the brother of King Magni home is all. If he refuses, we can simply bring Magni here for a bit. If you will let us see him, of course."

They were silent for a moment. "We will allow it," a dwarf wearing robes said. "Aye am Stray, priestess of Moradin, Keeper of Secrets under the Mountain. Aye sense ye mean what ye say so aye will vouch for ye. But ye will have your weapons bound."

"As long as we are able to see him," Elaine told her. "I am sure he might remember something if he sees some of us. And definitely his brother."

—oo000oo—

"By Moradin's beard," Gar said, taking a good look at the King of the Frostborn dwarves. "Aye hardly believe my eyes."

"Ye know me," the dwarf known as Yorg asked.

"Aye," Gar replied with a grin. "We trained together back in Iron Forge."

Yorg tilted his head. "Ye say that name as if aye should know it."

"Ye should," Gar told him. "Ye were born and raised there. Does the name 'Muradin Bronzebeard' or 'Magni Bronzebeard' mean anything to ye?"

"...Something, but aye don't know what. What is it ye seek?"

"A way to kill Arthas," Naruto told him. "And in time, we will do that. But first, we ask that you either come with us or allow us to bring someone that would know you anywhere here."

"Aye ain't 'bout leaving me people," Muradin told them. "Bring them here, how far away are they?"

"Iron Forge is one of the great capitals of Azeroth," Elaine told him. "Greetings, good king, it has been some time since I last saw you." Yorg stared at her. "You know me?"

"...Aye don't know from where," he told her. "But yer face brings...respect for ye and any ye call yer's."

"You honor me," she said with a nod and a smile. "I am surprised you even remember. I was only in the capital every so often during either war."

"You just know everyone," Naruto stated.

"Comes with the territory," she replied. "Sylvos, can you open a portal to Ironforge and back here?"

"I can."

"Do it," she ordered. In a moment, both Gar and Sylvos were gone and the others waited.

A portal opened again and a red haired dwarf ran through followed by Gar and Sylvos. "Where is he!? Where is me kin!" He looked around and his eyes settled on a face that could be a mirror. "Muradin?"

"...Brother," Muradin asked in a whisper. He looked confused at knowing him. "...Magni, how did you get here? ...Were they telling the truth?"

Naruto looked to the Seekers and said, "Perhaps a moment is needed for them?"

—oo000oo—

"Lad," Magni said when he entered the room they were waiting in. "Aye can't thank ye enough for this. That me brother is alive and well is almost more than aye can take."

"I was glad to find him," Naruto told him. "Maybe he will be willing to help me later in striking Arthas down."

"He won't," Magni said with a sigh. "Arthas maybe a betrayer but Muradin will never forget him as the boy he trained. Nor that he led Arthas to that cursed sword."

"...Arthas is dead, there is only the Lich King. I pray he doesn't do anything stupid when he remembers." Magni nodded in agreement. "Well, now that this is done, we need to get you some mages of your own. We need to leave."

"Why?"

"A personal mission, King Magni."

"Aye? That would be?"

Naruto looked him straight in the eyes. "I am going to raise the Scarlet Monastery."

His eyes widened as far as they could go. "Ye alone!?"

"No, I am going to call in a favor from someone." He leaned against the wall and tilted his head down a little.

"When was the last time ye slept lad?"

"Uh... I think it was in Darnassas."

"It was," Ilphbryn confirmed. "Pardon my intrusion, King Magni, Lord Naruto. Muradin would like to speak with you." Naruto nodded and started walking by. When he did, Ilphbryn raised his fist and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. "Forgive me, my lord, you never sleep otherwise. If I could get your help, your highness?"

He chuckled as he grabbed the other arm. "Skip tha' crap, lad. King, Magni, or both is fine." They carried him through the halls to a room and dropped him on the bed. "Tha' is some heavy armor."

"He hates it," Ilphbryn told him. "The skulls and such just identifies him as the hand of the Lich King."

"Aye? Well now, aye think I can do something 'bout tha'."

—oo000oo—

Naruto groaned and lifted his head. "Stay down," Eilistraee ordered. "Stay down and get some more sleep."

"That what you call this? What hit me?"

"A walking tank," Sylvos told him. "Are you going to go willingly?"

"Too much to do."

"Fine," the blood mage stated before moving his hands and muttering his arcane words for a spell. It hit Naruto and he fell back to sleep. "You could slap him right now and he wouldn't wake."

"Good," Nara stated. "We need to get him out of tha' armor... Did I just say _tha'_? Been around dwarves for too long." She began undoing the buckles that held the armor in place.

Naruto woke up feeling lighter than he had in a while. He sat up and didn't hear the clink of his armor. He looked down and saw he was dressed in only a tunic and trousers. Looking around, he relaxed when he saw his blades against the wall. He looked at the room next. It was brighter and warmer than it had been in Northrend. From the humidity and bird calls, he knew he was in a forest. "Where am I?" He went to the door, opened it, and looked out. He saw a blood elf maid with a bowl of hot water about to open the door. Naruto blinked in surprise. _"Hello, dear lady. Is that for me?"_

"_Yes, Lord Naruto,"_ she said with a bow. _"I was instructed to wake you and give it to you to shave."_ Naruto brought a hand to his chin and found that peach fuzz he had turned into steel wool about.

With a rueful grin, he took the bowl. _"Thank you, and _gomennasai _for seeing me at my worst."_

"_Is that your language where you come from, my lord,"_ she asked curiously.

"_Yes and no. Originally, it was but a second language was introduced and became more popular. They are often mixed now. Did you happen to bring a razor? I would hate to have to resort to using my sword." _She gave him one and he gave her a heartbreaking smile for it. "Domo arigato gozumasu." When she tilted her head in confusion, he said, _"Thank you very much."_

"_You are quite welcome, Lord Naruto."_ She turned and walked away, her heart fluttering still from the smile.

Naruto went back in and shaved off the beard. "...She never liked me having a beard anyway." He sighed at the refreshed memories of his love. That was why he didn't sleep, his dreams were always filled with her.

Feeling refreshed when he finished, he pulled on a pair of rich leather boots and a change of clothes. He felt ridiculous in them, too flashy. Plus, now that he thought about it, he missed his open toed sandals. These went up to his knees, were ebony black, and very fine quality. The shirt, while simple, was a silk, _silk_ for crying out loud, white, button up long sleeve. While the pants were sky blue cotton. He felt like a person pretending to be a lord or a merchant that acted higher than he actually was. He finished it by tying his long hair into a ponytail and use water to sweep most of his hair back with a few bangs still left hanging over his eyes.

"Man, why this get up," he muttered. Sure, he did the hair, but for some reason, he felt that if Elaine saw him otherwise, she would send him back to get cleaned up. Naruto walked down the hall to a window and once again looked out over Silverymoon.

"_Welcome back, Lord Naruto,"_ one of the elder mages said to him. Naruto recognized him as one that helped create the chakra charms. _"Sleep well?"_

"_Haunted by old memories,"_ Naruto replied.

"_Memories of better times are not something to shy away from,"_ he said to him.

"_Mostly because for most, those times may come again."_ Naruto looked from the city to his eyes. _"Tell me how that will happen again for me."_

"_...I honestly can't say those times will happen again, Lord."_

"_Thought so." _ He looked back out the window and leaned against the window sill.

The mage also leaned against it. _"But there is no reason times as good or even better cannot happen here."_

"_...She isn't here, how could they?"_

"_Ah, a woman. Your wife?"_

"_Soon to be. We were to be wed by now, our old lives be damned. Ha, mine is now. Tell me, if you were taken from a woman that means the world to you, this world and any other, would you be able to find happiness without her?"_

"_...No, I don't think I can. Layla means everything to me, including my magic. There is nothing I wouldn't give to keep her safe."_

"_Again, thought so."_

The mage looked at him for a moment. _"I apologize, where are my manners. I am Saru."_ Naruto looked at him and finally noticed something. Despite his aged, youthful appearance, Naruto knew that was a oxymoron but with elves never looking like a human over thirty it fit, he saw something on that face that he hadn't seen since he last looked at the Hokage Monument. Naruto broke into a fit of laughs. _"Is something funny about my name,"_ he asked indignantly.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. _"No, no, nothing offensive anyway. In my language, Saru mean monkey. And you are not the first person by that name that I have met. Sarutobi Hizuren was the third Hokage, leader of my village, and like a grandfather to me. You look a lot like him and I will bet you are a lot like him."_ Naruto sighed in remembrance. _"He was a great man, the strongest in his time. And he was killed by his apprentice."_

"_I am sorry for your lost. But as you can see, I am still here so that obviously hasn't happened and I believe it won't."_

"_I pray not if you are anything like the Sarutobi I knew. So, how are things going with those __amulets. Speaking of which, what are they, amulets, charms, there are so many magical term floating __in my head that I'm confused."_

"_Charms. And they are coming along nicely. The Elders no longer need them. We have even used one to restore some of the broken to their original state. And you, Lord 'Dragonkeeper', how have things been?"_

"_I have traveled to the top of mountains and the bottom of the ocean,"_ he replied.

At first, Saru though him joking but when he saw the look on his face, he said, _"You are serious. You have been to the bottom of the ocean?"_

"_So deep the fish are the size of drakes and the light cannot reach._

"_Amazing, did you bring anything from it?"_

"_Actually, yes." _Naruto pulled the fanged necklace from his neck. _"This pendant lets me breath underwater."_

"_A powerful enchantment. Well, Lord Naruto, we should get you to where you need to be."_

"_And that is?"_

"_The conference room, of course. King Magni is here, speaking with Prince Kael'thas and both wish you there."_

"_Uh-oh, I don't like this already."_

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked in and found the two laughing like old friends. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Oi, lad, glad ye finally woke ye arse up! I was just telling Kael here what ye have been up to!"

Naruto looked between them and said to Kael'thas, _"You know him?"_

"_Aye, he knows me, lad,"_ Magni told him in high elven. "I have been alive longer than either of ye have so it is natural that aye picked up a few tongues. Now, back before the Blood Elves withdrew from the Alliance..."

"If that bastard Garathos didn't betray us and try to get my people killed, we never would have," Kael'thas told him.

"Aye, he was a bastard," Magni agreed. "But don't interrupt me again, whelp. I will turn you over my knee." He cleared his throat. "As aye was saying, before the blood elves left, they and us dwarves talked some. They were the ones that helped train us to be more than simple tanks."

Kael'thas nodded. "They had a much better hand at being rangers and hunters than humans did, despite living in the mountains, away from life."

"And aye keep telling ye, lad, the mountain is a life itself. But anyway, aye came here more than a few times, tried to get them to use guns instead of bows."

"An unsophisticated weapon better left to your 'tanks'. It is far too loud and cumbersome for my rangers. Even Elaine agreed."

"Aye, which is why aye stopped pushing. Having the General tell ye to yer face 'hell no' has that effect."

"Ah, that's why you stopped. So, Naruto, been busy, eh?"

"Yeah, been busy," he replied. "This and that, here and there, up and down."

"Ha, ye speak of it like it is nothing," Magni laughed. "Ye killed Shootingstar, by thunder! No small feat!" He started counting them off. "Ashara. Gnomergan. The Blood Elves of Azermyst. Although, seeing who ye are connected to, that is no longer one to wonder about."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I use what I can."

"Aye... And what is this aye hear about ye trying to get all the ten races together to fight Arthas?"

"You know about that, eh?"

"Aye. Been talking for a while."

"Sorry, Naruto, I didn't know that you had planned this to be a secret," Kael'thas apologized.

"Just would have made things easier," Naruto told him. "Well, Lord Magni, what say you? Willing to work with the Horde to save the world?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Aye. But the ones you will have trouble convincing will be Wynne and Thrall. Lately, ever since his return, they have been at each others throats. I'm surprised it hasn't turned to open warfare."

"It has," Naruto stated. At their confused looks, Naruto elaborated. "Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, Alterac Valley. With those, there is warfare. Just contained as far as troops are concerned. While the freelance fight where ever. I heard about the raid on Crossroads as well as Auberdine. The only true neutral people in all of this is Argent Dawn and the Ebon Blade."

"While that is a bit harsh, he is right old friend," Kael'thas said to him. "Hmm. I think we should try something to at least, prepare ourselves to be in a better position for peace."

"Like what?"

"Withdraw troops, especially those needed for offense."

"...That is going to make many mad, lad."

"Let them be mad, my people are dying and we are no longer that numerous. While the dwarves are not suffering like my people are, all this fighting has been heavy for you as well."

"Aye, that it has. Alright lad, aye will see what aye can do." He turned back to Naruto. "What are ye just standing there for!? Pull up a seat and grab a mug!"

"I would like to, gentlemen. But I must see to my armor and prepare to leave."

"Your armor," Kael'thas asked. "I would have thought you would enjoy being out of it for a time. All those skulls and all, it looks like a moving shrine to Arthas."

Naruto scowled. "I agree but it is the best thing I can find. There is little better and none has come my way."

"Aye," Magni said. "About that...aye took the liberty to melt it down."

"WHAT!?"

"Seems to me," Magni said to him, "that the most prominent fighter for the Horde and Alliance needs something to better fit him."

Naruto glared at them both. "You knew," he accused Kael'thas.

"I did. Magni here worked a long time with his brother to make a suit better fitting to you. By the way, amazing job, finding him."

"It was nothing," Naruto dismissed. "Now, where is this new suit of armor then?"

"My enchanters are finishing it," Kael'thas told him. "You know, you keep coming across dragons."

Wyrmling, on Naruto's shoulders, gave a roar. "I've noticed." Kael smiled before raising him mug to his mouth and taking a drink. "I'm not leaving anytime soon, am I?"

"Nope," Magni told him. Naruto sighed in defeat, sat down in a chair, and took a long pull of the drink.

—oo000oo—

"Nice," Naruto said. He had just finished putting on the plate armor made by the Bronzebeards and enchanted by the Blood Elves. The whole thing weighed almost nothing while enhancing his aura and increasing his protection more than just what the metal itself would do. He no longer felt the heat, not did he feel the cold either. His shoulder guards were shaped liked dragon heads. His gauntlets and greaves like dragon claws. His new cloak looked like dragon wings. And there was a dragon for an emblem on the breastplate. While as a whole, it was blue and looked scaled. "How did you do this," he asked Prince Kael'thas.

"They had some help," a familiar voice said behind him. He spun around and saw Mystra there. "How have you been, Naruto?"

Naruto broke into a smiled and hugged the frail looking 'elf'. "I have been good. Has you clutch hatched yet?"

"Not yet. But they are hopping around inside those eggs, wanting to get out."

"I am glad. I was concerned that they might have died from being in that spell for so long."

"Yes, ten thousand years is a long time. But they will hatch and you will be their god parent, right?"

"Huh? But won't I barely live to see them drakes?"

"You don't know? Naruto, you absorbed the soul of a Dragon. You are not going to die save by a sword." Naruto widened his eyes and passed out. "...Maybe that was a bit much to learn."

—oo000oo—

"Hey, wake up already," Naruto heard calling him.

"Shion? I thought... Then it was a dream." He slowly opened his eyes but was hurt when he saw it wasn't the woman he loved waking him, it was Elaine.

"Who is Shion, Lord Naruto?"

He sighed, "My fiancée...former fiancée." He reached into his shirt and released the locket that was sealed into a seal on his chest. He opened it and looked at it. "I miss her a lot." He offered it to Elaine to look at.

She returned it after a moment. "She is beautiful, my lord. Come, I think I might know what will cheer you up." She pulled him up and led him from the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought you were like this because you missed being held," she replied as they walked outside of Silverymoon. She took him down to the beach and sat down. When she motioned to a spot in front of her, Naruto sat down as well. "Now, close your eyes." Unsure why, he did. "Do you see her? Her near white blond hair cresting her shoulders, pale blue eyes looking only at you, a smile gracing her lips for the love she feels for you."

"...Yeah," Naruto replied. He swore he heard Elaine mumble incantations or such.

"Now she is raising her hand and caressing your cheek. Do you feel it?"

Naruto nearly jumped when he did. "Elaine, are you..."

"No. Elves live a long life, so long that at times we forget or need reminders like this. What do you do?" Naruto leaned into the feeling of her hand there as a tear slid free. "Her lips are moving, do you hear what she is saying?" Naruto squinted and turned his head. "I love you... She is telling you how much she loves and misses you."

"I miss her too."

"How is she reacting?"

"She is...crying." Naruto didn't even realize it until he did it. He reached a hand out and wiped the tear away. He actually had a tear on his thumb.

He saw her lean forward and, again, not thinking, he did as well. He kissed her on lips like he had done a thousand times before, then pulled back. She removed her hand and the image vanished. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Do you feel better, Lord Naruto," she asked him.

"...I do, thank you."

"Then I am glad," she replied.

Naruto stood up and stretched. He felt better than he had in weeks. "I guess I will head back then. Thank you, Elaine, so very, _very_ much."

She smiled and nodded while he turned and walked away. Before her own tears slip free her face. "I never would have thought you would have lied to him," Ilphbryn said as he stepped out from behind a tree. "There is no such technique. You did those things."

"Shut up," she cried. "Just shut up." Ilphbryn sat next to her and held her.

"I am sorry commander," he whispered.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was no fool, and his hearing was as good as any elf. "I'm sorry as well, Elaine. But thank you for caring," he muttered as he walked away. If the fox was still alive, he would be calling Naruto a cold bastard and Naruto would have to agree with him.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Sorry this took time. Here you go, had to throw those two inside. Just three races left to go. Then, all Naruto has to do is deal with the Scarlet Crusade, the Lich King, and Illidan.


	8. Ghost of the Past

The guards of the Light's Hope Chapel watched as several Horde and Alliance landed and began to walk towards the church. "Is that..." one started to ask.

"Naruto Dragonkeeper," another said surprised.

"Lord Dragonkeeper has come to fight back the Scourge," one cheered.

They walked inside and spread out. Those in conference looked at them. "I'll be, the Seekers of Peace, here," Commander Eligor Dawnbringer said, looking at them. "Come to fight the Scourge?"

"We come for a different enemy," Naruto replied.

Scarlet Commander Majhan twisted in her seat to look at him, a sneer slightly on her face as she took in her appearance and those of his companions. "Then what are you here for?"

"You." He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Around them, the defenders of Light's Hope sprang into action. And were being put on the ground by the Seekers of Peace. Suncatcher grabbed the leg of Dawnbringer as he stood and pulled it out from under him. "Just because I am small does not mean I will let you interfere. This needs done."

Ilphbryn slammed the butt of his hammer into another's stomach, threw him to the floor, and pressed the head to his throat."Don't move." While Infurnace and Sylvos grew fire around them and pinned several down themselves.

Elaine and Nara were behind Gar, Fenrir, and Nekomata as they held the door, bows at the ready to stop any that tried to attack. While Talinth had several spells on her lips, ready to cast. "Put me down," Majhan screamed.

"Scarlet Crusade taking Argent Dawn prisoner, what do you know," Naruto demanded. The room froze at that.

"I know nothing of this lie," she replied only to be cut off when his grip tightened.

"Wrong answer. I have more than a hundred warriors that says you and your's did. Why?"

"...Air..."

"Let her go," Dawnbringer demanded.

Naruto ignored him. "Talk you you will die and I will ask your assistant. He looks like is he not ready to leave this world yet."

She tried vainly to pulls his hand from her neck. It was a very tense few seconds, the only sound was her struggling for breath. "...Al...Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"I'll...t-talk." Naruto dropped her.

"I want to know everything. New Avalon, where they went, why they abandoned over a hundred civilians, why they held Argent Dawn prisoner and executed them, everything."

Majhan took a few deep breaths. "The High Abbot there had a vision from the Light. Three times, his breath grew cold enough to fog in front of his face. He saw Ice Crown and knew that he was to lead his men there and destroy it. But only his most loyal followers could go."

"So he left everyone else to die," Naruto stated.

"Yes."

"The Argent Dawn?"

"We had found evidence that they knew the location of the Ashbringer and was keeping it from us. More over, the Argent Dawn has resources the Crusade needs if we are to ever defeat Arthas. They left the Scarlet Crusade to become the Scarlet Dawn."

"The Scarlet Crusade will never be able to defeat him," Naruto growled. "Your Abbot didn't have a vision from the Light, the cold proves it enough. Arthas, using the corruption that flows though him, sent those visions, like the Lich King before him with Kel'thazad. You were all played for fools."

She stood back up and tried to glare at him. "You have made a powerful enemy today. The Scarlet Crusade will never stop hunting you."

"I made an enemy? How, when I am about to, likely, wipe that enemy from the face of Azeroth. Send a messenger to Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen. I ride to the Scarlet Monastery to cut the head of from the snake."

She looked at Wrathcaster and after a moment, he ran out, jumped on his horse, and rode off in the direction of Tyr's Hand. "You ride to your death," Majhan told him.

"The Crusade needs to be stopped," Naruto replied. "However it must be done, it will be stopped. We leave," he ordered the others. One by one, they walked out. Naruto was the last one to leave. He walked out...and found his path blocked by the legendary paladin, Tirion Fordring, and in his hand was the Ashbringer. "Out of my way, old man. This doesn't concern you."

"I thank you for revealing this information to us, boy. But you are a fool to think I will let you go there and commit this genocide."

"Genocide? How many has the Scarlet Crusade killed in there Light forsaken quest to purge the world of the the taint Arthas let loose? How many? Moreover, why have _you_ not stop _them_?"

"There were forces that stayed my hand."

"That do not stay mine," Naruto replied. "I am going to the Monastery and I one going to stop them, one way or another."

"Then you leave me no choice. Knights of the Argent Dawn, restrain him."

Everyone reached for their weapons when Naruto shouted, "Hold your blades! We are not here to fight them!" At their looks, Naruto turned back to Tirion. "If they carry out that order, many will die here this day. Elaine, take everyone over by the Scar. I will follow shortly."

"But Lord..."

"Trust me, Commander, I will be along shortly." Hesitating, they summoned their mounts and rode off. "I have removed my forces, paladin, you shall do the same so that we may settle this honorably."

Tirion looked around. Naruto had spared many lives by sending them away and challenged him to single combat. More over, he was a hero of the Alliance. There were not many that were willing to fight him. "Very well, boy." Naruto drew Frozenfury and Soulburner while Tirion tightened his grip on Ashbringer. They ran at each other, blades swinging. As they clashed, there was a bright flash of light. Naruto spun, swinging Frozenfury from the side. Ashbringer blocked it. While they were locked, Naruto brought Soulburner around and went for Tirion's neck. Tirion caught Naruto by the wrist. Glancing at the fire rising from the blade, he pushed Naruto back.

The two began to circle, looking for a weakness in there armor. "That sword..."

"Frozenfury," Naruto replied. "Arthas' 'gift' aside from turning me into this."

"I meant the other one. I recognize it somewhat."

"It was once the sword of a paladin, the one that became the Headless Horseman. Rise Warriors!" Several Burning Squash rose from the ground and charged Tirion. He easily defeated them but Naruto needed a distraction more than anything. He called the name of a spell that veterans like Tirion knew very well from the first generation of Death Knights from the Horde. "Death and Decay!"

Tirion felt his strength being sapped by the spell. He ran forward out of the area of effect and shouted, "Holy Light!" Light hit Naruto from above and it felt like he was on fire. Tirion then cast a spell on himself to restore his strength. Naruto stood back up from the knee he fell to and tried hard not to glare at the paladin. He ran forward again and swung his blades.

—oo000oo—

Elaine turned around as she heard the swords. They were still in sight of the chapel and could see Naruto fighting him. "...Screw this! Lord Naruto!" She kicked her horse's flanks and started charging back. The others didn't hesitate in following.

—oo000oo—

Tirion jumped back and pointed the Ashbringer at Naruto. "Come boy, if you feel this is the only way it can be done, face me with your conviction!"

"You don't get it," Naruto replied, going for a stab with Soulburner. He slashed with Frozenfury and cut a tree in half, freezing both halves. "We seek to bring peace to the world and stop all that would end that peace! If you want peace, prepare for war!"

"Go through with this and you will find a land of peace alright! Peace through thousands of dead!" He ran forward and slashed, throwing Naruto back to the church. He dug his blades into the ground, digging a long gouge in it. Tirion was on his right away, attacking. Their blades clashed several times before Naruto jumped into the air, spun to gain force and speed, and came back down. His blades, enhanced by chakra, carved deep cuts into the earth several feet long, barely missing Tirion.

"I never said I wanted to kill them! I said they need stopped! If I fail to reach them, then yes, I will kill each and everyone there! But I will not give up on words! If I could made a murderer regret the death of a boy with just words, I will try my damn best to make them regret killing so many in the name of the corrupt!" He stepped back and lowered his guard, taking a chance. Tirion saw this but couldn't stop. The Ashbringer was going to run him through.

A barrier of light appeared around Naruto and the Ashbringer hit it and bounced off. "You will not harm him, Lord Tirion," Eilistraee told him. "I would sooner die."

Tirion looked from her to Gar, Suncatcher, Ilphbryn, Sylvos, Talinth, Elaine, Nara, and finally Naruto. "You were willing to die to prove your point," he accused Naruto.

"I knew I wouldn't," Naruto replied. "I knew that my friends would rather die than follow my order to leave. Like I would rather die than leave them. But I needed you to see it. The Scarlet Crusade values their own life now, not the life of others as they are meant to."

Tirion watched him a moment before sighing. "You...are right. The Holy Crusade has become as much of a monster as Arthas."

"You don't know the half of it. You sword has a story to tell. Sylvos, if you would."

"Of course, Lord Naruto." He casted a spell and Ashbringer floated into the air. The floating gem on it glowed and they no longer saw the church. Everyone there saw High Lord Alexandros Mograine fighting a horde of undead at the foot of a still burning city.

"Fairbanks," he called as he looked through the mist. "Fairbanks where...AGH!" His own sword was plunged into his back and came out of his chest. "What have you done, Renault? Why...have you done such a thing?" Renault looked down at his father before he reached for the Ashbringer. He grabbed it and it burned his hand before vanishing. The scene changed to where Darion Mograine stood in front of the ghost of his father.

"I will free you father. No longer will you suffer the curse of undeath. I will take it as my own to save you." He plunged the now corrupt Ashbringer into his own chest and the magic that showed them all this faded.

"And it is those very people that now rule the Scarlet Crusade," Naruto told him.

"No..." He looked to the church and found Majhan had vanished. "My friend...dead by his own son's hands..."

"That is why the Scarlet Crusade needs to be stopped. Seekers of Peace, we ride to the Scarlet Monastery, and more than likely to battle." He summoned Sliephnir and climbed up on him.

"Wait boy," Tirion said to him. "Here, take the Ashbringer."

"What?"

"Not to keep, but the holder of the Ashbringer demands the attention of the Scarlet Crusade. They will not attack you while you hold it."

Naruto took it and he felt like a great weight settled on his shoulders. "I thank you for your support in this, Tirion Fordring."

—oo000oo—

The Army of the Scarlet Crusade was gathered at the Scarlet Monastery when the nine of the rode through the mist. When they appeared, commands were being shouted to prepare for the defense of the Monastery. But they stopped when Naruto's voice rose above the orders. "Stand aside!"

One of the front line commanders growled. "You have no right to order us boy! Kill the tainted!"

"I have every right!" He raised the Ashbringer into the air, its gem shining brightly on the crusaders. All that recognized the sword fell to their knees.

"The Ashbringer has returned," many were cheering.

Naruto looked at them and said again. "Stand aside." A path cleared for him instantly. "Get the generals and officers of the Scarlet Crusade inside the Cathedral, now." Sliephnir walked forward with the others following.

—oo000oo—

A runner entered the Cathedral. "Milord, Lord Dragonkeeper is within the Monastery and coming, now!"

"Why wasn't he killed!?"

"Because he wields your father's blade, the Ashbringer!"

Renault Mograine widened his eyes at that. His fist clenched tight as he heard men and women outside fall to their knees and give praise. Soon, his generals and officers entered and an honor guard hastily assembled on either side of the door. When Naruto entered, a voice cried out, "Hail Dragonkeeper, wielder of the Ashbringer!" It was repeated. Naruto walked forward and stood in front of Mograine.

"...My armies are your's to command, Lord Dragonkeeper. Lead them to purge the tainted."

Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding. He stepped forward and stood on the alter before driving the Ashbringer into it. "In this world, there is a plague. It steals peace from those that seeks it, setting father on son, husband against wife!" His words carried all over the monastery to the army that waited outside. "This plague...created the Undead and the Scarlet Crusade. Forever they were to fight until one was decided the victor! But the plague has many forms and touches even those you think immune."

"What do you mean, Lord Dragonkeeper," a soldier asked.

"This sword, the Ashbringer, has changed hands so few times. First and the greatest was Alexandros Mograine. Second was his son, Darion Mograine. Tirion Fordring used it after him to drive away the Lich King. And now, it has returned to the Scarlet Monastery in my hands. And it has found, like it had at one time been, the Monastery corrupted."

Many demanded this was not so. "Silence! All shall be explained in a moment. Mograine, Whitemane, Saidan Dathrohan, step forward and stand in front of me." Slowly, the three of them did. "Renault Mograine, this is your father's sword, the Ashbringer, is it not?"

"It is."

"Rest your hand on the pommel."

When he did, there was a flash of light and a ghost walked forward out of the ground. "F-Father!?"

"Renault, did you think your treachery would go forgotten," the ghost asked him.

"High Lord Mograine, I present to you," Naruto said slowly, "your murderers."

"That is a lie," Whitemane shouted.

"Is it, girl," Alexandros asked. "I think I know who killed me. You all orchestrated it. But you son...you were the one that drove my own sword in my back and left me to become a Death Knight."

"Father...please forgive me." He had taken a step back in fear.

Alexandros looked at him in silence before picking his sword up and slaying him. "You are forgiven, my son."

"What do you plan for the rest of us," Saidan growled.

"Whitemane is the lesser of this. Her punishment will not be as severe. You, on the other hand, will die here."

"...Crusaders, come to me!"

"Lay down your arms," Mograine shouted. "Listen not to this impostor!"

"You are the impostor," Saidan replied. "You have come here to destroy the Crusade!"

"No, just the corruption inside it," Naruto growled as he grabbed his collar and punched him. "Reveal yourself for what you are!" He punched him again. "Show yourself, demon!" He slammed Saidan into the floor. Before he received a kick that sent him into the wall.

"_**Fine, little Death Knight,"**_ he growled as his body began to twist. He ripped his skin off, revealing himself a Dread Lord. **_"Here I am, where is your plan now?"_**

Naruto shook his head and looked at him. "I was talking about the deal you made with Kel'thazad. I never thought you were an actual demon."

"_**Do you know how much you have cost me!? The Scarlet Crusade was the perfect weapon of the Burning Legion! They hated and killed not only the scourge but all others besides humans!"**_

"You used me!? Used us," Whitemane demanded.

He picked her up by the throat. _**"I did, mortal. And now, with only the Scarlet Dawn the only ones clean of this 'corruption', I will have to kill all of you and lead them back to pick up the pieces."**_

"That will never happen," Elaine shouted while arrows flew into the demon's arm, making him drop her. "Clear the Chapel! NOW!" The shocked officers only nodded and began to move everyone out. One of them grabbed Whitemane and pulled her out. The Seekers of Peace all grabbed there weapons and ran at the demon.

—oo000oo—

"She will live," a medic said as he checked her over. "What will we do now? High Inquisitor Fairbanks was right. The Scarlet Crusade is no more."

"No," Whitemane said while coughing. "We still fight and the Scourge still lives."

"But we are without a leader," one said.

The generals all looked at each other and then back in the chapel. Balnazzar was fighting hard and had just injured Gar. The dwarf was thrown back close to the opening, blood seeping from his neck. Whitemane stood up and limped forward. "Rise warrior! Rise and fight on!" Light fell on his form and Gar shook his head as he stood back up.

"Thanks lass," he said before rushing back.

"Scarlet defenders, this is our home, our chapel! We will not let a demon destroy it or us," Whitemane shouted. Several of them began to chant.

—oo000oo—

Balnazzar was about to slash another with his claw when something grabbed his arm. _**"What!?"**_ He looked and saw several bands of light was restraining it. **_"NO!"_**

Naruto looked for Mograine and found him gone and the Ashbringer on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to him. "The time of penance has come, demon. Now, here, on this day, the Scarlet Crusade dies with you." He drove the Ashbringer into his chest and Balnazzar roared in pain. Before his body could dissipate, Naruto stabbed Frozenfury and Soulburner into him as well. The two swords ripped his soul apart and fed his power to Naruto. His body turned to stone and crumbled. Naruto sheathed his swords and picked up the Ashbringer again. "Be at peace, Alexandros Mograine. You have been avenged." He looked up as the army of the Scarlet Crusade walked in. Before he could do anything, the first rank fell to their knees followed by those behind him.

"We are your's to command," one of the officers told him.

"But I only wielded the Ashbringer to end the corruption in the Crusade."

"We would have served him," Majhan told Naruto. "Into destroying anything he wanted, just to kill the Scourge. You freed us of him, Lord Dragonkeeper. Keeping Ashbringer or not, it was you that freed us and it is you we swear loyalty."

"...Really?" This was not what he had expected.

"Whatever your orders, we will carry them out," Whitemane said. "...Even if they are...to work with the savage...to work with the Horde. Lead us, Lord."

Naruto looked at them and then the Seekers of Peace. "Well?"

"You said you would see that they are no longer a threat to peace," Suncatcher stated.

"I am happy to see that they are willing to change," Eilistraee offered.

"Lord Naruto, you have led us without fail, I know you can lead them," Sylvos told him.

"I know your sister will be more than ecstatic about this," Nara told Sylvos.

"Aye, this will ease a lot of things," Gar said.

Elaine stepped forward in front of the former crusaders. "All those that would challenge Uzumaki Naruto Dragonkeeper for position of High Lord, step forward." None did. She turned to him. "Speak to your army, Lord Dragonkeeper."

He swallowed and looked out at them all. He saw all of them and realized what it would have been like if he had been Hokage. This...pressure was on him, with all of them watching. It was worst than Killing Intent. "...When I was a boy, I was the victim of prejudice. For something I had no control of. I had no family to protect me, they were taken away by a demon. I swore to myself that I would see to it that there would never be another child that had to live a life like I had. That I would protect them. The Scarlet Crusade was founded on something very similar. To protect the remaining sons and daughters of Lordaeron. In this, the Crusade so immersed itself in that evil was able to invade its halls.

"But the worlds still needs someone to protect its sons and daughters. That is why I formed the Seekers of Peace. That is why I fight. That is why _you_ fight! So I call to you this day. No longer will petty deferences stand in our way. No longer will evil run unchecked. I call to you to cast aside the banner of evil that has so long pervaded these halls. I call to you to join in a true crusade. No longer are we the Scarlet Crusade. For the world only knows the Scarlet Crusade for the wrongs it has done. But they will know us, the Knights of the Dragon Flame, for we shall take the torch to Plaguewood! We shall gather the armies of the world! And we shall strike down Arthas and the Scourge! On day, on my blood, my children's blood, I swear to you this!" He raised Frozenfury in the air and Wyrmling let our a roar.

The newly named Dragoons jumped to their feet and cheered. When Tirion heard later what he said and did, he agreed. Naruto had a way with words.

—oo000oo—

Naruto watched as fires rose from the ruins of Andorhal. His first orders were for the Scourge to be removed from the Western Plaguelands. Much of the land itself was fine thanks to the efforts of the Crusade before he took command. But undead and plague carriers were everywhere. He ordered that changed. With the help of griffin riders, oil was cast over the ruins of the village and farms. And a simple fire spell started them to burn. Mages with water spells were everywhere, ready to douse the flames if they got out of control. He already sent a messenger to the Druids for aid to regrow the forest and pastures and to purify the waters of the lake.

"Aye don't know how ye did it," Gar said next to him on the wall of Hearthglen, "but ye saved many lived today."

"I would like to know as well," Naruto told him. The smoke stung his nose but there was little concern. But morning, the fires will have all died and healing could begin. The graveyards were already cleared of undead. Nothing was the same anymore here. "How many animals do you suppose are dying now?"

"The real question, lord," one of the Dragoon Commanders said, walking up to him, "is how far will we go."

"All the way. This land is the first. It is being cleansed by fire. Next, with the care of the waters and winds, life will return. Andorhal will be rebuilt, farms resettled. And the Western Plaguelands will be no more. It will be Lordaeron again."

"No," Majhan said next to him. "Lordaeron is dead. A new kingdom will rise here, Lord. And we are her protectors. Everyone agrees you have a way with words and names. What will you call it?"

"...Konoha, meaning leaves in my language, the Land of Fire." Below them, the fire burned, creating death, but also the chance of new life. "What of you Chromie? Think this was too much?"

"...No," the dragon, in the shape of a gnome told him. "It needed done, just someone to guide it in happening. The time line is being fixed by this, I can feel it."

"So what happens now," Naruto asked.

"Ah, only the journey is written, not the destination. But I can easily see, without looking in the future, that the Kingdom of Konoha, the Land of Fire, will be great one day. And that it will be the home of many, including, I dare say, dragons."

Whitemane watched the boy. "He will change much... Much has already changed. I pray only that by following him, I will redeem myself to the Light and the world.

—oo000oo—

"Turn the earth and mix the ash in it, it will fertilize, better making it grow," a druid told the workers under him. Already the work has begun. The earliest tree saplings that had been transplanted here, with the care of the druids, taken from there stations in Qual'Thalas, have fully matured. While the buildings for farms and New Andorhal were being erected. Many were surprised when a Blood Elf caravan arrived. They were more surprised when Naruto greeted them and bought the supplies brought for them. A foundry had been made and it was melting down all the discovered weapons and armor left in the fire's wake. They were determine to build a kingdom in record time.

And always one to jump at such a chance, the goblins were there to reap the gold that Naruto was willing to pay to get it done. Workers were found, items were retrieved. And in less than two weeks, New Andorhal was built and ready to be settled. And many were eager for the new home. Naruto made it a simple rule. Everyone was welcome, so long as you leave prejudice behind. Dwarves, humans, night elf, gnome, and draenei were there with tauren, orc, troll, blood elf, and undead.

It was tense, Naruto was the first to admit. But he smiled when he saw an orc child help up a elf girl that had tripped. "This might actually work," he had said. To help, he had commissioned made amulets like the ones for chakra. But instead of chakra, they taught languages. Everyone understood another. And with that, common ground was quickly found. Taurens easily found jobs on the farms where their strength and connection with nature proved fruitful. Early projections of harvest was promising. Many of the Dragoons wanted to turn their eyes on the Eastern Plaguelands where their forces in Tyr's hands were getting ready to do the same.

But Elaine had insisted on securing a power base first so things did not fall apart when they did. When people learn who she was, they listened and abide their time. Stratholme was next to burn and be rebuilt, they new. But first, to finish Konoha. Animals were taken from elsewhere and the forest repopulated. The same ones that once lived in this forest to keep it under control. Deer to wolves and bears. Nothing was overlooked. Three weeks to the day of the burning, everyone watched as the druids all chanted around the last patch of land. None of them thought it would be done so fast. But whenever they felt his gaze on them, everyone strive to work harder for Lord Naruto. And now, the druids restored the last of the land to what it once was. Konoha was complete. And now could Naruto turn his gaze on the Eastern Plaguelands and the Scourge there.

—oo000oo—

"I can't believe it," Naruto said as he paced the room he was in. "They're down there, cheering for me as their _king_. I'm no king, no leader!" That made his friends laugh.

"You pretend you do very well then," Ilphbryn told him. "Lord Naruto, to lead is what you were born to do, were meant to do, and from the looks of it, what you were meant to do. But we still have work to do. Do we not?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "That we do. Whew, for a second, I thought I would have do it."

"Are you actually afraid of leading these people," Elaine asked.

"It is just... When they were all looking at me to lead them, I felt... The world was on my shoulders. And that was just an army. People move here by the day, risking death just for the prospect of a new life. And everyone is looking at me to lead them and...and I am just one of them. I fight, I will die like they do. I'm no king."

"You are going to be," Talinth told him.

Naruto groaned. "For the love of ramen."

One of the Dragoons came running in. "Lord Dragonkeeper, a thief has been discovered trying to rob the treasury!"

"_Thank you ramen gods,"_ Naruto said in Japanese. "I will deal with him personally. Where is he?"

"Our guards lost him in the main keep."

"Seal it." He grab the handles of Frozenfury and Soulburner from where they rested on the chair he had been using for all of five minute three hours ago, and pulled them from the sheath. This was where he belong, not a throne.

—oo000oo—

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He looked around the keep and found that they had the whole thing surrounded and light between them and him. But what confused him was that for Scarlet, they were surprisingly kept in check. He was alive, and they were not storming the fort to kill him. What worst, he didn't even get a gold coin.

He heard something that made him freeze. It was metal sliding on metal. It scared the hell out of him because it met someone was there, someone that he didn't know was. "To walk through the perimeter and get as far as you did takes skill," a cold voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there!?"

"Who? Who is but the form of the what. And what I am is a man in the shadows."

"Another rogue then?" That made the voice chuckle.

"Maybe, in the barest sense of the word. Shadow and darkness are my tools, assassinations are my missions. To fight and kill from the hidden is what I was trained, born, and bred to do. I am a ninja, and you, boy, just stumbled into my territory."

"What in the name of ramen did I just stumble into?" The voice laughed fully.

"Now that is something I can understand. Blessed be the ramen gods."

"And may their bowls to us always be full," the boy said, confused.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows, shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Because I have been saying that as a joke since I was six."

Naruto looked at him but couldn't see his face in the darkness. He drove his blades into the ground and turned to the nearest torch. "Karyuudan no jutsu." A minute fire dragon blew from his mouth and lit it. Light lit up the room and he turned around.

"No way..." two voices said at the same time. They both raised their right hand and shook it. They stopped and stepped back. "Hmm," they said. "...Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got ramen in my tummy." They were still mimicking each other. "This is just too weird."

Naruto sighed. "Let me guess. You are Ramen." Naruto knew it was. Because he was looking at a mirror.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Because I met your father, Arashi."

"Pops? Oh boy, that must have been a painful experience."

"For a reason you could never understand. And not the reason you meant."

"A reason I could never know and not the reason I meant... What..."

"Kind of vague shit is that," they both said.

"STOP DOING THAT," Ramen shouted. "I want to know who you are and why you look like me!"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto Dragonkeeper," he stated.

"Shit," Ramen muttered. "I messed up, didn't I? I mean, I heard you killed..."

"Shootingstar, Ashara, the traitor in Gadgetzan, yes, yes, I know all about my exploits. I don't need every person I meet reminding me of them." He pulled his weapons from the stone. "So, shall we?"

"Shall we what," Ramen asked, nervously.

"Shall we fight. I know you want to."

"How? I barely know I want to. Knowing all that you have done scares me. But at the same time, it makes me want to test my own skill against. To see just how far from the top I have to still climb to be the best."

"You want to be the best then, eh? Like I didn't already know. Find, we'll spar. But first, what possessed you to come here."

"I thought you were Scarlet Crusade. They are a bunch of..."

"Bastards that deserve to get robbed every copper they own," Naruto said with him

"I SAID STOP DOING THAT!"

Naruto started laughing, that was definitely him when he was young and stupid. "Let's get it on."

—oo000oo—

"He has been in there for a while," one soldier said.

"Yeah," another replied.

"Think we should be worried?"

"Nah."

"This rogue was skilled enough to get passed us. A normal person would be overtaken by him."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure we shouldn't be worried?"

"WHOA!" Ramen was thrown out the window and landed on his back in front of them. "Ow," he groaned at how his back was just straightened.

"I'm sure," the soldier replied. He nudged Ramen with his foot. "You going to survive, kid?"

"He will," Naruto called from the window. "I didn't hit him that hard. Someone send a messenger to Arashi of Berranzan, tell him his son has met his match and is now the guest of the Knights of the Dragon's Flame." He jumped down and looked at Ramen, at himself. "You are unpolished, rash, and headstrong. You charged in without thinking and didn't get a proper scouting once you were in. You are as green as a grasshopper's ass and even thinking you are anywhere near the top is a dream..." Naruto smiled at him. "You are just like I was when I was young. I see greatness in you, there waiting for the motivation to pull it out. And it is wasted with you just stealing your way through like this."

"You're...not my father, don't talk...like you are."

"No, I am talking like I am you. Trust me, I am giving you compliments the whole time. And when this is over, I want you to talk with someone to fulfill that potential. But until then..." he raised his boot and that was the last thing Ramen saw for a while.

—oo000oo—

Ramen opened his eyes and he grinned. "That bastard killed me obviously. But I am glad for it."

The woman looking down at him raised one of her delicate seeming eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Because I have my own angel right here, caring for me." He got her to laugh so he figured he was doing good. "You know, this pillow is a little lumpy." He moved his head from it to her lap. "Much better."

She laughed again. "You not only look like him, you are just as confident."

"Please, let's not talk about Dragonkeeper. It will ruin the mood."

"What mood?"

"The one where I sweep you off your feet and get you to fall in love with me."

She stopped smiling. "And there the similarities stop."

"Uh-oh, I said something wrong. I'm sorry miss..."

"Elaine Whisperwind."

"Miss Whisperwind, I did not mean to offend you."

"You didn't... I am just a hopeless fool when it comes to love." She sighed before her voice returned to being teasing. "Get on your lumpy pillow. My legs are falling asleep and Eilistraee is much better at this."

"But I like this spot." Elaine stood up, unceremoniously dropping him back on the bed. "Fine fine."

Elaine stood up and walked to the door. "Eilistraee, he is awake and he is a feisty one."

She walked out and a night elf woman walked in. "Hello nurse," Ramen called, a smile on his face. "Seventeen years, nothing, today, two women hotter than a fire caring for me. My lucky day." Eilistraee rolled her eyes.

—oo000oo—

"Generals," Naruto said to them the next morning. "You may begin to take back Eastern Plaguelands."

"Finally," one said. "Sir...there are reports of an undead...at the Marris Stead. He shows signs of being part of the Forsaken. You have demanded of us not to arrack them. What is it you wish done about him?"

Fairbanks, healed of his undeath by the Ashbringer, nodded. He was glad for this chance.

"...I will handle him. For now, avoid the Marris Stead. Any news from scouts at Tyr's Hand?"

"Yes. It seems that there is a village that was destroyed during the third war there..."

"What else? Because I know there are three villages there that were."

"This one has the ghost of a little girl there that doesn't know she is dead."

"..." There are times when the leader must hate what he does. Naruto has just found one of those times. "Carry out the plan. Try to help her if we can. But more than likely, we can't."

"Yes, sir." The general turned on her heels and left. Outside, she looked to the messengers. "We put the Eastern to the torch," she ordered them.

—oo000oo—

"Well, well, an imbecile comes knocking," Marris said as Naruto came walking up. "Name one reason why I shouldn't feed you to my dogs."

"Because I came here to order you to return to Undercity, by way of bat rider."

Marris laughed hard. "That is funny, Dragonkeeper."

"Good, you heard of me. Then you know how good I am. Then we won't need to go into this much farther."

"Wrong, we will. I am staying here."

"I need you...alive for the final battle, Marris. A ranger of you skill..."

"Don't you ever speak of that! He died when the Scourge came!"

"And he stands before me now. Both King Varian Wynn and Sylvanas Windrunner speak highly of you and your skills..."

"Attack my pets!"

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!" Twenty Naruto clones appeared and destroyed the skeletons and pined down the dogs while Naruto strode forward and punched him in the jaw, knocking it off. "Eww. Anyway, I am ordering you to leave here until I am done with the Eastern Plaguelands."

He put his jaw back in. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I will burn you alive with the rest of this land." Naruto picked him up by the collar and held him close enough so he could get a good look in his eyes. "Doubt, me, call my bluff. Stay if you truly wish it. But this land will soon burn. The Scourge will be driven from here along with death. It will be rebuilt and reborn on the ashes of what is here now."

Marris looked in his eyes and saw he was not lying. He stayed, he would die again. "Put me down, boy, I will go."

"Good." Naruto threw him to the ground. "How you get there matters not to me except that you don't ride or walk through Konoha."

"Where?"

"What was the Western Plaguelands. Now it is reborn from fire into Konoha."

"Fine," the ranger replied. "Release my hounds." Naruto dispelled the clones and they left. Naruto had one more stop. He walked into the remains of a building that was burned. And he found a little charred skeleton in the corner. She was burned alive.

"Hello," he heard a voice say.

Naruto turned around and found the spirit of the girl.

"Well hello. What are you doing here?"

"My aunt told me to stay here while my daddy drove away the bad men. But he has been gone so long." She started to cry so Naruto held her.

"There, there," he soothed. He felt cold where he accidentally passed through her. "What is your name?"

"I'm Pamela Redpath."

"I'm Naruto. Pamela, I need you to come with me."

"But my aunt."

"I know where your aunt is, Pamela. I will take you to her."

"Promise?"

Naruto looked affronted, "I am a knight of my word. You see, Pamela, I am here to make all the bad people go away."

"Really!?"

"Really, really. But I can't do that with you here, can I?"

"Why not?"

"Because the bad people are using the land itself to keep them here. A long will have to be destroyed before they finally go."

"But my home..."

"Don't worry, I will see too it that your home is back and good as new. Okay?"

"Okay. But I need my dolly."

"Alright, I'll get your dolly. Where is she?"

"She is in one of the other buildings. But the bad people are there."

"Don't worry, you may like me but I scare the bad people."

"Wow! Please hurry then!"

"Okay. Wyrmling, I got a job for," Naruto said to the baby blue dragon on his shoulder. The hatching tilted her head at him. "I need you to stay here, little one and keep an eye on this little girl. Make sure no, I mean no a one, of the bad people come and bother her. Understand?" She roared her affirmative. "Good girl." Wyrmling flew into the air around the house ruins and Pamela chased after her, laughing. "Poor girl," Naruto said, his heart broken by this. He turned and went to the ruins of other houses. He found the pieces of the dolls and put them back together. After slaying the ghost that came after him, he headed back. "I have her, Pamela. Ready to go?"

"I am!" Naruto summoned Sliephnir, picked her up, and got on the felsteed. "Now we are going to go very fast, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto kicked Sliephnir's flanks and the horse started running, making her scream in excitement.

—oo000oo—

"Fairbanks," Naruto shouted as he returned through the gates of Hearthglen. "Start the fires."

"Yes...Lord Dragonkeeper... Milord, why are you..."

"It is complicated, don't ask. See to the purge."

"Yes, milord."

Naruto walked Sliephnir to the castle. "So, Pamela, do you have a family aside your aunt?"

"I have an uncle that went to the church east of town. And I have a sister, her name is Jessica, she left a long time ago before the bad people came."

"Okay. Time to head inside, child." Naruto dismounted and carried her inside the keep that served as his home for now. He walked passed the others and to his room. He set her on his bed and told her to do to sleep.

"But I'm not sleepy..." she told him, yawning while she did.

"Yes you are," Naruto replied. "Go to sleep now." When she did, Naruto stood and left his roof. Outside and the door closed behind him, He leaned against the wall and ran his hand over his face.

"You were supposed to release her, Naruto," Elaine said to him.

"I couldn't, she doesn't even know. I just couldn't."

"It will only hurt you more keeping her here, like this."

Chromie came up to him. "I am sure something can be done to ease her pain..."

Naruto locked eyes on her, silencing her. "Not ease, help her," he ordered.

"Nothing can be done to help the dead like you want."

"Fine then. Now help her," he growled.

"I don't have the power to do that! I am a Bronze dragon! I control... No, I can't."

"You can," Naruto insisted.

"What you are talking about is forbidden! People die every day, that is the fact of life and time!"

"Time has left her behind! Now you help her or I will find so other way to. Even if I have to take it."

"Alright! Alright," she consented. "I guest I should be grateful that they are messing with the time line here, it will make it easier."

"What are you talking about," Elaine asked.

"Bronze dragons are the keepers of time. Time here has been messed with," Naruto told her. "I am going to go back and make sure she never dies."

"No," Chromie told him. "You can't do that. She is needed to vanish there."

"But..."

"No, you listen to me, boy," she growled, reminding them that she is in fact a dragon, not a gnome. "If you are going through with this foolhardy stunt, you will do it my way, understand me!? The people of Darrowshire died! And the grief that caused made people rise above their pain and fight back! If they survive, who knows what will happen! No, if you do this, you must take her from that time right before she is killed. Then lay her body on her spirit and the two will merge. She will have never died about."

"Her aunt..."

"They died at different times," Chromie told him. "It is either one or the other. And this is a one time thing."

Naruto sighed, "Alright, we'll save the girl."

"Good. I pray that I am not making a mistake here." Chromie turned to walk away.

"Wait, please tell me all you know about Pamela, please," Naruto asked her.

"Pamela was born Midwinter's Night. Her father loved her and tried his best to raise her alone. Later, after becoming the mayor of New Darrowshire and leading wisely, she died in her home." She walked away to prepare.

Naruto smirked and looked at Elaine's confused looks. "Bronzes know both the future and the past. But they often can't discern which is which. As far as Chromie even realizes it, that little girl died mayor."

Elaine smirked and began to laugh.

—oo000oo—

Pamela awoke and got out of bed. "Brr... Where's my dolly!?"

"On the Pamela, dear," Elaine said to her. "Right where you left it. Hungry? I got you some bacon and eggs with some hash browns. And a fresh, cold glass of milk."

"Yay!" The little girl took the food and began to eat like she hadn't in years.

Elaine laughed a little seeing this. "Lord Dragonkeeper thought about getting you a bowl of food called ramen but I told him no."

"Ramen, what's that?"

"A pandaren meal. It's a type of soup with noodles and taste good but it isn't healthy for breakfast." She brushed a strand of hair from Pamela's face.

"I would like to try it."

"Well, maybe for lunch, if you are a good girl."

"...What happened to the bad people!?"

"They are gone," Elaine told her. "Naruto chased them away and is fixing the damage they have done."

"Yay, now daddy can come home and we can be a family again!"

"...Pamela, there is something you should know."

"What?"

Naruto came in, a shield under his arm. "You're awake, good. And you already have breakfast, good, good... Have you told her?"

"I was about to."

Naruto nodded. "Let me, please." He knelt down in front of Pamela. "Do you know who this belonged to, Pamela? This belonged to your father."

"You've seen him!?"

"Yes, and I helped him. But...your father went to a place fighting the bad people, Pamela-chan. A place that he can't come back from."

"But...but... He can't! He said he would come back! Aunty promised he would!"

"I know, she did. And he cried so much that he couldn't, that he was leaving you. But you know what? He told me that he was glad that he did because you are safe because he did."

"No! Why can't we be together!?"

"...Do you understand what happens when a person dies, Pamela?" She shook her head. "It is like they go to sleep and never wake up. No matter how much you try to, they just don't."

"...That's what happened to mommy..." She began to cry and Naruto pulled her close.

"There, there, it's alright."

"I m, m, miss my daddy!"

"I know child," Naruto told her. "I know. But I also know that even asleep like he is, he is watching over you. He is here," Naruto tapped the shield. "As long as you keep this, he will watch over you and protect you. Understand?"

"O, Okay, mister Naruto. But where will I go?"

"..." Naruto looked to Elaine for help but she could offer none. "...No where, you will stay right here and I will take care of you until you can move back in your house like I promised you."

"You promise," she asked him again.

"I swear on my ninja honor." Pamela hugged him.

A knock on the door and it opened to show Majhan. "Lord Dragonkeeper, the fires are done and the druids have started. Eastern... I'm sorry, milord. Eastern will be restored in short order. And Tirion sends his thanks as well as Lord Mograine of the Knights of the Ebon Blade." She backed out. "I don't think I ever saw him smile like that before. Hmm, fighting hell just to save a little girl." She herself smiled. We made the right choice. And I think he would make a good father. Too bad Lady Elaine has already staked her claim."

—oo000oo—

Author Notes. Seemed like a better idea than actually fighting them, putting the whole bunch of rotting corpses to the torch. Burns easily so made sense. And it's not like there was much to save there anyway. Saving Pamela... I had to.


	9. A Leader Lost

Naruto shifted in the chair he fell asleep in, growling a little. Pamela was asleep on his lap, hugging Wyrmling to her chest. "So," Eilistraee said, "this is the most powerful Death Knight in the world. Wrapped around the finger of a child."

Elaine shook her head as she walked over to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, wake up, sleepy head."

"Huh, huh, what?" Naruto yawned and looked at her. "Hey Elaine-chan."

"Hey. We should probably put her in a bed to sleep in. Your armor can't be comfortable."

"Alright." He removed his arms from around her and Elaine picked her up.

"Mommy," she said in her sleep before squeezing Wyrmling, making her squeak.

"Naruto, we need to get her a puppy or something that will like to be held," Elaine stated.

"On top of the to do list, right behind save the world," he said before yawning again.

Elaine carried Pamela to Naruto's bed and put her under the covers. She started to toss a little, a bad dream caused most likely by all the bad things that has happened to her. So she stroked her hair and started to sing the same song her mother sang whenever she felt bad. _"Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore, Sin'dorei. Shindu fallah na Sin'dorei. Anar'alah, shindu Sin'dorei. Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei. Anar'alah belore. Shindu Sin'dorei. Shindu fallah na Sin'dorei. Anar'alah belore. Belore."_ She tucked Pamela in and left the room. To find Naruto wide awake, looking at her. She blushed a little under his gaze. "What?"

"That song was beautiful...and sad. Like the sadness of the world could be found in it."

"It is Lament of the Highborn," Sylvos told him. "...My sister, Sylvanas, sang it the day we received world that our other sister, Alleria, had been lost beyond the Dark Portal. It is said she was the most gifted singer for it in a thousand years."

Elaine nodded and walked outside. Naruto watched her go, confused. The song itself isn't why she woke him up. There was something familiar about her voice, but he had never heard her sing before. He turned as well and walked away. "Fairbanks, I am going to need you to do something for me," he said when he found the High Inquisitor.

"What is it, milord?"

"The Seekers and I have been too long away from our task. We still need to win the favor of a the orcs, trolls, and taurens."

"Who will over see Konoha, sire?"

"That is why I came to you. Many speak of you with respect and that you have a fair mind and able to make sound judgments."

"But the mind that has led and stabilized this kingdom is you! Surely there are others that can take up this charge."

"No, there are not. Despite what everyone thinks, I am not a king. I'm not even a lord. I am a soldier. And I need to get back to what a soldier does. I know I can trust you with Konoha. Seek wisdom from King Magni, Prince Kael'thas, and Tirion Fordring. They will help you."

"...On one condition, milord."

"Name it."

"That when you have done it, _you_ come back and lead this country and these people. I will be your steward until then but you must come back as soon as you can."

"But I said..."

"I know what you said. And I know what you should be saying, milord. You should be saying, 'Fairbanks, I regret that I must put this on you and I will hurry back to take it off your shoulders'. Because if you don't, you will find yourself short of people willing to do it for you."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I am. I do what I must to ensure the peace of this world, that is what _all_ of the Knights of the Dragon's Flame do. And we all agree on this."

"...Fine," Naruto snapped. "I'll..." Everything else was lost in mumbles.

"What was that, milord? These old ears of mine are not what they used to be. You must speak louder. Maybe even shout it."

Naruto looked at him and growled as he looked around and saw dozens of his Dragoons here. "I'll be king," he whispered.

"Speak up, milord."

"I'LL BE KING, DAMN IT! You are more annoying than Ero-sannin!"

Fairbanks backed up and rubbed his ears. "No need to shout like that, I'm not deaf." Naruto fought the strongest urge to pull out his swords and kill the conniving old man. Not to mention Frozenfury was laughing at him publicly announcing that he would accept the title of King of Konoha. "Something wrong, sire? You look stressed, angry even."

"...You smug bastard."

"You sound like I made you do something you didn't want," Fairbanks said innocently.

"I didn't want this!"

"Oh? Let's count then. First, you got it an army. Second you cleared it of all enemies and sickness. Followed by the third, naming it. Fourth, you have been leading it. Fifth, you've gotten us treaties and at least some form of peace between the undead and the Blood Elves. Even going out of your way to improve it by saving Forsaken and offering help to the Blood Elves to heal the forest sickened by the Scourge when it went through. And, the biggest of all, you go down there and help your people anyway you can. Even saving a little girl. You want it, you just can't admit it. Forgive me for contradicting you, sire, but someone needed to. I know about your circumstances being here, thanks to the elves. I know you say you don't because you still hold out hope that you can get home. But I believe that you probably will never. So to hold on is a fool's hope because you are is letting life slip you by."

"...But Shion...she could still be waiting for me. And I still love her."

Fairbanks sighed. "There is a woman that loves you here, sire. A child that I can tell that will see you as her father in time. I know, I've had my fair share. And I can also tell you are fond of them. But if you won't let your heart let go, then, some time in the future, go to the dessert Tanaris. There, you will find the Caverns of Time. The Bronze dragon flight lives there and they not only control _when_ the portals takes you but also _where_."

"...Home?"

"More than likely, they could," Fairbanks told him. "But please think about it before you do. Look at the good you have done here in such a short amount of time. Not even the Ten Races could do what you have done."

"..." Naruto turned and left, saying nothing. He looked until he found the bronze dragon. "Chromie, I need to know something."

"What now," she said with a sigh.

"Could the Caverns of Time return me home?"

"Possibly. I am no expert on them. But...yes. They could do it." Naruto was about to leave. "They only work one way, going back in time, and not just a small distance, mind you. You go back, you might already be in that time." Naruto paused in his step and continued on. "I hate that he will do it still and I don't know what he will decide. The future for him is so clouded."

—oo000oo—

"We need to get ready to leave," Naruto told the others when he found them. "The taurens, orcs, and trolls still await us. So I want to be heading out tomorrow morning."

"We will need a bit longer," Elaine told him. "It will take time to get Pamela ready to leave."

Naruto looked at her, shocked that she would even suggest such a thing. "We can't take Pamela-chan with us! We..."

He might as well have said he was declaring war on the Blood Elves from how mad she got. She seemed to grow ten feet tall, marched right up to him, grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to her. "Now listen here," she growled. "You not only took responsibility of that little girl, you are not only her one security in this world, letting her know it will be alright, she loves that little dragon you carry around with you! You take her away as well as leave and she will bawl her eyes out! And that is just the first day, we will likely be gone for weeks! We are bringing Pamela and that is the end of it, UNDERSTAND!?" Naruto had this terrified look as he nodded. "Good," she growled.

—oo000oo—

"Where are we going, Ms. Nara," Pamela asked while the dark ranger lifted her up onto Sliephnir.

"An island called Theramoore. There, we are going to meet a powerful scorcerous named Jaina Proudmoore."

"Why are we going there?"

"She is a friend of mine," Sylvas told her. "And we are hoping she can help Lord Naruto meet with the Orc Warchief, Thrall."

"War...chief," she asked.

"The leader of the Orcs, much like Naruto is the leader of Konoha."

"Oh..."

He shook his head. "Oh, I forgot something."

"What?"

"That we missed your birthday so I got you a present."

"Really!?"

"Yup," he told her. "Now this is your responsibility. You have to care for it."

"Care for what," she asked excitedly. Sylvas pulled a small sack from his side and held it up to her. It was moving. She opened it and this glowing creature poked its head out. She stared at it, fascinated.

"That is a mana worm hatching. Rub its head." She did and it bristled before it shot out the bag, around her arms a few times and floated around her head.

"Its tingly," she squealed.

"That is because it is a creature of energy," Sylvas explained.

"Don't get her pets yet," Elaine told him.

"Why not? I had pets, loads of them, when I was her age."

"Because she can't possibly know how to raise them on the road. Pamela..."

She was playing with the worm, it sliding around her arms and between her fingers while she called it, "Marmy!" It took a moment for Elaine to realize that it was a combination of _mana_ and _worm_.

"Great, she named it... No more pets, I mean it!" She turned around and walked away, just missing several of the others shift, hiding things.

"Aha," Naruto called as he opened a box given to him. "Pamela, I have something for you."

"What is it!?" She turned to him, petting Marmy.

"Well, I thought that it would be better if you had someone that would love for you to play rough with instead of Wyrmling. So I asked a friend and he got me just such a thing. Now, he is your responsibility." He walked over and gave her the box.

"A puppy," she said before pulling a worg pup out. "He is so cute!" The pup quickly fell in love with her and began licking her face. "What's his name?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Ookumi."

"Oo-okumi? I like that name! Ookumi!" She hugged the puppy.

Naruto turned to Ilphbryn, who was smiling. "So, what's with the mana worm?" That made him laugh.

While Naruto tilted his head in confusion, Elaine came back, leading her horse by the reins. "I said no more!"

"No more what," Naruto asked.

"Pets! No more pets, who gave her that puppy!?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before raising his hand. "You told me to."

"That is it, who else has a pet for her!?" Talinth pulled out a baby giant blue moth, Ilphbryn a silver dragonhawk hatching, Eilistraee a hawk owl, Gar a snowshoe rabbit, and Suncatcher a mechanical frog. Elaine groaned before looking at Nara by her talbuck and smiled in relief. "At least one of you didn't get her a pet." Nara was going though her saddle bags and froze when she said that. She then pulled out a hat, a gold medal, a hippogryff egg, and a phoenix egg. Elaine dropped her jaw. Those last two were very rare for pets and no doubt the other two were rare as well. "Where did you get all of those!?"

"I was a mercenary," Nara replied. "I wasn't sure which to give her."

"...NO!" She rounded on Naruto. "This is your fault!"

"Me?"

"You and that dragon you keep on your shoulder! She can't keep them all!"

Pamela was on the verge of tears. "Why not, mommy Elaine?"

She choked on her own words and glared again at Naruto. "You better clean up after all of them."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto replied.

Elaine turned to Pamela. "Okay, you can. But this is a huge responsibility, this many pets. You have to be willing to care for all of them, play with all of them. Understand?"

"I will," she said, excitedly.

"But you can only have the eggs once they hatch."

"Okay, mommy Elaine," she replied. Each were given to her, with the ones that can fly, flying around her. When Nara put the gold medal around her neck and in a flash, a serpentine dragon appeared and hovered over her. She put the hat on her next and there was a snarl off to the side as a ghost coyote appeared.

"...I should've seen that one coming," Naruto stated. "Well, at least the coyote, the frog, and the mana worm doesn't leave a mess." He climbed up onto Sliephnir and kicked his flanks. "Fastest way to Thunderbluffs is the zeppelin outside of Undercity. It will get us there in a matter of hours thanks to a few spells on it."

"But I thought we were going to Theramoore," Pamela said, looking up from her new friends.

"We are," Naruto confirmed. "But to go there from here is a lot of back tracking. Better to just go to Thunderbluffs, then Theramoore, followed by Ogrimaar."

"Okay. Are we going to go fast?"

"Remember last time," he asked her. When she grinned and held Ookumi and her rabbit closer, Naruto took that as a yes. "All of you better keep up," he told the fliers. "And please no droppings." He kicked Sliephnir's flanks, making the felsteed start running.

—oo000oo—

"Thank god," the goblin captain said when he pulled into the port outside Thunderbluffs. Pamela had been running all over the ship, watching the land and ocean slip by around them and playing with her pets. Not to say she was a pest, but more trouble than the captain wanted.

Naruto put Pamela back on Sliephnir and walked the horse down to the ground. "Wow..." Pamela said as she looked up at the buttes that Thunderbluffs stood on.

"Impressive, isn't it," Nara told him. "I will take the lead, if you don't mind. I've had a few jobs here and know my way around."

"Be my guest," Naruto told her. Nara took the lead and made her way up to the top of the city. Where she started talking to a guard in a language none of them would have known without the necklaces that Naruto had made.

"_I need to speak to Cairn, Bremen."_

"_The Elder did not summon you nor mention any jobs we would need a mercenary for,"_ Bremen replied. _"What brings you this way, ranger?"_

"_I am no longer a mercenary, though I have found my skills of use. You see, I am part of a group called the Seekers of Peace and..."_

"_Why didn't you say so, ranger," _Bremen about roared. _"Tell the elder they are here!"_

Naruto watched as one of the tauren ran off, the ground thundering from how hard his hooves hit the ground. "...What, no guards threatening to kill me?"

"_What he say, Nara," _Bremen asked, not understanding him. Nara knew just about every language used from her time before the Seekers. He knew that so he didn't worry about communication.

"_He is surprised it is so easy to get in. Up until now, we were met with swords and blades when meeting someone new."_

"_Why, because he is a Death Knight? Look over there."_ He pointed at a tauren that was helping move a totem. He was wearing full plate that was colored dark. _"We have met a few here."_

Naruto looked over at him, raised his hand and called, "Come and see!"

The Death Knight looked to him, raised his hand and replied, _"And I saw, a pale horse! Welcome to Thunderbluffs, brother, what brings you this way," _he said, walking over. _"Wait, I don't know you... But the only Death Knight I don't know is Dragonkeeper."_

"I prefer Naruto," he told him. "But everyone calls me it anyway." He extended his hand.

The Death Knight gaped at him before grasping his hand and shaking it excitedly. _ "Lord Dragonkeeper, it is an honor to meet you! I have heard stories of your exploits since I returned to myself! I can't believe I am meeting you! Is it..."_

"Yes, dragons, naga, a horde of undead, I've fought them."

"_I can't believe this! …This must mean you are here to gain the support of Cairn Bloodhoof! I will show you to him!"_

Before he could turn, Bremen put his hand on his shoulder. _"Someone is already going to tell the Elder. Remember to keep yourself calm at all times, Chagin."_

"_Yes sir," _the Death Knight, now named Chagin, replied. _"I would still like to show them to the elder though."_

"_Fine, you excitable calf,"_ Bremen replied, exasperated. _"Nara, Chagin will show you the way." _Naruto believed that the younger tauren grinned but it was hard to tell with his face.

As they walked, Naruto said, "You know, there is a legend where I come from about a creature similar to your people. He was Minotaur from the city of Minos. Stood almost eleven feet tall, humanoid in general but his feet were hooves and his head was a bull. He was a warrior without equal and killed any that challenged him. But eventually he angered the gods and they cast him to wounder a maze for the rest of eternity."

Chagin looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out why he was telling him. _"I'm afraid I don't understand. Is that some sort of insult to my people?"_

"NO! Good god no! I only mean that my people still view him as the strongest warrior there is, an immortal as well. It is just I was surprised when I saw my first tauren, I thought about that legend right away and wondered if maybe one of your people made it to my world. Even I'm intimidated by your size and strength."

"_Oh." _He turned back forward and continued, his chest swelling with pride as he showed them around Thunderbluffs. They were the only non Horde aside from Argent Dawn that were welcome here. He took pride that it was one of his brethren that would be the first. Hopefully not the last either. Something he heard from a traveler came to mind. _"I heard, as it were, that there was a new kingdom to the east, born of the ashes of the old kingdom. And that is exactly how I was told. Do you have more word of this?"_

"We do," Pamela told him, scratching Ookumi's ears. "Mommy Elaine leads it with Daddy Naruto." Naruto stopped walking for a heartbeat and glance at the smiling girl. "Everyone outside calls him King Naruto the First."

"I'm not king yet," Naruto grumbled.

"_Mother and father? I didn't realize you were married, Lord Dragonkeeper."_

Naruto started coughing while he struggled to correct him as Elaine blushed crimson. "He isn't," she told him. "We are mainly the ones that care for Pamela."

Said girl looked confused. "You're not married? But you two act exactly how Uncle Colin did with auntie." Chagin and the others began to chuckle at them.

"Anyway," Naruto said, trying to change the subject, "Konoha is part of the Northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Right now, we are expanding our borders slowly, reclaiming lost land. The former kingdom of Alterac is next, followed by Silverpine Forest. As the taint of the Scourge is non existent in Alterac, we will have to handle it differently. But fortunately, the druids all agree that a forest fire is the best cure for the plague in a forest."

"_True, such things often cause a forest to regain lost life and restore old. Why, there are trees in Ashenvale that the seeds require a fire for them to be freed from their pods."_

"And with that fire, many of the monsters caused by the plague will die. It will be like the former Plaguelands," Suncatcher told him. "Though it still smells bad, the burning."

Naruto snapped his finger, "I forgot about Lordaemere Lake. There is a tribe of undead murlocs there. And..."

"We will deal with them in time," Elaine told him. "Who knows, maybe by then, we will have figured out just why the Ashbringer cured Fairbanks of undeath but not anyone else."

Sylvas nodded, "I have been wondering about that myself. I can only guess it is the character of the person combined with the sword. Hopefully, those apocrathy will be able to figure it out." Everyone knew he was hoping they would so he could have his sister back.

"_Chagin,"_ a tauren called from the building they were waiting to enter, _"the Elder wants to see them!"_

"_Yes, coming."_ He motioned forward and they entered.

Naruto saw a tauren sitting in front of a fire so old his mane had turned gray. _"Elder Bloodhoof, it is an honor to meet you," _Naruto said in the Tauren native language.

"_The honor is mine,"_ Cairn replied. _"And thank you for speaking to me in my language. A sign of respect few give to opposite factions. Would you like some tea, I just put the pot to boil. Or would you rather displace the pleasantries and continue on?"_

Naruto looked to the others and said, _"Both, if I may. Ignore the 'how are you today' and go on to why we are here. But if there is tea, I would love some. I haven't had any since I left my world."_ They sat down and each was offered a cup of tea. _"Elder, I will get right to it... Hmm, this is good. Anyway, as you may already know, I am seeking support from anyone and everyone I can. All that remains are the tauren, the orcs, and the trolls."_

Cairn took a drink. _"Yes, I know of this. You have done amazing work. Now, I could give you any number of task that my people need done but I can truly think of only one that concerns me. The leader of the Cenarion Circle."_

"_Staghelm,"_ Naruto stated.

"_Yes. He...concerns me. It is well known his views on other races. Despite this, he is a major leader in the world. And yet, while his personal feelings should have held him back from ever achieving the rank of Archdruid, he still has it. Because we were in a time of war and the old Archdruid, Shando Stormrage, was _lost_ inside the Emerald Dream. He has also weakened one of his own druids that is close to the human King Varian Wynn, by the name of Brom, by removing his totem figure, the one that connects him to all the beast spirits."_

Naruto hesitated, _"I mean no disrespect, elder, but I will not assassinate him if that is what you want."_

Cairn chuckled, _"It must sound like I am asking you to do something that would go against morals but it isn't. I just wish to know if I can truly trust this man. As there are druids among my people, he has say within us. I want to know if he truly has the best interest of all life in his heart or if he is...how you say, 'trying to pull the wool over our eyes'."_

Naruto nodded, _"If nothing else, he has proven himself to be a raciest. At the same time, I have heard stories of his actions in the defense of the world at large, not just the Night Elves. It is hard to say. But I will look into it. Do you have any point I should start looking?"_

"_Yes, he has been using the Circle to gain mass amounts of Morrowgrain and no one knows why. But a friend that works close to the Archdruid that knows curses has informed me that morrowgrain is used in primitive curses."_

Naruto arched an eyebrow. He was about to say something when he remembered what he said about Malfurion being lost. _"Is it possible to become lost in the Emerald Dream?"_

"_There are hundreds, maybe thousands of druids in the world today, I have never heard of this happening before recently. But it may also be the responsibility of the Burning Legion."_

"Lord Naruto, the Emerald Dream is the realm of the green dragons," Eilistraee told him.

Naruto thought about it for several minutes. "We need to speak with the ruler of the green dragon flight then. But I also want to check the den of Malfurion for traces of Morrowgrain." He turned back to Cairn. _"I will seek out Malfurion himself. If his disappearance was caused by Staghelm, then we obviously know you cannot. If it wasn't, then you need only concern yourself that he is a bastard that is a supremest. Hopefully, either way, we will be able to pull Stormrage from the dream and return him to his position. Then we won't have to deal with him anyway. I kind of wish I had a druid in the Seekers, this would be easier. Elder, peace be upon you."_

"_And upon you, peace,"_ Cairn said as they stood. _"Good luck, young one, I fear you will need a healthy amount of it."_

Naruto grinned, _"I make my own luck."_ He flipped him a coin before walking out. Cairn looked at both sides and saw a head on each.

—oo000oo—

They rode out and soon crossed to Theramoore Ilse. They slowed their mounts to a walk as they neared the gate. "I need to speak with the Lady Jaina Proudmoore," Naruto said to the guards.

"Take a number," was his reply from the first guard.

"Everyone has something urgent or important to speak to her about," the second told him. "First, give your name, then we shall see about getting you in to meet her."

Naruto sighed. "You know, I almost miss being held at sword point. I am Uzumaki Naruto Dragonkeeper. Three, two, one..."

"By the light," one said while the other stared in shock. "I will have you announced right away!" He ran while the other stayed, still staring.

"Getting tired of the admiration," Talinth asked.

"Yes," Naruto groaned. "It was simple before hand, they bring their blades, I do something to prove myself, then move on."

"Well, you can't expect that to happen forever, Lord Naruto," Ilphbryn told him. "Sylvas, you're on."

"Yes, yes. Allow me to speak then." Jaina appeared in a flash. "Well looky here, little Jaina Proudmoore all grown up," he said with a grin.

"Sylvas!" She walked over and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since before the Third War. How have you been!?"

"I'm good, I strive, thrive, and survive. And you? Lady Jaina Proudmoore, hero of the Alliance and close friend of the Warchief Thrall. Big name for a little lady."

She slapped him on his arm. "Will you never stop the size comment!? I'm as big as you are now."

He rested a hand on her head and then one on the tip of his ears. "Nope, I still got you by six inches."

"Ears don't count!"

Sylvas chuckled, "They would if you were an elf. I still say you should let me polymorph you into one. You would do great among my people."

"No, I am fine as a human. I thought I was told that Uzumaki is here. Did you pretend to be him just to meet with me?"

"No, Lord Naruto is here. But as I am your friend, he thought I should be the one to speak to you first."

"Good idea. Well, as he has no doubt come here on business, we should get to that. We'll catch up later."

"Sure will. Ahem, Lady Proudmoore, it is my honor to introduce Lord Uzumaki Naruto Dragonkeeper, Death Knight and King of Konoha, the Land of Fire."

Naruto dropped his head in his hand. "You were just waiting to use that, weren't you?"

"Oh hell yeah."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not king yet. Lady Proudmoore, it is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, Lord Uzumaki."

"Just Naruto, please, I don't need all the Lord crap."

She laughed, "I agree. Well, I will call you Naruto if you will call me Jaina."

"My pleasure, Jaina. Is there somewhere we can talk. About a friend of your's that I wish to make a friend of mine?"

She arched one of her eyebrows and nodded. "My tower."

—oo000oo—

"Well, Naruto, don't keep me in suspense, who is it you want to talk about?"

"Thrall," he replied.

Her face became blank from shock. "You want to make Thrall a friend of your's? Why?"

"Jaina, you are separate from the kingdom of Stormwind and the Alliance and Horde in general so I will tell you. I plan on getting all the leaders of the Ten Races together to talk out their differences. I already have gotten the Dwarves and the Blood Elves to pull their forces from battle grounds. That is just the first step. I intend to get them all together, whether they are willing to meet or not, so a lasting peace can be formed. Then, we can focus on the true threat, not each other."

"Arthas," Jaina said sadly. She glanced at his sword. Naruto pulled Frozenfury from the sheath and laid it on the table.

"This is Frozenfury, the sister blade of Frostmourn. Originally, it would take a person's soul and add what they knew to me as well as their magic. But the first soul it absorbed was a demon fox by the name of Kyuubi. In terms of power, I would say it would take one of the leaders of the dragon flights to defeat him. Or Kil'jaiden or one of the other leaders of the Burning Legion."

"How did it kill a demon like that?"

"...It was sealed inside me. Now, I believe that even with how powerful this sword is, it might not have been powerful enough. You see, this thing is now sentient. I think maybe that it took the Kyuubi and just placed it inside itself. I know it doesn't think it is the Kyuubi because of what little I have heard from it. But Kyuubi was just a soul when it was sealed. It didn't have a body to kill."

"The blade was trying to take your soul."

"Yes, but found it instead. Now the weapon is sentient, and very picky about who picks it up."

"Okay...but why are you telling me this?"

"This sword eats souls, it takes memories and magic. I believe it, as well as Frostmourn, was meant to keep the souls from going to the afterlife. To keep them inside. I thought that if anyone could use this to win against him, it would be you."

"...How do you know this? What other proof do you have?"

"When Ashbringer and Frostmourn clashed, the Ashbringer forced from it the souls of all the Death Knights that now fight on our side. Darion Mograine told me this himself."

She was quiet for a while. "What can you tell me about Death Knights themselves?"

"Our link to life until it was restored, is our rune blade. I broke one from one of the first Death Knights of Arthas and it killed him. I doubt this will work on Arthas though as he is the Lich King."

"...You are probably right but it might weaken him. His soul was the first taken by Frostmourn. Destroy it, his soul is returned and..."

"And he suddenly has a conscious about all the people he has been killing for over the last five years," Talinth realized.

"That would tear him apart," Nara stated. She clenched her fist, remembering the day he brought her back. "Good."

"Don't hate him too much," Jaina asked of her. "Arthas wasn't always like this. He was a good person until he got that sword."

Naruto frowned at her. "I was once on a team where one of us betrayed our home village and the team. He left, willingly. You know what happened? People made excuses for him. Right up until he came back to destroy our village. You know what I did? I got it through my head that no matter what all the excuses said, he chose to do it. Does any of this sound familiar?" Jaina turned away. "Arthas may have lost his soul to the sword, but what was he doing, looking for it in the first place? Why did he take it when Muradin told him it was cursed? And let us not forget that he ordered the purge of Stratholme. He was like he is before he took up Frostmourne." Jaina had been growing steadily madder with each word and when he finished, she slapped him.

"Arthas was a good person! I knew him the best in the world! Don't you ever think you knew him well enough to judge him!"

"I judge a person by their actions, Lady Proudmoore," Naruto told her. "Arthas may have been a good person up until that sword came to his possession but he didn't show the world that. He showed the makings of a tyrant. And people made excuses. He burned his own ships so he could get his revenge and there were excuses. And now he is the Lich King and even now, you are making excuses."

Jaina had her hand ready to slap him again but she couldn't follow it through. Sure, he was disrespectful. Sure, she wanted to box his ears for talking like that. But that didn't make it any less true. She lowered her hand and gaze. "I am, aren't I? I'm still a stupid little girl..."

"No, you just miss your friend," Sylvas stated. "Everyone always hold out a hope that they will see a missing friend again."

Jaina sat down and sighed. "...You came here to meet Thrall," she reminded herself. "Of course I will help you." She stood up and made a motion. The stone ceiling lowered itself down to make a new set of steps. She walked up it and they followed. There, a wyvern youngling sat on a roost, sleeping. "Time to wake up, Skiery." It snapped its head up and looked at her, shaking its tail happily. She scratched his ears, getting one of his legs to thump against the wood. "I need you to take a message to Thrall, can you do it?" Skiery gave a low moan. "Thank you." She took out a piece of paper, waved her hand over it, and the letters burned into it. She tied it around Skeiry's leg and pulled a treat from her pouch. "Here you go," she said as she gave it to him. The wyvern tore into it before flying away almost faster than even an adult wyvern could move. "Thrall will know you are coming in about ten minutes. His reply will be in twenty." She was right on the mark. "Here it is. He is waiting to see you." She handed it over to Sylvas.

"Good to hear from you, Jaina," he read. "As for the Seekers of Peace coming, they are welcome here in Ogrimmar as long as they cause no trouble." Sylvas looked up at Naruto and chuckled. "Well, I guess we won't be welcome there long. We always cause trouble of some kind." He returned it to Jaina. "Well, Lord Naruto, shall we leave?"

"Yes." Naruto scooped up Pamela. "Say good bye to the nice lady."

"Good bye Lady Proudmoore."

"Good bye, child," she said, smiling and rubbing her hair. "You too Lord Uzumaki." Naruto nodded to her and led the way back to their mounts.

"I guess that it she no longer feels comfortable enough to call me Naruto." He climbed up onto Slirphner and decided to just trot to the Barrens and Orgrimmar. As they went, Naruto made sure to point out the creatures that lived there to Pamela.

"Mommy Elaine, can I get a crocolisk as a pet too?"

"No, you may not! Naruto, what are you telling her!?"

"I was just telling her about the wildlife here, honest!" Elaine glared at him for a moment before looking away. "Whew," he said, wiping his forhead. "Hey, where are you going," he asked as the ghost coyote headed into the bush.

"I asked him to look for me," Pamela told him.

"Oh, you asked him? And what did he say?"

"He'll be right back," Pamela said, smiling.

Naruto blinked, "Nara, can that coyote speak so a human can understand?"

"Not that I know of."

"Thought so." He just looked forward again, chopping it up to her just being a child. As they walked, Naruto saw the signs of dragons in the area. "Elaine, blacks."

"I see them, Lord Naruto," replied. "Nara, you and I..."

"RUN AWAY," they heard from the grunts of ogres. A few crossed the road ahead of them followed by a few dragon kin.

"Was one of 'em holding a egg, lad," Gar asked Suncatcher.

The gnome looked after them, "Looks like they are making plans for breakfast. A dragon omelet fit for a gnome." He looked up to see Wyrmling glaring at him. "Hey, I'm not the one planning it." They continued walking only to see them cross again farther up the road.

"AAGH!"

"Still running," Ilphbryn muttered.

"Rarely see an ogre that light on their feet," Sylvos chuckled. Eilistraee grinned as they continued for a few more minutes before they got on the road and started running for them. As they ran by, she held out her arm.

"Naruto, here." She rode up beside him and handed him the egg.

He took the egg and looked up and the charging dragon kin. They ran pass, came to a stop, and ran back to Naruto who had swung around. The leader growled at them before Pamela reached out and slapped his nose. "Bad dragon, play nice!"

He pulled back, swung his head around a little, growled again, and had his snout grabbed by Naruto. He pulled it close, growling himself, and said, _**"You heard her,"**_ in dragonic. _**"Play nice or I won't."**_ The draco swallowed and nodded his head. Naruto held up the egg. _**"This belong to you?"**_ Naruto let go on his mouth.

"_**It is the future prince,"**_ the dragon kin told him, taking the offered egg. **_"...You have our thanks."_**

"_**With how much trouble you blacks are, I would probably do well with killing it and you."**_

The blacks looked back and forth between them. _**"Our lives mean little but the prince is innocent,"**_ a mage said. _**"We are the last. Onyxia slain, her brother and his followers at Black Rock Mountain as well, all there are left are us few here to watch over the clutch here. Please lord, I can sense you are a powerful black as well, at least in spirit. Don't condemn the egglings as well."**_

"Really," he turned back to the others. "Seems the Blacks are almost dead." He turned back. _**"Hmm. The Blacks have been a threat for so long. If they become one again, it will be my fault."**_

"_**...I understand, lord," he**_ said, bowing his head. _**"Tell us where your lair is and we will go there."**_

Naruto scratched his head, thinking about it. _**"Alterac Valley. You will find several ogre **__**mounds there as well as the remains of a city. Once there, you will kill the ogres and use the keep for the hatchery. Is there any trouble with those orders?"**_

"_**No, lord."**_

"_**Once there, you will make it your home. When I come for you, you will follow my orders, understand."**_

"_**Yes, lord."**_

"_**And then, I will introduce you to one of the last Earth Dragons there is. And you will follow his teachings for the egglings. It is time for you to return to the care of the earth, for she needs help."**_

"_**Y...yes, lord, I know. I can still hear her cries."**_

"_**Go then. It is a long journey."**_

"_**No, we still have the gate. It will not be so long."**_ He nodded to the others and they all left.

Naruto looked down to Pamela, looking proud as she sat there in his lap. "Bad dragon, play nice?"

"He scared Usagi-chan," she said, hugging her rabbit. "And Marmy is shaking too. But I knew you would make them be nice, daddy Naruto."

"So, what did you talk about," Nara asked.

"I am having them become Earth Dragons again and am sending them to Alterac Valley. If nothing else, that will stop the fighting there." He looked at Wyrmling. "I want you to go talk to Gorebash and Mystra. I'm sure he will be willing to teach these younglings what it means to be earth aspect." They rode until they entered Durotar and stood outside the gates of Ogrimmar. With the blade of the guards at the ready to kill them. "Ah, there is that familiar greeting," Naruto muttered.

"_What do you want, human,"_ the grunt on the left demanded.

"_We are here to speak with Warchief Thrall,"_ Naruto told him. _"I am Uzumaki Naruto Dragonkeeper. These are my friends, Elaine, Nara, Sylvos, Ilphbryn, Gar, Suncatcher, and Eilistraee. We are the Seekers of Peace. And my adopted daughter as well, Pamela. We are expected."_

They glanced at each other and sheathed their swords. _"Alright, we will lead you through the city. Cause a problem and we will kill all of you."_

"_You can try,"_ Nara stated. _"You'll fail, but you can try."_

One growled but they ignored the comment and led them inside. Soon enough, they were talking with the Warchief. "So, the ranger-general Elaine Whisperwind. It is an honor to meet the woman that led to the defeat of the horde in so many battles during the war." Thrall bowed to her.

"It was not easy," Elaine stated. "Your people gave as good as they took."

Thrall nodded at the compliment. "Enough though of the pass. I assume you are after the support of myself and Vol'jin," he motioned to the troll by his side.

"Good ta finally see ya, mahn," Vol'jin told him. "We have been expecting you for some time."

"It is an honor to meet with you, Warchief," Naruto said, bowing his head. "And you are correct, I am here for your support."

"If I may Thrall, I have something for this pup to do," Vol'jin stated.

"Of course, my friend."

The troll slapped a hand to the back of the orc's shoulder. "I want you to..." He never got to finish.

"Warchief," a grunt messenger shouted, entering the main hall of the fort. "Urgent news from the war front at Northrend!"

"What is it," Thrall asked.

"There was an assualt on the Wrath Gate by both the Alliance and the Horde against the Scourge, forcing the Lich King himself to appear!"

"What happened," Naruto asked.

"Betrayal! Everyone is dead, Scourge, Horde, and Alliance!"

"Who did it," Nara demanded.

"Putress and Varimathas! They have taken control of Undercity as well and we haven't heard from Lady Sylvanas!"

Sylvos grew pale, "Sister..."

"Scratch what we were going to say, boy," Thrall growled. "We are going to Undercity to save Sylvanas and get revenge. Help us, and our support is yours."

"Then my Dragoons as well as some recently made friends will help," Naruto replied, his eyes glowing ice white in anger at the Dread Lord.

—oo000oo—

Author's Note: Long time in coming. Love it, hate it, let me know what I did wrong.


	10. The Betrayers, The Betrayed

Naruto pulled Sliephner to a halt, overlooking the remains of Alterac City. Those dragons had made themselves comfortable alright, and fast too. It had only been a few hours. Before he could go father, a drake landed in front of him. It inhaled to breath fire on him so he drew Frozenfury. The fire parted around him and he used his magic to grabbed the head of the draco and pull it down to eye level. _**"Gather the warriors of your flight. Your lord has a job for them."**_

The drake nodded, _**"My apologies, lord, I thought you were a human."**_

"_**Get them,"**_ he growled.

He flew off and in minutes, Dragon kin as well as a few drakes were there. _**"These are the strongest, lord," **_the drake told him.

Naruto nodded. _**"A city across the lake from here has been overrun by the agents of a group of demons called the Burning Legion. My troops, along with the troops of the Horde are going in there to kill them. Now, I am going to give you a choice. Redemption or damnation. In time, most of the northern part of the continent will be ruled by me. And if you insist on being blacks, I will kill you. But if you with to return to being Earth and healing the earth, then you will have a place here and my protection. What say you?"**_

They talked amongst themselves for a few minutes. The drake stepped forward, _**"And what of other blacks? Surely, you don't think they will stand for this."**_

"_**I don't care about them I am trying to save you."**_

They all looked to the drake again and he nodded. _**"We will follow you, Lord. Where would you have us in the upcoming fight?"**_

"_**I want the dragon kin right beside me and my men. The drakes...I have a special plan for you."**_

—oo000oo—

Civil war had come to the Forsaken. As forces supporting Sylvanas strive to keep their station, the Apocrathy as well as demons fought like creatures possessed to kill them. In fact, they had forced the defenders to Deathknell. That was when the sounds of wings flapping in the wind came over all of them. A few looked up at first and shouted in horror, causing the rest to look up. Dragons, at least twenty, were above them, with humanoid riders on them. A single flaming arrow shot from a dark ranger atop the walls hit the flag, marking the Apocrathy. As one, the dragons began to strafe and let loose fire on them. They spread out, burning everything that could possibly hold the life. In minutes, Brill was no more then burning wooden skeletons.

Sylvanas watched as her land was cleansed from atop the wall separating Deathnell from the rest of Trisfall Glades. After the _blacks_, she still couldn't believe that part, had pulled back from their assault, she heard the roar of stampeding hooves. Naruto's Dragoons came charging in along side dragon kin, atop of horses, frost sabers, worgs, even a few elecks. At the forefront was the Death Knight himself, riding his greater Felsteed, with the Seekers of Peace around him. The dead on that field of battle had soaked the ground with blood. "How many died out there saving us," she asked her brother.

"...Five hundred wounded," Sylvos told her. "Luckily, our priest kept them from dying. I am sorry we could not get here sooner."

"Don't be," Sylvanas stated. "Without you, we couldn't have held at all. When do we push the attack to reclaim Undercity?"

"In a half hour," a voice said from behind them. A male Orc warlock walked over with a succubus and a troll. He wore the tabard of a Dragoon. "Lord Dragonkeeper has received word that Warchief Thrall will be here shortly and has ordered the troops to be ready."

"Big juju is about to get laid out on the betrayers, mahn," the troll stated.

"Where is Naruto," Sylvanas asked. They pointed down into the still smoking field. Sylvanas jumped down the wall and walked over to him. "Thank you for your timely rescue, Naruto."

"The honor was all mine, Lady Windrunner," Naruto said, smiling at her. His face turned grim though. "I should have expected him to betray us. I recently had a run in with a Dread Lord that you and him fought years ago. Balnazzar, the one Varimathas 'killed'. I killed him, for good this time, and became to leader of the Scarlet Crusade."

"So that's why the Scarlets have vanished, they're under new management... I have a question, Uzumaki."

"Yes, Lady Windrunner?"

"What do you plan for the Forsaken once Arthas is dead?"

He was quiet a moment. "I have nothing planned aside trying to help you regain your lost life."

A ghost wolf came running up and changed into Talinth. "Naruto, we have a problem."

"What?"

She glanced at Sylvanas and pulled him away. "King Adrian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Valeera, and Brom lead a force several thousand strong to kill Putress and Varimathas," she whispered. "They are planning to entering the city through the sewer behind it."

"Damn," Naruto cursed. "...Does he know we are here yet?"

"No, he didn't see me."

"Okay, we have to keep him away from Thrall and Sylvanas... I want you to take four of the others and lead them with the Fifth Dragoons company inside. Work with Wrynn, and if you see them heading to us, try to lead them astray."

"Yes, Naruto. Gar, Suncatcher, Eilistraee, Elaine, I need you to come with me!"

They mounted up, hundreds rode forth, one looked back. Naruto watched them leave before turning to the drake, Smrgol. _**"Have they been routed on the surface?"**_

"_**Yes, lord. All undead not loyal to Sylvanas has been burned,"**_ Smrgol replied. _**"One of my drakes, Bryaug, has found Thrall and is leading him here, now."**_

"_**Inform Bryaug to meet us at the entrance of Undercity. When we get inside, have your flight await up top, making sure no one comes at us from behind."**_

"_**It will be done, lord," **_Smrgol said with a bow. He roared, making the drakes and riders fly back into the air while the dragon kin started for the ruins of Lordaeron.

Naruto turned to Nara. "Have the men follow. And Nara, we will not be alone down there. Varian is here as well."

"It was inevitable that they would learn you are riding both sides of the fence," Nara stated. "I just wish it would be under better circumstances."

Naruto nodded and turned back to Sylvanas. "Thrall is on his way, we should hurry to Undercity."

She looked him over a minute. "I hear you, my ears still work like an elf's does. I will not attack Wrynn so long as he doesn't attack me. And I know Thrall will not either."

"So it all hinges on Varian," Naruto muttered. "Whitemane!"

"Yes, sire?"

"We move for Undercity."

The woman almost smiled, they never even came close to this as Crusaders. "It will be done, my lord." She turned around, "Dragoons! The order has been given, we make for Undercity, Varimathas, and Putress! Move out!"

—oo000oo—

"King Varian Wrynn," a dragon rider said, landing above the pipe. "I am Drizz't Do'Urden, rider of Smrgol, the leader of his flight behind my lord, Lord Uzumaki Naruto." He was a night elf with dark skin, white hair, and a much more lean figure than most males of his race.

Brom scratched his head, "That boy certainly gets peculiar friends. What is it you want?"

"_**He bade us to stop you from entering just yet. His own forces are entering through the main city entrance and, upon hearing that you were about to begin the assault yourself, sent a company of his Dragoons as well as some of his lieutenants to assist you,"**_ Smrgol told him.

Valeera smiled, "I am really starting to like this boy. If I wasn't married to you, Varian..."

"You would have to contend with Lady Elaine Whisperwind," Drizz't informed her.

A horn from behind them drew their attention to see Talinth and the others at the head of a hundred men. "Smrgol, Drizz't," Elaine said, nodding to them. "Take up position with the other riders and dragons."

"_**Yes, milady,"**_ Smrgol said, bowing his head before flying into the air. The dragon circled around a moment before flying to Undercity.

"Too bad there isn't enough room down there for them, we could use their help," Varian muttered.

The sound of an explosion as well as swords clashing against armor and weapons came from the tunnel. "Naruto is down there already, we don't need dragons," Regis Suncatcher replied. He drew his frostbrand and flametongue before leading the charge in.

—oo000oo—

Naruto jumped over a ledge, driving his swords into a Felguard. He stood back up and formed a sphere of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!" An infernal slammed into a wall and shattered. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A hundred clones appeared around him and began clear the bottom of the stairs so others could get down as well. Above, Nara and Sylvanas were sniping targets with their bows, making them rise again under their will. Sylvos was launching his fire gems everywhere while Infurnace and Nekomata had jumped down on targets with the phoenix pulling them to the roof far above and dropping them to their doom. Ilphbryn jumped down beside Naruto, crushing an undead with his hammer. "I don't need protecting, Ilphbryn," Naruto told him.

"This is for my benefit more than your's, my lord! If anything was to happen to you, the commander would have my head!"

They fought for several minutes before Naruto started to chuckle. "Tell me you see the irony here, Ilphbryn."

"What irony?"

"You are a holy warrior of the Light, fighting alongside me, a knight of Death, both killing demons and undead.."

Ilphbryn paused for a moment before he began to laugh as well. "Actually, I never thought of that!" When everything settled down, priests and priestesses began moving through the ranks, healing wounds. Naruto wiped some blood from his forehead and found it came from a gash there. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied before the ground shook. "Now what?"

A Doomguard far bigger than any even the warlocks had seen before stepped forward. _**"Discusting creatures,"**_Khanok the Impassable told, hefting his sword, a weapon big enough to even cut the largest of the drakes apart. "_**Soon, all of your people will feel our wrath!"**_ He swung his sword, planning to cut down several ranks. They hit something, pushing it back several feet. Khanon stared in disbelief as Naruto blocked his blade by crossing his own. He was growling as his eyes turned blood red, his whiskers deepened, and his chakra cloak covered his body.

"Go, I will handle this demon!" Naruto glared up at Khanon. "Prepare to die!"

"_**I will not be slain here!"**_

"_Tempos!"_ Ilphbryn threw the Aegis Fang, destroying Khanon's left knee.

"_Brother, the Dragon Slave,"_ Sylvanas shouted to him. _"Get under it and aim up at the roof!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

"No, start your spell, I'll get you under it," Naruto shouted back at him. "Keep him distracted a moment!" Spells, arrows, and bullets rained down on the demon, while hunters and rangers sent their pets to give him plenty of targets to choose from. One hunter even had a baby devilsaure, ten feet tall. Naruto slid under his sword, stopping between his legs. "Ready!?" Seeing that he was almost done with the incantation, Naruto used the kawarimi to exchange places with him. Sylvos was disoriented only a moment before he let the spell loose up into Khanon, effectively splitting him up the middle.

As the two sides fell to the ground, Sylvos turned to Naruto. "You must teach me that one, Lord Naruto," the mage stated.

"Is that all, demon," Thrall shouted to Varimathas. "Have you nothing left!? We come for you! Prepare yourself!"

They ran across the bridge, while Sylvanas said, "The Royal Chamber is just up ahead, Warchief!"

"_**Bring down the hall, NOW,"**_ Varimathas shouted. Naruto, having been in the front, could do nothing as the stones started to fall above him. **_"I will see you in hell, death knight!"_**

—oo000oo—

Elaine jumped back, dodging the the hook the Abomination swung at her. Around her, all those with her were engaged with the enemy and could not help. Fenrir jumped on its back, clawing and biting it, managing to pull its spine out a little. The Abomination threw its self around, trying to force off the Winter Wolf. Seeing another Abomination swing its hooked chain around, she got an idea. Grabbing it while the chain hung limp, she threw it, catching the spine of the Abomination Fenrir had attacked. She then let loose an arrow into the throat of the second, grabbing its attention. It swung its chain her, pulling the first abomination from its feet and its spine from its back. Elaine ducked and grabbed the chain as it flew over her. It came around and she flew onto its shoulders, another arrow notched. She shot it into its head, killing it. She jumped off as it fell and landed in front of Gar. "Tha' still only counts as one," he shouted. They saw Fenrir let loose a blast of frost, killing several. "And the wolf's don't count as yer's!" He threw a throwing ax, embedding it in the head of a felhound that was coming up behind her. While Elaine had shot an arrow into an Apocrathy that was about to attack Gar.

"I'm still ahead of you," Elaine told him.

Aleera hamstrung a felguard, followed by slitting his throat as he fell. "What are you two at?"

"Forty eight," Gar called. "Forty nine!

"Seventy two," Elaine said with a laugh.

"Beats my fifty three," Valeera replied.

"WHAT!? Aye'll not be beaten by an elf!" He gave blood curtling roar before growing in size. Then he really started hacking them apart.

"I haven't...seen Valeera like this since...before she was pregnant," Brom said to Varian, swinging his clawed gloves.

Varian didn't know if he should grin or grimace. "I can only imagine what this will mean tonight. She always was more...energetic after a fight."

Brom winced, "I remember those nights. I feared those days more for them than for the fights themselves. I can only be grateful that she gets to focus her attention on you now."

"You were never her focus anyway," Varian reminded him.

"We were in a small cage, just because I wasn't doesn't mean I wasn't hit by it in the end." Valeera did a spin, slitting the stomach of an undead then driving her other blade through his back and heart, making them wince again. "I don't understand it, personally. When I had my daughter, her mother grew more docile after giving birth." He snapped his head to the side as a throwing knife went by it, cutting a few hairs off, and killing a demon from behind.

"Are you saying something bad about me, Brom," Valeera asked. Behind her, an engorged Blight Worm appeared from the under the stone of the tunnel.

"Valeera," Varian tried to warn. Time seemed to slow as she turned around to see it. Then, all at once, with a bestial roar, it returned to normal. "Holy SHIT!" An Earth Dragonspawn, as large as the ones that served Onyxia in the battle at Stormwind, slammed into it, coming out of Undercity. Forcing it to the ground under it's massive weight, the dragon grabbed its jaws and pulled. It inhaled a deep breath before breathing fire into it. The worm thrashed around, throwing the dragon off. It hit the wall only moments before the worm slammed into it. They stopped moving after that. Varian rushed over to Valeera, "Are you hurt, my love?"

"I am fine, though I could have done without the close call."

"Let's get this thang off the lad," Gar said pulling on the worm. "If he gave his life for us, we ain't about to leave him 'ere." Several began to push it to move it off when it began to move by itself. They fell back, ready to finish the beast off when it fell to the ground, revealing sword the size of a human pushed through its carapace. The dragon spawn lifted its upper body up to rest against the wall, holding his heavily bleeding side.

"_**I will not die here, dwarf,"**_ he said in a voice that nearly shook the ground. A claw grasped his sword hilt and pulled it free. He hit it against the wall, cleaning off bile before returning it to his back.

"Will you survive," Elaine asked him.

The dragon tried to get back up but his legs gave out. _**"I'll live, my lady. Worry not about my life. Any that tries to take it still will find even now, I will take their's as well."**_ Despite his claims, blood was seeping from his jaws.

"I can barely believe I am going to do this," Brom said before he began to chant. He touched the side of the dragon, healing the worst of his wounds. "Now, you'll live."

The dragon nodded to him. _**"...You have my thanks, Night Elf."**_ He spit the remaining blood from his mouth.

Elaine saw he was about to get up again. "You will remain here and rest," she ordered.

"_**Yes, my lady."**_

"Why is he calling Elaine 'my lady' but no one else," Talinth asked.

The dragon turned to her, _**"Because she is the mate of my lord, fleshling. I can smell it in her scent."**_ He turned back to Elaine, who was blushing slightly. _**"I am Blunarian, my lady, and I shall wait here until I can move freely again."**_

"Once you can, return to your roost." She turned back to the Dragoons. "Move out, if he is here, Naruto is already engaging the enemy." The ground shook ahead of them. "I was right."

Valeera turned to Blunarian. "Thank you, for saving my life."

He waved it off. _**"I was forced from the others, elfling, but I could not leave while the battle is still engaged."**_ He shifted to get more comfortable. _**"Besides, you smell of the manling with two swords. The one who's family has been family held back Shootingstar. My debt is paid to you."**_

"You warriors and your honor," she said, shaking her head. She ran ahead, vanishing from sight, stabbing unseen from the shadows. She was about to kill another when it was decapitated by someone wielding two large swords. "Uzumaki, I thought you went ahead."

"Come back to meet us, I see," Talinth stated.

"Oh, no, I'm only a clone, cleaning up back here."

"More of those 'kage bunshin'," Elaine stated.

"That's right. My real self and the others are already heading for the throne room for Varimathas. We haven't seen Putress yet."

"Wait, this isn't the real Naruto," Varian asked.

"Nay," Gar told him. "The lad uses this strange magic he calls 'ninjutsu and genjutsu'. With his control of the elements, ye would think him a druid or shaman. Aye've seen him use this a few times. Mostly to get multiple things done at once.

"So, what brings you to Undercity, Varian?"

"I intend to put an end to Putress and Varimathas. And, given the chance, any other of the those Horde savages."

Many around him began to frown, Naruto most of all. "I would have hoped that, given your wife and experiences, that you wouldn't hate them thus. Especially since my Dragoons include them, the very men around you now, as well as you owing the life of your daughter to horde as well."

"They have proven themselves better than their ilk," Varian told him.

"And of our people," Elaine asked him. "Are my people so wrong in seeking aid from the Horde when it was Alliance that forced us to need aid?"

"Now is not the time for this," Varian stated.

"He is right," Naruto told them all. "In fact, I'll be willing to bet my swords he will come to me soon, demanding answers to talk about it." He turned and led the way down. Elaine fell in step beside him with Fenrir. "It is good to see you well, Elaine."

"And you, Naruto. At times you are so reckless, I do worry when you are not in my sight."

Naruto laughed at that. "You don't have to, I've had professionals try to take my life."

"This is no laughing matter, Naruto," Elaine scolded. "You or I could die here. And I couldn't live with myself, knowing that the I couldn't save the one that saved me from undeath."

"Elaine, whatever debt you think you owe me has long since been repaid. I would not wish you with me against your will."

"Nor would you ever hold me against my will," Elaine said before dropping out of the tunnel. "I take it this is your handy work?"

Varian stood beside Jaina and Naruto overlooking the battle that just ended not too long ago. "So many dead..." Jaina muttered. "The smell is horrible."

"I see you had fun without us," Suncatcher stated.

"Not my fault Varimathas attacked..." The sound of rumbling came from the back. "That was close."

"What was," Eilistraee asked.

"The tunnel to Varimathas collapsed and another clone was ahead of the others, getting crushed."

"You mean you just died," Elaine demanded.

"Well, technically, yes. I would have died if that was the real me."

"That is what I meant, being too reckless! I don't know if you've noticed, Naruto, but many people don't want you to die!"

"But I didn't!"

"Because you used one of those clones, you reckless fool!"

Brom chuckled, "Remind you of someone, Varian?" Valeera slapped him upside the back of his head. "And there is the Valeera I remember."

"Elaine, listen, I won't die."

She calmed down and almost whispered, "You promise?"

—oo000oo—

_Naruto pulled Shion up on his back. "I don't care if you see it or not, I'm not going to die."_

_Shion leaned more into him, "You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

—oo000oo—

"I promise," Naruto told her.

"I am going to hold you to that," she warned him. "Because if you break it, I swear I am going to beat your corpse so bad, you will come back to life just to beg for mercy!"

_'So much for being like Shion,'_ Naruto thought.

—oo000oo—

Thrall summoned several elementals to move the stones. "Hurry through!" He turned to the Naruto behind him to find him gone.

"_**AAGH!"**_

"Next time you try to kill someone, make sure you do it right!"

Varimathas faced forward again with a throwing knife in his right eye. He pulled the knife out with his eye. But the organ returned to its slot, healed a moment later. _**"The same could be said for **__**you, Death Knight! I should have torn you apart when I had the chance!"**_

Naruto began to pace around him until he was facing the tunnel. "You probably should, because now you will die. Of course, how you die depends on you. It can be swift and painless or slow and painful. Either way, you will die. That Ankh of Reincarnation will not save you like it did Mal'ganis and Balnazzar."

"_**So you know my brothers survived. It will do you no good, they and I..."**_

"Balnazzar is dead, I absorbed his soul into my sword," Naruto taunted. "Now, you are next. Then I will _kill Mal'ganis. But don't worry, I will also kill __**Arthas with this sword and he can join you three in its stomach." **_As he spoke, he began to channel more of the Kyuubi chakra. As the cloak settled over him, it changed shape a little from the last time. Two bulges were forming on his back. They flattened out, resembling wings.

"_**I recognize that feeling,"**_ Varimathas said, stepping back. **_"I felt it only twice before, in the presence of Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden. You are...are a greater demon."_**

"_**Close," **_Naruto told it. **_"I was once the being that held the strongest demon in the universe in prisoned. Kyuubi no Yoko. His power was taken by this sword and made mine."_**

"_**KYUUBI!? Of the the Bijuu!?"**_

"_**So you've heard of it."**_

"_**In legend... It is said that Sargeras himself sought to defeat it and claim its power. They fought across the void in an endless battle that destroyed and created countless stars..."**_

"_**They didn't,"**_ Naruto told him. **_ "I have all of his memories as well as power."_**

"_**Then...I am always on the winning side, Lord Naruto. You need only command me and I shall carry out your will." **_Naruto shook his head before looking him in the eyes and walking forward.**_ "...Wh-What is your wish?"_**

"_**My wish? Burn."**_ Naruto stabbed him in the stomach with Soulburner, pushing him back into a wall.

"_**NO!"**_ Naruto raised Frozenfury with the tip pointing where his heart was. Naruto ripped the Ankh off before impaling him with his sword. The fire from Soulburner traveled up Frozenfury, carrying his soul and magic. It mixed with the chakra, and the wings became more defined. His cloak became rigid a moment before becoming a pair of dragon wings that they looked like. He stood up and turned back to the others. **_"...What a rush,"_ **he said with a grin, making everyone face fault. The cloak of mana and chakra slipped away, returning him to normal, though Frozenfury began to glow with an inner heat.

The ground began to rumble. _**"How dare you!? HOW DARE YOU!?"**_ The voice came from everywhere. **_"That power was to be mine!"_**

Naruto looked around and grinned after a moment. "Well, well, if it isn't the spirit of Sargeras. A ghost of the past, returned from whence it came. So you were looking for the power of Kyuubi."

"_**I will rip out your heart and eat it!"**_

"You have no body, demon! Medivh is free of your influence, you own body having been destroyed long ago! You are little more than a whisp! Worst, a whisp affects the world around it! Come out, so my sword may burn your soul to dust!" Sargeras remained silent, choosing his miserable existence as is over none at all. "In time then. I will not allow anything to threaten this world ever again."

"Demons, dragons, what scares you, nothing on this world, obviously," Sylvanas asked of him.

Naruto looked at her and his grin fell grim. "Autophobia, being alone. Ironic, since I am cursed to live forever if what Mystra told me is correct."

Thrall looked at him and suddenly he realized that he had came here for something. "You have done it, Naruto. The Undercity belongs to the Horde once more! LOK'TAR!"

—oo000oo—

Putress froze, feeling him blood freeze, along with every other creature there but the few that had felt it before. Elaine shot several arrows into his body and smirked. Putress snapped out of it and pulled one from his chest. There, on the shaft, was a piece of paper with a seal painted on it that started burning. Looking down, he saw all the others had it as well. "Shi..." The explosion threw everyone there to the ground, dispelling the clone as well.

As the soldiers, Dragoons, and Seekers of Peace got back to their feet, Varian looked at the damage. "What were those," he asked, a little afraid.

"Explosive notes," Elaine told him, holding one up. "A special seal made with ink mixed with some special chemicals in the proper proportions and ignited with chakra to get an explosive reaction. Now, I think we should leave."

"But what about Naruto," Brom asked.

"Oh no, don't worry about him, he can handle himself fine. In fact, that was just him, he'll be done in a few moments," Talinth told them.

"Mog Osh'kazil gul'rok il mog Ro'th zaga maza! LOK'TAR!"

"That was Thrall," Varian shouted, drawing his swords again. "What is he doing here!?"

Elaine looked around, seeing the clone was gone, and cursed. "I'm sure that was one of the orcs in the Dragoons ahead."

"I know that voice," Varian growled. He turned to his soldiers, "We finish this NOW! ONWARD!"

"Varian, no! I will not help you do this," Jaina Proudmoore shouted. The Alliance forces went through the tunnel. "You knew," Jaina said to Elaine. "That's why you're here, to keep something bad from happening, right?"

"It is," Elaine told her. "Dragoons! We follow! Worst come to worst, we are about to prevent a war between the Horde and Alliance! And possible start one between the Alliance and Konoha!" They ran after them, leaving Jaina alone.

"...No, I will not allow anyone else to die," Jaina said, following.

Varian, Brom, and Valeera were the first ones through. And they came to a halt, seeing Naruto standing there with both Sylvanas and Thrall. "Naruto," Varian shouted.

He spun around, less than happy. "King Varian," he said with a nod. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"What is the meaning of this," he demanded. "Why are you here with that savage and witch!?"

Naruto looked at them, seeing they had their hands on their weapons but hadn't drawn them yet. "Sylvanas is the sister of Sylvos, my friend. Thrall is the friend of Jaina, a friend of Sylvos as well. They asked for help in ridding the world of the blight known as Varimathas and Putress. I helped them." He glanced at the walls and saw that archers were lining the upper level, sighting the Alliance. "You really should leave, Varian."

"I will not," he growled. He took a deep breath, "I understand why you did it, Naruto. With Konoha situated between Qual'thalas and Undercity, it is important to keep things on good terms. But in a moment, you won't have to. We can end the threat of the Horde right here, especially if you join me."

Naruto turned his head a little and sighed. "I cannot."

"WHAT!?"

"You ask me to betray those that have supported me without asking. Sylvanas and her Forsaken, Kael'thas and his Blood Elves, to do that, would not only betray them, betray the men and women that have fought here this day. I say again, I cannot. Nor can I allow this genocide to take place." He stepped off the dais and in front of the Alliance. "I will not fight you, Varian, but I won't let you pass either. Stand down."

"You saved my daughter..."

"I know."

"You are a hero to all of the Alliance!"

"I know, stand down."

"And you turn on us for murderers and theives!"

"That doesn't matter, stand down! Look around you! The moment you strike at anything, arrows will fill the air! You'll die a pointless death!"

"I will end this war here and now!"

"I don't care! Their up there, your down here!" His words were heard by Valeera and Brom as they did look around. The Horde held the high ground, all of their forces had a clear shot at them while most of the Alliance was still in the tunnel. Not to mention the Dragoons behind them should Varian strike at Naruto. Valeera shook her head, refusing to leave her husband and Brom refused to leave his friend. The tension was strong enough to be felt, everyone wondered who would give first. The unstoppable force that was Uzumaki Naruto, or the immovable object that was Varian Wrynn.

"There will be no more fighting this day," a voice shouted, accompanied by a spell to freeze them all in place. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as even he was covered in ice. Jaina walked forward. "There has been enough blood shed here today. Thank you, Naruto, for keeping the worst from coming about."

"Thank you as well then," he said to her.

"Varian," she said, turning to him. "Do you know how much you seem a child right now, one that is throwing a fit? Look around you and you can easily see this boy...man saved your life. You would have given the lives of your men, your wife, for the chance of striking at the Horde, likely doing nothing?" When he remained silent, she cast a spell to transport all of the Alliance back to Stormwind.

The ice spell released the Horde and Dragoons so Naruto created a chunk of ice in his hand and pressed it to his forehead, savoring the cold. "You did well," Sylvanas said, coming beside him.

"If only there were more of you in the world," Thrall stated.

Naruto shook his head, "If only there were more of Jaina. If there was, it would be so easy for everyone to see the similarities, not differences." He tossed aside the ice and faced them. "I beg your leave, Lady, Warchief, I imagine I am going to have a meeting with Varian soon and it will not be pleasant."

"Regardless," Thrall said to him, "for what you have done, you have the support of the Horde, from this day on."

"Thank you, Warchief."

"Thank you, King Dragonkeeper." Naruto nodded to them both before he began to walk outside. As he exited and entered the old throne room, Naruto heard a whisper.

"_Ah, my son. I knew you would return victorious."_

"_You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bare the weight of your crown. I've taken care of everything."_

"_What is this? What are you doing, my son?"_

"_Succeeding you, father."_ Naruto glance at the dried train of blood staining the stone before walking out.

—oo000oo—

Varian was pacing about like an animal in a cage, his rage barely contained. "Of all people to betray the Alliance, why him!? Why Naruto!?"

"He saved our lives," Valeera remind him.

"He sided with that...that..."

"He said a long time ago, he sides with those that sides with him," Brom told him. "You were the one that put him on the spot."

"Ahem," the Brigadier General said, calling for their attention. "King Varian, I have some...news for you concerning the war front in Alterac Valley."

"Good news I hope," Varian said. "At least some of the green skinned abomination are dead this day."

The general hesitated. "Actually, sire, no, it isn't good new...nor is it bad. Confusing is what I would describe it as."

"What is it," Valeera asked him.

"Well, milady...we had to call off the battle, both us and the Horde."

Varian spun around, "Why?"

"...With the loss of troops from Ironforge pulling troops, the battle was delayed. Oddly enough, The same thing happened to the Horde as there was not a single Blood Elf fighting for them as well. And during this lull in the fighting...a flight of dragons settled in the vally, right in the middle, in the ruins."

"You mean to tell me the war has been called on account of dragons!?" His anger suddenly fell away. "What color are they?"

"Blacks sire. But no black I have ever seen before. They...don't care about us, only that we come close to their nest."

Valeera and Brom glanced at each other before looking at Varian. "Naruto," Varian snarled. He turned to Jaina whom was getting ready to leave. "I want you to port me to Konoha."

She sighed and looked at him. "Varian, I will not..."

"Port me there or I will go at the front of the combined armies of the Alliance!"

"That is a bluff and we both know it," Jaina told him. "King Uzumaki is the hero of everyone in the world almost. He has fought dragons, monsters, nagas, just so he could be accepted. Now, you want to lead the fight against the man that no one is willing to fight? King Varian, I am going to open a portal there for us to go through. And when he puts you in your place, I am going to tell you I told you so." She chanted her spell and a portal opened, showing a city.

"Where are we going, father," Anduin asked.

"You are staying here, son."

"No he is not," Valeera told him. "If you are set on this, our children are going to be there to watch."

Varian looked like he would say something but decided against it. He went through and the others followed. They came out in the town square of a prosperous city. "Greetings, travellers," a pandaren said to them, raising his hand. "Welcome to New Andorhal, capital of Konoha." He walked up to them. "I am Chen Stormstout...Jaina?"

"Chen, I haven't seen you in years."

"What brings you here," the panda looking warrior asked her.

"King Varian Wrynn wanted to talk with King Naruto."

"Well then, isn't that something. I just came here myself to meet him for this drink he brought. Calls it 'saki' and 'habu saki'."

Jaina laughed, "You never change."

"Probably not," the brewmaster said with a smile. "King Wrynn, it's a pleasure to make your acquintance. I have been here a few days, waiting for him to return, mind if I give you the ten silver tour?"

"I must meet with Naruto," Varian told him.

"So must everyone and their dog," Chen replied. "But until he returns they all have to wait as well."

"We would love you too," Valeera said, casting a glare at her husband.

"Then let us begin." He started walking. "New Andorhal was build upon the site of Old Andorhal. The first building made was this blacksmith to melt down all the old weapons and armor left in the wake of the fires. Though most here are displaced humans, there are more than..."

Someone helping move an anvil backed up into Varian. "Easy friend," he said, turning to him only to see it was a tauren.

He was about to go for his weapons, when Chen grabbed his arm. "Draw that only if you wish to die," he whispered. "Naruto does not tolerate prejudice against another because of race. No matter who you are."

"I apologize," the tauren said to them before sidestepping and putting the anvil in place. He wiped his head and looked at his partner, a dwarf. "How's the new one working out?"

"Like a dream, lad," the dwarf told him. "That enchantment tha' elf put on this one is making it quite ah sight." He grabbed his latest project and began hammering away.

"As you can see," Chen said after the exchange, "there is no war here. No fighting for differences in culture. Everyone understands one another, which leads to trading skills and friendships."

"How can he stand being around Hor..." Valeera slapped Varian upside the back of his head.

"Finish that statement and you will find yourself sleeping in the den," she warned. "Keep in mind I am Blood Elf, dear husband."

"Yes dear," Varian complied.

Chen grinned, "So all marriages are like that. Moving on, New Andorhal has no castle that Naruto lives in. He moves from keep to keep, wherever he is needed, though I suspect that he is thinking of having one made in the future."

"What do you know about Naruto having dragons," Brom asked.

"Rumors mostly. One is that he captured eggs from each aspect and gave them a place to be raised in peace, to promote it with the rest of their flights. Personally, I think that one unlikely as Konoha is not burning under the flames of all the dragons in the world. Another is that he strode into the lair of Onxyia and to the the remainer of her flight, 'Come with me, become the aspect of the Earth again, and be redeemed. Again, I think that is unlikely. More likely, I think it has something to do with the two ancient wyrms, Gorebash and Mystra that always visit. They have a nest that I hear is about to hatch."

"The ones we saw just hours ago were all black."

Chen shrugged, "Like I said, I only know rumors. I haven't even seen one except for Chromie before she was called back by her flight not too long ago. Although, no one was surprised when some started appearing. Chromie is a Bronze dragon that predicted that other dragons would one day live here as well." He walked up to a Dragoon guard. "Excuse me, do you know if King Naruto is back yet?"

"He is, mahn. Said to be expecting the King of Stormwind to show up soon, probably leading a host of Alliance soldiers."

"He is here, though no soldiers," Chen said, motioning behind him. The man looked behind him, revealing himself a troll.

"King Naruto is awaiting you in Hearthglen Keep, King Varian. Down the rode to the north, you will find him."

They stepped outside the walls of the island city and the humans and elves were shocked y what they saw. "I had heard," Jaina started to say. "But to reclaim land from the Scourge this far, this well. I never dreamed it so." They saw a thriving country side, not one beset by plague and disease. Farmers worked fields of crops and orchards. A lumber mill chopped down trees only for them to begin to grow again from the stumps. There were even wisp floating around, proclaiming how healthy the land truly was. "And this is what you want to stop," she muttered.

Varian could say nothing. He had been to these lands once before, he had seen the plague, the masses of undead, and to see it now he could hardly believe it. "Beautiful," Valeera said as she looked around. "I wonder if he has done this to the damage of my homeland?"

"Qual'thalas," Chen asked before slapping his forehead. "Of course, Qual'thalas. I've been there recently, what do you wish to know?"

"Does it look like this?"

"Even more beautiful," Chen told her. "He called in a favor to Tyrande Whisperwind to get her best druids to help the lands here and there. It was a site to see, when the last patch of earth was healed. One I regrettably missed." He began walking, leading them there. "Here we are," he said at the entrance to Hearthglen. "King Naruto should be..." He sniffed the air, "over there."

"What makes you say that," Anduin asked him.

Chen grinned, "Because, child, Naruto has an adopted daughter around your age that loves pets. She has more than I thought any one child could handle. Not only that, all her bodyguards are rangers and hunters with their own animal companions. Combine that, if you have a good enough sense of smell, you follow the smell of animals to his daughter, and from there, to him." He walked over to a courtyard and stop. A night elf that had been stealthed in front of the door stepped out of the way. Inside, they saw seven hunters, all of which had at least two pets. Those ranged from common ones like wolves and large cats, to one even having a chimera and a devilsuar. A glance told them that all seven of the races that could be hunters were there, troll, orc, tuaren, blood elf, night elf, dwarf, and draenai. There in the middle, curled up sleeping next to a ghost coyote, hugging Ookami to her as well as Usagi while her other pets slept on her.

"Why all the animals and hunters," Anduin asked.

"My daughter loves animals," Elaine said from behind them. "Although she knows better than to sleep out here." She went inside and knelt beside her. "Pamela, dear, wake up. You know you're not supposed to sleep out here."

Pamela yawned and slowly sat up. "Okay mommy."

"Come on, I want you to meet some people." Taking her hand, Elaine led Pamela over to them. "This is King Varian Wrynn, his wife Valeera, and their son Anduin. The night elf is Brom Bearmantle. The little girl is Alleria Wrynn, Anduin's little sister. Although, I don't know who you are," she said to Chen.

"Ah, forgive my manners, dear lady. I am Chen Stormstout, a Brewmaster from Pandaren, traveler with his spirits raised and raiser of spirits."

Elaine blinked a few times before she began to laugh. "A pleasure to meet you, Master Stormstout. Tell me, what brings you to Konoha?"

"Why, to try the latest of fine wines, of course. I just happened to meet these fine fellows while awaiting your return."

She nodded and turned to Varian. "Pamela, dear, would you like to go play with Anduin?"

"Yes, mommy." Elaine looked to Varian who nodded to his son. The two children went running off.

"And I better not hear her crying for you to give her back her dolly," Valeera told him. "There is a boy that does that everyday in Stormwind," she told Elaine. "Almost enough to make me pull out my hair."

Elaine grinned a little. "I am afraid, Master Stormstout, that you will have to wait a little bit before you can properly be seen."

"I understand, I believe I shall join your guards in watching over the children."

When he walked away as well, Elaine said, "Naruto is speaking with Fairbanks right now, come this way." As they were walking, Elaine finally asked the question Brom and Valeera feared the answer of. "Should we be expecting war from Stormwind?"

Varian didn't answer, Jaina did. "He is thinking about it hard, considering he will have no allies to do it with."

Elaine nodded and went through an archway to another courtyard, this one for military meetings. "Naruto, King Varian Wrynn, Queen Valeera Wrynn, and Brom Bearmantle here to see you."

Four figures turned to them. One was Naruto, another was Fairbanks. The third Varian recognized as Drizz't, him being there as the leader of the Dragonriders. The last was a man that stood near seven feet tall and with black hair and eyes. "Varian," Naruto said with a nod. "I didn't hear the march of soldiers so I assume that you came alone." He turned to the three. "Smrgol, anything else to report?"

"Yes, lord," the human looking dragon told him. "Alterac Valley is at a standstill. The hatchery in the main valley has been completely rebuilt and refitted. It will now serve all needs for the eggs. While the drakes in the warring valley are keeping things still."

"Thank you. Drizz't?"

"The wyrmlings that have hatched are eager to fly about. Some of the less careful riders have gotten a little singed but are okay. And, under the teachings of Gorebash, bother rider and dragon are learning well on how to heal the earth through flame and care. We predict that they will be ready to fly in a few years at the most."

"Excellent. Fairbanks?"

"The training of Dragoons goes well as well, sire. With each race's special abilities, we have found some challenges but also unique ways to fight and train. Plus, recruitment for your ninja training program goes as expected. Few met the needed criteria at first but with time, we will have a full school for it."

"Very good," Naruto said before looking at a map of northern half of the continent. "Here, at Fenris Island, rebuild the old keep and use it as the training grounds. With the waters of the lake and trees of the forest, there will be plenty of training tools. But after we have reclaimed Silverpine Forest. Completely, Fairbanks. Just like with Eastern and Western Plaguelands, slow and steady."

"It will be done, sire." With a bow, the three of them walked out.

Naruto turned back to Elaine and his guess. "I was hoping for a little more time but in truth, I expected you hours ago."

"Rememer to listen first, Varian," Brom advised. "As with all things with this man, he has a reason."

Varian sighed, "Speak then, Naruto, let me hear the reason for this."

Naruto leaned a little against the table, wondering how much to tell and how much to withhold. "You were right, Konoha is right in between Undercity and Qual'thalas. To strike at one would be to strike at both, considering their leaders. Also, with my closest friends being from the Horde, this put me at a distinct chance of not having to worry about being attacked by them."

"We saw how well that went at the Wrath Gate," Varian stated.

"Yes, many good men from the Alliance died. But many good men from the Horde died as well. You are not seeing both sides, Varian. Your refusal to is something that limits you."

"And it helps you?"

"Need you even ask? Take a good look at the land around you, at the men and women around you. This is the power shown at Hyjal. This is the will of a unified land." He gestured at the map again. "The power base of the Scourge has been broken and destroyed in three lands. Life has returned. Silverpine is all that is left."

"And Trisfall Glades," Varian reminded.

Naruto sighed, "True, Trisfall is still incomplete."

"Incomplete, what are you talking about?"

"Do you think I used dragons just to route a rebellion? I'm trying to raise Earth Dragons and their main aspect is the care and healing of the Earth. To this end, I needed to know that they could. They raised most of the fields, anywhere that rebels were or could get away with, to ash. There is still work that needs done but all good things in time."

"So...this has all just been for the betterment for Konoha," Varian asked.

"Of course. I am like you in somethings, Varian. Key point, I have a people to look out for, same as you. To do otherwise would be a betrayal to myself, my friends, and them."

"Then why not let me fight them?"

Naruto sighed again. "Again, that limit. Varian, look above you right now. See those walls, there are a dozen men with crossbows there now. No matter the magic, no matter the armor, the facts are simple, you are outnumbered by a superior force on the high ground. Use those tactics you learned for some good and apply it to over two thousand crossbows, guns, and bows. Like I told you, you're down here, they're up there. You were so focused on killing Thrall, you would not have gotten ten feet and you would have never noticed."

Varian turned his head in shame and Jaina said, "I told you, King Wrynn."

"I know you told me," he growled. "It's not often that I am forced to eat my own words, Naruto. I did come here intending to declare war. I apologize. Lady Elaine, thank you for keeping my son from seeing this."

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Come now," Naruto said, motioning to some chairs. "The day is late and food will be much appreciated after that battle."

"Yes...one other thing. Why the dragons in Alterac Valley?"

Naruto scratched a whisker. "In truth, I knew I couldn't set them up anywhere else. Most of Alterac was held by those ogres so I knew no one would care. As for the battle field... No one wants a war in their backyard. So, after talking with both Magni and Kael'thas, I convinced them to pull their troops, giving me the chance to stop the fighting. The Northern half remains with the Frost fang Orcs, as they have had for near fifty years. The southern and the mines therein remains with the Dwarves. Once I am able to convince others to the path of peace, I am sure that both will be able to share the valley. After all, the dwarves just want the mines, the orcs their home and worgs."

"You're a manipulating bastard," Varian stated, only half meaning it.

"I know. Ramen?"

"No thank you," Varian replied.

"He meant me," came from behind him. They turned to see Naruto's doppelganger. "I am the expert rogue, Ramen. Naruto, dad told me to come by, ask if there was anything you needed of the Knights of the Ebon Blade."

"Not right now, thank him for me though."

"Will do. Once I get something to eat, that is. I'm starving."

Naruto laughed, "Go fill your stomach then."

"I'd thought you would never offer." He nodded to them before heading to the kitchen.

"The son of a friend," Naruto explained.

Elaine shook her head, "Don't know why you're surprised, what with everything he has done."

"That's true," Jaina muttered.

"Now, let's get the children and eat some dinner," Naruto said before he walked out.

"Give me back my dolly," Pamela was heard shouting as she chased Anduin along with her pets.

Varian grimace before stepping back from Valeera, suddenly afraid. She looked all fire and brimstone. "ANDUIN WRYNN! I warned you!" Anduin stopped running and turned to his mother fearfully. He tossed the doll to Pamela before running for someplace to hide.

As Valeera went after him, planning to give him the paddling of his life, Naruto picked up his still crying daughter. "There now, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Anduin said it would be funny to see. But he only got hurt for it."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked her.

"He said that if he took my dolly and I said that, his mother would get so frustrated it would be funny." Naruto looked over at the still running Anduin, suddenly being reminded of when he was a child, and began to laugh.

"Mom, it was a joke I swear! It was a JOKE!" Elaine caught Anduin by the back of the neck. "I'm dead."

"Valeera Sanguin, behave yourself," Elaine said forcefully, stopping her in her tracks.

"I warn him," Valeera said, fuming.

"And notice my daughter is only crying because she thinks she got Anduin in trouble. Like he said, it was a joke. One done in bad taste but a joke none the less."

"...Fine. You are grounded mister."

"Yes mom," he said thankfully.

"Once you return to Stormwind," Elaine told him.

"Wait a second..." What Valeera was going to say was cut off by a look from the Ranger General.

"Pamela needs a friend her age, not just her pets. When you return to Stormwind, then punish him. Until then, you are our guess, you are supposed to enjoy yourselves." She looked over at Pamela. "You're in trouble too, young lady."

"Yes, mommy. Does this mean I can't play with Anduin?"

"You can. But no more napping outside for a week. Now, it's time to eat."

"Yes mommy," Pamela said, hugging Naruto's neck.

Naruto turned to Pamela's guards. "Dismissed... Who are you, pandaren?"

"That is Chen Stormstout," Elaine supplied. "He came to try your saki."

"Well, welcome then... Wasn't Stormstout the name of the Pandaren that worked with Rexxan?"

"That was I."

"Then join us, Master Chen."

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm," Chen stated. "So, what is the difference with saki and Habu saki?"

"A poisonous snake," Naruto said with a grin. He expected those that never tried it before to turn green. He didn't expect Chen to laugh.

"Sounds like my kind of brew!"


	11. A Moment's Respite, Past Revisited

Chen took a healthy swallow of Habu saki and gave shiver. "...Damn," he weezed. He looked inside the glass jar at the snake in it fermenting in the saki. "Shmooth," he stated.

Naruto took a swallow as well, "The recipe comes from an island south of my home in my world. Same as the snake. Too bad there's no Habu here but this snake works just as well." He took another drink, "Best part, the people of that island live longer, healthier lives for it."

"Whew," Chew said. "And the shaki itself?"

"Rice wine," he replied.

Chen looked confused, "Rice? Just rice? Shuch a docile herb made this? The truth now. What's the secret? Egg of a Roc? Blood of a Frost Wolf? No, the egg and blood of a Dragon!"

"HAHAH! I swear, it is nothing but a rice wine with a small poisonous snake thrown in the mix." He looked around and smiled at his friends. Except for him, Chen, and Gar, all the guys had passed out from how much they've had. He raised his glass, "Thank the Light for Demonic healing," he said with a chuckle.

Gar hit his mug of ale to it, "Drinken' like ah fish fa' many ah y'ars," he slurred.

Chen raised is glass last. "I got one... My friendsh are the besht of friends, loyal, willing and able. Now let'sh get ta the drinken', glassesh off the table."

With a chuckle, Naruto drank his shot and looked down at Varian and Brom. "Now, isn't it better to settle things over a pint?" They groaned, lifted their heads a moment, and dropped them again. "Imagine the hangovers their going to have." Naruto looked the other way and patted the cheek of who he was looking at. "Hey, Ramen, wake up."

"...Uh...But mama, I don't want to go to school today." Everyone still conscious looked at him and began to laugh.

"Aye thought Aye drank him under tha table, not to school," Gar said between laughs. "Hey lad, how drunk are ye?"

"Hold on a second," Naruto said before lifting his hand and spreading all five fingers. "There are...fifteen fingers up." He looked to the three bottles he had emptied himself, "My tolerance seems to 've gone down. I'm gonna call it." He got up and walked away, barely even stumbling.

"That'sh drunk," Gar demanded after him. "Ya ain't drunk until you can't shtand without pashing out! Like thish!" Gar stood up and slumped to the floor.

Chen looked at Gar a moment before finishing his drink and Gar's. "Ya know, I shwear that snake is looking at me."

—oo000oo—

Naruto got into the bathing room, stripped, and washed. He worked hard to get the smell of alcohol off him. When he thought he was done, he got out, put on a tunic and trousers, and went to his room. On his way, he saw Elaine and smiled. "Hey Shion," he said, going up to her and rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Naruto? What are... You smell of ale."

"Naturally, I've been drinking ale. I'm sorry, I know you hate the smell. I'll go wash up again, Shion-hime." But he kept rubbing his thumb.

"Lord Naruto..."

"Lord? Shion-hime, what's with that?" He leaned down and kiss her cheek. "We gave up our titles, remember? I'm not lord of anything anymore. Never will be again, that's our promise to each other." He wrapped his arms around her. "We swore we would be all that mattered and you are, this world and the next are nothing compared to you."

Elaine felt like crying. Naruto was drunk and thought that she was his love. "Naruto, I..."

"Wait, I need to tell you something," he interrupted. "...I'm sorry, so sorry."

"For what?"

"...I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen, Shion-hime, I didn't."

"What is it Naruto?"

He stepped back and looked ashamed. "...Shion... I...What I mean to say is..." He took a deep breath, "I've fallen in love again, Shion, and Kami help me, it isn't with you. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

He looked even deeper ashamed. "A soldier I work with, her name is Elaine. I'm so sorry." He started to break down and tears slipped free. "She, she loves me and I know it. I tried so hard to ignore it but I began to return it. Now, every time we fight, I'm filled with dread that she will die."

"But why haven't you shown it?"

"I can't... Shion, I swear, I haven't done anything with her. I haven't let my heart. You are too precious to me to loose. I would rather die than betray you, I swear. Please don't hate me. Don't leave me. Please."

Naruto moved to hug her again and she let him. He continued to cry, begging her forgiveness for his heart's betrayal. "It's alright, Naruto, I'm not mad. I love you, I still love you."

Naruto held onto her until he almost fell asleep. He let her go and said, "I'm really tired. I'll understand if you want me to sleep on the couch."

"No, of course not," Elaine told him. "Let's get you to bed." She carried him to his room and eased him into his bed. "There now, get some sleep."

"Shion, please don't go," he said to her. "Please, don't leave me alone." Hurting a little, she climbed in bed with him. "I'm so sorry," he kept whispering until he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Elaine's tears stained his shirt. "I love you too, Naruto. Why can't I beat a memory?" It was an hour before she too fell asleep.

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes slowly before widening them. Elaine was in his arms. As last night returned to him, he felt their clothes were still on. "Elaine, wake up please."

"Eh... Naruto!" She sat up in a hurry. "I can explain..."

"No need, I remember last night."

"You do?"

"Yes. Elaine, I..."

"Last night didn't happen," she stated.

"Huh?"

"Last night didn't happen."

"But I know that you love me Elaine. Why?"

"Naruto, I do love you. And I know now you love me as well. But not with your full heart. I cannot be your's until then. So, it didn't happen."

"...Is it really that easy to write off?"

"No," she replied. "My heart both flies and breaks knowing you do feel as I do. But I swore to myself long ago that if I ever give my heart to someone, they will love me just as much, if not more. You don't, so I can't."

Naruto looked away. "I'm sor..."

Elaine put a finger over his mouth. "So I am going to find a way to make you give me your all so I can return you mine. And this is for last night." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"...I thought last night didn't happen."

"Now, it didn't." She stood up and walked from the room, Wyrmling riding her shoulder and Fenrir at her side. She took a bath and went looking for her daughter. She found her asleep in bed, under a pile of animals. She smiled at the door and hated the thought of disturbing such a cute scene.

"Oh, good morning, milady," one of the keep servants said, coming up behind her. "I was just about to awaken Pamela for you."

"That's alright, after all, how can you disturb that? Right Wyrmling?" The little dragon nodded in reply. "I'll do it." She went in as the servant went elsewhere. "Pamela, dear, time to wake up."

Pamela stirred and opened her eyes. "Good morning mommy."

"Good morning. You know there are rules about pets sleeping in the bed."

"But mom..."

Elaine smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't let your father find out."

"Thanks mommy." Pamela hugged her and Elaine returned it.

"Okay, all of you, out of bed," Elaine said after a moment. Several slowly got up and stretched, excepted the ghost Coyote who only lifted his head to look at her a moment before resting again and going back to sleep.

Pamela giggled and said, "He'll get up when I leave, mommy."

Elaine sighed, "Time for your bath young lady, then breakfast." Pamela got out of bed and went to bath. Elaine watched most of her pets follow her with the coyote staying there. She scratched his ear, "I guess it is tiring to follow her around all the time." The coyote gave a low moan at her fingers. "Good boy, thank you for watching out for her. Come on you three, lets go sit in the sun." The Coyote stood up, stretched, and both canines followed her outside. She went to the ledge of the cliff to watch the sun rise up over Konoha. They all sat down on a soft patch of grass. "So much has happened," she said softly. "So, what Pamela name you? Spirit, wasn't it?" He gave a confirming growl. "Spirit, thats a good one. One I understand as well. Usagi, Ookumi, I barely understand any of Naruto's Japanese. You know, I never thought I would be here again, leading another army. Well, Naruto leads it." Fenrir lifted his head to look at her. "Oh, you don't know? I guess it was a long time ago." She looked off into the distance. "Before the Scourge, before Arthas." Distantly, she could still here it. Drums carried along roars.

—oo000oo—

"_Sire, one of our forerunners have returned,"_ the aid of King Sunstrider said to him.

"_Lead her in,"_ the king replied. In walked a young woman, one that looked barely old enough to even enlist in the Farstriders. But her lynx next to her said she was skilled enough to call the animals of the forest to her aid. _"What do you report, forerunner?"_

She bowed her head and smiled at prince Kael'thas, only a handful of years younger than her. "_Ranger Corporal Elaine Whisperwind, sire,"_ she said to him. _"I bring dire news, the Kingdom of Azeroth is failing."_

Whispers from retainers and guards around her was heard before being silences by the king. _"How can this be? The Royal line of Azeroth has always been able to deal with Shootingstar without much trouble."_

"_Not Shootingstar, sire. Green skins, orcs."_ She took a deep breath. _"Deep in the desert, to the east of Stranglethorn Vale, an Obelisk rises to touch the sky, a gate. From it, pours a mighty army. At first, they appeared without foul intentions. One, a 'half orc' woman, even befriended King Llane. She assassinated him and the City of Stormwind was sacked and raised to the ground. And in the smoke, I saw what still haunts my dreams. A daemon, with the rune of the Burning Legion in his right shoulder."_

Prince Kael'thas looked at the King. _"Father, I thought the Burning Legion was a legend."_

"_No son, they are not. Are you certain, Elaine, fear makes the mind see things."_

"_I am certain,"_ she replied before taking something from her pouch and throwing it on the ground at his feet. It was skin with the same rune. _"I ambushed one of their 'warlocks' and interrogated him. They came here with the help of Medivh before he was slain."_

"_The Gaurdian," _Kael'thas asked.

"_The same,"_ Elaine replied. _"Though it is not as it appears as well. I believe he has fallen under the sway of Sargeras."_

"_...Azeroth is the strongest of the human nations. They will survive this horde,"_ King Sunstrider stated.

"_Of course, sire,"_ Elaine replied. _"When will our armies mobilize to help them?"_

"_You miss understand me, Ranger Corporal, I mean Azeroth will survive this, on their own."_

She looked horrified. _"Sire, Anduin Lothar is the last of the Arathi bloodline, and he is fighting this war alone. Truly you cannot leave him to this fate!"_

"_Last I knew, Anasterian, not Elaine, ruled Silvermoon,"_ he told her forcefully. She backed down, turning her head away. _ "They have not asked for our help, and the orcs seem only interested in fighting humans. We will remain here, securing our defense."_

"_...Yes, sire, as you command."_ She continued to look away for a moment. _"I request permission to lead my rangers to their aid."_

Anasterian looked back at her. _"This discussion is closed, forerunner. I suggest you leave it that way."_

"_Sire, we are honor bound to help, if just a little. I can't let them fight like they are and if I must resign my commission and leave on my own, I will."_

Anasterian set his jaw. _"I could have you thrown out of the Farstriders for that comment, remove your rank."_

"_And I would still go."_

Anasterian looked to be getting madder until Kael'thas touched his arm. _ "Father, what harm will it do? Her platoon of twenty rangers and archers. They army won't lose integrity while you will still be honoring the Arathi."_

Anasterian looked at his son and then to the Ranger General who nodded in agreement. _"...Permission granted, Ranger Corporal. But I can't have it be seen that the elves would send just a corporal to help the humans defend their lands. I am promoting you to Ranger Lieutenant. I suggest, next time, Lieutenant, that when I say something, you follow my order."_

"_Pardon me for saying so sire, but you have enough yes men. I will follow your order if you are right. By your leave, sire."_ She saluted and left.

"_She is going to lose that bar just as fast as she got it,"_ Anasterian's aid muttered.

—oo000oo—

Elaine and her rangers were busy rearming themselves for war. She had already changed her armor to reflect her new rank. She scratched the ears of Bast, her lynx. _"Attention,"_ someone shouted.

"_At ease,"_ Kael'thas said, waving them down. _"Lieutenant,"_ he said, walking up to her.

"_My prince,"_ she said with a nod. _"I want to thank you, for supporting me."_

"_I agree with you,"_ he replied. _"We should be helping them more than we are... That was very bold of you, going against my father."_

She smiled, _"As I told him, I will follow his order when its the right one."_

"_He has ruled our kingdom for the last three thousand years without fail,"_ he reminded.

"_I know, and for the elves, that is the right decision, but only for the short term. The Horde is a danger to all life, not just human. Please, try to get your father to reconcider."_

"_I cannot, soon, I go to begin my studies as a mage."_

Though she looked disappointed, she said, _"Then good luck, young prince."_

"_Young? I'm only a little younger than you,"_ he said indignantly.

"_Oh, in that case."_ She gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Then that will be a better good luck wish."_

He blushed a little. _"Uhm... Elaine, do come back in one piece."_

"_Not even a dragon flight will keep me away. Corellon, is everyone ready?"_

"_Everyone but yourself, Lieutenant."_

"_Go get them mounts, the fastest they can. I will join shortly."_ She finished tightening down the armor buckles. _"Until I return, my prince."_

—oo000oo—

"Keep faith," Anduin Lothar shouted above the clash of steel. "We'll survive this day and live to see our city once again!" He raised his shield and an ax it deep into it. He swung his sword, taking the arm that held it off followed by stabbing the orc in the gut. It growled at him, grabbed the blade and pulled itself closer. Anduin let go of his sword, ripped the ax from his shield, and used it to split the head of the orc. He pulled his sword out and looked up. Around him, the last of the enemy party was being slain. "Victory!"

Other raised the cheer before another roar was heard. Looking ack down the valley, He saw another party coming for them. He swallowed the lump in he throat before shouting orders for his men to reorganize. "Ready... READY..."

"_Elg'hasek thrityh!" _Anduin snapped his head to the trees far to the left. That was elven, a woman shouting, "Rangers attack!" Arrows flew from the sky and dropped many of the oncoming wave with the first volley. The orcs turned to the wall and many tried to start climbing it. _"Drada falma!"_ With their back sides open to attack, arrows from the opposite side fell them as well.

"The elves of Silvermoon have come to aid us," Anduin shouted. "Charge!"

"_Killianen!"_ He knew that was the command for some to put away bows and join the fray with swords. The two forces met and began attacking each other. Behind them, Horde reinforcements were coming until a rock slide caused by the elves buried them. He had just blocked an attack from a orc Raider when he saw another coming from his flank. He started to twist, hoping to at least make it a flesh wound when a large lynx jumped on it and pinned it to the ground. Right behind it, a elf maiden came, implanting one of her curved swords in its head.

"_Dos phuul gajen,"_ Anduin shouted, smiling, saying she was late.

"An elf is never late," she replied. "Nor are we early, we arrive precisely when we mean to!" She flipped her blades around and began attacking again. When the battle was over, Elaine stood in front of Anduin. _"Rei wun!"_ Her elves fell in line and stood at attention, their companions at their side. "Lord Anduin Lothar, Prince Kael'thas sends us and a message. Old ties have not been forgotten and will continue to be honored."

"Then we stand a chance," Anduin said, relieved for the first time in a long time.

His men were not so much. "Why so few?"

"Only twenty?"

"Where are their army?"

"Silence," Anduin called. "You and your men must be tired..."

"Ranger Lieutenant Elaine Whisperwing."

"Lieutenant Whisperwind. Though my men do bring up a good point, where are the rest of the fabled army of Qual'thalas?"

"We are Forerunners, Lord Lothar," Elaine told him. "The Forerunners are those meant to be sent out fast and far while the rest of the army prepares. They will come."

"Good. For now though, we can only continue to retreat. See to the dead and wounded. Lieutenant Whisperwind, may I see you in my tent?" He turned and went into it. When she stepped in, she gave him a good look over.

"_Dos lor phla'ta."_

"I know I look terrible, war does that. Elaine...tell me the rest of it."

She sighed. _"My king, King Anasterian, feels that this battle does not concern the Elves and has decided to stay out of it."_

Lothar sighed before speaking in elven as well, to prevent his men from understanding. _"Then help isn't coming."_

"_Not yet but I pray that my king will see the error soon. The demons these orcs use are a threat to all life. He will not be able to remain out of it long. But I fear that until the Horde attacks the elves as well, he will."_

"_He is a fool, better to stop the Horde here, in Azeroth than on his doorstep."_

Elaine sighed, _"I know, I tried to convince him otherwise but he would let only this small platoon go."_

Anduin shook his head. "Then, permit me to put you and your rangers to their best possible use."

"Of course, Lord Lothar. I will have them start improving the quality of your archers right away. If we are to be pushed back, then we will make them pay for each inch dearly." She stepped out and her rangers stood back up. _"I want a mill ready for us to use by sundown, producing arrows for use. Larethian, inspect the quality of the bows these humans are using. If they're satisfactory, then start improving the quality of the archers. Corellon, go find some yew trees and mark them to be cut down and taken to the mill. I want bows ready for each new archer we train here. Move out!"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_ The elves started running, knowing the sooner they're done, the sooner they rest. Elaine looked at the humans around her and saw something she thought lost when she was here months ago. Hope.

—oo000oo—

Elaine ran a hand along the foot print. "Ogre, hours old. What're they doing out this far?" She made a bird call and several of her rangers and human archers came out. Though they weren't as good as elves, they were good enough. They ran forward, hoping to catch them before long. They found them moving for the gap to the Burning Steps and Black Rock Mountain. A human notched an arrow and took aim but stopped when she motioned him down. "Ogre Magi," she whispered. She scratched Bast's mane and pointed to a ogre in the middle. Bast slunk forward, showing the scars she had gained in the months of battle in her fur. While Elaine looked to a ranger right beside her. "Left head, one shot," she whispered. She aimed at the right head and got ready. "Wait for it." Bast slammed into the ogre she pointed to, causing the group to stop and look. "Now!" Her arrow struck first, disorienting the left head as it now had full control of its body. It fell to the ground a moment later, dead. As one, the rest of them let slip arrows at their own targets.

Fireheart, Corellon's dragonhawk, breathed a great gout of fire out onto a Warlock, trying to kill it. His skin charred and almost dead, turned to it, and began to chant a spell. A green light flew from his hand, aiming for Fireheart. Before it hit, Bast pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and clawing him something bad.

The fight was soon over after that. "Anyone hurt? Larethian, all rangers accounted for?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Gareth, your archers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Corellon, munitions? Corellon?" She turned around and saw him mourning of the corpse of Fireheart. It was a sight she had seen many times since the start of the war. Only a few rangers had their companions still. "...Larethian, find out how many arrows we still have. Retrieve those still usable and search the bodies. I want to know what they're doing here. _Bast, come here girl._" She knelt beside her cat. _"Looks like you got a nasty gash here. Don't worry, it'll be alright."_ She mixed several medicinal herbs together, covered the wound, and wrapped it with a bandage. _"Hope you got who did this good."_ Bast groaned and looked at the warlock. _"He did it, eh?"_ Bast groaned again. "He's alive?" She stood up and walked over to the orc. "Tell me why your here and I'll ease your passing."

The orc gave a sputtering laugh. "Came...to see how...the new clan was doing."

"What clan!?"

"Dragon...Maw. Hahahaha!"

Elaine grabbed him by the collar, "What's so special about this clan!? Tell me!"

"You'll see, in a reign of fire."

"_Give him to me Lieutenant and I'll make him talk," _Corellon told her.

"_No, I want him alive... _Bag him and tag him, he's coming back with us. Gag him as well, so he can't cast his spells."

"And his hands," Gareth asked, having seen many a wizard cast spells through their movement.

"...Apply a tourniquet, cut them off." Corellon eagerly stepped forward and carried out the deed, slowly. As the orc screamed through his gag, no elf felt sorry for him. Corellon looked at one of the nearby lava pools from the volcano and grabbed one of the horde's ax. Holding the blade near the molten earth, he waited for it to glow red.

"This is only a fraction of the pain you caused me," he told to warlock before pressing the blade to the stumps, sealing them. He stood back up over the prone orc, ax still in hand, and glaring right into its head.

Elaine put her hand on his arm, _"Don't, we take him alive."_

"_It is more than he deserves."_

"_When he dies is my decision, ranger sergeant,"_ she reminded him.

"_Yes...Lieutenant."_ He turned back to Fireheart and began to dig him a grave. "_...We'll meet again,"_ he whispered as he carved his name into a stone. _"In the forest of Arvalith, where all that die from the court of the sun live on, we shall meet and hunt once more."_

Elaine let him be and focused on what the orc said. _"Dragon Maw...Black Rock... What's so special there... Larethian, what was that legend about Black Rock?"_

"_Uh...Deathwing the Black, I believe."_

"_WHAT!?"_ She grabbed the warlock by the collar and used a knife to carve out an eye, to show she was tired of games. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" She ripped off the gag.

"AAAGH! I swear on my name, Gruumsh, I will have my revenge!"

Elaine punched him in the stomach, silencing him. "Quiet your bellows and answer me! What have you done!?"

He coughed up some blood before he began to chuckle. "Its too late little elf woman, the deed has been done."

"What deed!?"

"He found her, weakened her, and enslaved her."

"WHO!?"

"You know who," Gruumsh said, laughing again.

"Say it!" She poised her dagger over the other eye.

"Alexstrasza the Life-Bringer!" All of the elves paled.

"Where is she!? Black Rock!?"

"No," he said, chuckling again. "You will not find her there. The Dragon Maw come for supplies. The Black Rock clan is there, having built a great fortress at the top. They keep a forge, one far greater than any in the world."

Elaine tightened her grip on her dagger a moment before pulling it away. "We're heading back, leave what supplies we can spare, we're running light. Keeping your weapons."

"And One Eye here," Gareth asked.

Elaine looked to the wounded orc. "Corellon." That was all she said Corellon walked over, standing over him still holding the heat glowing ax.

He saw Gruumsh staring at the blade. "I know that you pigs hold your pride pretty high. Open your mouth." When he didn't, Corellon pressed the flat of the blade over his empty eye socket, burning it. When he roared again, Corellon caught his tongue and cut it out. "If you survive, it will a life not worth living. You will no longer be a warlock, you hands and tongue gone. Instead, you can only follow and beg for food and care. Or maybe your feet will carry you where you can do the same, just to the men and women you sought to subjugate and slaughter. Hard to say which will be better for you." Corellon turned and followed, making Gruumsh roar in rage.

"One day," Larethian said to Corellon, "you will regret not killing him."

—oo000oo—

They reached the camp and Elaine began shouting. "I want everyone ready to leave by sun up! This position is no longer safe!"

"Elaine what is it," Anduin Lothar said, coming out of a tent with child king Varian Wrynn looking out at her. "Have we been discovered again!?"

"Worst, Lord Lothar, far worst!" She stepped inside his tent and bade him to close the flap. _"Sir, Azeroth is now lost."_

Lothar was shocked, _"How can you say that, after all we have given and sacrificed!?"_

"_Lord Lothar, the Horde has enslaved Alexstrasza and her Red Dragon Flight. It is a matter of time before they gain enough mastery over them to use them in combat. I don't have enough rangers to fight a flight of dragons."_

Lothar looked lost for words. _"Then...Then we find her, set her free! She will turn the tide against the Horde."_

"_It is more than that as well. The Horde now hold Black Rock Mountain."_ She went to a map of Azeroth. _"Here we are in the Redridge Mountains. The Horde controls Stormwind and Northshire Abby to the West. South, the Swamp of Sorrows and the Blasted Lands. And now the hold North with the Burning Steps and the Searing Gorge. We aren't only out number and flanked, they now control our shortest passage to Khaz Modan. Our only chance lies in taking the road east, along the shore. There, we can head north, and warn the Alliance in time."_

"...I cannot..."

Elaine pulled a dagger and slammed it down on the map, cutting the mark for their camp in half. _"Your people are threatened with slavery and death! There is no longer any hope here, only in retreat!"_ Varian looked between his guardian and the woman that helped turn the tide for them, both talking in a language he didn't understand, looking grim.

"What is it, Lothar?"

Anduin Lothar looked at Elaine a moment longer before turning back to Varian. "...We are moving again, my prince. This time far north. It will be hard for our people but we can't stay here."

"How far North?"

Elaine unrolled the rest of the map, revealing the Northern part of the continent. "Here, to Lordaeron."

He looked at the map silently. "Does that mean we are going to ask Arthas and his father, King Menethil for help?"

"Yes, my prince," Lothar told him, "that is exactly what we are going to do."

—oo000oo—

It was that evening, away from the men, that Elaine finally broke down. _"No," _she kept saying around tears. _"This...It shouldn't have happened this way."_

"_All those that see such times wish that,"_ Anduin said, walking up to her. _"Milady Elaine...I want to thank you. Without the sacrifices you and your rangers have given, we would've been overrun long ago."_

"_...I told him. I told King Anasterian that you needed help. Because I knew that if they weren't stopped here, war would spread to my homelands as well. And now it will, by fire of dragons, it will."_

Lothar turned away and looked up at the stars. _"...We will stop them, Elaine. We will and we will reclaim our land. You know, Anduin looks up to you greatly. For your strength, for your courage."_

Elaine gave a strained laugh. _"I noticed, almost revering at times. Like I was an angel."_

"_You are," _Lothar stated. _"You flew down from the heavens and rescued us from hopelessness. You who have led the charge in so many battles that were against us and made each one so costly against the Horde. Look now, you have saved our lives once again. The citizens of Azeroth are all ready to leave. We head north instead of waiting for our doom here."_

Elaine wiped her eyes and looked at him. "How do you do it, Lord Lothar? I...feel so buried by all this. That it's hopeless. And I see you and the pillar of strength you possess and I wish I had your strength."

Anduin Lothar chuckled. "Funny, milady, that is what I could say about you. I see you, how you hurt with each loss of your friends and their friends, see you hold your rangers as they cry when a friend dies with you mourning with them. You knew you likely came here to die and yet, with each chance to escape, you stay." He knelt and scratched the ears of Bast. "Your's is a strength I wish I possessed." He stood back up and hugged her to him. "If you wish to cry, I will hold you while you do. Here, in the dark, it will go no farther, milady."

"Thank you, Lord Lothar." She let it out, all of it. The deaths of her friends, of the companions, of the humans, all of them. Finally, after almost an hour and crying until she couldn't anymore, she said, "I could really use some ale."

"I thought elves preferred wine."

"Screw wine tonight," Elaine replied. "I want something hard that will hit me just as hard."

"I got something, milady, that I would be honored to share with you."

—oo000oo—

"Stromgarde, the birthplace of humanity and the home of your ancestors, Lord Lothar," Elaine said, gratefully. "At times, I wondered if we would see it." She stood at the head of the train of refugees with Lothar, whom was holding the prince.

"But we made it," Lothar said, setting down the prince. "Remember, Prince Varian, you must appear strong to show Azeroth is still strong, despite what has happened."

"Yes, uncle Lothar."

"And no calling me uncle for a while."

"Yes, Lord Lothar." Anduin nodded to Elaine and they started for the gates of the great keep.

"Halt, who goes there," the guard called.

Elaine stepped forward, being the lowest ranking of the three. "Ranger Lieutenant Elaine Whisperwind of Qual'Thalas, Sir Anduin Lothar the Lion of Azeroth, and Prince Varian Wrynn, King Apparent of the Kingdom of Stormwind. We wish to speak with King Thoras Trollbane and safe passage to Lordaeron."

"Word will be sent in at once milady." He nodded to his counterpart before running inside. Not long later, he returned. "Milady, my lords, King Thoras Trollbane welcomes you into the City of Stromgarde. Arrangements are already in play for your people, the king wishes to speak with you."

Nodding her gratitude, she led them inside to the main keep. "King Thoras," she said, bowing her head. "I am Ranger Lieutenant Elaine Whisperwind of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. This is..."

"Pardon my intrusion, milady," Thoras stated, "but I already know who you are. I am more interested in why an elf, a knight of great renown, and a boy prince are at the gates of my city with a kingdom of refugees."

"Very well," Lothar replied. "War has brought us here, King Thoras."

"War? What could force the Kingdom of Azeroth from her walls?"

"The Orcish Horde," Elaine told him. "It is an army so big, I couldn't count them all, so vast, they drink the rivers dry. And they have come to destroy the world of men."

"There is no such army of this world," Trollbane stated.

"They are not from this world," Lothar replied.

"Over half a year ago," Elaine explained, "myself and a small group of rangers went scouting down to the southern continent. What we found was war had gripped Azeroth. I returned and brought as many of my men as I could back to help them. By then, Stormwind was already lost. For the next five months we have fought them, striving to take back the kingdom until finally, there was no choice but retreat. We've been on the run for a month now."

"Five months, with so few soldiers?"

"Elaine is a brilliant tactician," Varian told him. "She led many of the battles."

"Then she is to be commended. I will hold your people here for a week for them to rest before you continue your way to Lordaeron."

"You have our thanks, King Thoras," Elaine said to him before they turned around and left the room. "He doesn't believe us."

"It is an incredible story," Lothar stated. "We will find the support we need in Lordaeron."

Elaine was silent a long time. "I will probably be sent back to Quel'Thalas."

"You will be our liaison then," Anduin Lothar asked.

"I will. I pray it gets better results this time."

"I do too."

—oo000oo—

Two weeks later, the first Council of the Seven Kings in near a hundred years was joined. "My fellow kings, dignitaries of allied races," King Terenas Menethil II said when the last sat down. "We are here today to discuss what we shall do about the Orcish Horde. Here today are Sir Anduin Lothar of Azeroth, Brann and Muradin Bronzebeard of Khaz Modan, Ranger Captains Alleria and Vereesa Windrunner as well as Ranger Captain Elaine Whisperwind, a veteran of fighting the Horde, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, King Genn Greyman of Gilneas, Krasus of the Kirin Tor, and Lord Aiden Perenolde of Alterac."

Genn Greymane scoffed. "This 'Horde' cannot possible exist as you say. More than likely, it is a rabble of gnolls and trolls that has you scared."

"Ah rabble o' gnolls an' trolls," Muradin shouted. "Ah stood at the very gates of Ironforge, being pushed in, fighting this 'rabble'! These are orc, their armor thick and shields broad!"

"Please, let us let Reagent Lord Lothar and Ranger Captain Elaine speak," Krasus said to them. "They have fought them the most and know the most."

"Aye, I too am interested," Admiral Proudmoore stated.

"To begin with," Lothar started, "where the orcs came from. Myself and Khadgar discovered from Garona Halforcen that the orcs come from the world Draenor. Through what they call the Dark Portal, their army came. At first, it seemed that Medivh fought them as well. It was Garona, my friend at the time, that discovered it was Medivh that summoned them here. All three of us fought Medivh and slain him. It was at this time, Medivh did his final evil act, he placed a spell on Garona to warp her mind, making her mistrust everyone around her. It was she that killed King Llane. When she did, something happened. Leader of the Horde changed hands, I'm not sure how or why. Where Blackhand was Warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer is now. As a tactician, we were better off against Blackhand. During the time fighting between then and now, my primary scout was Elaine Whisperwind and her rangers. Elaine."

She stood up and sighed. "I discovered that with the change, most of the warlock that fought us were killed by their own. An internal feud of some cause. This is a blessing though. Most of the warlocks could summon daemons to this realm. As such, we are better off they're dead." She glanced at Alleria and Vereesa before deciding to keep quiet about the Burning Legion. "...At the time of our departure, the Horde had laid claim to the Blasted Lands, where the Portal is located, the Swamp of Sorrows, west to Stormwind, parts of Redridge Mountains, north through Burning Steps and Searing Gorge. I'm sure master dwarves could update on their recent movements. It was on my last scouting that we discovered what made us retreat." She took another deep breath, "The Horde somehow enslaved Alexstrasza and is currently trying to master her brood so they can be used as their hounds of war."

Krasus nearly jumped from his seat. "Are you certain!?"

"Have I seen it, no," Elaine replied. "But I believe my source."

"Who is your source," Krasus demanded.

"Gruumsh of the Orcish Horde. If he survived, it will be without an eye, his hands, his skin cracked and charred, and a knife scar in the middle of his chest. He said her keepers are the Dragon Maw clan."

Brann swallowed harshly. "The Dragon Maw hold tha mountain fortress Grim Batol in the Wetlands as thar own. Ah single narrow mountain pass leads ta it. An army won't take the pass easily, tha fortress nigh impossible."

Krasus fell back into his seat, "Gods..."

"Oh, we want them on our side, don't ya think," Muradin asked.

"Inarguably, the threat of the Dragon Maw is established," Alleria stated.

"Not just the Dragon Maw," King Menethil replied. "The whole of the Horde. It happened once, it could happen again. Don't forget the old legend, there are reds, blues, blacks, greens, and bronze. And that is only if it isn't as vast as reported."

"It is, King Menethil," Lothar told him. "I would stake my honor and life on it."

"That is all the word I need then. The horde is there and it is coming. Lordaeron with fight with Azeroth."

"The mages of the Kirin Tor will help," Krasus told them.

"My fleets are your's," Daelin told him.

"Thought they aren't many as of now, as is my bows," Alleria told them.

"And my ax," Muradin said, getting a nod from Brann.

Thoras tilted his head a little. "My army will aid as well. Half will hold the border, separating Stromgarde from Khaz Modan. With the Bridge of Thandol Span the only way across, we will hold it. The rest will go with Lothar."

Everyone turned to the two that remained silent. "Alterac is a small country but we will aid as best we can."

Genn turned his head to the side in distaste. "As will my fleet."

"Then we are joined under one flag. We are the Alliance," Menethil stated.

—oo000oo—

After the meeting was ended, Elaine excused herself from the sisters Windrunner and made her way to Anduin Lothar. "What are your first orders, commander," she asked, a jest detected underneath.

"First, I am making you my Lieutenant. Speaking of which, Lieutenant to Captain?"

"All of the survivors swore by me and demanded no less. I could barely believe it myself. Alleria and her sister are heading back to convince the King to send more. With what they found on the way here, it won't be hard."

"What?"

"The trolls have joined up with the orcs."

Lothar sighed, "And our enemies increase."

"But so do our allies. This time, we will win. Come, we must prepare for those that will soon be placed at our charge."

"Agreed. And Elaine, there is no one else I would rather have with me on this."

"Nor I you, Lord Lothar."

—oo000oo—

When Lothar told her she was his Lieutenant, she thought a Lieutenant in his army, not the commander of an army. Elaine looked out at her troops. Many were young and nervous but she saw many greats in the making. She was walking through the training grounds when someone backed up into her. "Hey, watch where yer goin'!" The drawf turned around and got a good look at her. She arched an eyebrow while he sputtered when he saw her rank. "Aye apologize, commander. Aye didna mean..."

"You did but I'm forgiving," she said, smiling at the face he made. He was a young dwarf, if his beardless face was any sign. "You have a name?"

"Aye, ma'am, Gar Doomforge of Ironforge."

She nodded and looked to his sword. "Let me see your weapon, Gar Doomforge of Ironforge." Nervously, he gave it to her. She held the blade in one hand, testing the weight. It was heavy, too much so for her. But looking at Gar, his arms huge from working the forge all his life, she saw it fit him. She twisted her wrist, testing the balance next. It was better than average in her opinion. She went through several motions, even tossing the blade in the air and catching it on two fingers above the hilt. She held out for him to take. "This is a good sword, Gar, I'm sure it will see you through many battles." He went to grab it and Elaine decided to use the moment to make things clear. She grabbed his wrist with her free hand and pulled, flipping him on his back. She was next to him, her curved dagger at his throat. "Next time, don't be nervous, or it won't matter how good a weapon you possess."

"Aye, commander," he said, swallowing hard against the blade. She sheathed it, stood back up, and offered him a hand up. Taking it, he was pulled to his feet and offered the blade again. This time, he grabbed it with sure hands.

"You learn fast," she said, smiling again.

"Aye don't want ta eat dirt for tha rest o' tha day," Gar told her.

She blinked a few times and started laughing. "A pleasure to meet you, Gar Doomforge. I'm Elaine Whisperwind, the commander of this army." She patted him on the shoulder before continuing on. She was smiling as she did, "Do try to come out of this alive, Doomforge, I would very much like to see you when you are a war veteran." She began walking through her troops again, smiling.

"...Aye always knew elves were odd," Gar stated.

"Careful with yer words, lad," another told him. "Tha's the elf that fought along side Lothar. She be a hero o' this war already."

—oo000oo—

Elaine looked over the map. "Lothar sent us a request," she told her lieutenants. "We need to draw the eyes of the Horde away from here, Westfall."

"That all," Corellon asked.

"I know, no easy task. But Admiral Proudmoore swears if we can distract them long enough, he can get a force big enough there to flank them."

A dwarf, Lieutenant Forehammer, looked carefully at the map. "We need ta get in behind enemy lines then." He looked at the map carefully. "Commander, Aye got it."

"What," everyone asked.

"Loch Modan, tha' is the best path to Thandol Span. We make landfall at Menethil Harbor and cut through the mountains."

Elaine looked at the map and noticed something. "The dwarves built a dam here?"

"Aye, the Stonewrought Dam," Forehammer replied. "Why do you ask?"

Elaine just grinned, "Here, at the southeastern point of the Loch, we'll use that as our base. The ridge there is high, hard to see, and with one path. Easily defended. You know it?"

"Just in passing," Forehammer admitted. "Ye sure it'll work?"

"It has to," she replied.

—oo000oo—

Elaine had the Farstrider Lodge built in secret so no one but them knew it existed. "Here is the plan," she told them after completion. "Many of the Horde has gathered in the Wetlands to cross and join the fray with Stromgarde or cross the sea on boats. What they don't expect is an attack from behind."

Gareth, still with her after all this time, shook his head. "We would never survive."

"A straight up attack, we wouldn't. Not pressed against the wall as we are but we don't need to strike them. What we need is that," she point out at Stonewrought Dam. "Release the water, flood the Wetlands. Corellon, Larethian, I want you to lead scouts to find out just how defended that dam is, if at all. Worst comes to worst, we escape into the Badlands but we must get that dam."

Corellon looked off into the distance in disbelief. If this work, it would halt the Horde advance. "It will be done, Captain." He turned and left. "I need six volunteers! We go to hunt some orc!"

He came back several hours later. "Captain, the dam is guard by a small number of orcs, less than twenty. Stationed along it though are flares should they need reinforcements."

"We strike tonight, in the cover of darkness," she stated. She ran to the edge of the ledge and let out a whistle. Holding up her arm, an eagle landed on it. She attached the note she had prepared to his leg. _"Take this to Lothar in South Shore."_ The eagle flew off and headed north. "Everyone get some rest, we're in for a long night."

—oo000oo—

The rangers slipped foreward ahead of the main army, hidden in the shadows. With only torchlight on the dam to give light, much of it was shadowy. Elaine waited until she got the signal from each one until she made a bird call. As one, they each pulled their pitch covered blades, so as they wouldn't reflect the light, and killed the guards. A bird call was returned. Elaine then made a cat growl that carried to her troops. As she ran forward with Bast, her men picked up the explosives again. She got there first. "Larethian, any troubles?"

"No, captain. But I can't help but feel that something isn't right."

"We better hurry then," she replied. She took up position on one of the buildings to watch it. Down below, Corellon was moving through the bodies, making sure they were dead. He just passed one with blades for hands when he stopped with a jerk. Blood came from his mouth as he looked down to see a blade sticking out his stomach. He looked behind him to see that orc he passed, and realized he recognized the face. Gruumsh One Eye. Gruumsh let out a bellow as he raised his other blade to take off his head.

"_NO!"_ Larethian tackled Gruumsh, throwing Corellon off him. The former warlock tried hard to stab him with the weapons, succeeding in tearing up his back. _"Velos!"_ Larethian's companion, a raptor from Arathi Highlands, jumped on Gruumsh's back, tearing it with claw and fang. Gruumsh threw his head back and roared in pain. Using this distraction, Larethian pulled his dagger and slipped the blade through his ribs, planting it in his heart.

"MEDIC," Elaine shouted as she jumped down. Running over to them, she pressed her fingers to Corellon's throat, praying for a pulse. It was weak but still there. _"You're going to be okay, Corellon. Stay with me."_

He coughed several times. _"...I will...try, captain. He was right...Larethian was right. I should have killed him."_

"_Not now, you focus on surviving." _She turned to Larethian, whom was lying on his chest, eyes closed but scratching Velos' head reassuringly. _"Larethian, status?"_

"_I'm messed up pretty back..." _He gave a strained laugh, _"Remember that old lesson they taught us in the academy? Cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite. We took his eye, his tongue, and hands, and he still did this."_

"_Larethian, I need you to open your eyes. Stay with me."_

Others had gotten there and were bandaging their wounds. _"Finish the mission, Captain,"_ Corellon told her.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "Plant the charges!" She grabbed both of their hands and began to squeeze. _"I am ordering you both to keep squeezing. Don't stop even if you die."_

"_Never, Captain,"_ Larethian replied.

Elaine lifted her head and looked west. "Did anyone hear..." _Dum._ "There it is again."

A dwarf looked east. "Horde war drum! Their coming, must have heard tha' blasted orc!"

"Continue the mission, started pulling nonessential personnel back to the Lodge!"

"Get...going, Captain," Corellon said, pushing her off and forcing himself to stand.

"What are you doing!?"

"We both know how this is going to end for me," he replied, motion to his gut. "Better I stay and make sure they can't put out the fuse."

"_No,"_ Larethian said to him, grabbing his leg. _"I'm not leaving my brother to die here."_

Corellon grabbed his arm, _"We will meet again, my brother, my twin. In the court of the sun with our noble ancestors."_ He looked to Gar, "Get him out of here."

"Aye, aye sir," Gar said before picking him up.

"No! Corellon! CORELLON! Take me back damn you, take me back! We promised, Corellon! We promised! Velos, go back and get him!" His raptor ignored him. "Don't do this, Corellon, don't do this!" He voice faded away as he vanished from sight.

Elaine watched him go, _"You don't have to do this, Corellon, this is my responsibility."_

"_Your responsibility is to lead these men, my captain, my kin, my friend."_ They looked at the charging orcs coming from the west. He pulled his bow and started firing at them. _"Now go. GO!"_ Reluctantly, she turned and started running as well. At the far side of the dam, she turned back in time to see a troll ax hit Corellon, destroying his bow. The trolled walked up in front of him. She could even hear what he said.

"Any last words, mahn?"

Corellon gave a crooked grin as he lit his pipe and inhaled the smoke. "Yeah, yippie ki yay, mother fucker." He pressed the bowl to the base of the fuse, lighting it.

Elaine turned her head from the sudden explosion and tower of fire. She looked back and saw all the orcs and trolls were running around on fire while the water rushed through the gap. Down below, it rushed like a wall to the ocean, killing hundreds to thousands of orcs. Elaine turned and ran back, there was still much to do for the living. When she made it back to the Lodge, she found Larethian yelling his pain. She hugged him and yelled with him.

At dawn, she stood on the ledge looking at the rising smoke. "Corellon Pathfinder was one of the first rangers put in my command. He loved the unit like family, almost as much as he loved nature and his dragonhawk, Fireheart. If there was anything we needed, he would be the first one to offer to help. When he lost Fireheart, he died a little but with his brother Larethian there to help him, he pulled through. Last night, his final words to the orcs and trolls around him were 'Yikkie ki yay, mother fucker'. Before he blew them all to hell. The pain I feel at losing him can't be anything compared to what his family must feel, and it is enough to tear me apart. _In the court of the Sun, my kin, my friend, my brother."_ One of the dwarves took out a set of bagpipes and began playing a mournful tune. _'One life for thousands, I know I should be happy but I'm not,' _Elaine thought to herself. "There is something in this that Corellon left us. His legacy is giving us a taste of victory, and it is a taste that I like. This battle has given us the confidence and time to truly fight the Horde. And now, we will give them a fight they will never forget." She walked over to Larethian and hugged him again. A gesture he returned.

"_Did he really say that,"_ Larethian asked finally.

"_I heard it myself,"_ she promised.

"_He always had to be like that, the one to get the last laugh. Made it very interesting growing up with him, always trying to out do the other."_

"_We'll all miss him,"_ Elaine told him. She rested her forehead against his and a hand on the side of his head before stepping back. "Has word from Lothar been received?"

"Yes ma'am," a human said, coming up to her with a letter.

She opened it and read it aloud. "Message received, good job. Enemy casualties number in thousands. Majority of Horde forces moving to Loch Modan to investigate. Ironforge pushing their front, making Horde commit more forces to contain them. Proudmoore has reached Westfall unnoticed. If all goes well, we may even force them into retreating." She read the rest silently, _'Elaine, do be safe. Orgrim sets off every warning I have. Take no unnecessary risk with him. By the way, did you see how Alleria and Tyralon are acting around each other? I like the boy, I do, but he needs to see when a woman is attracted to him. Especially when he is attracted to her as well. Sir Anduin Lothar.'_

She folded it up and looked at her men around her. "Horde are coming to investigate. I need a group of volunteers. Let's hunt some orc."

—oo000oo—

Lothar looked out on Loch Modan, shocked. It had been months now since Elaine had set up here and to see the banners of Alliance here, deep in enemy territory, was shocking. Almost as much as the mounts of burning dead orc, trolls, and ogres. When he received word she held the Loch, he grew a little skeptical but looking now... There were bird cries around him before elven rangers and dwarf hunters descended around him. "Sir Lothar," an elf said before pulling his hood and mask down. It was Larethian.

"Larethian, it's good to see you. How fares your brother?"

A pained look crossed his face. "Corellon has fallen in battle, sir. Captain Elaine has been expecting you."

"I'm sorry, Larethian."

"Its a risk we all agreed to. Lady Elaine is eager to receive word of the battle to the North. How did you get pass Grim Batol?"

"Half the Horde has gone missing," Lothar replied. "Things looked bleak up north before they were forced to retreat. From my understanding, civil war."

"That would explain why things have quieted down so much," another ranger said to him. She pulled down her hood and mask to reveal Elaine.

Lothar smiled at her. "May my men enter, milady?"

"Please do, we can use a break and new supplies."

As men, elves, dwarves, and gnomes headed in, Lothar asked the question that he couldn't stop wondering. "How on earth did you take this land?"

"It's a bowl, sir Lothar," she told him. "Only two ways in and out. The day after we blew the dam, I ordered the valley to the south closed. Caused a landslide, now boulders fill it. Its still passable, if you're determined. And we all know the Horde isn't anything if not determined. Which is why I also stationed a host of rangers and dwarf marksmen there. We've had a few battles where the horde tried to see if we would run out of ammunition before they lost all able bodies. With that path closed behind a mountain of corpses, that leaves only one place."

"The dwarf tunnels to Ironforge and the Wetlands."

Elaine smirked and nodded, "They try hard to get through but as you can see, have resigned themselves to holding us in place."

Lothar smiled at her and said, "You are amazing."

"I know," she replied. She let out a whistle and Lothar heard what sounded like a wolf howl only from a creature _much_ bigger. When he saw a giant wolf come running, he grabbed the hilt of his broadsword. "No need for that," Elaine told him. "Mountain worgs." She scratched the giant wolf's ears. "You're nothing but an over sized lap puppy, aren't you boy? Yes you are, yes you are." She turned back to Lothar. "Many of our mounts have died so we looked to surrounding creatures for replacements. Sadly, not many of the giant rams of Khaz Modan travel this far west so I looked elsewhere in the mountains. Found out the reason why they didn't were the worgs. Seen a pack of them tear into a couple of oxen like their smaller cousins with deer. Good hunting partners, but also fast mounts. Get back on your horse." Giving the worg a doggy treat, she climbed up on him, making Lothar laugh. It looked so ridiculous, such a small woman riding a wolf almost twice the size of him. She looked like a gnome in comparison. "You laugh now," she stated before kicking the worg's flanks.

Lothar looked after her, "She really is amazing." He climbed back on his horse and followed her. Inside her tent, Lothar told her the news he really wanted to. "The war is almost over, Elaine."

She gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Orgrim had to retreat and we harried him all the way here. He is at Blackrock Spire now, and I am here to go parlay for his surrender."

Elaine lost the look of hope there. "He won't."

"He has no choice anymore."

She shook her head, "In being here, I've learned allot about the Orcs. I've seen them fight down to the man, against overwhelming odds. If you pushed him all the way to Blackrock, he will refuse to go any farther."

"I must believe he wants this war over."

"He doesn't. Even if you take him in chains to Lordaeron, the Horde will fight until the last peon falls if they can."

"Why don't you want peace?"

She walked over to him, making him notice the mood changed with each step. She rested her hands and head against his breastplate. "I do want peace. I don't want you to have to die for it and if you go through with this, you will."

"Elaine," he said slowly.

"Am I so easily ignored, my wishes and wants for happiness?"

"No, never."

"Then I don't want you to go there, Anduin. I have never asked anything of you before. Always did anything you needed of me. Don't go."

He was silent for a long time, "Elaine, you can't be in love with me."

"Why not," she demanded.

"Because... I love you too, Elaine Whisperwind, but not with my full heart."

"I don't care, as long as I hold a place in it."

"No, you should care." He held one of her hands and kissed it. "My life is one of servitude to my people. If I married you, loved you, you would always be second to them. You say you could make the sacrifices, you don't care, but I do. I'm an old man now. You are in the fruits of your life, so much to look forward to. An elven life at that, one that may last centuries, maybe even millennium. Being with me will mean you will sacrifice _your_ happiness. A few decades at the most before I fall; by sword or the slow decay of time. All so you could watch me put you aside for my kingdom. My duty. You don't deserve that. Not to bear that pain only to add the pain of separation at the end. You deserve to be with a man that will love you with all of himself, all the time. To put you in front of all things."

She rested her head against his chest again. _"Can't we just pretend? For tonight?"_

He nodded, _"For tonight."_

—oo000oo—

_'Experienced or not, Anduin is anything but an old man,'_ Elaine thought when they had finished. "You go to Blackrock Spire, I go with you."

"I would have it no other way," he told her.

Elaine rested her head on his chest again. A glance up told her Anduin was deep in thought and she wondered if he was thinking about her or the upcoming meeting. She gave him another kiss, "Keep focusing on me, Anduin. Nothing else but me." She began to move her hips again, "For tonight." Anduin hated that he couldn't return her feelings how she deserved. He, for the first time in his life, wished he wasn't honor bound to Azeroth.

Hours later, Elaine was outside in the night, holding a mug of heated mead and a cloak pulled close to her body. She looked at the stars and smiled while a hand was over her lower stomach. She was very aware of her body, right down subtle changes that only just happened. She knew she was pregnant with his child. "The Arathi bloodline is going to outlive you, Anduin, I swear. ...Arathi...If its a boy, I'll name him Arashi." Right then, she felt that even if her heart was broken in the end, it would have been worth it.

—oo000oo—

Elaine smiled as the sun rose in the distance, casting its light over Konoha. While a hand scratched Fenrir's ears then Spirit's, the other traced a scar on her midsection, one that made her cry for days. "Naruto reminds me so much of Lothar. Both are so stubborn they refuse to backdown even when they should. I pray Naruto doesn't meet the same end." She began humming again.

—oo000oo—

Elaine looked up from her mead to hear her men celebrating. She walked over to the group and found they were all sharing drinks and a dwarf was singing, if you could call it that. "Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar on evening fair. And one could tell by how we walked that he drunk more than his share. He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet. Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street. Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh, he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street.

"About that time two young and lovely girls just happend by and one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye, 'See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built. I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.' Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh, I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.

"They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be. Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see. And there behold, for them to see, beneath his Scottish skirt was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth. Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh, was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth.

"They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone. Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along. As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show. Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh, around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show.

"Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree. Behind a bush, he lift his kilt and gawks at what he sees and in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes. 'O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize.' Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh, O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize!"

Elaine was no exception when people started laughing at his song. Getting a wicked gleam in her eyes, she walked up to the kilt wearing dwarf. "So do they," she asked boldly.

Everyone froze and stared at her. "What, commander," the dwarf asked.

"Do they wear nothing under the kilt," she elaborated.

"Aye," he said nervously.

Elaine looked around and smiled. "I don't believe you, show me." The dwarf looked flabbergasped at that. So Elaine turned to everyone else. "Am I right ladies," she asked the other woman there, getting a chorus of laughter and wolf calls. So she turned back to him. "So you can lift the kilt willingly or I can do it for you." The dwarf considered her a moment before making a run for it. Laughing, several grabbed him and dragged him back.

"Ye dunder head! Let GO!" He stopped struggling when Elaine suddenly leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He was so shocked that he didn't notice when someone grabbed his kilt and lifted it to show all those there that he had nothing more than what God had graced him with upon his birth. While some laughed, others made wolf calls and not just because he was flashing all of them.

"Get a room," someone shouted, getting laughs from everyone else.

"Commander, if things don't work out with him, can I be your boyfriend," a human asked.

Elaine straightened and gave a loud laugh. "In three days, we march for Blackrock Spire so... Have fun, that's an order!" She looked back to the dwarf and grinned, "As for you, put down your kilt already. While that is definitely nothing to be ashamed of, no need to go making everyone else jealous." Everyone that heard began to bellow with laughter as the dwarf quickly straightened himself out. Still laughing, Elaine sat down by the fire and finished her mead. She focused on the moment, the first break she and her men has had in a year. She smiled when she saw Lothar come out her tent as well before the feeling of dread returned.

—oo000oo—

Elaine stood to the left of Lothar with Tyralon on his right. All stood tense as in front of them stood the warchief himself, Orgrim Doomhammer. Resting in his grasp was the powerful Doomhammer itself, Elaine could feel the ancient and powerful enchantments on it from where she stood. To his right was another orc, she believed his name was Grom Helscream, the leader of the Warsong Clan. He growled at her, and she growled at him. They had both been a major thorn in the other's side.

"What do you want, human," Orgrim demanded.

"I'm here," Lothar replied, "for the complete and unconditional surrender of the Horde."

The orcs were taken aback a moment before they started howling with laughter. "You must think high of yourself, pink skin," Grom growled. "To think that we would kneel to you!"

"You kneel to demons," Elaine barbed. "Call them master, lick their boots, heel your dog, warchief before he makes me want to fill him with my arrows."

"I would strike you down first," Grom barked, his ax held tight in his grip.

"Elaine," Lothar scolded. At the same time, Orgrim growled at Grom, making him back down. "Warchief, what is the point of fighting farther?"

"Honor," he stated.

Lothar nodded at that, "And yet, where does honor fall with the pact the horde warlocks made with the demons?"

"Which is why I killed them," Orgrim replied. "You know we will not bow to you, why did you come here?"

"To give peace a chance," Tyralon told him.

"Peace," Grom shouted. "There will never be peace!"

"Silence dog," Elaine growled. He roared at her and her hands gripped her two curved blades at her waist. "Remember last time we met in combat? That scar that now rest over your eyebrow?"

"I will kill you, elf wench!"

"Stand down Grom! I ordered no such thing," Orgrim shouted.

Grom growled a moment longer before backing down, "Yes, warchief."

"And you," Orgrim said, turning back to Elaine. "Keep in mind it was you that asked for this meeting. Insults will end this prematurely."

Lothar cast a warning look to Elaine who looked ashamed underneath it. "Warchief, it is obvious that you are a strong leader to command such respect from those around you. Surely, you must see where you stand. You have destroyed half your own forces with the betrayal of the Twilight's Hammer Clan."

Orgrim growled at the very memory of Gul'dan. "While this is true, human, it isn't over. Not yet."

Elaine narrowed her eyes. "You are expecting the Dragonmaw Clan to save you. Or at least to cause such troubles that we cannot attack at full force."

"So you know of the Dragonmaw Clan," Orgrim mused. "It isn't the Dragonmaw that will obtain victory for the Horde, it is the axes of our warriors. Of the Burning Blade." Grom grinned at that.

Lothar looked to Elaine who had shook her head, not understanding. "Then there is no way to end this."

"There is," Orgrim corrected. "Complete victory, one way or the other. And such opportunity that the leader of the Alliance armies is right here, right now."

"We have come under the banner of parlay," Tyralon reminded.

"And parlay is over," Grom growled. He raised his ax in the air, "LOK'TAR OKAR!" The Horde behind them raised their weapons to shout the same.

"For the Alliance! For Stormwind," Lothar shouted before charging Orgrim, sword at the ready. As Tyralon ran to try to help, Grom charged Elaine.

"Now you die, wench," he shouted, swinging his ax. Elaine spun out of the way, drawing her swords and Bast coming to her side. "I will rip out your heart and eat it myself!"

Elaine slapped the ax blade away from her with her right sword and tried to impale him with the other. Grom pushed himself to the side, getting up along the arm. He was about to strike at her when Bast slammed into him. He shoved his forearm into her mouth to keep her from biting his neck and reached for his ax. "Damn beast! I will slay you once and for all!" His fingers grasped the handle of his ax and he swung. Elaine couldn't stop it in time and the blade sunk deep into her friend's side.

"NO!" She jumped on him after he pushed Bast off him. Pinning his arms to his chest under her weight, she started to beat his face as hard as she could. _"YOU SON OF A BITCH! VILE DEMON SPAWNED MONSTOSITY!"_ Her knuckles bled from how hard she was punching him before he heaved his midsection and threw her off. Elaine flipped around in the air, drawing her bow as she did. She aimed and fired an arrow into his chest. The force threw him to the ground and she was going to stand over him to see his eyes when she buried the next between his eyes. But a roar of pain caught her attention. She looked around and saw that the Horde forces of Blackrock had engaged her army. The shout came from Tyralon as he was engaged by an ogre. "Tyralon, I'm coming!" She ran for him, casting a glance at Lothar as she did. Man and orc were both afraid to get between those two as they dual. She knew he would be fine. She got close enough and started firing arrows at it. As they embed in it, Tyralon saw his chance and grabbed his hammer. Steadying his feet, he ran and swung the hammer at its chest. The hammer hit one of Elaine's arrows, forcing it through chest and heart. It slumped to the ground.

"My thanks, Lady Elaine!"

"LOK'TAR!" Both turned around just in time to see Orgrim swing the Doomhammer, shattering Lothar's broadsword and hitting his chest, breaking off his belt.

"Lord Lothar," Tyralon shouted, heading to him.

"ANDUIN!" As Orgrim was about to finish him, Tyralon gut checked him, throwing him off. Elaine reached him and shook him. "Anduin, ANDUIN, answer me!"

Lothar coughed up blood, "I'm...fine, Elaine. Keep...fighting."

Elaine looked around and saw Gar. "DOOMFORGE! Get over here!" The dwarf hit the troll hard enough to split him with his ax before heading to her. "Carry him! Lothar has fallen! Fall back, FALL BACK!" She shot all those that came near Lothar and Gar.

Tyralon quickly got away from Orgrim as Horde began to swarm him. As a troll berserker threw his ax at him, he jumped forward and rolled away. It went over him. Tyralon looked up and found him staring at the shattered blade of Lothar. He picked it up and and swung. The shortened weapon took off the leg of an orc that came for him. He jumped back to his feet and ran to join them. "Alleria, cover me!" The elf ranger captain called for the rangers around her and raised her blade in hand, pointing at him. As one, they aimed and let loose a wall of arrows that missed his armor by inches. Unable to get the the paladin, he made it to safety. "Fall back to the keep!"

—oo000oo—

Elaine held Lothar's hand inside the room he was placed in. Priest and paladins all tried their healing spells but none work. He was just too old, the damage too great. "Anduin, stay with me," she pleaded.

"I'm still...here," he told her around coughs. "I'm...sorry. You were right."

"I don't care about that, Anduin. I want you to stay with me!"

He coughed, once again tasting blood. "...Elaine, I... I love you, Elaine Whisperwind. With all my heart."

Elaine began crying all the harder, "Don't leave me, please. Not me...not our child."

Lothar got the most hurtful expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Elaine. I, cough, cough." Shakily, he wrapped his arm around her and held her to him. She cried, kissed him, and held onto him as tight as she could, as if that would keep him with her.

"Don't go," she kept whispering, "please don't go."

"Elaine... I know it hurts now...but I also know you will survive. Promise me...promise me you will move on. You will find someone else to love. That you will be happy."

"No, I won't move on because you are going to be there with me!"

"Please," he asked again, his voice getting weaker. "Please Elai..."

Feeling his chest no longer moving, she looked into his eyes. "Anduin! No! NO! ANDUIN!"

—oo000oo—

Alleria looked up at her husband. "This isn't right," she said to him. "Both Elaine and Lothar have given so much for this and..."

Tyralon looked down at the broken sword still held in his hand. "They both lost something. I never thought they..."

Elaine stepped out the room, quickly wiping away the last of the tears. "...Lord Lothar has died."

"Sister, I'm sorry for your lost. Bast and..."

"How do the defenses hold," Elaine interrupted.

"Strong, Elaine," Tyralon replied.

She was quiet for a moment. "We will make them pay," she growled. "I will make Doomhammer PAY!" She hit the stone wall hard enough to crack a knuckle but didn't notice. "Get me a mage. One that knows the spell the Kirin Tor has been working on to slay dragons."

"That spell isn't..." Elaine grabbed Tyralon by the throat, pushing him to the wall.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Get. Me. A. Mage." She let him go before going to join the archers on the walls. As her men, the men of Lothar, and Tyralon fired on the defenders, Elaine saw Orgrim as each and everyone of them. Someone stumled up to her.

"Milady, I a-am Sylvos..."

"I don't care who you are right now," she told him. "And I make no apology. I need two things from you, mage. The first being the force that even now tries to break down our wall." As if o emphasize this, a catapult threw a stone and hit the wall not twenty feet from them. "There is a spell that was made to slay dragons, the dragon slave. Do you know it?"

"Y-Yes but it hasn't been tested yet."

"This is the field test," Elaine told him. "If something isn't done, they are going to break through and Lord Lothar's sacrifice will have been in vain."

He swallowed but her words strengthened his resolved. "It will be done, Commander." He stepped to the wall, _"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows! I pledge myself to thee, place your power in my unworthy hands! With the power you and I possess, all those that stand before us shall be destroyed! Dragon Slave!"_ A sphere of darkness formed between his hands and from it, shot out in a lance, carving a deep gouge into the land. Everyone, Horde and Alliance, froze seeing the destruction. It was dead silent for a moment before the screams of the wounded reached the ears of the defenders. _Many_ were either dead or on fire. Sylvos panted and nearly fell only to be caught by Elaine.

"_You did well, mage. Now, if you still can, I need you to port to the nearest Alliance army and get reinforcements. With this, you have saved us."_

Sylvos Windrunner wiped sweat from his brow and smiled weakly to her. _"It is my honor, duty, and pleasure, Commander."_ Taking a deep breath, he began chanting and several circles appeared around him on the ground before traveling up his body, making him vanish.

—oo000oo—

With reinforcements, came hope and rage. Instead of killing the Alliance's will to fight, in increased it. Tyralon and Elaine stood together at the front of the army, the shattered sword of Sir Anduin Lothar held high. "For the Alliance! FOR LOTHAR!" They charged and began cutting through the ranks of the Horde. Even when Orgrim released his Burning Blade Clan, the fiercest and most bloodthirsty of the Horde, the Alliance did not back down. Elaine had stabbed down into an orc when an arrow took her in the lower stomach. Time seemed to slow as she looked down at it. It was close to her uterus, so close that if not carefully taken out, it would tear into it.

"The commander's hit," a dwarf shouted. Him and several others grabbed her and pulled her back to be healed. "Thank Moradin, it ain't threatening. Ma'am, this will hurt."

"NO! Don't touch it!"

"Lady Whisperwind, if we don't remove it, it will kill you," the priest told her. "Hold her down, keep her from struggling. I'll be able to heal any damage that's done." Elaine struggled to keep them from it, trying to tell them but they didn't listen. When finally the priest grabbed it, he pulled it out. Elaine froze, afraid to find out if... She felt blood seeping out from between her legs and she began to cry.

"Milady, what's wrong," a ranger said to her. It took several minutes before they could finally make out the word's, "Pregnant... Lothar's child." A look of absolute horror covered there faces as the priest hastily tried to fix the damage done but Elaine knew it was too late. She had lost her love and her child in this war.

—oo000oo—

The dead stretched for miles as the trolls and ogres that knew better decided to retreat. The orcs fought until killed, captured, or forced to leave y comrades. As Elaine looked down balefully at the orc she blamed for her pain, wounded and defenseless, Orgrim Doomhammer groaned in pain. Her hand shook with fury. The way she saw it, even if she knew it wasn't true, all of the pain caused by the Horde fell on his shoulders. Lothar...Arashi... She grabbed her bow, notched an arrow in it, and pulled the string back. _"DIE!"_

"Stop," Tyralon shouted, throwing a dagger, breaking the arrow. "He must stand trial!"

"Look around you, Tyralon," Elaine said, sweeting an arm wide. "LOOK! All these lives lost that shouldn't have! All because of him!"

"You aren't thinking straight," Alleria told her.

"_THE HELL I'M NOT! HE CAUSED THIS! HE DESERVES TO DIE AND BE LEFT TO ROT!"_

"No," Larethian said, coming behind her and holding her arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered. _"Love of a murdered man, mother of a murdered child, I'm sorry for your lost. So very sorry."_

Elaine's resolve broke and the sadness that she had been forcing back these last few days rushed out. _"It's not fair,"_ she weeped, wrapping her arms around him. _"I lost everything of him, Larethian. Everything. And...and Orgrim will never regret it. My love, my...child. Even Bast is dead." _Larethian held her, letting her cry it out. But unlike when Lothar held her so long ago, the tears and the pain did not end. With Orgrim defeated, Elaine no longer found herself wishing to fight. Though she helped, as soon as Khadgar destroyed the Dark Portal, she just wished to return home and mourn. And not a single person that knew her faulted her.

She stood in the Court of King Anasterian in her best uniform. _"Ranger Captain Elaine Whisperwind," _Anasterian said, his voice filling the hall. _"For actions and sacrifices beyond all expectations, I commend you. You have saved us all. Name any prize you wish and it will be your's."_

Anasterian got a good look in her eyes and no longer saw the young, quick ranger corporal with a sense and urge of adventure that came into his hall long ago. He saw a woman that lost everything that mattered to her. A woman that had fought until she saw the blood stains on her hands that others did not. That was tired. _"I can ask no price, my king,"_ she said with a bow. _"I...I have nothing I want."_

Anasterian looked at her carefully. _"Step forward, Whisperwind and kneel."_ She did and he pulled his sword from the sheath. _"Long has the Farstriders Ranger Corps protected the kingdom of Qual'Thalas. Long is the history in their footprints." _He placed the sword tip on her right shoulder. _"Going where others dare not, fighting what others cannot. They are the first, greatest, last, and only line of defense against those that wait in the dark."_ He raised the tip and placed it on her other shoulder. _"Leave your title of Ranger Captain on the fields of battle, Elaine Whisperwind. Rise and stand peerless, Ranger General of the Forerunner Farstriders. The first to fight, the first to bleed, and greatest of all rangers."_ He sheathed his sword again and did something no one expected, not even his son. He knelt before her, _"Can you forgive an old, foolish elf that has cost you so much?"_

Elaine didn't miss that he didn't asked her to forgive her king, that she asked her to forgive him. She swallowed and said, _"I knew, going out on that field, the risk. There is nothing to forgive."_ Tears were beginning to form again so Anasterian took his own handkerchief and wiped them away. _"Thank you, my liege."_ When he stood, he motioned Elaine to rise as well. Feeling that all she had lost had meant something in the end, she bowed to Anasterian once more before turning around and leaving the proper distance.

"_General," _Kael'thas said, approuching her.

"_My prince, I am happy to see you again."_

"_And I you. I must apologize as well, for not convincing my father to support you from the beginning."_

"_And as with your father, there is nothing to forgive."_ Kael'thas took her hand, bowed, and kissed her knuckles.

"_I know Silvermoon is safe with you defending her,"_ Kael'thas told her. _"I know this may seem a little soon but would it be too presumptuous of me to ask if I may court you?"_

Elaine swallowed the lump in her throat. _"Prince Kael'thas, I do thank you for your generous and flattering offer. But I made a promise to myself and to a man I loved that I would never love someone that did not love me with their full heart. That I will always be second to his duty. I care for you, my prince. But your heart belongs to Silvermoon, as it should."_

Kael'thas looked put out but understood her reason. He bowed to her with a heavy heart. _"I wish I could be that person, general, very much so. I can only wish that whoever he is finds you soon. You, more than anyone deserve happiness."_

Elaine took a deep breath, _"To hell with what's proper." She gave Kael'thas a hug. "And I know that when you rule, you will do so fairly, with just and care. The woman that does capture your heart will be one to envy."_ She stepped back, bowed, and excused herself.

—oo000oo—

Elaine looked out on the forest of Silvermoon, unchanged for twenty years since the First and Second war. Yet today, something was carried on the wind and it was something far more evil than the Horde had been. It smelled...of grave soil and rot. She reached down and scratched the ear of Fenrir, the alpha female of a pack of winter wolves. _"Dar'khan, send out scouts,"_ she said to one of her lieutenants.

"_Yes ma'am,"_ the mage replied. He arranged for a party and joined himself. When no word returned, Elaine led a group herself. What she found was undead making their way through the hidden paths of the Qaul'thalas forest. Numbers far too great for her Forerunners to fight. _"Private Ilphbryn."_

"_Yes ma'am,"_ he whispered, stepping forward.

"_I want you to go to Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner and get the full army. Maybe we can hold them off until they arrive."_

He looked at the army approuching and swallowed, nervous. _"It will be done, ma'am."_ Elaine rested a hand on his shoulder before he went running. She then returned to her army to once again prepare for war.

—oo000oo—

"Mommy," Pamela said, coming up to Elaine and giving her a hug. "Can I be a Forerunner too?"

Elaine looked shocked that she knew that word. "How did you know I was a Forerunner?"

"Spirit," she said, scratching the ears of the coyote. "He tells me lots of things. How you were a great hero in the wars, long ago. How the Forerunner Farstriders fought the Scourge first and led them."

Elaine looked to the coyote, remembering that she said she asked the coyote to look around after meeting Jaina Proudmoore, and wondering if it was because she too had been a ghost. "Is he all that speaks to you?"

"Oh no, mommy." She lifted up her rabbit, "Usagi talks to me as well as Ookami and Marmy and Ryu," her serpentine dragon lifted his head. "And Duster," her hippogryph hatchling squeaked. "And Mothra," her blue moth hatchling landed on her head.

Looking shocked, she whispered something in Fenrir's ear. "What did I tell him?"

Pamela looked at Fenrir, "What did she tell you, Fenny?" Elaine chuckled at the nickname. "You said 'Only rangers can speak to animals'," Pamela told her. "Uh...what's a ranger, mommy?"

Elaine hugged her, "You are, Pamela, my baby girl. The first ranger I'll train in a long time." She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

—oo000oo—

Elaine aimed her arrow at Arthas, "It has been a long time, Arthas."

"It has, General. Any chance I can convince you to move?"

"You know I can't. Besides, I know what you are and as weakened as you are, it is better to kill you now. For who you once were, I am sorry."

"And if I could still feel it, I would be too," Arthas told her. "Kill her."

Elaine jerked forward, suddenly feeling cold. Looking down, she saw a sword blade sticking out through her ribs. She looked behind her and saw the last person she expected. "Dar...khan?" She slid from his blade, the last thing she saw was his smiling face.

Arthas looked down on the body of one of the most feared and respected generals of the Wars. "I have use of you, General Elaine."

He raised his sword in the air and suddenly, Elaine opened her eyes again. As she lifted herself from the ground, she found her voice being used without her wanting it to. "Yes, master," her voice said while Elaine was horrified to find her body still on the ground. "What must I do?"

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. There has been a high demand for backgrounds on characters, I hope this appeases everyone. Hope you enjoyed and ja ne.


	12. You did WHAT with a god

Naruto watched Pamela run around for an hour, playing hide an seek with Anduin. She with it first and had counted to twenty the best she could before running after him. "Have to work with her on that," he had muttered before her pets scattered. Not three minutes later, Anduin was counting. And Pamela got to base before he found her. Again and again for the next hour, for the most part it was Anduin. And when it was Pamela, she was never it long. "Okay you two, whats going on," he said to them.

Pamela just grinned sneakily while Anduin huffed from running again. "I...can't find...her."

"I'm good at playing hide and seek, daddy," she said with a giggle.

Naruto grinned, rubbed her hair, and said, "I was too. The chases I led people on took hours as well. Go on you runts, go play."

Anduin looked affronted at that. "I'm not a runt!"

Naruto stood to his full height and looked around. "Suncatcher, come over here a moment."

The gnome walked over to him. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I need you to help prove my point. Stand next to Anduin." Confused, he did. "Anduin, you are shorter than a gnome, you _are_ a runt." Pamela giggled while covering her mouth while Suncatcher full out laughed.

"Why you!?" Anduin lunged at Naruto and caught his arm. "Take this!!!"

"Ah, the joint lock," Naruto stated before lifting up his arm parallel to the ground. "It would work better if I couldn't hold you in the air like this." Anduin had his arms around Naruto's forearm and his legs around his upper arm, trying to pull them back. "Suncatcher, thank you. Sorry, Pamela, I seem to 've stolen your playmate for the moment. I'll be right back." He pumped chakra into his legs and jumped up on the wall to get a better look around. "Ah, there he is." Naruto jumped down again and stood in front of Varian. Holding out his arm, he asked, "Does this belong to you?"

People began to chuckle until Anduin leaned his head back to look at Varian as well. "Good morning father."

Varian could only stare while Valeera began to laugh. "Anduin," he said slowly, "why are you trying to put the king of this land into a submission hold?"

"He called me a runt."

Varian looked at Naruto, "Is this true?"

"Yes its true, I had Suncatcher stand next to him to prove it. Well, Suncatcher is tall for a gnome. Either way, he is a runt."

"AM NOT!" Anduin tried to pull all the harder.

"Just tell me when you want down," Naruto replied before shrugging. He dropped his arm, making Anduin's blood rush to his head. "I was too though. So, since he seems intent on attacking a king, does that mean I can deal with him?" Anduin swallowed, not seeing the grin Naruto held.

"Go ahead," Valeera told him. "Just leave him in one piece."

Naruto's grin got bigger before he made a Kage Bunshin. "Go get me a phoenix feather, a basket of mice, and curry sauce." He then grinned down at Anduin who really began to sweat. "You are mine now."

"Not the mice, NOT THE MICE!"

Fairbanks blinked and looked at Drizz't. "What do you think he needs mice for? What _could_ he use mice for? And curry?"

Drizz't motioned to Naruto, shaking with laughter as Anduin pleaded for him not to use the mice. "He doesn't, but Anduin doesn't know that. A thief catcher I know does the same thing. What a grown man feared about salt, I will never know." Fairbanks looked at him a moment then back at Anduin. Valeera was trying hard, _real_ hard, not to laugh while even Varian and Brom got the joke and lost their stone expressions.

"Mom, please don't let him do this to me!"

"You're on you own, young man."

Anduin turned back to Naruto. "Please don't, I'm begging!"

Naruto frowned, "As a future king, you shouldn't beg."

"Yes sir."

Naruto stared at him while his clone came back. "Taking a little time to round up the mice," he said handing him a plate of curry and a feather. The real Naruto twirled that feather around in his fingers a moment, smiling evilly. Anduin watched it carefully, not seeing the clone take another, slip off one of his shoes, and began to tickle him.

"AAAAH! HAHAHA! STOP!" The clone was merciless, making him lose his grip quickly. When finally he did stop, Anduin took a deep breath and glared at Naruto, who looked so innocent you could see the halo. "I'll get revenge for..." A spoon full of the hottest curry ever was forced in his mouth. He swallowed, his eyes watering quickly before he ran for water.

"I feel better, I didn't even have to cover him in the curry to let the mice lick up." Naruto burst out laughing.

"You have the weirdest sense of humor ever," Varian stated.

"This is nothing, if only you knew the kind of hell raiser I was when I was a kid."

He heard a sigh, turned to it, and saw it came from Elaine. "Don't you mean still are?"

Naruto gave a crooked, fox grin while rubbing the back of his head, "Well, that too."

Elaine sighed again, "Good morning King Varian, Queen Valeera, Brom. Sleep well?"

Brom rubbed his head with a grimace, "More or less."

Varian nodded. "I did, woke up with a hangover though."

"Ah, I have a cure for that," Naruto told him. "My sensei showed it to me when I was younger." He did several handsigns, making them glow green. "This might feel odd." He reached out with his hands and placed them on his temples. Thirty seconds later, the pain was gone.

"...Wow," was all Varian could say. "More of the strange magic from your world?"

"Yes."

"Amazing," Brom stated. "Truly incredible. Do you know how many in the world wish they had that?"

"How about how many in Konoha," Naruto replied. "Now, if you will excuse me. Fairbanks, Drizz't." He was about to turn but thought about something. "Brom, what could keep the most powerful Druid inside the Emerald Dream against his will?"

"You wish to know about the Nightmare? I honestly don't know much about it."

"Thank you anyway." He turned and walked away.

"Now what's he planning," Valeera asked. She looked over to Elaine along with everyone else.

"Don't look at me, that's for him to talk about." Elaine followed him.

—oo000oo—

"So, what do we know," Naruto asked his advisers and friend.

"We know that Malfurion is trapped inside the Emerald Dream," Drizz't told him. "As well as several Emerald dragons have also been effected by the Nightmare."

"And Staghelm himself?"

"He was the general of the Night Elf army in the war of the shifting sands."

"The what?"

"A thousand years ago, these creatures called silithid came from sithilus to take over Kalimdor. Staghelm fought them back, losing his son in the process."

Naruto nodded and looked to Fairbanks. "I have never had the displeasure of meeting Staghelm but his reputation precedes him. Those that have met him all say he is a rather...excuse the expression, sire, a stuck up asshole. No one likes him."

"From my impression," Elaine said, "he is hiding something and is trying to keep as many people as possible from finding that out."

Naruto nodded, "So where does this lead us?"

Drizz't spoke first. "...Though I don't like admitting it, only three kinds of beings have the power to force Malfurion inside and keep him there. Druids of equal power, creatures of the Light, and powerful demons. We can rule out the second, the Naaru would never do such things. Demons go for the slaughter, no chance of him escaping that way."

"Which means it had to be a druid," Naruto finished. "And let me guest, among that no doubt extremely short list of who could do it, Staghelm is there."

Drizz't solemnly nodded. "Fandral Staghelm and Remulo, the Keeper of the Moonglade are the only two. So, unless there is a fourth party we don't know, it had to be one of those two."

Elaine looked from them to the quiet Fairbanks. "Inquisitor?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some studies I did _long_ ago."

"What were they?"

"Back then, we didn't know about the Emerald Dream and all that. But we did know that long ago, there was a civilization unknown to ours. We found ruins nestled beneath giant trees with a magical gate leading inside it. We never could never figure out what those gates did as they were guarded by Emerald dragons."

"Those are portals to the Emerald Dream," Drizz't told him.

"Yes, we know the purpose now but didn't before."

"What does this have to do with Staghelm," Elaine asked him.

Before he could answer though, a knock came at the entrance of the courtyard. "Pardon the interruption, sire, but there is a messenger here for you. The Lady Kane...Ka...nesss. Yes, the Lady Ka'nes of Nazja...something. I apologize, it is very hard to pronounce and she has a thick accent."

"Ka'nes," Drizz't asked. "Thats _high_ elven," he told Naruto, "but we don't have a city that starts with Nazja or even sounds like it does. What race is she?"

"I don't know, never seen something like her before. Reminds me of an elf though."

"Send her in," Naruto ordered.

The guard backed out and said to a person on the other side of the wall, "King Uzumaki will see you now, Lady Ka'nes."

"Thank you," a voice that sounded like it was singing told him. The woman that walked in was hardly what Naruto was expecting. She had three serpentine tails coming from the end of her spine, her skin was night elf blue, her hair looked like fine seaweed. Her blouse was made of fish scales and her dress was woven kelp. On her revealed mid section were three gills. Her ears were pointed and her eyes glowed like the water from a moon well. "A pleasure to meet you again, King Uzumaki."

"Again," Naruto asked.

"Yes, we met once more than half a year ago, though you were busy at that time."

"You're Naga," he realized. Drizz't eased his hands to his scimitars.

"I am. To be precise, I am Princess Ka'nes of the High Elves, and ruler of the Naga."

Naruto nodded, "I welcome you to Konoha, Princess. What brings you this far inland?"

"I thank you for your welcome, good king. I am here because word from our mercenaries have reached my ears. That Konoha accepts any and all willing to come."

"This _is _true," Fairbanks stated.

"Why should we welcome you, serpent," Drizz't growled.

"Enough, Do'Urden," Naruto snapped at him. "To come to Konoha, you left _all_ prejudice behind."

He looked to the floor, "I apologize, my lord."

Naruto turned back to her. "Though he does make me ask a good question, why are you coming to us at all when the naga have made no attempts for peace before? Especially when it was I that killed your mother."

Ka'nes nodded, "To understand why, you must understand my view, King Naruto." She sighed, "I am the first born of my siblings and our mother loved us very much. All Kaldori knew this, but sometime before the sssundering, I noticed sssomething happen. She was changing from the woman I knew. She still loved us but I saw something in her eyes, what I recognized as a touch of insanity. As time went by, she cared for little else than her quest for more power, often talking about the 'Old Ones'. I realized what happened not long later. The Old Gods had touched my mother and myself and little brother and sister were all that held her grasp on reality. I used all the magic I possessed to stop her and I failed."

"You were part of the resistance," Drizz't asked.

She smiled, "Yes, uncle Illidan and Malfurion were grateful for what help I could offer. How have they been? I know Lady Vashj went after Illidan to Outlands but little else."

"Malfurion is trapped in the Emerald Dream and Illidan is the servant of Kil'jaden," Naruto told her.

"Emerald Dream? More of uncle's druid magic, no doubt. Never could understand that." She shook her head. "Continuing on though, when the well was being destroyed, my mother called upon the Old Gods to save us. They did by turning us into what you see now before you."

"What about the naga we have seen so far," Fairbanks asked. "Among Naga, you are the oddest looking one I have seen or heard of."

"This was our form, it was our location so near the well of Eternity that changed us into what you see otherwise. I was far from the Well during my sleep so I remained as I am while those closer became the naga you know." She sighed, "I already said I loved my mother but she was no longer my mother. And I thank you for ending her suffering." For a moment, they could see her sadness. "The power struggle that crippled the Naga is over, I am the new leader. As such, I must do what is best for my people. I wish an alliance with the Land of Fire."

"What proof do we have of your sincerity? That this isn't an attempt to kill Naruto for revenge," Elaine asked.

Ka'nes held her head higher, her back straighter. "You have me. Doubt me and kill me now, believe me and let both our people prosper. And I also have no choice, neither the Alliance nor the Horde will help me, and I know I cannot break the Old God's grip on my people alone."

Naruto thought hard about this. "What do you bring to the table and ask in return?"

She bowed her head, "Many treasures and resources lie beneath the waves, good king. From soldiers to labor, gold to food, all that are within the oceans are available to be offered. I believe that the dwarves are skilled archaeologist and we can lead them to ruins as grand as they would ever wish for. Including those once belonging to the Titans themselves."

Naruto let out a low whistle. "You do in fact bring gifts of value to the table."

She smiled at him, "I do. In fact, I brought a few things as proof." She let out a crooning sound and several murlocs carried a chest inside. She opened it to reveal fruit like objects. "These pods are enchanez, the fruit of some deeper underwater plants."

Drizz't walked up to the chest, picked one up, and raised it to his mouth, missing the smirk Ka'nes had and the snickering from the murlocs. He bit into it and his face went from black to green before he spit it out. _"GREAT ELUNE, THAT'S REVULTING!"_ He spent several moments cursing while trying to remove the taste from his mouth.

"I never said you ate them. They're oil plants," she said with a laugh. She squeezed the dropped fruit a little and a clear liquid fell onto the table that she then lit with a flame from her fingertip. It burned very hot until the oil was gone. "The oil is called ethanol."

"It's alcohol," Naruto asked.

"You're familiar with the term? Yes, it is, technically, I just wouldn't drink it."

Naruto picked up the fruit and sniffed it, he felt himself get lightheaded a little. "Potent, I'm sure there are gnomes everywhere that would love to begin experimenting with this. Now what do you ask of me?"

"Your aid and protection of my people that wish to build settlements along your shores as well as trade and commerce. As you can very well imagine, we don't have good blacksmiths for lack of forges that work underwater. And I find some of those gnome and goblin devices interesting, though, again, they don't work well underwater."

"I see," Naruto said, leaning back against the table. "Princess, I must say, you offer is very tempting. I believe I would be a fool not to, at least, discuss this with my personal advisers. Until we come to a decision, I ask you stay here, as my guest. I can offer you some of the best food, wine, and comforts this side of Azeroth. Not to mention a bath, it looks like your beginning to dry out."

"I would be honored and grateful." She crooned to the murlocs, making them rush back to the ocean while her guards entered. They were naga the size of tauren.

"Yesss, Princesss," the first asked.

"We shall be staying here for a short stay." She turned to Naruto, "Where will our rooms be?"

"Drizz't, I believe there are some rooms inside the eastern keep, see to it that they will be comfortable there."

"Yes, sire. If you will, follow me, princess, I will show you to your rooms."

When they left, Fairbanks rubbed his chin, a look of deep thought on his head. "Thinking about a trade treaty with the Naga," Naruto asked.

"No, I agree with you, sire. To not accept would be foolhardy. No, I was thinking about Azshara being controlled by the Old Gods."

"I never heard of them," Naruto said, before he began to shift through all the memories he had. Azshara did hear whisperings from them, and she did know of them but actual knowledge about them was rare.

"They were beings that the Titans chained beneath the earth," Elaine told him. "They even controlled the Elemental Lords."

Naruto widened his eyes before he started shifting through a pile of reports. "...Didn't Drizz't say there were few beings that could stop Malfurion?"

"Yes, why?" He handed her a scout report. "...Hakkar, the Blood God..." She looked up, "A winged serpent god."

"Look at this one as well." He handed her a report on a cave called the Wailing Caverns, about a druid that was locked in the emerald dream by snake druids with snakes and winged snakes. "And this one." This paper was about what the group of adventurers found in the Sunken Temple, the emerald dragons and even the avatar of Hakkar being there. "And this, I got as a message from Ronin, the commander of Dalaran's army." Elaine read how he, his wife, and an orc were sent back in time, reportedly by the Old Gods, to change it so Sargeras could enter their world, causing them to be freed.

"...You think the Old Gods are responsible for Malfurion being trapped."

"Exactly," Naruto replied. "Maybe they have another plan and wanted the man that stopped them last time to be preoccupied. Hakkar seems to have a thing for messing with those connected with the Emerald Dream, so at the very least, he is probably the one responsibly for the Emerald Nightmare."

"But this is all speculation," Fairbanks remind him. "And we are trying to discern Staghelm's involvement, if any."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, you're right... Drizz't also said only three others could do it, Remulo, the Naaru, and high level demons. Couldn't one of these maybe discern what might have happened?"

The two looked at each other. "I don't know, I doubt Remulos could," Fairbanks told him.

"And no demon will help you," Elaine told him.

"Which means it has to be a Naaru... What am I thinking? They aren't exactly local."

Fairbanks cleared his throat. "I think you should go ask that paladin friend of your's, Ilphbryn, just where he gets his abilities." Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

—oo000oo—

Naruto found Ilphbryn sparring with a human paladin. "Sorry to interrupt your training, gentlemen but I am in need of help from my friend."

Ilphbryn grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat away. "What is it, Lord Naruto? Planning an attack on Black Rock Spire to slay the black dragon at the top? About to face down Kil'jaden? Ready to fight Arthas?"

"Keep making those jokes about all the impossible things I do and I'll ask Kael'thas to start having you train recruits."

Ilphbryn laughed at that and said, "Truly now, what can I help you with?"

"I know this is going to seem odd but...I need to know if you know a Naaru...personally." Ilphbryn leaned back a little, his face suddenly looking very grave.

—oo000oo—

"_What you are about to see, Lord Naruto, no one has, ever,"_ Ilphbryn told Naruto, leading him to the Temple of the Blood Knights. As he got closer, he could feel the air being filled with the energies of the Holy Light.

"_What has no one seen,"_ Naruto asked him again.

"_No, you'll only understand if you see it."_ Instead of taking him inside, he led Naruto to a hall to the side of the entrance that led down. There, they were blocked by a woman. _"Lord Naruto, this is Lady Liadrin, the first of the Blood Knights and leader of our order."_

Naruto bowed his head, _"Milady."_

"_My Lord. Master Ilphbryn, what brings you here with a guest? You know the laws."_

"_Lord Naruto must see M'uru," _he told her.

"_M'uru...that name isn't even from this world,"_ Naruto stated. _"Ilph, I think you should tell me just where your abilities in the light come from."_

"_My lord, you must understand, there was little choice..."_

"_What are you defending, Ilphbryn," _Naruto said sternly.

"_Lord Naruto, I am told you are a man of understanding for different cultures,"_ Lady Liadrin said after a moment. _"What you are about to see is our culture and as such, I ask you respect that."_ She stepped out of his way and he pushed aside the curtain to see inside.

"_My god..."_ Naruto didn't know whether to be disgusted or in awe of the sight in front of him. A Naaru was right there, he could hardly believe it. A moment later, he nearly collapsed.

Ilphbryn moved between them, the Aegis'fang at the ready. _"What did you do to him,"_ he growled at M'uru but looked down at Naruto when he lifted his hand and pulled the weapon down.

"_It's alright...he just said hello."_ He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath even as he 'heard' the naaru apologize. He never felt so much power before.

"_What do you mean, he said hello,"_ Lady Liadrin said to him. _"He spoke to you?"_

"_Yes. I must apologize, Lady Liadrin, I was under the impression he was here as your prisoner."_

The paladins around the room glanced at each other. _"And he isn't,"_ Ilphbryn asked.

Naruto started to smiled, _"You don't know, do you? Hehehehe...HAHA! Oh, that is rich."_

"_What?"_

"_Would you mind if I tell them, M'uru-sama?"_ Naruto nodded after a moment, _"M'uru-sama isn't here as your prisoner, he's here because he chose to be."_ At his doubtful looks, Naruto continued. _"He and the other Naaru knew that Kael'thas was waiting to capture the Tempest Keep. He stayed so as to help redeem the Blood Elves."_

"You're right," a female human voice said behind them.

Lady Liadrin looked at the young woman and smiled, "Lady Anveena, here to look upon M'uru again?"

"No, I came because I felt Lord Naruto enter the city again and I wanted to meet him. You have grown stronger since last you were here."

Naruto grinned, "You know how it is, wield a cursed sword, absorb the magic and knowledge of two demons and a dragon, swim through the remains of the Well of Eternity. I've been busy, Lady Sunwell."

She smiled, "So you know who I am."

Naruto nodded, "You shine with radiance in my eyes, how could I not?" He looked at the blue dragon in the shape of a half elf next to her. "And you are?"

"I am Kalec, Anveena's love and guardian."

"An honor," Naruto said before straightening. "I am...ugh, I hate using my title. Please, call me Uzumaki Naruto." Wyrmling roared on his shoulder. "And this is Wyrmling."

Anveena smiled while her dragonling on her shoulder, Raac, roared back. "Come here," she said, holding her hands out. Without hesitation, Wyrmling flew into her arms before she walked under the light coming down from M'uru. They heard chanting for a moment before a shock wave knocked everyone there from their feet save Naruto, who used his chakra to stay standing. "Go on back now," she said before Wyrmling flew back. She nuzzled Naruto's cheek and gave an excited cry at him. "A gift," Anveena told him, "for trying so hard to make the world a better place." She started to yawn and Kalec sighed.

"Every time she uses her powers," he said, catching her before she fell. Naruto could tell she was already asleep. "What did she do to you, little one," he asked Wyrmling. The baby dragon only tilted her head at him and gave another roar. "That so, well, enjoy." He turned to Lady Liadrin, "Have a good day, milady." He carried Anveena out, as she snuggled deeper into him.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, _"Did I miss something?"_

"_I think so,"_ Ilphbryn told him. _"As did I though."_

Naruto turned back to the naaru. "M'uru-sama, I was hoping I could ask you if you could tell me if you knew what happened to Malfurion?"

_**HE IS IN THE EMERALD DREAM, FIGHTING THE EMERALD NIGHTMARE ALONG SIDE CENARIUS.**_

"...Wasn't Cenarius killed by Grom Hellscream?"

_**CENARIUS IS THE SON OF ELUNE, THE MOON GODDESS. IT WILL TAKE FAR MORE THAN MORTAL WEAPONS TO KILL THE LIKES OF HIM. IN TIME, HE WILL RECUPERATE AND RETURN FROM THE DREAM.**_

"Oh...that's cool. How did Malfurion get trapped inside the Emerald Dream?"

—oo000oo—

_Anachronos motioned to a scarab scuttling below his feet. As everyone watched the creature froze, then flattened out, transforming into a metallic gong. Stones shifted into place near the wall, creating a dais where the gong was finally placed. _

_The great dragon then proceeded to the severed limb of one of his fallen companions. He held the appendage and after a series of incantations, the limb morphed into the shape of a scepter. _

_The dragon told Fandral that should any mortal ever wish to pass the magical barrier and access the ancient city, they need only strike the scepter against the gong and the gates would open. He then handed the scepter to the Arch-Druid. _

_Fandral looked down, his face twisting in contempt. "I want nothing to do with Silithus, the Qiraji and least of all, any damned dragons!" With that Fandral swung the enchanted object into the magical gates, where it splintered in a shower of fragments, and walked away. _

_"Would you shatter our bond for the sake of pride," the dragon asked. _

_Fandral turned. "My son's soul will find no comfort in this hollow victory, dragon. I will have him back. Though it takes millennia, I will have my son back!"_

—oo000oo—

_Fandral slammed his fist into his desk. "DAMN IT! WHY!? Why won't he wake!?" He looked up at a tube with a humonculis of his son, created from his blood. It had taken five hundred years to get this far, but he swore, even if it did take millenia, he would bring his son back._

_Knocking came from the door, startling him. "Fandral, it's Malfurion. Open the door, my old friend. Both Tyrande and I are worried."_

"_I'm fine," he shouted._

"_Friend, you haven't even come out to be with nature recently."_

"_Go away, Malfurion! I'm fine!"_

"_No you're not. I'm coming in!" He forced the door open before Fandral could reach it. "Fandral... By Elune." He looked in horror at what he saw before turning back to him. "What have you done?"_

"_You still have everything important, Malfurion! You don't understand what it's like to see you're world ripped apart in front of you!"_

"_No, I haven't...but this is going to far." He looked at the Valstann floating inside a glass container. "...Fandral, I ask you this once. Turn from this, accept that your son is gone, return to your friends."_

"_No," Fandral growled, glaring down at the smaller man._

_Malfurion sighed, "So be it." A wave of his hand and roots raised up from the floor wrapping not only around his waist but also his arms and hands._

"_Stop!"_

"_I'm sorry my friend, it must be done." Another wave of his hand and half his supplies were destroyed._

"_No! Malfurion, don't!" The rest of his supplies were gone and Malfurion looked to Valstann. "STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Malfurion couldn't use his connection to nature to kill this creature that so looked like his godson, but he knew it wouldn't live outside its container until complete so he raised his staff and smashed the wall. It fell to the ground in a rushed of water moments before Fandral was released. He held his dying son, silently weeping. When Malfurion went to place a hand on his shoulder, he said, "Get out."_

"_Fan..."_

"_Get out." He carefully set his son on the ground and snarled at Malfurion. "Get out!" A root shot from the ground, to his waiting hand, and broke off at the end, forming a staff. "GET OUT!"_

_Malfurion nodded, "...I pray one day you will see that what I did, I did for the best." He left and closed the door behind him._

_Fandral fell beside his son again, crying once more. **We can save him.**_

_The druid jumped to his feet, looking for the source. "Who are you!?"_

_**Do you wish him him saved? Do you wish the knowledge to do it? Answer.**_

_He swallowed, "Yes...save my son." Around him, things began to be put back together. His notes stopped burning and were restored, his roots and herbs grew from the ashes from the old. And his son was pulled back into his tube with the chemicals before the glass shards reformed the wall._

_**Done. Our price...you will gather morrowgrain and when the time comes...you will use it as we instruct you.**_

"_I...I swear I will."_

_**Malfurion will return, move your lab, hide it from him in the land Azshara, close to the remaining fountains of magic. You will need the energy. There, a gift will be waiting for you. Knowledge from the Titans themselves on creating a life, everything you will need to complete your son. Elune and Malfurion demand you suffer, we demand you not. After all, we are merciful Gods.**_

_Fandral looked to everything there and nodded, he knew exactly when the Gods meant. Malfurion would never go there, no elf would now. He went up to the container of his son and pressed his head to the glass. "Soon, son, our gods and I will make it all better. Soon."_

—oo000oo—

Naruto coughed as his body relaxed. "...What a rush," he wheezed. When Ilphbryn helped him straighten, Naruto said, _"...How about letting him get some air? That to much to ask? Maybe let __others see him? He won't try to escape, I swear to you."_

"_...Are you sure, my Lord,"_ Liadrin asked. _"It might have been confusing you."_

"_No,"_ Naruto replied instantly. _"I swear to you, he swears to you, by the Light and all that is holy, he will not. Some sun, that's all I ask."_

Liadrin looked like she wanted to say no so Ilphbryn said, _"Milady, if Lord Naruto swears it, I know M'uru will not. It is safe to at least remove the roof over the Temple and replace it with glass. We shouldn't really hide from the light anyway, as paladins, we must stand in it, a beacon for the world."_ He looked down at his fist, remembering again when he was more than a parasite, when he was a paladin, a true paladin. _"...I know, if Lord Naruto believes him, if Lady Anveena trust him, then we can trust him."_

She looked at him. _"He is our connection to the Light again. Would you risk that on your belief to this man?"_

"_I would, milady. My life, as well as the lives of our people are safe to entrust to him."_

She looked from him to Naruto and back again. She had been a priestess and when she lost the Light, she lost a part of herself. She wasn't eager to risk losing it again. _"...We move M'uru to the temple above us. Seal this room."_

"_Milady,"_ one of the newer paladins said, "_to trust them..."_

"_I know what I trust them with,"_ she said, rounding on him. _"And I know that Prince Kael'thas trust him with his life, with Anveena! M'uru will be moved to the chamber above and an enchantment placed on the roof to make invisible!" _She turned to Naruto, _"Please, please, don't make me regret this decision."_

"_You won't, milady," _Naruto promised her. He smiled when she suddenly tensed. "He spoke to you."

"_...He said thank you,"_ she replied, before touching a tear that suddenly slipped free. _"His...voice is so...warm, so beautiful. So forgiving."_ She looked to the paladins awaiting her. _"Get what I ordered done NOW!"_ They scrambled over each other to get everything prepared. _"...Maybe he wasn't the only one sent to redeem us," _she said, looking to Naruto. _"Why do you care so much? __**How**__ do you care so much? It just doesn't seem possible."_

Naruto was silent a moment. _"Because, milady, I have seen the heart of winter inside the eyes of those around me. To care for others is all the warmth I had left."_ He nodded his head to her and bowed to M'uru before turning. As he walked to streets of Silvermoon again, he felt himself get lost in its warmth and smell of its forest. He kept going walking until he smelled something very familiar. It smelled like... He turned around and went wide eyed. It smelled like women in heat. He saw what must have been dozens of female elves all whispering and giggling to each other about him. And he suddenly wanted to get away. He turned and started running.

Unknown to him, a Blood Elf had felt the same thing, saw the same thing, and started running, just like him. They two were looking over their shoulders when they collided. _"Watch it," _they said at the same time. Naruto looked over the elf to see a crowd chasing him while the elf did the same thing. _"Who are you!?"_

"_Lord Naruto is talking to Sig Nicious,"_ Naruto's fan girls cheered while Sig's cheered, _"Sig knows Lord Naruto!"_

Naruto looked back and forth, _"Trapped like rats."_

"_Death by fans,"_ Sig replied.

"_Sig, can I get your autograph!?"_

"_Will you sign my chest!?_

Naruto turned to him, _"Well, if you gotta go...a dog pile of hot elves certainly doesn't seem that bad."_

"_Lord Naruto, can I bear your children!?"_ That made Naruto blush and Sig laugh at him.

"_Suddenly seems different, doesn't it," _Sig asked. He took out a cigarette from a pack that had on it, _In case of being mobbed by fan girls and have given up hope surviving._

"Oh hell no am I going out like this," Naruto said, putting his hand on Sig's shoulder, and using the shunshin.

"_WHERE THEY GO!?"_ Sig looked around, unable to believe he was currently on the roof of some building. He looked over the edge and saw the fangirls had met and were now scouring the streets looking for him.

"_...Cool." _He turned to Naruto, _"Wish I knew how to do that."_

"_Something I picked up,"_ Naruto replied, looking over the other side. _"...Man, you must do something pretty cool to have that many women cheering your name."_

"_You don't know?"_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, _"Not really. I haven't had the time to catch up on current events."_

Sig laughed at him again. _"I'm Sig Nicious of the Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftains."_

Naruto looked at him confused and began digging through his pockets. "Where is it...where is it... Ah ha!" He pulled out a note he had Elaine write down because he knew he would never remember it. "Buy Pamela a L80ETC holo-image of Power of the Horde." He looked back to Sig. _"I take it Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftains is L80ETC?"_ Sig nodded and Naruto started digging through his pockets again. "Where is it...where...Oh, haven't gotten it yet." He vanished in a flash of white and returned moments later. _"My daughter is a fan, could you sign this for her?"_

"_Knew that was coming,"_ he said with a laugh. _"Is it really your daughter or is it you?"_

"_It's for Pamela. It's either that, Sig, or you take her a teddy bear bigger than she is."_

"_Hell, for saving my hide, might do that anyway." _He signed it and gave it back.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. _"Just make sure it isn't a real teddy bear, Elaine will tan my hide if it is."_

—oo000oo—

"Pamela," Naruto called when he got back. "I have a gift for you."

"Daddy!" She came running up to him and jumped on him. "What is it?"

"Well, your mother told me you like this band called 'L80ETC', don't know why, so I went to Silvermoon just to get this for you." He held out the magic disc. Pamela took it and five six inch figures appeared on it.

"AH! Thank you, daddy!" She hugged him as tight as she could around the neck.

"_So, I understand that my biggest, bite sized fan is here,"_ Sig said, showing up holding this stuffed animal half as tall as him, it was brown furred with a white stomach, had large rabbit like ears, stood on two legs, had arms, and a large bushy tail.

Pamela stared at him, then the image of the blood elf guitarist, then back to him. "IT'S HIM, IT'S REALLY HIM!" She scrambled to get down and stood in front of him. "I can't believe it, Sig Nicious is here! AND he knows my daddy!"

"I'm just cool that way," Naruto said. _"The Totoro,"_ he reminded Sig.

"_Of course, here you go, little bite," _he said, giving her the stuffed animal.

She took it and hugged it as close as she could. "Thank you! I'll treasure it forever!"

Elaine, who had been watching, walked over to him and said, "So...You go speak with one of the Naaru and you come back with Sig, giving her a stuffed figure of a forest spirit?"

"I love to make her smile," Naruto said. "Come here, runt!" He picked her up and held her eye level to Sig. "Thank him for coming all this way just to meet you."

She calmed down a lot and appeared the princess Naruto thought she was. "Thank you for coming all the way to Konoha to visit, mister Nicious."

He laughed and said, _"My pleasure, Little Bite."_ His face went calm, he took her hand, bent at the waist, and kissed it. _"I must bid my farewell, princess. It was indeed a pleasure meeting you."_

Pamela waited until he left, then she said, "THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he told her before setting her down.

"These are both going right next to Daddy's shield!" She ran off, being chased by her pets.

"You spoil her," Elaine said.

"Who doesn't," Naruto replied. He then turned to her and held up a blue tulip. A twist of his wrist and it became a dozen.

Smiling, she took them and breathed in their scent. "You learned something bad," she stated.

"Just because I brought flowers doesn't mean something bad happened," he replied. She fixed him with a knowing look. "Well, this time it does I guess. Staghelm sent Malfurion into the Emerald Dream and it gets worst."

"How worst?"

"Old God worst. They started whispering to him some time after the after the War of the Shifting Sands."

"Thats worst," Elaine muttered. "What do we do?"

Naruto sighed, "Tell Cairn... We need to face Staghelm. I don't know what the Old Gods have planned for him but I'm not going to let it happen."

"Who do you want to handle him then?"

He looked to the ground a moment, "Captain," he said to one of the guards nearby.

"Yes, sire?"

"Have runners gather the Seekers of Peace, I've discovered evidence that points to Fandral Staghelm is a traitor. Kami help us if he is."

"Right away, sire!" He turned and started running, calling for his men to locate them. Sylvos was the first to appear next to Naruto via a portal.

"Lord Naruto? News on Malfurion?"

"And much more, Sylvos, When everyone gets here, I need you to port us to right to Tyrande."

"Right away." He cleared his mind and focused on distant Darnassus.

"What ye be needin', lad," Gar shouted, coming up to him.

"Something important," Suncatcher stated. "No other reason to gather all of us."

"We go to face Staghelm," Naruto replied.

"What!?" Eilistraee heard him and ran up to him. "What has the Arch Druid done that _we_ must face him!?"

"...He has bound himself to the Old Gods."

Ilphbryn widened his eyes, just catching it as he rode up on his charger. "...That is what M'uru revealed to you!? _Light! This is bad, every time someone is touched by them, catastrophe follows!"_

"I know," Naruto replied. "Where is Nara and Talinth?"

"Behind you," the dark ranger replied. "I heard everything," she said to him while Talinth strapped her shield tight to her forearm and hefted her ax. She whistled and Nekomata came running to her side. Elaine did so as well and Fenrir came to her. "Open the portal, Sylvos, let us do this." He nodded and said the last of his chant before they all vanished.

—oo000oo—

Naruto landed inside the Temple of Elune. "Tyrande, I need to talk to you!"

The High Priestess came running down from the upper level. "Lord Naruto!? What's wrong!?"

"Staghelm! He not only sent Shondo Stromrage to the Emerald Dream, he swore himself to the Old Gods over his deceased son!"

She stopped in disbelief. "Naruto, do you know what you are saying," she almost whispered. "Staghelm, for all he is a bastard, has done much for the Night Elves over the millenia...if you are correct..."

"I was told so by one of the Naaru," he replied, making her drop her shoulders. The Naaru were the champions of the Light. They may well be of the Light. If they said so, then she couldn't doubt. "He is in his tower..."

"I will prove it, Lady Tyrande, you needn't fear that," Naruto assured her. "Clear the area, I fear what he might do."

She nodded, "Yes, right away." She nodded to her Sentinels and they started running. Taking another breath, Naruto left the temple and marched across to tree that Staghelm used as his own. Climbing to the top, he entered and saw him at his desk, reading something.

"_Staghelm,"_ Naruto said calmly.

He looked up and then to him. _"Dragonkeeper. To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?"_

"_A meeting that took place centuries ago, Staghelm. High Priestess, please come in, you will want to hear this."_

When she entered, Staghelm sneered at her. _"You two here, trying to force me to do something?"_

"_No, Staghelm,"_ Tyrande said. _"Lord Dragonkeeper comes with news that I find disturbing and need proof of."_

"_What news?"_

"_That meeting,"_ Naruto began, _"around five hundred years ago, between you, Malfurion, and your son, Vanstall."_

Surprise covered Staghelm's face followed by rage. _"Don't you speak of him, human! Don't you ever speak of my son!"_

Naruto continued. _"The meeting where Malfurion discovered you trying to make a humonculis of Vanstall, because you swore to have him back. The one where Malfurion destroyed it all, trying to save you and after he left, you heard the whispers. They restored everything, even the humonculis."_

Tyrande waited, prayed, for him to deny it. He didn't. _"How...how could you, Fandrall!? No matter our current relationship, we were friends! And you knew that such things are forbidden!"_

"_Please get off your holy high horse,"_ Staghelm spat. _"Forbidden by whom!? ELUNE!? She watches from the sky while her followers suffer! Look around, there isn't all that many of us left in this world and she still does nothing! She did nothing when Legion came! She did nothing Azshara destroyed our world! And she still does nothing with the Lich King threatening to destroy all that which remains!"_

"_It isn't the gods place to fight these battles!"_

"_Yet some still did! Need I remind you of the stories you and Stormrage taught me! The giant boar god Razorfen that died fighting the Legion! Cenarius! Elune does nothing!"_

"_So you turned to 'Merciful Gods'," _Naruto asked.

Staghelm smiled, _"Yes. They promised to help me and they have. Soon, my son will return to this world, and he and I will be their weapons."_ After saying that, he vanished.

"_Search the city, find him, he must not escape,"_ Tyrande shouted.

"He isn't here," Naruto said. "He's gone to his son."

"Where's that," Tyrande asked.

"A powerful point of magic," Naruto replied, "in Azshara."

—oo000oo—

"_I will not be denied now,"_ Staghelm growled, adding the last of what the Gods told him. _"Awaken my son! Our time has come!"_

_**You're right, Staghelm. Our time has come. Be warned, the Death Knight comes still.**_

"_The boy won't reach me,"_ Staghelm growled.

"WRONG!" The heavy stone door blew inwards.

"Knock knock," Suncatcher said, his face covered in soot, and him smiling.

"Staghelm, how about you give up," Nara said, aiming an arrow at his head. "I'm sure Illidan's prison will make a suitable home for you."

"_I think not, little girl. Do you honestly think that I would have left this to chance that you would come and stop me? I already finished."_ Before anyone could move, root shot from the ground and entrapped them, but Staghelm paid them no more mind. He went to the tube and looked at his son. _"Yes, my son, wake up." _Naruto looked and couldn't believe his eyes, the humonculis was moving. It had a mind. It's eyes shot open before it raised a fist and hit the wall of its prison, shattering it and spilling the contents onto the floor. Staghelm knelt by him. _"Vanstall? Do you recognize my voice?"_

It breathed deeply for a moment, getting used to air before coughing the liquid from its lungs. Naruto saw it smirk. **_"Yes...father,"_** it spoke. Before looking up with eyes that glowed red, not blue white, like the rest of its race. It suddenly shot a hand forward, going right through Staghelm. **_"Thank you, for releasing me, and disposing of Malfurion until I can get to him."_** Standing, he dropped his arm and the man that made him onto the floor. It popped its neck and grinned at them. **_"Ah, the Seekers of Peace. With the 'Dragonkeeper' as well."_** It gave them a twisted smile.

Naruto looked at it and knew this wasn't even a fake night elf anymore. "What are you," he asked, drawing both Soulburner and Frozenfury.

It gave a laugh that chilled them all to the bone. _**"I am the end of all that the Titans have wrought! I AM SILTRIN-LU-VLOS!"**_

Gar paled, "Aye'll be...one o' the Old Gods!"

Siltrin laughed at him. _**"That's right, earthen, I am. Though it maybe sometime before my full power returns to full in this pathetic mortal shell, it will, and I will fully release myself. And I think, for my first sacrifices, I'll take you."**_

"One question," Sylvos said, raising his hand. "Which one are you?"

"_**If you must know, I am Flesh and Blood, the one that created the Curse of Flesh that led to the birth of all of you."**_

Naruto broke free of the roots that held him. "I think not, god or whatever you are. I will kill you and cast you back to the earth from whence you came!"

"_**Try boy, after countless eons, I need the exercise."**_ A blade began to form from his hands, ending with looking like it was bone.

"...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twelve clones appeared and began to help free the others while Naruto ran at him. Only to get knocked back like he was a toy, slamming through tree and rock.

They all looked at him and then at Siltrin. _**"Even that blade and your power, it is impossible to face the likes of me, boy."**_ Infurnace slammed into him, his fires already burning blue.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows! I pledge myself to thee, place thy power in my unworthy hand!"

"_**Won't work, elfling!"**_

"With the power that you and I possess, all things before us shall be destroyed! Dragon Slave!" The beam of darkness shot from his hand, engulfing Siltrin and Infurnace. Sylvos didn't worry, the egg will create his friend once more. "...Dragon Slave...beats everything."

"_**Wrong,"**_ came from the smoke. It cleared, revealing Siltrin standing there, no worst for wear.

"HOW!?"

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows," Elaine said, backing away. "Who do you think that describes?"

Siltrin chuckled. _**"Yes, who do you think powers that little spell? You beseech us for it, we gave it to you, however unwilling. Let's see if I got it right. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows!"**_ He mirrored the movements Sylvos just did. **_"I pledge myself to thee, place thy power in my unworthy hand! With the power...WHAT!?"_** Ice encircled him, stopping him, and a figure walked forward, seeming to strut, more than walk.

"Siltrin," she hissed.

"_**Ka'nes,"**_ he growled. **_"You throw your race in with these mortals!?"_**

"I would. I have a gift for you, something I made, praying for this day." Wind seemed to pick up around her, "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite! RA-TILT!" A blinding light came from her and shot right through Siltrin. Though it seemed to have no damage to him, he screamed in pain.

"...It attacked his spirit," Sylvos muttered.

Siltrin thrashed on the ground until suddenly, his body began to bulge and tear. Several dragon like heads tore from his back and head, destroying Vanstall. _**"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, CHILD!" **_It's hulk like body, pulled itself to her, hoping to rend her flesh while she was tired. Gar shouted, growing larger before slamming into it. As Nara and Elaine peppered its flesh with arrows, everyone save Eilistraee began to hit it with spells and Suncatcher pulled Ka'nes away while Eilistraee helped Naruto. It grabbed Gar and threw him into the mountain side. Ignoring the spells, it went after Ilphbryn, catching him under one of its great claws. He pushed, hoping to escape his confines even as the spells on his armor began to fail in protecting him. It pushed down harder, making him fall still.

"Ilphbryn," Nara shouted, pulling her sword and running close. "Get him, Nekomata!" The cat jumped on it, digging wounds in its soul with its claws. It thrashed while she grabbed him and pulled him away. "You fool paladin!"

He groaned and looked upon her. "LOOK OUT!" One of the necks wrapped around her and began to constrict. Fenrir jumped on it as well, biting and freezing as best he could.

"_**Insects,"**_ Siltrin growled, throwing them off and continued to crush Nara. It felt something strong slash its legs and found Suncatcher there, just rolling away from it. Its tail came down on him.

Talinth swallowed, knowing what spell she would need to use, and hope it was good enough. The spell to call the Lord of Nightmares, the creator of the Light and Twisting Nether. "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! GIGA SLAVE!" What came from her wasn't like the Ra-Tilt nor the Dragon Slave, those spells were controlled. This spell came out like it was fighting to gain control and its destruction was just pointed in the way of Siltrin. It hit the Old God, throwing it back. Talinth breathed hard a moment before coughing up blood. The price for that spell, even from the elements, was high, higher than most could pay and live. She collapsed and fell to the grass.

Elaine looked to Sylvos and saw he was in no condition to fight with the drain from the Dragon Slave still fresh in his body. Everyone else had been put down. "...I will kill you! Some how, some way!"

"_**HWAHAHAHA! Filthy elfling! You dare defy a god!?"**_

"You are no god! You are a monster that has grown to big for its britches!"

It glared at her with all its heads. _**"You dare insult me!? Then DIE!" **_All the heads pointed at her and and what looked like light shot from them.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stumbled to his feet just in time to see Elaine get hit. "NOOO!" He ran beside her and cradled her in his arms. "...Dead."

He glared at it when it laughed once more and said, _**"Soon, you'll be joining her."**_

Picking up Frozenfury, he held it in front of him. All he could think about was Elaine. He wasn't the type to pray but he had one now. "Blade with whom I have lived. Blade with whom I now die. Serve right and justice one last time. Seek one last heart of evil. Still one last life of pain. Cut well, friend, then farewell."

"_**Praying? The gods won't hear you. Now, die!" **_The same attack that hit Elaine hit him, pushing him back. It wasn't fire so Frozenfury did nothing to stop it, and it hit Naruto fully. Though it pushed him back, he still stood. As it hit him, he pulled Frozenfury back and threw it. The blade cut through the light, its armor like hide, and deep into its chest. Its eyes widened as the cursed blade tried to destroy its soul. Naruto threw Soulburner next, taking it in the gut. Naruto nearly collapsed, though he fell to his knees next to Elaine as Siltrin fell, twitching. He picked her up, moving her next to the hilt of the Soulburner. Placing her hand around the hilt, he activated its power, taking its life energies and transferring them into the holding of the lade. Elaine's skin smoothed again and she gasped for breath. Naruto let go and still more seemed to enter her until Siltrin shriveled up and died. "Elaine," he whispered.

"Naruto," she asked. "That was so weird. I was in this corridor and I saw fires at one end and light at the other. Then, I heard your voice. You were saying...Blade with... You know? It doesn't matter, you're here now." She pulled herself closer

"I am," Naruto replied.

"Oh, don't mind us," Nara said, leaning heavily against Ilphbryn. "You two just go ahead and make the happy ending scene. Jump on your horse and ride away into the sunset. We'll just be standing here, bleeding all over ourselves."

"Hush," Eilistraee said to her before healing them both. "I, personally, think that's romantic, stealing her from the jaws of death." She glanced at the ash Frozenfury laid in. "...Isn't it normally glowing red when full of new power? Don't get much more powerful than that." Naruto grabbed the blade and felt no new rush of power, no flood of untold knowledge.

"Odd..." He sheathed both swords and looked to the cave. "Think Staghelm is still alive?"

"Aye...we should be so lucky he died," Gar said before limping off to check. "...We ain't," he called, dragging him out. "...By Moriden's beard, better heal him too, lass."

Eilistraee glared down at him even as he moaned. "Just so he may face the full wrath of my people and goddess." She held an orb of light in her hand before pressing it to his chest.

Naruto looked and saw everyone alive, hurt but alive, and turned to Princess Ka'nes. "So, freed your people from the Old Gods?"

"No," she said, "some still yet live, and that was only his avatar. His body survives, soulless, mindless, but whole. But that...that was for my mother. Thank you, Lord Naruto. I can easily see that I was wise to trust you."

"And I, you, princess." Naruto looked at Staghelm and wanted to kick him. "Anyone willing to go tell Cairn Staghelm can't be trusted? Think that'll shock him." Ilphbryn gave a mirthless laugh.

"Just as soon as we pull ourselves back together," Sulvos said, picking up the phoenix egg.

"I'll send us back," Ka'nes said. Waves of light surrounded them and they vanished back to Darnassus. "...Auntie Tyrande!"

The woman looked to the naga in surprise even as she latched onto her in a hug. "...Ka'nes? Little Ka'nes, that you?" She pushed her to arms length and looked her up and down. "...Wow, look at you. A woman now."

"A sorceress now. Came to help King Dragonkeeper save the day, though he still did it." She leaned in close, "Think I can snatch him away from that woman in his arms?" Tyrande and Ka'nes looked at him.

"...I'd have to say no on that one." Tyrande looked her over again, "...I never expected to see you again, even like this. You look beautiful, Malfurion would be proud to see you."

"And uncle Illidan," she asked eagerly. "What great deeds has he been up to?"

Tyrande look around for help. "...He strives to bring Ice Crown to its knees."

"I knew he would," she said. "Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

"Who couldn't be, child...no, Princess. You lead in your mother's place?"

"I do, though I bear Uzumaki no ill will. He did what must have been done, what I should have found the strength to do."

"So, will you be joining them on their adventures?"

"Of course," she said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Suncatcher started to say.

"Do you know anyone else that can hurt one of the Old Gods," she challenged. "Besides, this is too much fun."

Elaine looked at her and shrugged, "Why not? Wouldn't be surprised if a worgen joined us at this point. High Priestess Tyrande, here is Staghelm." Gar threw him to her feet. "He released an Old God back into our world, which almost killed him. Punish him as you see fit."

"I know the perfect jail for him," Eilistraee said.

"Agreed," Tyrande said, angrily. "Sentinels, take him away. Should he live, we will lock him in the prison beneath the earth."

"Auntie, I'd like to stay but they need to return to Konoha to heal."

"By all means then," she said.

"Priestess," Naruto said before she could begin her spell. "In a month, I am calling a meeting together for the leaders of the Alliance in Konoha about our next action against Arthas."

"I would be honored to attend," she said, bowing.

"In a month's time then."

—oo000oo—

Cairn was almost gaping at Naruto's re-countenance of what happened. _"Then, we all owe you our thanks. One of the Old Gods let loose on the world would no doubt destroy it."_

"_We can count on your support then,"_ Naruto asked.

"_My support and that of all the Horde, I am sure."_

"_Thank you, chieftain,"_ Naruto said, bowing. _"...In a month, I am calling a meeting of the Horde leaders, to discuss what changes we can make to better fight Arthas. With my alliance with the Naga, much, I'm sure, has changed."_

"_Yes," _he agreed, looking over at the woman. _"I imagine a force like their's is one to challenge many."_

"_Thank you, elder,"_ she said, nodding at him. _"Though the Tauren are a force unto their own. I understand the Elves have shown you the way to being paladins?"_

He nodded proudly. _"They have. A difficult road but one worth traveling."_

Naruto nodded, _"Thank you for your time, Chieftain. We must go now."_

"_Peace upon you, Dragonkeeper."_

"_And upon you, Peace."_ Naruto stood up and walk outside. "Sylvos, I want you to be my messenger to Thrall and Vol'jin."

"Yes, my lord."

"Talinth, you to Velen."

"I will."

"Elaine, I need you to talk to Varian."

"I will get him to show, Naruto."

He nodded, knowing she would. "Gar, Suncatcher, Bronzebeard and Mechatorque."

"At once," the gnome said.

"Nara, will you..."

"You needn't ask," she said. "She will come, she does know what you plan."

He looked to Ilphbryn. "Will you ring Kael'thas to Konoha?"

"He will come," he assured him. "This is it, we're really doing it." He had a smile on his face. "Fighting for so long, just for this moment."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah... But we still must get them to agree to work together without killing each other."

"No easy task," Ka'nes said. "You are one sneaky human, you know that?"

"I do. Pray that this works."

"Pray!?" They looked to Ilphbryn who then scoffed. "You came up with the idea, why won't it work. Every single crazy thing you've thought up to date has worked."

Elaine chuckled, "He's right. I've been with you from the start, and I've seen you do some miraculous things. This is nothing new."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The two spell casters open portals to the many different cities and they all stepped through them. Naruto and Ka'nes stepped back into Konoha. "We must get ready here," he told her. "I know this is going fast pace but no time to ease you into it."

"Bring on the challenges."

"...I need you to make a castle. Over the ruins of the city of Stratholme. One that is inside my mind."

She touched his forehead and closed her eyes. "...Okay, that is a challenge. You're lucky I'm the most powerful spell caster on earth." They teleported again and she took a deep breath. Pressing her hands together, she focused. Lights began to dance from her body and circle around the clearing. They touched stone and wood alike, making them glow before molding them to her will. Slowly, the ground underneath them changed to tile. The old ruined walls fell and in their place, great stone walls rose. The wood began to form the castle itself, dying red for the most part. She quickly grew tired, and still she pushed on. When it was done, Naruto and Ka'nes was standing in a courtyard, surrounded on three sides by a multi-level, red pagoda castle.

"...Shuri Castle," Naruto said, spinning around to look at it. "...It looks so beautiful, more so now than ever. Thank you, Princess."

She wiped her brow. "That was an effort. Now, we must get this ready to accept some very important guest in just a month."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. There you go, I think a worthy chapter. The stuffed animal was Totoro from My Neighbor Totoro, a favorite anime of mine. Think I'm to old for it, tough. The castle was Shuri Castle, located on Okinawa, Japan. It is surrounded by tall, around fifty feet at least, sloping walls. The castle was almost completely destroyed during the bombing of the island during WWII but has since been restored. I've seen it and it is an amazing sight. I knew as soon as I decided that a keep that Naruto has been using wouldn't fit that it would have to be the one.


	13. The Lasting Peace

As people ran about, getting the castle ready for anything, defending against invaders to entertaining kings and queens as needed, Naruto was making his own preparations. He had heard that a special weapon had been found recently inside Karazhan, the tower of the last Guardian of Trisfall. He needed to see it for himself. With Whitemane at his side, he ported to Ironforge and began looking for the dwarf. "Excuse me," he said to a guard, "I'm looking for a warrior name Daelin Hammerstriker. Do you know where he is?"

"Tha Hammer is don' there, 'afore the Hall o' Explorers," the guard told him. "Can't miss him, lad, he's a battlerager," he said with a grin. Naruto blinked before he realized what he meant.

"Great, a berserker," he sighed. "Let's go, Whitemane. We need to see a man about an axe."

As she followed behind him, Whitemane had to ask. "My lord, what is so special about this weapon that you are seeking it? It can't be more powerful than the swords in your possession."

"You're probably right, though this ax is responsible for the death of one of the Lieutenants of the Burning Legion, it probably isn't."

"It…," she said, shocked by that. "Then why?"

"Because who wielded it when it was used to slay that demon," Naruto replied. He came to a house that made him wrinkle his nose from the smell, "Found him."

"Light, that reeks," she said, covering her nose.

"Yeah. Have you heard of berserkers before?"

"No…Goddess, I can taste it!"

Naruto chuckled, "A berserker is a warrior that while in combat, goes into a rage until all enemies are dead, increasing his strength and deadening his pain. A battlerager is a step farther into that. They become so violent that they're often a danger to others as well as their enemies. They also drink the vilest brew ever, including Chen's Thunderbrew, called Gutshaker." Taking a few deep breaths, he went inside. "Hammer! Pour me a cold one while yer at it!"

Whitemane went in and saw a rather odd dwarf. A stand close by held his spiked full plate armor with a helm that had a foot and a half long spike on it, the walls were covered with weapons, whole and broken, his own and fallen enemies, and then the dwarf himself. He was bald and well shaved, but not for cleanliness, that's for sure. Monstrous serpent tattoos went up his jaw, cheeks, over his eyes, up his forehead, and down his ears. A snarling chimera was on the back of his head. "HA! Like ye could possibly drink Gutshaker, boy," the dwarf bellowed. None the less, he poured a mug for him and passed it over. A steadying breath, and Naruto put his lips to it, and bottoms up. Whitemane swore he turned as white as his hair, before nearly losing his balance.

Naruto lowered the empty mug, forced a grin while trying to keep his stomach under control, and said, "Not bad, a little weak though."

Hammerstriker laughed again. "Not bad!? Ha! That 'ere will cure a cure! Well lad, what can Aye do for ye?" While neither were looking, Whitemane cast a cure poison spell on Naruto.

"I…ugh, I'm looking for an ax, a very special one I am told is in your possession, Hammer."

"Take a look around ye, lad, Aye have plenty o' axes!"

"…I'm looking for Gorehowl, the axe of Grom Hellscream."

Hammerstriker went quiet, "Aye don't know what ye mean."

"You do, Hammer, I can sense it."

"Aye, what if Aye do? Who are ye to be asking o' it?"

"Uzumaki Dragonkeeper Naruto."

"Oh… Aye,lad, Aye got it. Killed lots o' little and big nasties before Aye found it. Why ye want it? Hear tell those swords o' ye does the job well enough."

"That they do, it isn't for me, Hammer. A friend of mine would like it returned."

"…Aye don't want to know, lad. Fine, ye can pay ma price, tha ax is yer's."

Whitemane thought he was going to reach for gold, or some great magical item. What he grabbed instead was a scroll. He unrolled it a little and showed it was filled with hundreds of tiny seal arrays. "Wipe some blood over a seal," Naruto instructed before doing it. "And…" A plume of smoke appeared and vanished after a moment, revealing… "A thousand gallon jugs of habu saki, all in a tiny little scroll." Hammerstriker stared wide eyed at the three clear glass jugs with the fermenting snakes inside them. When Naruto unrolled more, revealing far more of the same seals, Hammer moaned and tried to touch it. Naruto swatted his hand away and said, "Enough saki to drink yourself into a stupor until Icecrown thaws for the axe."

"DONE!" Hammerstriker ran upstairs and came down with a cloth wrapped weapon. "Here it be, lad!"

Naruto took it and unbound the cloth. It revealed now, he could almost feel the power, see the blood of the dead demon. Frozenfury pulsed, sensing a rival with this weapon, like it had done in the presence of the mighty Doomhammer. "This is really it," he whispered. He looked to Hammerstriker and saw him trying the seals out. He laughed when the next three appeared, popped one open, grabbed the snake, and ate it before he started drinking. Whitemane looked like she would be sick while Naruto thought now would be a good time to leave. "Enjoy."

"Ye too, lad!"

Outside, Whitemane said, "You know, I think it smells better with the saki."

—oo000oo—

"Stop fidgeting," Elaine said to Naruto, trying to fix up his cloths. "You'll never make a good impression if you don't look the part."

"But Elaine," Naruto whined. "I hate looking like a king," he grumbled.

"Too bad," she told him. Sighing, she stepped back and looked him over. Naruto was wearing silk, much to his protest. The shirt was a long sleeve, collar shit not with buttons but strings with scrollwork of dragons, both serpentine and winged, going along the sleeves and chest. Brewmaster Chen said the style was Pandaren and Naruto said there were those that wore it in his world as well. He wore black leather boots and durable denim pants. All of which she insisted on having powerful enchantments to protect him with. She had tried to get him to wear robes of state but Naruto put his boot down on that idea. "Put on the crown," she told him.

"No," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Yes," she nearly growled.

"Elaine, these are warriors, not politicians. They don't care how neat I trim my hair or how nice my boots were shined."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will wear it or so help me," she said to him.

"Look, lovers quarrel," Nara said off to the side, grinning at them. "Relax, he's right."

"Thank you, Nara," Naruto said to her.

"Oh, don't think I'm helping you," she said. "You do need something, and I just so happen to have something here." She reached her arm into one of her pouches. It kept going far pass where the pouch should have stopped. "There it is." She pulled out a gold band with a sapphire carve to look like a spiral in the center. "Sorry, don't have anything with a dragon."

Naruto lifted it up and said, "What don't you have in those bags? Who haven't you worked for, for that matter? A talbuck from Outlands, the most rare pets, magic arrows, a linguist."

She just shrugged, "What can I say? I'm very good at what I do."

Naruto took the circlet and put it on his forehead. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Elaine walked around him once more and nodded at his dress. "Go shave," she told him.

"Yes mom," he sighed.

"Don't give me any sass."

Laughing a little, Naruto did go to his room, took a bowl of water, and went to the mirror. He did need one, in his opinion. Running the razor along his skin, he felt oddly calm, despite that in a few short hours, he would put himself between some of the strongest men and women on the planet, all determine to kill each other. You'd think he would be a little nervous yet all he felt was his razor, the calm, and a little bravado from when he was a child, that he could do anything he put his mind to. Wiping his face off when he was done, he walked out into the hall and saw the strangest sight his daughter had yet given him. She was riding around on Spirit, her ghost coyote. "Hi daddy," she said excitedly.

"Hello Pamela-chan." He picked her up, tossed her in the air, and caught her again. "What do you think of your new home?"

"It's beautiful," she replied. "Even Spirit likes it, don't you?" The Coyote gave a low moan. "I love my new room! How long will we be staying here?"

"This is it, no more moving from home to home."

"YAY!" Naruto put her back on Spirit and scratched the Coyote's ears.

"Now, go get ready, you need to look nice in front of all the guest."

"Yes, daddy." She leaned down and Spirit started sprinting for her room, her laughing the whole way.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was sitting in his throne, looking grim. It wasn't the chair, hell he loved the chair. Above his head were two red dragons, their outboard wings spread, flanking a ice white glowing dragon egg. Netherwing dragons made up the arm rest. Blue dragons made the chair legs. Emerld dragons the upper back rest, Earth Dragons the middle, and Bronze Dragons the lower. The cushions were hawkstrider feathers, he really had to thank Lady Liadrin for those. He LOVE them! No, the reason he was grim was that he had to sit in it at least at the beginning of this meeting. There were three doors to the room, one right in front of him, those the neutral parties would enter. Princess Ka'nes, Highlord Darion Mograine, Tirion Fordring, and Jaina Proudmoore. From his left, another set of double doors would lead the leaders of the Alliance in. And his right, the Horde. And he was literally right in the middle. "Daddy! Doesn't Wyrmling look pretty?"

Naruto looked to the right and began to laugh, Pamela had caught the little dragon and tied a bow around her head. "Yeah...she does," he said, picking them both up. "And so do you."

"So, who all is coming?"

"All the leaders of the world, plus some."

"Wow...that's nice. Will you make them play nice, daddy?"

"Just like I did those dragons."

"What dragons?"

Naruto looked up and stood up smiling. "Gorebash, Mystra!"

Elaine stepped up to Naruto, wearing her General uniform of the Dragoons. "I sent a message for them to come, I thought you could use the company."

"A relief," he told them as he set Pamela down. "Pamela, these are Gorebash-sama and Mystra-sama. Really big dragons."

"Wow..." She curtsied for them. "A pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you, child," Mystra replied. "I wasn't aware you had a child, Naruto."

"Adopted," he replied. "I thank you for coming." Wyrmling flew from his shoulder over to them and gave several little roars.

"Hello again, child," Gorebash said, scratching her head. "Anything more interesting than normal happen since last we met?"

"_**Yes yes,"**_ Wyrmling said excitedly. **_"This nice lady and flying light made me all warm again! And look! I'm getting bigger!"_**

"Huh," Naruto, Gorebash, and Mystra asked.

Naruto took a good look to her and realized she was telling the truth, she was growing. "That isn't right, undead can't grow." He glanced at Pamela for an instant. _**"Are you telling us you're alive again?"**_

Wyrmling tilted her head. _**"Huh? Again? Wasn't I always? You're confusing me, daddy."**_ She landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

Gorebash laughed a little and said, "Welcome to the family, amazing though. Well Lord Naruto, when do we begin?"

"In a half hour," Elaine informed them. "Shall I call in the generals, Naruto?"

"Yeah." Elaine walked out and walked back in moments later with the leaders of the neutral fractions. "Gentlemen, ladies. Today, we make history, one way or another."

"Yes, we will," Tirion agreed.

"And with a unified front, Arthas shall fall," Darion growled.

Jaina said nothing, she saw the ax resting against the throne and slowly, she walked up to it. "...I don't believe it... I thought it destroyed." Hesitantly, she picked it up.

"It is an ax," Darion said, "one of thousands. What could be so special about it?"

She swallowed and touched the edge with reverence. "That ax was Grom's," Elaine said, a hint of old respect and hatred for the orc in her voice.

"Gorehowl," Tirion realized.

Ka'nes looked it over and shrugged. "Tis but an ax in mien eyes. Tell me of this 'Grom'."

"He was the leader of the Warsong clan," Naruto told her. "He fell a demon general of the Burning Legion with one blow from that ax. He died freeing his people."

"A gift for Thrall," Jaina asked.

"Him or Garrosh, Grom's son," Naruto said, shrugging. "It belongs back with his people instead of hung up on display or something." He placed it beside the throne again and motioned to the large round table in front of him. As they all took their seats, Naruto pressed his fingers together in front of his face and closed his eyes. He was so still, you could think him asleep until his eyes snapped open again and he said, "They're here."

At the same time, the doors opened and Kael'thas and Magni walked in. They nodded to each other and walked to the center. Small triumph that made Naruto smile, good start. Sadly the rest didn't go quiet so well. "Thrall," Varian shouted at seeing the orc once again. Garrosh roared in anger and the two charged each other. Before they could attack one another, both weapons, Varian's sword and Garrosh's ax, found something in the way. Naruto caught the ax with one hand while the blade was stabbed into his forearm. A look of pure outrage covered his face. "Sit down, Varian. You two, pup," he growled, throwing in as much killing intent as he would dare with Pamela in the room. He glared at them, daring them to do something besides.

Varian pulled his sword out of his arm, seeing the arm and sleeve knit back together. "You have better have a good explanation for this, Naruto."

Garrosh got over his shock of the tenseness in the air and scoffed. "No _human_ tells me what to do."

"_**I said, sit down!"**_ That time, Garrosh took a step back.

"Demon," he accused.

"Garrosh," Thrall barked. "You have embarrassed the Horde enough for one night, remember, this is his home!" Garrosh growled but he did back down. "I too ask what this is about, Naruto."

Naruto calmed down and nodded, "What this is about, Warchief, is this." He reached behind his throne and threw an Alliance shield with a Horde ax still embedded into it onto the table. "Do you know where I found this? In Icecrown Glacier. You know what happened to them? The human cut down an abomination only to turn around and have an orc gut him. While the undead from the Gate watched and cheered before picking him off as well. Then they rose to serve the Lich King. That is what this is about." He fell back into his seat and everyone took their's. Horde all on the right, Allaince to the left, and Neutral in the center across from him. "I just thought since you all want the Lich King to win so badly, why wait and cut slivers from each other, kill each other and let him win now."

"I will never let Arthas live," Sylvanas shouted.

"For once, I agree in part with a human, warchief," Garrosh stated. "We should kill them while we have the chance."

"You will die before you raise your ax," Varian replied.

It would have deteriorated more had Naruto not nod to Gorebash and he raised a foot and stomped it, shaking the room. "Varian, you remember Gorebash and his wife, Mystra? For those that don't know them, they are ancient wyrm Dragons, over ten thousand years old, probably the most powerful behind their respective aspects," Naruto said to them. It had the attention of everyone there, though Elaine only nodded with Magni and Kael'thas as they knew it already. "So...if you are done with the dick measuring, pardon me miladies, can we get pass acting like rabid dogs fighting over the biggest bone? Because if you haven't notice, those bones are waiting to kill us."

"And you want what," Vol'jin asked.

"What I want is Arthas dead," Naruto told him. "I swore I would see it and I have fought tooth and nail to get it. I have amassed an army to get it but no one army can do it if they have to watch for the living to keep from getting backstabbed."

"What he is saying," Kael'thas picked up, "is that he wishes us to put aside our petty hatred and focus on the greatest of all evils."

"Aye. Arthas wants nothing short than the death o' all living creatures in the world," Magni said. "Horde _and_ Alliance. We fight each other, he fights us. He will win."

"Depressing though it is to admit," Tirion said, "this is what I have been trying to tell all of you."

"I would rather die than work with the Horde," Varian snarled. "They are mindless beast that kill things for their own amusement!"

Naruto frowned and said, "Then I am to understand the human race is full to overflowing of angels and saints. Not a thief, not a cruel spot among their numbers?"

"That isn't the same, Naruto," Varian said.

"Oh, but it is," he replied. "I know full well how you were enslaved by a member of the Horde, Varian. Forced to fight against your will. Yes, these things were cruel. Yet they were not done by any in this room. You have a _blood elf_ wife, your daughter is half blood elf. Meaning she is half Alliance half Horde."

"Don't you dare call her that," he snarled, jumping to his feet.

"Sit down, Varian," Elaine said, rising to her feet as well. "Unless you want me to turn you over my knee once again like when you were a child." He flinched at the memory of that and did.

"Give up," Darion told Naruto. "Its obvious that hatred runs too deep in their veins to do what is needed."

"Yes, I too see the futility of it," Ka'nes told him.

Naruto look to the leaders of the Horde and the Allaince. Some had remained quiet, waiting to hear them out. "Maybe not, I notice you're quiet all through this, Chieftain Bloodhoof. What is on your mind?"

"I was thinking of fighting with the Priestess Tyrande atop Hygal along side Jaina and Thrall. Despite the war, it was times I prefer. The enemy was clearly demon and undead, not them waiting at the side for us to weaken the other." Naruto smirked, he had another, he was sure.

"...I to would rather the Cenarion Circle restored," Tyrande said to them. "That I could enjoy the company of friends once again."

Garrosh grunted, "A real Warchief wouldn't waste his time with this."

"Garrosh," Thrall started to growl.

"No," Naruto said, "if he wants to speak his mind, let him. Let his inexperience show... Before we continue on, Thrall, I have a gift I want to give you." He picked up Gorehowl and held it out to him.

Thrall stared at the once lost weapon and reached for it after a moment. Only for Garrosh to knock it out of Naruto's hands, sending it sliding across the floor. "We have no need for a worthless weapon."

All that knew Grom jumped to his or her feet, anger pointed at him. Varian joined in as well. "You will speak to him with respect, boy! That he is even entertaining this idea and tries so hard speaks well his character and mettle!"

Naruto walked over to the fallen ax and picked it up. "Hah," Garrosh shouted. "A weak human like him!? Why should I?"

Before any answer, Naruto turned back around. "I was wrong, Garrosh, I thought to return this blade to your clan, I thought wrong. You want to fight so much, you will me, here and now."

"Good," he said, hefting his two axes. "Grab your swords and die with honor."

"No," Naruto said. "I will fight with this ax. Guards," he called and several entered. "Move the table.

"Naruto," Elaine said, trying to stall him. Naruto looked at her, anger hidden well but she could still see it. She sighed and said, "Don't cause to much damage."

"I won't, Elaine." When the table was moved, Naruto stood across from Garrosh. "You don't even know the importance of this ax, do you boy? This is Gorehowl."

"You speak the name as if it means something, human."

"It does," Naruto said. "I have heard of you, Garrosh." Naruto clenched a fist and dark chains of magic gripped Garrosh and pulled him to Naruto. Naruto swung, trying to take his head off. "Warmonger. Short temper." Naruto pulled back to dodge his axes before hitting him with a blast of ice. "Short sighted." Garrosh's axes descended down in an overhead strike. Naruto blocked them with the shaft of Gorehowl before slamming the head of it into his side, tossing him back. "I see now that despite being strong yourself, you are using your father's name and honor to your own advantage."

"WHAT!?"

"Isn't it obvious boy!? How can you honestly say otherwise when you don't even recognize your father's own ax! The ax that slain Mannoroth!" He hit Garrosh with Oblitorate, destroying his chest armor and knocking him from his feet. Garrosh jumped back up, roared in anger and tried to runhim through, only to be frozen in by Hungering Cold. "Now that I have your undivided attention," Naruto said, walking up to him and placing the blade of Gorehowl to his neck, "let me make something clear. I could kill you right now and it would be in my right."

"Fight me with honor," Garrosh growled.

"Shut up and listen," Naruto snapped, "or Gorehowl will see if your head is as empty as I think. You came into _my_ home, insulted _my_ hospitality, and raised your weapons to me! I could kill you on that alone!" He took a deep breath. "You lost the moment we started boy. And not because your skill isn't good enough. Because you don't know how to use this." Naruto forcefully jabbed a finger into his forehead. "The day you don't walk willingly into the maw of a dragon, I will retract that statement. But one thing will never change about you. You aren't worthy of having this ax. Thrall." He tossed the ax to him and turned his back to Garrosh and walked away.

The ice broke and Garrosh growled, "Pick up your weapons."

"Or what?"

"Grrrr. Someone give him a weapon or I'll..."

Naruto turned back, "You what!? Kill me!? Then kill me! Plant your ax right here," Naruto challenged, pointing to his chest. "Prove that you are your father's son, killing those that can't fight back!"

"RAGH!" His feet thundered as he ran at Naruto.

"Naruto," Elaine shouted, running to help.

"Daddy!"

"DIE!"

"You first," Naruto growled. Garrosh swung his axes to cut him in half at the waist but Naruto blocked them with ice covered arms. "Ice Bound Fortitude," he told the surprised orc before grabbing his collar and holding tight. "Rasengan!" The spiraling sphere of chakra ground through his armor and blasted into his gut. Naruto let him go and glared down at him. "Get up, I know you aren't dead."

Garrosh panted, he never felt such a thing all his life. He gasped for air while holding his stomach as if to hold in the organs inside. "Ha...ha...kill me human...or I will kill you."

"No," Naruto said to him. "Get up. Get UP!" Garrosh struggled to his feet and glared balefully at Naruto. "Want to know what disgust me most about you? Every time the Warchief decides something, its always a real warchief this or when I'm warchief that. You would have the horde become mindless animals again."

"I would have us honorable warriors... I would make the orcs powerful once again."

"Orcs? Need I remind you that not all orcs are in Orgrimmar or that not only orcs are in the Horde?"

"They will return," Garrosh growled. "They will or I will kill them for the traitors they are."

"So...you would condemn _my_ people," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Garrosh said. "The Horde _will_ stand with _no_ other."

"No," the deep rumbling voice of Cairn said, rising to his feet. "I will never allow my people to become such as you wish."

Garrosh growled, "Then you are a traitor as well. When I'm warchief..."

"I will withdraw from the Horde, mahn." Everyone looked at Vol'jin in disbelief. Garrosh growled at him

"You seem to have run out of allies," Naruto said, looking at the rest of the Horde. He knew Kael would never side with him and he could rely on Sylvanas to join Kael, whatever his decision.

"All of you are..."

"Quiet boy," Thrall barked. "Lest you make an enemy of the world!"

"You would let him talk down to the Horde," Garrosh demanded. "A real Warchief..." He could feel Naruto's self-satisfied smirk at being proven right. "I see now. The Warsong Clan is leaving the Horde, taking all those that wish to see the Horde the power it once was, something everything feared." He walked up to Thrall, "Give me my father's ax."

"No," Thrall growled.

"I said..." Garrosh started to roar.

"Stop fighting," a child's voice said, cutting him off. Garrosh turned to Pamela as she stomped a foot. "Fighting won't help!"

"Quiet girl!"

"No! Be nice before daddy makes you!"

"QUIET!"

"NO!"

Before Garrosh could do more, Naruto grabbed him and held a Rasengan to his face. "You raise your voice to my daughter again, and I will not only destroy you, I will destroy the Hellscream bloodline and the Warsong Clan." He pushed him back. "You lost the ax, you lost your support. Look at her, Garrosh, look and see your father's sins. He killed countless draenai for the whim of a demon, including children. Now look at your own future. Saurfang said if you followed your father's path, he would kill you himself. Now I make the same promise. The moment you raise your weapons to any without one, I will kill you. Now, get out of my castle, get out of my kingdom, and get off my continent."

"This isn't finish, death knight," Garrosh growled.

"It is," Naruto replied. He watched Garrosh leave before turning back to everyone, a smile on his face displacing his anger. "I apologize for getting sidetracked and ask for your forgiveness." He bowed to them and motioned the table to be moved back.

When it was, an awkward silence filled the room until Velen cleared his throat. "So, Vol'jin was it? You would leave the Horde with your people had Garrosh ever taken power?"

"Aye mon," Vol'jin replied. "With experience, I be sure that Garrosh could be a good leader but until that day, he be a rabid dog biting all that try to reach him, friend and foe."

"He doesn't know the true horrors the Horde has done," Thrall said, "so he glorifies it."

"The young and inexperienced," Tyrande said. "I imagine if Staghelm ever somehow became the leader of the Alliance, it would be the same or worst than that man leading the Horde."

Mechatorque pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "Anyone notice that we aren't at each other's throats anymore?"

Varian looked around and saw that yes, the fight in all of them had been drained away. "This changes nothing, Thrall. Garrosh gone or not..."

"King Varian, I know of your suffering at the hands of my people and I formally apologize for that. But as surely you know, even as leader of my people, I can't control the wills of my people. As you can't control the will of a highwayman or someone that decides to murder."

Varian took a deep breath. "So thats it? That's all you can offer for everything?"

"That is all I can give aside my word that I will try to right the wrongs done."

"Words are cheap," Varian spat.

Thrall nodded, "...I knew a human, met him only once. His name was Uther the Lightbringer. I know he is a great hero of your people."

"He was," Varian said, wondering what this had to do with anything. "His tomb is west of here."

Thrall nodded before reaching into his shirt and grabbing something. "I offer this then, a gift from him to me, a symbol of his trust that I will do what is right." He set a pendant of a hammer, one that made Magni start coughing, Mechatorque almost choke on his tongue, and Varian stare in disbelief. It was a magical pendant that cannot be removed from a paladin through any means but freely given, a sign of unending trust. Though Uther had fought the Horde in the Second War as well as the remainder of the Twilight Hammer clan in the beginning of the Third, he had to have met Thrall at some point and believed in him. "I swear on the names Uther the Lightbringer and Grom Hellscream, my brother and hero of my people, I will try to make this right. This is our chance for peace, Human King, to finally look at Arthas and show that no longer will petty differences spare him from our wrath, from justice." He looked to the Horde leaders around him. "Will you support me in this?"

"I will, my friend," Cairn said. "Like I did in crossing the barrens, I lay my life in your hands."

"Aye mahn," Vol'jin agreed. "Let the world bring down tha voodoo on Arthas."

Sylvanas smirked, "My rangers are your's, Warchief."

"As are mine," Kael'thas said to him. "Though, I would much prefer that General Elaine once again take her position."

"Sorry, this is my home now." She looked to the Alliance. "Well?"

The first to speak was Magni. "Aye fought beside Kael's people before. Aye would once more. Good to see you again, Lad."

Tyrande nodded, "I could hardly turn away from those that gave so much to defend my love Malfurion at Mount Hyjal. I too will join." Tirion glanced at Darion and nodded, it was actually happening.

"...I admit," Mechatorque said, "I am a bit weary and had anyone but Naruto got us together I would have said no. But he saved my home and has done so much. If he believes it can work...then I will."

"Agreed," Velen said. "He has given us our best chance of peace here and now. If our people will give it a chance, then I will. Though I do ask the return of M'uru, Prince Kael'thas."

"We do not hold the Naaru prisoner," Kael'thas told him. "He rest easy now in the temple of the Blood Knights, teaching all those that come at his own will."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Would you believe I forgot to mention I had a chat with them about that very subject?"

"If you would like, I will gladly show you to him after this," Talinth said from off to the side.

"...Yes, child, I would like to see him. I thank you for this, Prince Kael'thas."

Kael nodded and everyone looked to Varian. He was silent a moment, thinking about all that they had done yet his eyes kept on falling on that pendant. Without a word, he held out his hand across the table. "Don't shake unless you mean it. You not only put your own honor on the line with this, you put Naruto's as well."

Thrall nodded and gripped Varian's hand. "Now was that honestly so painful," Ka'nes asked.

"...No, can't say it was," Varian said after a moment. He actually felt better without the bitterness that had filled him for so long. And he had to remind himself, without having been taken captive, he never would have met his wife and had his daughter. "This...will take time to get through to our people but when it does..."

"All will be better for it," Naruto said. "And it honestly doesn't take all that long," Naruto stated. "Just people willing to take the first steps, I know. So we are in agreement? Then let this be an official agreement of allegiance. The Alliance and Horde will stand by each other, defend each other in times of peace and war. Let this be our legacy to our descendants, the lasting peace." All nodded with him.

"Yay, daddy made them play nice," Pamela cheered, squeezing Wyrmling until she squeaked.

"About time," Jaina said, "I'm tired of all this fighting."

Pamela hopped out of her seat and went up to Elaine and climbed up on her lap. "So, now that daddy has done it...what's next?"

Varian was going to reply when he realized she was right. Battle plans had to be redrawn, formations reformed, and...he shivered, and agreements for supplies to both horde forces and alliance going through all ports. A lot needed done before they could formally march on Icecrown just yet. "We plan," Elaine told her daughter, "and then we act."

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked at the map that was being updated by the minute. Sylvanas had given him the go ahead and his drakes and mages began the process of healing the last of the plagued lands. He could smell the distant fires here. And to make it better, Tyrande _and_ Cairn had offered druids to help along with Vol'jin. He didn't even know there were troll druids. So much of the world seemed to have begun changing recently. What's next? **_"Lord Naruto,"_** Blunarian, the dragonspawn that saved Valeera back in Undercity, said as he entered the throne room. Naruto chuckled, he should have expected that.

"**_Yes, Blunarian,"_** Naruto said, turning to him.

"_**I bring word about the nest. A few Netherdrakes have come, seeking shelter and have joined the Earth Aspect. Smrgol and Bryaug, the oldest among the flight, has shed their last skin and has become wyrms. One of our drakes has also grown old enough that she has become the nest's broodmother. She will make her mating flight soon, it is likely one of the two will be the ones to become her mate."**_

"_**Good,"**_ Naruto said, leaning back, _**"very good news."**_

"_**There is more, lord. The prince has hatched and is in need of a name. If you would be willing, would you name him?"**_

"_**Well...I don't see why not. I don't suppose he was brought here, was he?"**_

"_**He was, lord,"**_ the dragon Bryaug said, walking in after transforming into a blood elf. In his hands was an earth hatchling, his scales still more purple than black, and eyes the most vibrant violet Naruto had ever seen. **_"He is very curious, my lord."_**

Naruto lifted the prince up, who looked at him confused before letting out a squawk, with some flames slip out and singe his cheek. Chuckling, Naruto said, _**"Kind a cute, isn't he, Wyrmling?"**_

"_**Ooh,"**_ she said, leaning her head down to the hatchling. The prince made a growl and tried to raise a claw up to her head. **_"Cutesy, cutesy, look at the little cutesy,"_** she said in a sing song voice. _**"What's his name, daddy?"**_

Naruto chuckled, still not sure what to make of his little friend. _**"His name...is Narse."**_

"_**Narse?"**_

"_**An old story,"**_ Naruto told her, Blunarian, and Bryaug. **_"Long ago there were five ancient dragons of incredible power. Narse the Black, was one of them."_** He looked at Wyrmling. _**"You're getting to big to be a wyrmling anymore, I guess I need a name for you too. How about...Mycen, after Mycen the Gold."**_

"_**But I'm blue,"**_ she protested.

"_**Yeah, but you don't look like an Abram the Blue."**_

"_**Yuck,"**_ she replied. **_"Okay, gold good. Reminds me of hoard... When do I get a hoard, daddy?"_**

"_**In time, Mycen,"**_ Naruto said, scratching her head. **_"Well, Narse, you ready to find a rider? I imagine there is going to be a fight over who will care for you."_**Narse only gave his best imitation of a roar before curling into a ball. _**"I take it there is a very strict list of those he may choose?"**_

"_**Every veteran in the Dragoons have turned out," **_Bryaug told him. **_"To be chosen as a dragonrider is a great honor but to be chosen by the prince, it will be something to watch. He is only a week old and already, he has been growing. He will be the biggest of the black or earth flight since Deathwing himself." _**Bryaug took Narse back, crooning to the sleeping hatchling. _**"...There is something I hesitate to tell you, lord."**_

"_**What is it, my friend?"**_

When Bryaug remained quiet, Brunarian cleared his throat. _**"A summons, lord, to all the remaining Black dragon flight. They are to go to the Black Dragon Shrine in the Dragonwaste in Northrend. Something big is being planned, I know it, and they will want us there as well."**_

Naruto sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin, thinking about that. _**"I guess we haven't officially announced that we are Earth, have we? Blunarian, return to your post, Bryaug, return Prince Narse to the nest. Gorebash, would you be willing to do me a favor,"**_ he said, looking to his friend.

"_**Of course, what do you ask of me?"**_

—oo000oo—

At Wyrmrest Accord, the representative of the five dragon flights, save for the blues, were there, sensing the coming of a powerful dragon, as powerful as maybe even Malygos. What they saw was at first they thought a black but Alexstrasza blinked in surprise, she recognized that tone of dark brown. That was an Earth, one of the last remaining few of them. _**"Greetings, my friend,"**_ Alexstrasza said to him. _**"It has been a long time since I have seen one of the Earth."**_

"_**And you shall see more of us again, my queen,"**_ Gorebash said to her, bowing his head. _**"I am Gorebash, brother of Shootingstar, mate of Mystra. I come to announce the leader of the new Earth Dragonflight formally. A once mortal, if you will."**_

"_**I can't believe this," **_Nalice of the Black Dragonflight growled. **_"You would serve one of these...these insects, turning your back on your flight!?"_**

"_**Need I point out, child, I served Neltharion, not Deathwing. Myself and my charges are Earth, will stay Earth, and if you have a problem with that..."**_ He began to growl, sending small flares of fire through his fangs, _**"then I will settle it with you in battle." **_Though Nalice growled, she knew that she was several thousands of years far too young to even attempt it.

"_**There will be no fighting at the Accord,"**_ Alexstrasza shouted, shaking the ancient temple.

"_**Yes, Alexstrasza,"**_ Nalice complied.

"_**Yes my queen,"**_ Gorebash said, bowing again to her. **_"As I said, I am here to introduce my lord... And do forgive his tardiness, he is still getting used to his wings."_**

"_**His name,"**_ Chromie asked. **_"Wait, didn't I already ask that? Naruto, wasn't it?"_**

Gorebbash chuckled, _**"Yes, bronze, though you are incorrect, you haven't asked before. It is Uzumaki Naruto, King of Konoha, the Land of Fire, and leader of the Earth Dragonflight."**_ He looked behind him, _**"Ah, there he is now."**_

They were expecting a humanoid riding a gryphon, maybe a dragon, what they got was Naruto diving down to the platform on wings of his own. Shiny black scales covered his face as his hair had turned to rigid white spikes. At his lower back, nine dragon tails came out. _**"I do apologize for taking so long,"**_ Naruto said before releasing his power back to the seal and returning to normal. _**"I had asked Gorebash here for flying lessons. Chromie, its good to see you again."**_

"_**You as well, Naruto. Uh...when did we part?"**_

"_**After Pamela was returned," **_Naruto offered.

"_**Oh yes, the child. She fares well, yes? Of course she has, she is a ranger captain."**_

Naruto blinked as did Gorebash. _**"Wrong time, Chromie,"**_ Naruto told her. _**"She is still only a child right now."**_

Chromie looked completely surprised at that. _**"Oh...is that before or after she retires and becomes the mayor?"**_

"_**Before."**_

"_**...Ah yes, I know when I am now." **_Naruto couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed.

"_**Well, at least I know my daughter is going to grow up strong and free spirited."**_

"_**Oops, you weren't supposed to know that,"**_ Chromie said sheepishly.

"_**Now, as I was saying, it is a pleasure to meet you, honored ambassadors, great Krasus, mage and hero of the Second War, and wise and powerful Alexstrasza, the Life Bringer. I stand before you to explain my actions."**_

"_**Then explain,"**_ Lord Itharius of the green dragon flight encouraged.

"_**Over a month ago, I came across a group of leaderless blacks, from eggs and hatchlings to elder drakes and dragonspawn, the former flight of Onyxia. I found them when a group of ogres captured one of the eggs, the prince and son of Onyxia herself, the grandson of Deathwing, Narse as he has been named. In return for the safety of the prince, they agreed to serve me and return to being earth dragons, with instruction of Gorebash, a friend and one of the original earth dragons."**_

Alexstrasza smiled and began to walk around Naruto to get a better look at him. As a human, he didn't seem much but then as those orphaned children of the Wolvar and the Oracles didn't exactly think she looked like much. _**"So, to keep them from trouble, you took them under your wings... I sense great power in you, Dragonkeeper. The stories of your actions don't do you justice. And yet..."**_ She stopped in front of him, _**"What do you plan on doing with that power in the end? When Arthas is dead and you have peace?"**_

"_**I just wish to go home, my queen."**_

"_**Hmmm, we shall see. Very well, Naruto, you have my blessing. But remember, to take a life is easy, true power rest in giving it."**_ Naruto thought of seeing M'uru and Anveena restore Mycen to life, of the Ashbringer restoring Fairbanks, he could believe it.

"_**Thank you, my queen."**_ Naruto bowed to her and then looked at the angry Nalice. **_"If ever you wish to let go of your anger and desire for more than you deserve, you will find welcome among the Earth Aspect. Gorebash, again with those lessons?" _**Naruto focused on the seal, transformed again, and spread his wings before taking flight.

—oo000oo—

It had been less than a month since the peace talks finally happened and the treaty details were being hammered out still. Yet, Naruto could already feel it, a new air around the cities he visited. Outside of Konoha, it was new and left people awkward and unsure. Horde and Alliance were no longer at their throats with each other and they were trying to figure out what to do. It was especially awkward when they passed each other, watching the other to see if they would do anything. Like always, old habits died hard and the fighters were the last to change but incidents were trickling down. At the moment, he was in his conference room with his advisors, talking to all the chief leaders of the world through the Draenie's holographic projection technology. All of them were currently in their own land, looking at maps and discussing tactics and agreements. There were shouting matches occasionally over disagreements and old hatred but they kept it civil.

"The Naga village on the Zoram Strand has been completed." Tyrande told them. "While the Zoram'gar Outpost has been militarized and fortified. No doubt, Garrosh has retreated here and has taken Demon Fall Canyon as his territory. They are pushing hard to expand the lumber mill."

"Speak the word, sister," Cairn said to her, "and I will join you in the defense of your forest."

"Though the Warsong is strong, they are small in number." Tyrande replied. "I'm not eager just yet to test the Hoard against the Warsong."

"I do have a request concerning Azshara." Thrall said, looking to the High Priestess. "I..."

"You can't go in there!" came from a guard outside before he was thrown through the door. The Dragoon moaned a bit on the floor while everyone looked to the door. The sound of armored feet holding up a massive weight came to the door before a blue hand came to rest on the top of the door frame before the person crouched and entered. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, the door was nine feet tall. The person wasn't wearing glove, their skin was really blue. The armor was plate and scales, revealing the form of a woman. She wore a large cloak with her cowl pulled up. She carried a large, heavy bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Her face could be described pretty if she didn't seem to always be scowling. Tribal tattoos decorated her face, from her jawline to cheek bone, across her nose, down from her other cheek bone to her jawline. She was taller than even some of the dragonspawn. She was a frost Vrykul.

"I am Astrid Icearrow of the Hildnir. I come seeking the strongest women of these lands and the strongest male." she announced.

Elaine blinked a few times before saying, "Most the women in this room are the strongest. What do you want with us?"

"I come baring a message. The Hildmeet has begun at Brunnhildar Village, and the strongest is invited to attend."

"What is the Hildmeet," Talinth asked.

"It is a contest of strength." Astrid told them all. "The winners my present themselves to or leader, Thorim, to be his next wife. Originally, only we Vrykul could attend but with the southern tribes as well as the Valkyrion swearing to that damnale Lich King, our numbers have begun growing smaller. The Wise Woman deemed all females willing to attend may."

Tyrande coughed. "You are enemies of the Lich King?"

Astrid growled at the name. "Yes, all those loyal to Thorim are. The rest of the clans are a disgrace to throw away our loyalties to the Titans!"

"Easy ma'am," Naruto said placatingly, "simmer down."

"Don't presume you can order me to do anything, male!" She looked ready to explode.

"I apologize. What do you wish to see the strongest male of this land for?"

"A challenge of unarmed combat." she replied.

"Well, the strongest is me." Naruto told her. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the king of these lands. Rules of engagement?"

"The match is a 'Tak'gol'. Fight until one surrenders or is knocked unconscious."

Naruto though about it a moment, unsure what a tak'gol match was but the rules were simple enough. "Very well. Once I finish this conference."

"Once the challenge has been accepted, it must be done immediately!" Astrid snapped at him.

"Alright, if you wish to fight that badly." Naruto consented.

Thrall began to chuckle followed by most in the room. "What is so funny!?" Astrid demanded.

"Don't worry, lass," Gar said to her. "They are just laughing at how short this fight is going to be. Ye will see in a moment." Astrid glared at him before walking outside.

"I wish I could see it," Tyrande stated.

Ka'nes agreed. "Well, hop to it, Naruto, no need to keep her waiting." Most of the Seekers walked outside where the vrykul waited next to her massive polar bear. If the woman was huge, the bear even more so. It was larger the the biggest kodo, plates of saronite armor covering its head, sides, and back. She placed her weapons on the bear so Naruto pulled the scabbards holding Frozenfury and Soulburner out and set tossed them to Elaine.

"Thirty seconds." one soldier said to another.

"No, twenty." another called.

"Forty." a third one stated.

"Don't flatter her, she doesn't look the forty second type!" the first replied.

"Ten seconds or less." the forth and final one called.

Astrid scowled at them. "They are actually betting on if I'll win?"

"Not so, poppet," Naruto said, smiling at her. "They are betting on _when_ you'll lose." He began to work his joints loose, never taking his eyes off her. "Ready?"

"Yes," she growled before they ran at each other. Astrid threw a punch and Naruto wasn't even there anymore. Her eyes widened as she saw she had over extended and a golden dragon claw like gauntlet dig into her gut below her ribcage, sliding up her chest, and crashing into her jaw. Astrid was pushed off her feet while Naruto grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled it down. The giantess slammed into the ground hard while the forth Dragoon collected his winnings. She groaned as she got back to her feet. "Alright, you're faster than me." She ran at him and gave a wide sweeping kick. Naruto didn't duck this attack. "But I'm stronger!" she cried before Naruto caught her leg with a single hand. She stared wide eyed as Naruto smirked and began pulling her once more. She broke through a barrel, pulled back to hit a boulder, and finally threw into the stone wall. She didn't even get the chance to fully rise to her feet before she saw Naruto's right greave about to hit her face.

Naruto winced as the woman was thoroughly trounced as she slumped to the ground in a daze. He knelt before her and said, "You okay?" She moaned in reply. "Safe to say I win, eh?" She tried to rise to her feet but fell back down. "Talinth, would you..."

"Right on it," the shaman said before healing her wounds. "Feel better?"

Astrid looked up in shock. "No! I refuse to lose! I, I..." She collapsed to her knees, an utterly destroyed look on her face.

"Hey, its just a loss, learn from it." Naruto told her. "That is why we train and fight, to get stronger." She looked about ready to break into tears. "Uh...cheer up, its not the end of the world."

She forced her face to straighten and bowed her head to him. "Yes...husband."

Even the crickets didn't make a sound. "NANI!?"

Astrid stood up, looking better at having accepted her fate. "The Hildnir is an all woman tribe, no males born into it. Our mates are usually those we defeat in the Tak'gol but have taken a liking to but if we are defeated in Tak'gol, that male becomes our husband." She looked down at him and sighed at his small size but was sure that their children would be strong anyway.

"Uh...uh... NO! I can't get married!"

"Are you married?" Astrid asked. "If so, you need not, while rare, victors of Tak'gol may have multiple wives if so long as you defeat them all. Plus, you agreed to Tak'gol."

"I didn't know it was a marriage ritual!"

"That doesn't matter, it is tradition going as far back as the Titans. As such, you defeated me so you must claim you're prize." Naruto began to back up while many of the Dragoons and the Seekers were laughing at him. All but one in fact. Elaine stood there, growling in rage.

"Look, its a nice tradition, I'm sure," Naruto protested, backing away, "but I can't marry you!"

Now she really looked enraged. "So not only you disregard tradition, you insult my beauty as well!?" She whistled and her bear and a worg came running through the crowd. She grabbed her weapons and pointed at him. "Get him, bring him to me!"

The bear roared and that was all Naruto needed to hear before he turned tail and started running. "No!" The Dragoons all got out of his way as he ran to the nearest wall and then up it. And, to his horror, the worg dug his claws into the wall and followed. "Can't we talk about this!?"

"Talking is over! Nothing left but to consummate the marriage!" The image of his battered and bruised body after a night with her filled his mind.

"Not a chance! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" His shadow clones appeared and held the worg down. He began to grin before before the bear tore through them and knocked him over the wall to Astrid's feet. "Ow."

Astrid picked him up and started to smile. "Afraid of commitment, maybe, but strong, that is for sure. And maybe you are a little handsome, if pale." Naruto looked to his feet dangling in the air and swallowed.

"Now, let's not do anything drastic..."

"Hmm. I'm thinking into the forest, find a clearing by a stream, not leave until morning in a day or two." Before Astrid could go any farther, Elaine tackled her in the stomach, making her stumble a little. She looked at the smaller woman, a scowl marring her face again. "Get lost, child. This is grown up matters!"

"Naruto is mine, no one else's!"

Astrid blinked before saying, "Oh, you must be the reason he is refusing so much." She smiled and knelt to look her in the eye. "Not bad, he has good taste. You'll be fun too." She scooped her up too and was about to hop on her bear when she noticed instead of Naruto, she held her worg now. The wolf looked as confused as she did.

"Sorry, but we have to turn down that offer," Naruto said, setting Elaine on the ground.

"It isn't an offer," Astrid told him. "Tradition dictate..."

"There just isn't time! There is a thousand things to plan and I can't be gone for a whole day or two to deal with this!"

Astrid blinked. "Time is the problem?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, we'll finish this later then." Astrid stated. "Tradition doesn't say it can't be held off, just that it is done." Naruto sighed in relief. "But I'm staying with you and you aren't getting out of it."

Ka'nes placed her hands behind her head and began laughing at him. "Hey, just think about how handy a twelve foot giant will be in the end when we face the Lich King."

"You are fighting the Lich King?" Astrid asked.

"Actually, Naruto is leading the largest army to face him." Ka'nes informed her.

Astrid looked from her to Naruto. "Well, mother did always say I have good taste."

"Not helping, Princess." Naruto muttered.

"Now let me make something clear." Elaine said, the shock from being picked up and aout carted away quickly wearing off. "You can't just come here and push you're way into Naruto's bed!"

"Huh? Why not?" She was completely surprised by her proclamation. "That's how all Hildnir do it, have since before my grandmother's grandmother's grandmother."

"Except Naruto isn't Vrykul!"

"Stop being such a jealous hen." Astrid waved off. "I get it, you are first wife. I'll share your bed too." Elaine turned crimson while Naruto just covered his face, thankful that the others hadn't been able to see this as they wanted. It'll be embarrassing enough as is.

Nara looked to the Frost Vrykul then Elaine. "You have a thing for rangers? Not thinking about adding me to you're little harem, are you?"

Naruto took a deep breath, created a clone, and said, "You deal with this shit, I need a break." He summoned Sliephnir, jumped on the demon, and kicked his flanks, running away to think.

The clone looked after the original and then to everyone around him. "Hey, I have a lot on my mind. Not everyday you kick a giantess's ass and end up engaged to her." The clone headed inside to finish the meeting. "Besides, this isn't the oddest thing that's happened to us."

No one could argue that so they headed back to what they were doing. Elaine cast a glare at Astrid before following the clone. Only for Astrid to kneel beside her and say, "So, what is our husband like?"

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Vrykul (vrai-kul) is one of the seed races of Azeroth like the Earthen, and the giants. I didn't do that just because, its taken so long because I wasn't sure where to take it at first then I need information when I thought about introducing the Frost Vrykul and Thorim. From what I could tell, the Vrykul is based on Viking culture, a culture where strength determines standing. While the Hildnir view all males as slaves and such if they are caught. Also a strength oriented culture. As such, there is two ways to find mates for them as there doesn't seem to be any male frost vrykul among them. First being raping the slaves. Second is a trial of combat where the prize is the loser. But as they would want only to have children with the strong, the ones that don't make the cut are turned to slaves right away.


	14. A Time for Us

Astrid sat up from the two beds that were pushed together and stretched. She set her feet on the floor and walked into the bathroom. She went inside and found a mirror, flowing water that was hot, and a bath ready for her, in a tub she could fit in. She smiled and got in. "Oooooh," she moaned happily. It felt perfect. Not as hot as these hotlanders liked, much warmer than she was used to. It felt like it was readied just for her. As she rubbed her skin clean, she couldn't help but admire the room. The whole castle was beautiful and warm, despite winter setting in. The cold was outside, she could just feel it from the window but everywhere else was warm, without fires. When she was satisfied, she got out and walked back into the room. She was about to put her clothing and armor on when she noticed something. Even if the room was warm, the sun wasn't out yet so the floor, at least, should still be cold yet this wasn't just warm to the touch, she swore she felt it pulse. Finishing putting on her armor, she ducked out her room and pressed a hand against the wall. It was warm to. ...That same pulse! Looking around, she started walking. She found the armory and expected to see the smith apprentice starting up the bellows to heat the fires. What she found was that the fires were already hot and ready to be used but no one there to use them. She glanced around and didn't see anyone around so she backed away. She went to the kitchen next, hoping for some food. No doubt, the cooks would be up getting food ready for everyone there.

She entered the kitchen and blinked, confused. People were only just now walking into there to begin working, yet the fire was hot and strong, food stuff was set out to use, and, what confused her even more, was a bowl of winter berries from Northrend was sitting when she was just wondering to herself if they had any of the sweet fruit. She picked one up, looked around, and ate it. It was the best tasting berry she ever had, the juice cool and sweet. She looked around again and saw no one thought odd of her for eating their prepared food, nor even noticed the bowl. She picked it up and headed out, only to stop thinking she should get some meat for her bear and worg. Turning around, there was now also two legs of bull waiting on the table. She picked them up slowly and watched for a reaction. Nothing. Shrugging, she turned around and walked outside. Torches that didn't burn away lit up the courtyard. Seeing her bear and worg, she tossed them the meat and began to eat her own breakfast. Looking up at the sky, she saw the starts and smiled, at least those would never change. Everything else did in coming here. When she emptied the bowl, she set it aside and looked around. There were scratches in the stone where her worg clawed his way up. She looked closer, "Weren't those bigger?" She looked and began to blink to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. The scratches were healing. She pressed a finger against one and sure enough, though it was very slow, the scratch was healing. She looked around and saw it. The warmth, the food, the healing...the pulse. This castle was alive.

"Admiring Stirling Silver?" Talinth asked, walking up to her.

"Stirling Silver?"

"The castle's current name. Naruto can't seem to decide." The shaman leaned against the wall. "She is beautiful and adores Naruto. You can feel her, can't you?"

"Yes," Astrid said slowly. "She... Like being held by my mother when I was a child."

"Everyone says that. I'm not too sure how but I can talk to her. She is a spirit of the land as much as the air, water, fire, and earth. She is very beautiful. And though she is upset with you, she welcomes you."

"Upset? The castle is upset with me."

"Of course... Could you step to the side please?" Astrid started to say something when Talinth waved her hand and an arm of stone rose from the earth of forced her to move. Even as it did, an arrow flew through the air she had just occupied, embedding in the arm.

Astrid looked to behind her and saw Elaine aiming at the targets behind her. "Sorry, Astrid, you moved in the way."

Astrid glared at her and pulled the arrow from the stone. There was no arrow head so if it broke skin, it wouldn't get far, but it would have hurt. "And that, as you know, is Elaine," Talinth told her. "A ranger general, general of the Dragoons, love of Naruto, and very possessive of him, even if they aren't lovers." Talinth shook her head. "The reason people are upset with you, Icearrow, is that you have overstepped your bounds to some. You have caused Naruto distress. You have tried to claim him for yourself. And have added complications to his life. He carved a kingdom here out of lands long since claimed by the Lich King. Is a hero of both the Horde and the Alliance. To say the least he is a person to respect. Now, I think we should move before Elaine decides to try and kill you for real."

"Why should I fear being near her?" Astrid snarled. "It took Naruto's strength to defeat me. I doubt she has that same strength."

"She doesn't...but two things. One, you have given her reason to dislike you. And two, she has been...different since we had an encounter with a humunculis in Azshara. Now, I wouldn't tempt fate." She started walking away. "Unless you feel that you can dodge the arrows on one of the most dangerous women on Azeroth." She walked away and after a moment, Astrid shrugged and followed.

"So, the castle is alive?"

"Alive and sentient. It wasn't on purpose but she is. Seems human at times. She loves Naruto, her king, and all those he loves. Elaine and Pamela."

"He already has two women?" Astrid asked, shocked by that.

"No! Pamela is his adopted daughter. He spoils that girl rotten. You'll see her running around with several animals, probably followed by some teacher or other trying to teach her how to behave like a princess."

Astrid laughed at that. "So, just what sort of princess is she?"

"A child, more interested in having fun than anything else. She is also a ranger, like you and Elaine, or at least, will be in time. That is what she wants to grow up to be, not a princess and Naruto has begun to encourage it. She can talk to animals, all animals and has probably already made friends with your worg and bear."

"I doubt that. They are very temperamental."

"And Pamela has a way of getting any animal to trust her. Now then, as Naruto's self-proclaimed second wife, I guess that makes you part of the Seekers of Peace. Meaning you'll need the proper symbol."

"And what's that?"

"Haven't you guessed? Lord Naruto is part dragon and they are his symbol."

"He's..." Her face seemed to pale at the realization.

"Not originally. You know he is a death knight, yes? Well that sword of his takes the knowledge, and thus magic, of any it kills. While the other takes their life force and adds it to his own. He has slain old dragons to mages with those blades, I would go so far as to say that he is almost the equal of Arthas himself. But because of this, it has shaped his body into the container of all that power. Elaine too, probably."

"What?"

"Soulburner, Naruto's second sword, takes a creature's life and physical power and adds it to whomever holds the blade, staying off death no matter how close to it you are. The Lady Elaine Whisperwind held the blade when it killed one of the Old Gods. I believe the reason Lord Naruto didn't receive its power is because she already has. Thus, she is Naruto's equal, she just needs to slay a dragon to completely become his mate. And I might know of one that is in need of slaying." She waved it off. "But that is neither here nor there. We need to emblazon you with a dragon." Talinth led her back to the blacksmith. "This armor enchanted?"

"Saronite but no."

"Won't do," Elaine muttered. "Let me see." She went up to the smith and started talking for a long while.

"Yes, I'll get right on it, milady." The smith turned to his apprentice, "Run to Master Leatherworker Domo, ask him to come immediately for a new set of armor for one of the Seekers." The boy ran off while the mad took a look at her arrows. "...And these are what your people fight with?" He shook his head and went to his forge. He took an ingot of saronite and start pounding away on it. Soon enough, he started turning out arrowheads that he stamped a magic rune on them. "These aren't as powerful as Lady Nara Pathfinder but no arrow is as strong as hers. Lord Naruto asked us to make something close though. You better be careful, I'm sure he one day plans on ruling the world." He gave her one and motioned to a target at the wall. Setting it in her bow, she pulled it back and let it loose. The target was a steel plate with a painted circle on it. The arrow broke right through it in a flash of light. "What do you think, milady, better?"

Astrid gaped a moment before smiling. "Smooth as silk, perfect for ruling the world." She looked to Talinth. "And he plans on setting this against Arthas?"

"Him and anyone else that plans on disturbing the peace he has so hard fought to make. Eventually, he will go against others but Arthas is the main concern."

Astrid looked to the arrow and the other the smith went back to making. "Can't wait."

"Good morning, ladies." A blood elf woman with silver hair pulled into a foxtail ponytail, dark skin, and glowing blue eyes entered, stretching her arms. "I'm Darthirii Domo. Which is it that needed the armor?"

"Astrid Icearrow," Talinth said, motioning to her.

Darthirii walked around her. "Yes, I see. Hmm. A ranger...you a Beast Master?"

"No, I specialize in trap and ambush."

"Ah, survivalist. My sister is one." She stepped back and started thinking about the armor she could make. "Yes, yes, I got it." She looked her up and down. "Going to take a lot of dragon scales though. Hmm. No, better yet, I think a set of Windrunner chainmail. Yes, powerful enchantments there." The woman nodded to herself.

"Don't mind her," the smith said to them. "Darthirii is a death knight as well. She is...eccentric at times but the best in all of Konoha to make mail and leather. If she says its what you need, its what you need."

Darthirii took out a piece of piece of paper and started writing down materials she would need and measurements. "Mumble, mumble, hmm, hah... Arrogant."

The man sighed, "Darth, for the last time, is Arragon."

"Whatever. I need some Eternal Earth, Eternal Fire, Eternal Shadow, a few ingots of Titansteel, I'll take care of getting the frozen dragonscales and nerubian chitin, and I need you to make her new weapons."

"What's wrong with my weapons!?"

Darthirii looked up at her in surprise. "Huh? Oh, you. Yes, your weapons needs replacing. No offense but we use better in training." She 'hah' and 'hum' a few moments longer before Astrid pulled her ax and swung, hitting her with the flat. While her strength made her move, the leatherworker only smirked at her. "Now its my turn." She pulled out a triple bladed ax with a skull with spikes on the back. "This is my ax, the Edge of Ruin. You honestly want to get into this?" Without waiting, she was up at her and swinging. Astrid tried to block only to get the weapon cleaved in two and the blades just stopped before cutting her in half. "Now, like I said, you need better weapons, better armor, a necklace with a good enchantment, rings, trinkets... What am I missing, Arrogant?"

"A few bananas short of a bunch?"

"Already knew that," she dismissed. "I'm serious here."

"Complete armor set, helm, chest, leggings, boots, gloves, belt and armbands. Two rings, two trinkets, necklace. Main weapon, offhand weapon, and distance weapon. Tabard and shirt I think." He looked her over. "Working on the ammunition. I think thats it. Now, just what kind of weapons do you want? Swords, axes, polearms, maces, two handed weapons, daggers...though for you, I guess a short sword would cover that. Going to need to make them from scratch. Probably need a whole tree just for the shaft of an ax." He shrugged and went back to making the arrows.

Astrid looked at him a moment before grabbing Darthirii and taking the Edge of Ruin. The ax, once in her hands, grew to fit her. "I'll take this."

"That's mine!"

"You broke mine," Astrid countered.

"No way am I giving that up!"

"Give it up, Darth, if she wants the ax, she can have it."

Darthirii turned to him, snarling. "What!?" She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in the air. "I like that ax, and you want me to give it up just like that!? JUST LIKE THAT!?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"That easy," Talinth mused.

"Oh this human is very convincing," Darthirii told her. "Fine, I'll get a new ax. Might as well go get her a new bow as well." She glanced at Astrid and thought a moment. "Give her the wing."

"WHAT!?" The two looked to Arragon shocked that he would shout like that. "This isn't some epic ax! I had to get on my knees and beg for it! And you want me to give her Galakrond's Wing!?"

"That's right."

"Whoa, hold up, Galakrond's Wing?" Astrid asked with Talinth similarly confused.

"Galakrond was the progenitor of the dragon aspects, all of them!" Arragon shouted at Darthirii still. "I flew up to the top of Wyrmrest and stood before Alexstrasza herself to ask for permission! Do you have any idea how scary that is!? ANY!? Not counting the fact that I asking to use the bone and sinew of the first dragon to make a bow! I swear that black was thinking about EATING me!"

"You yourself said it was too dangerous for a normal person to wield," Darthirii countered. "I don't think Astrid is anywhere near normal."

"And you aren't anywhere near sane! That weapon is charged with necromantic energy, enough to raise a frost wyrm!"

"Where is it?" Astrid asked.

"Behind the forge, behind the paper seal," Arragon waved off. "Darthirii, that thing was an experiment, to use the Scourge's power against them! A _failed_ experiment! The only reason it's still in one piece is because I can't destroy the damn thing! Remember when we tried to use it!? Three people were injured, one of them the bowman! No person on earth is strong enough to use..." An arrow flew through the air between them, leaving a trail of light before slamming through the target, destroying it, the wall, and out into the woods. "HOLY SHIT!"

They turned to see Astrid rubbing the arm that held a bow of bone, carved to look like a dragon with the sinew string attached to the wing tips, over seven feet long. "Thing has quite the kick," she mused. "And a hell of a punch. It'll take some getting use to but I think I like it."

"Sure, whatever you want," Arragon said, staring at her wide eyed.

Astrid turned to Talinth. "Anyway, what were we discussing?"

"Looking like a Seeker of Peace," Talinth replied. "Darthirii, have the armor and arrows taken to her room when its done. Let's continue on before we give them a heart attack." They started walking and Talinth said. "So you were able to tame that monster, huh? Not bad at all, you'll fit right in."

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up with morning dew on his face and smiled, just like old times. All that was need was Ero-sennin to be off in the bushes giggling and the setting would be complete. He slipped out of the tree branch and fell to the ground. Yawning as he landed, he began stretching tight muscles and popping aching bones. He quickly felt right as rain. "God I needed that. Can't imagine what I would have done if I actually became Hokage." He looked down at himself and grimaced before using the henge to change the armor to cotton clothes and leather boots. He walked down to the road and then to the nearest town. He couldn't help but smile as the day got started there. There was already a good amount of noise going on. He mingled with the morning crowd and just relaxed. It reminded him a lot of his Konoha. "Trying to get away from it all," an elf said to him before looking at him to reveal Sylvos. He too was wearing just average clothes. "Eh, I understand. Just need to back off every now and then to take things in. Its a lot and I bet Astrid just didn't help."

"Yeah, just a little. Let's get some coffee." The two of them sat down at a table in the inn and sighed. "Man, a vrykul." He shook his head before beginning to laugh. "This sounds like a manga plot."

"Manga?"

"Storybooks with the story told through pictures. Excuse me," he said to a waitress. "Two coffee's, milk and sugar in one, four scoops."

"You like it sweet. Just milk in the other." Sylvos looked at him and shrugged. "Yeah I know, even by our standards its crazy. We'll figure it out, later though. We got a few things to take care of before the world falls to pieces."

Naruto laughed at that. "Yeah, that I can handle. Oh god, the Titans must have made women to drive men nuts!"

"Hey!" the waitress yelled at him before slapping him over the back of his head. "Women rule this world and don't you forget it! We just let you think you're in charge!" Sylvos snorted at that and several people there began to laugh. "Coffee, milk and extra sugar." She set it in front of Naruto. "Coffee with milk." Naruto gave her several silver for it, more than needed. "Thank you, sweety." She gave him a wide smile before heading to other tables.

"Sigh. Remember when we were just adventurers and there was just the nine of us?"

"Yeah," a new comer said, sitting down. It was Eilistraee. "Glass of milk, please. Yeah, all we worried about was just where to head to next and will those guards greet Naruto with swords." The three of them chuckled at that. "Elune, how times change, just last week when I was in Darnassus, I saw a highborne trying to get in to talk to High Priestess Tyrande. A night elf mage, the first one in thousands of years. The world is literally changing around us. Hell, I'd say we're causing some of it to change. Thank you." She took her glass and took a deep pull of it. "And all that is causing you trouble is a twelve foot tall woman that wants to screw you." She began to laugh like it was the most hilarious thing ever. "Not that any woman would blame her, Naruto." She leaned forward. "Hell, I entertained the thought a few times myself. I mean, for Elune's sake, those whiskers are cute! But you know what, Naruto. We love you, we all do. Myself, Elaine, Talinth, Nara, Sylvos, Ilphbryn, Gar, Suncatcher. You're our friend, you brought us here. So what if Ka'nes and Astrid want in too. Let them in, let them love you as well."

Sylvos smiled and raised his mug. "Yeah, she's right." He hit his cup to their's. "More the merrier, right? Speaking of merry, you really should ask Elaine to marry you. I think its long pass time."

"I would be honored to do the ceremony," Eilistraee told him. "Me or Whitemane or Fairbanks, or any number of the priest and paladins in the Dragoons. Everyone knows its going to happen. Every time you look at each other lately, you're giving lovey-dovey eyes. Why don't you?"

Naruto sighed. "A bitter taste of hope. I want to, I so want to, love her with everything I have. I would spend eternity with her, getting to know her. And yet, I'm always feeling like I'm betraying Shion so I hold myself back. I know that the Caverns of Time might be the fulfillment of that hope but then I lose Elaine. So I'm stuck without either."

Sylvos took another drink then said, "Alright, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the Caverns of Time of course. Lord Naruto, I love you like Eilistraee said. So I want you happy more than anything. You laid the ground work here, we can handle the rest if you do go. But _you_ need to put it to rest. Go or stay, Elaine or this Shion. It's time to choose. So..." He dispelled their illusions, summoned their weapons, and stood up. "Its time to do what we do best. Go somewhere and do something." He waved his staff over them, and they all vanished.

—oo000oo—

Eilistraee, Sylvos, and Naruto landed on the ground inside the Caverns, in front of a dragon shaped like a high elf. "Naruto, Sylvos, Eilistraee, we've been expecting you. I am Akara, one of the Keepers of Time. Normally, we have a very strict policy on letting others alter time but we owe you a favor for a future act."

Naruto blinked and smirked. "Unless I decide not to come back. Then I throw off that favor, don't I?"

"Yes, you do, but thats the beauty of the future, not even we know for sure." Akara turned around and led them to a small tunnel. "All three of you may enter. When you find what you seek, the elves may return as they wish. Good luck."

Naruto nodded his thanks before stepping into the vortex followed by the other two. He felt direction-less for a moment until he came to the ground once more. He was in a forest, outside a town. "Sylvos, Eilistraee?"

"Right here, Lord," Sylvos told him, looking normal.

"I think you once said there were no elves of your world, shouldn't we cast illusions so we don't stand out?" Eilistraee asked, still looking the same.

"No, you'll find that abnormal is the normal. People might stare but they'll dismiss it." He stuck his nose in the air and smiled. "There she is." His excitement was clear in his voice. "I know exactly where we are, home is that way!" He started running through the trees and the two followed as fast as they could. When Naruto broke through the last grouping, they stood outside a small town. "Eight thirty in the morning, I'll be outside, training the village militia. And Shion will be home." He ran into the village dodging people in his way. Sylvos and Eilistraee followed him and saw him open a door and vanish inside. "SHION!" Glancing at one another, they went in and saw him holding a shocked woman to him. "Kami, I missed you, Shion-hime!"

"Naruto, you've only been gone a day," she told him though she hugged him back. "It isn't that odd that you have to leave unexpectedly." She noticed the armor and pulled away. "...So it happened." She looked to the door. "Hello, welcome to our home, please come in. I'll make tea." She pulled away and kissed Naruto. "I missed you so much." She went into the kitchen and set a pot of water to boil. "You'll probably want some ramen."

Naruto's mouth watered at that. "Kami I do... Shion? You're acting odd. You're not even batting an eyelash over my friends or how I look."

"Of course not, Naruto. I knew it would happen."

"She did?" Sylvos asked.

"I did. You didn't think just because I'm not a priestess anymore, that I don't have visions, did you?"

"I was a fool to think that." Naruto hugged her. "What did you see?"

"You know, usually I see when someone dies. But not you, not anymore. Half a year ago, they stopped. Instead, I saw you just going on. Then I started seeing your adventures. I saw the battle when you met Elaine, Eilistraee, Ilphbryn, Sylvos, and Nara. You're trek that led you to Gar and Suncatcher. Fighting Shootingstar and meeting Talinth. Meeting Ka'nes and fighting Astrid. And I saw you, coming back." Tears began to fall. "And leave."

"No! I'm not leaving you, not that now I'm finally back." He wrapped his arms around her. "Shion, I love you."

"I know and I love you." She leaned into his embrace a moment before stepping away. "And you're making me be a bad hostess, go sit down and I'll make everyone some tea." Naruto stared at her a minute before Sylvos and Eilistraee pulled him to the den.

Sylvos watched her a moment before saying, "So that's the general's double."

"They look exactly alike," Eilistraee finished.

"They're probably the same people," Naruto told them. "I've noticed it there, people I know are dead here, alive there."

"She's beautiful," Sylvos stated. "Beautiful and wonderful."

"Wonderful doesn't begin to describe her. Shion is...everything you could ask and more in a woman. She is so close to perfection, Kami must have made her herself. And...she fell in love with a scoundrel like me." He couldn't help it, he stood up, went back into the kitchen and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

Shion sighed, exasperated but let him be. After a minute, she said again, "Go sit down. I'll bring you breakfast."

Finally letting her go, he went back in. "Naruto, where's the fireplace?" Sylvos asked. The house was nice and warm though it was chilly outside yet neither him nor Eilistraee saw a fire.

"No fire, the heater is over there." He saw the television and turned it on, shocking the two elves. Changing it to the music channel, he sat down in his chair and relaxed. He was home.

"Here's the tea." Shion set a tray on the coffee table and poured the tea into the cups for the others. Giving the two their's, she sat down in Naruto's lap and placed her head against his. "How long?"

"A year. Shion-hime, your visions was wrong before about me, this one will be as well. I'm here to stay."

"I give it a day. You never could let anyone be in danger." She reached up and began to stroke his whiskers, getting him to purr. "But that is there and then, not here and now. I have you back for a day, I'm keeping you for that day." She settled into kissing him before a cough caught her attention.

"Sylvos, this is an interesting town, maybe we should go take a look around?"

"What? But I want to know how this box works!" Eilistraee hit him upside the head. "I mean sure. We'll be back by lunch." She pulled him out and left them alone.

Shion watched the door a moment before pulling him up and into their room. Naruto caught her in a kiss and unclasped his cloak. Dropping his swords next to it, he was about to throw off his armor when Shion's hands replaced his own and took it off with love and care. Each buckle and clasp was carefully and meticulously removed until they stood their in just their undergarments. Slipping into the bed, Shion pulled Naruto in with her.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was content, Azeroth be damned, he was happy here. "I missed you so much." he said, his arms wrapped around her when they were done.

"And I you." Shion kissed him before placing a hand to her stomach. "Do you think its a boy or girl?" Naruto glanced down and then to her face. "I'm a month along."

"No way am I leaving you alone then. Even for Azeroth."

She sighed but placed her head against his chest. "Love, you fought to bring peace here and when you did, when you stopped the need of the ninja villages, you settled down with me. But to fight is what you know to do, to fight and to lead. I love you but at times, you are such a dunderhead."

"Maybe but I am your dunderhead and the father of our child. And a father doesn't leave his family."

Shaking her head, she said, "You'll get it, eventually." Naruto's hands were tracing circles on her back as she laid on him. "You know, even if you have been gone a year, you're still just as skilled."

Naruto chuckled. "With how much I love you, I could never forget."

"Hello? We're back." Sylvos called as they entered the house.

"Do _not_ come into the master bedroom," Naruto ordered them. "The other bedroom you two can use but this one is occupied!" He could feel the two freeze mid step.

Giggling a little, Shion looked to him again. "Naruto, I want you to go back. They need you as much if not more than I do."

"No! I can't abandon you!"

"You really are a dunderhead." She kissed him and said, "You'll figure it out. But I must say, I never pictured you the dragon sort."

"Yeah, year of the tiger," he mused. "I'm not going back."

"You say that now. And though I know I'm going to tempt you hard to stay for the rest of today, and tonight, you will and you won't regret it." She leaned down to his ear. "And when you get back, marry Elaine and have some fun ever now and then. If you can't then why save the world?" Before he could answer she kissed him.

Several hours later, Naruto came out and made some dinner for everyone. Sylvos looked back at the room and then to him. "Have you been..." Naruto nodded. "All day?" Nod. "Silence seals?" Once more a nod. "Is _she_ satisfied?"

Naruto smirked. "Take a look for yourself." Shion walked out wearing a teeshirt and sweat pants, in one hell of an afterglow. She leaned against Naruto's back and took a deep breath.

"I still don't know how you made me come a dozen times."

"I have very skilled hands," Naruto offered. "You already know them but Shion-hime, this is Sylvos and the woman is Eilistraee."

"I'm happy to meet you. I just wished I could meet the rest of your friends."

"The honor is ours," Sylvos said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Your husband has done many great things for our world."

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Ask him sometime about how he saved ours. Make sure to start at before the Genin Exam."

"I'll keep note of that," Eilistraee stated. "So, what have you decided, Naruto?"

"I..."

"He is going back," Shion told them. "He has much left to do."

"No, what about you and the baby? The wedding is in a few months. I can't, I won't."

She kissed him. "Sylvos, you know a spell to make enchantments permanent, correct, the one you used on the naga?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My visions. So, if you were to do that on one of Naruto's clones?"

His eyebrows raised up while Naruto slapped his forehead. "I'm a baka," he muttered.

"Yes, but you're my baka and I love you for it. Remember after we just defeated the demon?"

"Oh kami was I dense." He kissed her and said, "Maybe I still am."

"You are. Now, I'm hungry, and I want ramen." She went and sat down.

Eilistraee followed her to make sure she heard her right. "A dozen times?"

"Naruto has skilled hands," Shion replied, flashing a smile. "And he does this thing with his tongue..." She laughed as Eilistraee's face went from blue to purple. "Take care of him for me, will you? He can't do it himself."

"I will whenever Elaine doesn't."

"Thank you."

Eilistraee looked to her stomach and didn't see a bulge yet. "Any thoughts on names?"

"A few. If it's a boy, I'm thinking either Ilphbryn, Sylvos, Gar, or Regis. If its a girl, Elaine, Eilistraee, Nara, Talinth, Ka'nes, or Astrid."

"We would be honored."

"I want a big family so I hope to one day use all the names."

Eilistraee laughed at that. "You must love Naruto very much."

"Well, it doesn't hurt that making a baby is so..." Shion sighed, already wishing for tonight.

Sylvos watched the two a moment before glancing at Naruto. "I can already tell that Elaine is in for one hell of a honeymoon." Naruto nodded absently. "And I can see why you don't want to leave."

"Could you blame me? Shion may think that fighting is what I know best but I would give it all up, I would be a normal person and never raise a weapon again if she would but ask." He looked at her and sighed. "Have you ever..."

"Jaina Proudmoore." Naruto looked back to him. "Don't be surprised. She had a lot of guys falling in love with her, Prince Kael'thas included. The only one she cared for was Arthas, of course."

"The fool, to give up love." Naruto shook his head. "Neither here nor now. Tomorrow before noon, we'll head back."

"Yes, Lord Naruto. Glad you're coming back with us."

He glanced to Shion and whispered. "I am too. Shion knows me too well, I would hate myself forever if I did leave."

Sylvos chuckled. "Women rule the world, the just let men think they do." He looked to the stove. "So, how does this work? And the image box. And that music box that changes songs. And..."

"Sylvos, shut up."

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up in Shion's arms around ten the next morning. "Shion, time to wake up, I need to go."

"No," she moaned. "I changed my mind. You stay here."

"Shion-hime."

"Nope, I need you more. And I don't want to share anymore. Elaine is on her own."

"You don't mean that." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I do. I want you _all_ to myself. You and your clones." She leaned up and stared at him through those pupilless eyes. "But I can't, can I?"

"No."

"Can't you just let Ramen have Elaine? Have him take your place."

"Sorry. You did too good a job convincing me to return."

"Crap." She began to pout, nearly making Naruto cave. "Hey, that usually works."

"A world didn't need me to say no all the other times." He kissed her again. "Let's go."

"Carry me." Chuckling, Naruto picked her up and stepped out of the bed. Setting her on her feet long enough for them both to get dress, he picked her up again and walked into the den. Before either of the two could say anything, Shion said, "I wanted my knight in shining armor to carry me."

"Ready you two?" Naruto asked them.

"We are." Sylvos replied.

"Okay. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The clone appeared and Sylvos cast the spell. Naruto looked at him a moment before, while holding Shion in one arm, gave the clone a punch powerful enough to release a normal one.

"Wow," the clone said, rubbing his jaw and spitting out a little blood into his hand. "Hey, it worked."

Eilistraee pressed a hand to his chest and closed her eyes. "...A strong heart beat, all the organs needed for being human and a husband...and able to have those children you want."

The clone smiled but stopped when he remembered something. "What about Frozenfury and Soulburner."

"Powerful blades but shadows of their real selves," Sylvos said before grabbing the runeblade's hilt. "Without you, they would be but bits of titansteel. Their remaining power is your's. That being said, without the abilities of Frozenfury, you should just be a normal human. You're only power will be your chakra. No Kyuubi, no Shootingstar, no one else." The clone tried to pull on the power but it was gone. "You are as you once were, my friend and lord."

The clone nodded and turned to Naruto. "I guess you are holding my wife then."

"I guess so." Before he handed her over, he gave her one last kiss. "Now let me make something clear, mister. If you make her sad or cry, if you _ever_ do anything to hurt her and I find out, I am coming here and killing you."

"Hey, its me," the clone replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of. See us off?"

"Of course," Shion replied. They walked out of the village, drawing a few stares, and into the forest. Outside the village, it began to fog until a vortex appeared between two trees that the branches had grown together. "Naruto." Before he stepped into it, he looked back. "I'll keep watch, know my prayers go with you. So, kick Arthas' ass and save the world!"

"Hey, its me," he replied, giving her his most confident smirk. He then saluted the clone before turning it into the middle finger salute. "Remember what I said! I love you Shion!" He jumped through and vanished from sight followed by his friends. When they left, the vortex closed and the fog vanished.

"...I miss him already," Naruto said to Shion.

"I do too. I guess we'll just have to comfort each other, love."

—oo000oo—

Naruto came through and found Cromie outside waiting for him. "No wonder I could never get a firm grip on your choice!" the little gnome like dragon shouted. She waved her arms a little. "You decided both, oh the possibilities! Forget paradoxes, you are a paradox! One thing cannot exist in two places at the same time! HAH!"

"Chromie," Naruto said, catching her attention.

"Yes?"

"You're ranting again." He looked to Sylvos and gave a sad smile. "Thank you, my friend."

"You're welcome. Now, I think we should return." He said the the words of power before they vanished once again. Coming to Stirling Silver once more, they looked around and nodded to each other before Naruto broke away. He could feel the clone he left in charge two days ago still around. He walked through the castles ground, following his nose. He found Elaine with Pamela teaching her the lesson as a ranger.

"...To pass unseen yet seeing everything, that is what a ranger must strive for. To be as much a part of nature as the oaks and pines. To hunt as the wolves and forest cats. To be as all seeing as the birds and never be surprised." Naruto spun her around, catching her off guard, and locked his lips with hers. Elaine stared at him in shock before returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Eww," Pamela said, making Naruto break the kiss and chuckle while leaning his forehead against hers.

"Not that I mind," Elaine said to him. "But what brought that on? I thought we were in agreement, it didn't happen."

"I say it did. Sylvos, Eilistraee, and I did a little soul searching yesterday and I settle all my ghost. So, here I am, asking you, is it too late for you and I to love each other?"

Elaine smiled at him but said, "Yes." Naruto's face fell slack for just an instant when she said, "I was joking."

Naruto's face broke out in a grin as he picked her up and spun her around. "I love Elaine Whisperwind and I'm going to marry her!" He shouted it to the world, happy for what felt like the first time in a long time. Pulling her close again, he said, "I love you, I want to show you every way I can I love you, I want to be the father of your children and I want you to be the mother of mine."

"And I love you. Until passing into the Court of the Sun and beyond, I will always hold you in my heart, my lord, my love, my heart." She leaned down and kissed him again. Fenrir watched the a moment and moaned before covering Pamela's eyes with his tail, making her giggle.

Fenrir and Spirit looked to each other. _"About time,"_ Spirit yipped, making Pamela giggle once more.

"_Yup."_

—oo000oo—

Astrid looked around, finding something odd. She knew that both Naruto and Elaine were here but she couldn't find either. She was walking around, looking over the Dragoons as the carried on around her. "Excuse me," came a soft voice down by her feet. Looking down, Astrid saw a little slip of a girl looking up at her, surrounded by all sorts of animals. Kneeling down to better see her, the girl said, "You're a ranger, right?"

"I am," Astrid replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Mommy is had to stop my lessons right now so she could do something important and that I should find aunt Nara. But you're one of Daddy's friends so maybe you could teach me?"

"Who is your father?"

"Oh, daddy is Naruto!" She picked up Ookumi, her puppy. "Daddy gave me Ookumi after he got rid of the bad people."

Astrid smirked. "Well, aren't you cute. So, what were you learning?"

"Mommy was talking about a ranger's place in nature." Astrid nodded before picking her up.

"Alright, I'll try, but where is your mother now?"

"Daddy said something about children and left holding mommy's hand."

Astrid's right eye twitched. "Really? I'm sorry, child, but I just remembered that I have something to do. But I'll teach you how to make traps later, alright?"

"Okay." Astrid set her back down, put her fingers to her lips, and let out a shrill whistle. Her large white worg came running. "Goldrinn, find Naruto!" Goldrinn put his nose in the air, sniffed a bit, and started running. Taking off after him, she growled. How dare he go to make children!? WITHOUT INVITING HER!? Goldrinn went up to a door and scratched at it, letting Astrid know they were inside. "DAMN IT NARUTO, AS YOUR SECOND WIFE, I WON'T BE LEFT OUT OF YOUR BED!" she shouted as she pushed the door open. Only to find that Naruto, Elaine, Drizz't, and Majhan were speaking to the holograms from the other day. People were gaping at her a moment before turning to Naruto as he dropped his head in his hand.

"Naruto," Sylvanas said, questioningly, "explain."

"Its not what you think." Naruto replied.

"The hell it isn't!" Astrid snapped. "You won Tak'gol so I am your prize! So, I refuse to be put off!"

"Second wife," Kael'thas wondered. "I'm shocked that you didn't invite me to your wedding with General Elaine."

"We haven't had it yet," Naruto tried to explain.

"Then what's this about talking about having children in front of the chi...WHOA!" Astrid was pulled from her feet, not by Naruto but by Elaine. The elf literally grabbed the vrykul's foot, pulled while pushing her back, and stood there, holding the leg in the air while Astrid laid on her back.

"SHUT UP!" Astrid swallowed as an aura of power floated off her as well. "If you say another damn word, I swear I will find someone big enough to throw you over their knee and spank you like the child you're acting like! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Astrid nodded, unable to do anything else under the Killing Intent Elaine put off. "One, do you have any idea, any _fucking_ ideal, how hard I worked to get Naruto to care for me and admit it!? Do you!?" Astrid shook her head no. "Damn hard!So don't you think that you can come here and get your own damn way! Second, I don't suppose you happen to notice the blue dragonspawn mage standing right there demanding the immediate surrender of all magic users, including _Naruto_!?" She pointed off to the side where a blue dragonspawn, flanked by Earth Dragonspawn guards, was slowly edging away from the scary elf. "We have important things to do so LET! US! WORK!" Elaine threw the leg down to the ground and stomped back over to Naruto, the only one not intimidated by her.

"Feel better?"

"Oh that was so relieving," Elaine sighed, leaning against his chest.

"Astrid," Naruto said, looked to the shocked woman, "while I wouldn't quite have said it like Elaine did, you should not have barged in here like this. If you are going to be here, you must learn proper protocol and not just do as you please. Also unlike Elaine, I don't intend to let you off without a punishment. Return to what you were doing, I will deal with you later." There was no warmth, no understanding, and it made Astrid wince. She just embarrassed him in front of world leaders.

She stood up and bowed her head placatingly. "Yes, husband." She walked out, already dreading what he had planned for her. She should have known better than to do that. In Hildner, if you acted like a brat while a child, you were slapped and corrected. If you acted like a child when an adult, they put up with it only so long before you were thrown in the pit with several others all waiting to beat it out of you. She winced, hearing her mother's words in her head. 'People are more polite in harsher cultures because they might break open your skull if you're not. But don't let the hotlander's fool you, they aren't as civilized as they may pretend.'

—oo000oo—

Naruto turned back to the messenger and sighed. "We were just talking about trying to come to peaceful terms, yes?"

The blue mage cleared his throat. _**"Ah, yes. No, Malygos was clear on his orders. All mages and magic users are to be detained. If these are not followed, the the Blue Dragonflight will go to war with those that will not."**_

Naruto sighed. "I refuse to give into your terms. And I feel I speak for everyone when I say that no one else will. So, give Malygos a message for me. From the leader of the Earth Dragonflight Uzumaki Naruto, to Malygos, your forces are stretched thin between trying to breach Violet Hold of Dalaran, defending Coldara, and attacking Wyrmrest Accord. If your flight also aims to attack the kingdoms to the south, then he will have to fight the rest of the world and what Deathwing started will be finished. The complete destruction of the Blue Dragonflight."

The mage looked to everyone there and nodded. _**"I figured as much, and I shall deliver your message, Naruto of the Earth Dragonflight."**_ He vanished through a teleportation spell.

Naruto sighed and sat down in a chair. "We must deal with Malygos before can march on Icecrown completely."

"Naruto, you deal with Malygos, Varian and I shall begin the siege." Thrall said to him.

"Very well. Drizz't, how many dragonriders do we have?"

"Thirty veterans, five younglings who's drakes are barely big enough to ride, and fifteen Dragoons with wyrmlings."

"No where near enough to begin attacking them."

"Bryaug and Smrgol will help even the fight," Drizz't assured him. "Maybe a few spells of protection and empowerment and they might be able to at least distract the surrounding dragons long enough for the seekers to enter and battle with the aspect."

"My mages will begin working on charms... Pardon me lords and ladies, I must excuse myself, Illidan has summoned his lieutenants." He vanished from the projection before Lor'themar stepped into view.

"As my prince was saying, the mages of Silvermoon shall begin working on protective charms immediately."

"Aye, and magic resistant armor from the forges of Ironforge." Magni told him. "You will have our aid even if we can't be there to battle with out."

"Then let us begin battle plans." Naruto agreed. "The clearest way is through the path created by the Argent Crusade at Argent Vanguard. There are several gates that you must pass through to reach the footsteps of Icecrown Citadel. The armies will have to go through them but I already know both the Alliance and the Horde have flying battleships ready to fight. Plus, there are thousands of mercenaries, guilds or loners, with flying mounts out there. They can tenderize the gates for the armies to finish off. Now, any suggestions?"

—oo000oo—

Astrid sat in Naruto's waiting room, sighing. She was a grown woman, what was she doing acting twelve? A squawk from Naruto's little blue dragon announced she was there before she landed on Astrid's head and leaned down to look her in the eyes. _**"Ooh! Looky, looky, you're blue too!"**_

"I am, little dragon. Get off."

"_**Oh, sounds sad. Why do you sound sad?"**_

"Because I pissed off Naruto! I did what I always do and charged in without looking!" She stood up and hit a fist to the wall.

Mycen put a claw to her chin in thought. _**"...Oh, I know!"**_

"What?"

"_**Be a dragonrider, daddy respects riders!"**_ Mycen nodded to herself. **_"Yup. You become rider, he'll forgive you and like you."_**

Astrid shook her head, that made as much sense as child speech but the thought behind it wasn't completely invalid. Maybe she should try to become one of the dragonriders. Before she could think more on it, the doors to the room opened and Naruto came in with Elaine at his side. As Astrid stood, Naruto looked to Elaine. "Please leave."

"Naruto, I would prefer to stay." Elaine insisted.

"No, this is a private matter and will stay that way. Mycen, go with Elaine."

"_**Yes daddy."**_ She flew off Astrid and into Elaine's arms.

Naruto closed the doors behind them and stood there a moment facing them. Swallowing her pride, Astrid said, "I apologize, husband and lay myself before you awaiting my punishment."

"First off, we aren't married yet so do not call me husband," Naruto said harshly. He turned to and tossed her something. Catching it, Astrid saw it was a silver ring. "Place it on your right hand." Doing so, she began to shrink until she was the same size as Naruto. "I am not going to look up to you for this and it will allow you to fit in more easily. Now, I am going to speak, you will listen, then your punishment will be carried out."

"Yes, Naruto."

"Astrid, you embarrassed me. Not only among my own soldiers but among the leaders of other countries. You act without thinking and try to force your way on others. I firmly believe in the freedom to think, say, and act how you wish. I do not want to impose my will on anyone. Now, a friend of mine, a loved one that can catch glimpses of the future, told me that one day you will be one of my trusted friends. So, I am willing to let you earn your place but you will not force anyone into anything, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"That means men are neither above nor below women here. You will give everyone the respect they deserve. And you will keep such outburst from taking place again."

"I will."

Naruto sighed and said, "I didn't have much in the way of parents until I was twelve. And the ones I did have believed if you act like a child, you are punished like a child. Meaning I should have you bend over and spank you with the flat of my sword." To emphasize this, he pulled Soulburner from its scabbard and turn its side to her. Astrid looked at it a moment and was about to do as he said. "But you aren't a child, you can judge for yourself just how bad you acted and what is called for it. So, what will your punishment be?" He sheathed the sword and crossed his arms. He wanted to know how high she placed her honor.

Astrid gulped, knowing that this question was a test. She messed up and now she had to decide for herself when the punishment was enough. Astrid removed her armor and set aside her weapons. She brought this on herself, at least he wasn't going to completely beat her. "Strapping." Naruto nodded and he didn't hesitate. He stepped behind her and raised a hand. Astrid slipped a metal dustpan in his hand. "So you don't hurt you hand doing it." Looking back forward, Astrid clenched her teeth and made sure not to cry out on the first slap.

Naruto had to admit, she was tough, she didn't cry out until the forty third and even then, she didn't stop him. So he stopped at fifty. "Enough, you have more then paid for it. Use this room to dry your tears. This evening, please join us for dinner."

"Yes, Naruto." Naruto looked at the bent and twisted dustpan and took it with him to give back to the smith to be reshaped. When Naruto had left, Astrid knelt down and growled in pain. "That fucking hurt." She waited until it eased up before putting her armor on. Wincing with each step, she was about to step outside before she looked at the ring. She took it off and returned to normal, replaced it and she was the size of a night elf once more. Before leaving, she switched it to her left hand.She looked around and spotted a dragonspawn. "You, where are the wyrmlings?"

He looked at him in surprise. _**"The nest is in Alterac Mountains. Why?"**_

"I wish to try my hand at becoming a dragonrider."

He nodded. _**"A portal there is near the dragonroost on the east side of the castle grounds."**_ Astrid nodded to him and walked there.

Seeing the portal, she walked through and landed outside a keep. Around her were many dragons, mostly wyrmlings and young dragonspawns. And it was hot, nearby a pond had been transformed into a hotspring because the creation of a small volcano in the mountains. Wiping her sweat from her brow, she removed her ring, and stepped inside the keep. Many of the walls were removed so as to make room for the eggs. Stepping through the pillars, she saw the nestlings were playing with each other before they noticed her and began to watch. Seeing a dragon turning the eggs in a nest, Astrid went to her. "Dragon."

It turned to her, raising herself to her full height. _**"Don't call me dragon, vrykul. I have a name."**_

"And that is?"

"_**I am Ave'marie, the broodmother of this nest."**_ She leaned forward and sniffed her. **_"You would do well to remember that dragons demand respect."_**

Remembering Naruto's words, she nodded. "Yes, Ave'marie."

The dragon nodded and went back to the nest, ignoring her until she finished. _**"Now, what can I help you with?"**_

"I wish to become a dragonrider."

Ave'marie clicked her massive jaws at what she said. Looking Astrid over, she said _**"Name?"**_

"Astrid Icearrow."

Ave'marie walked around her a bit, looking her over. _**"Many come wishing to be a dragonrider. But it isn't that simple, you can't merely want it. You must be chosen."**_ She turned her head from Astrid to the nestlings around her. _**"They see you and are wondering for themselves, are you worthy of being their friend and partner. I know of your people, vrykul, you ride the protodrakes, as well you should. They are a strong and proud race. But a single protodrake may have many masters through its life. Dragons will only ever admit one person their equal and rider. Especially from such a young age. If a drake allows someone to ride them, it is because they have proven themselves worthy of such an honor. If a **_nestling_** choses a rider, that person will be their other. They will love you and love with you. They may even be unwilling to live if you die."**_ She turned back to Astrid. _**"It is a choice not easily made."**_

Astrid looked from the broodmother to the nestlings around her. She knelt next to one nest and held out her hand but they all backed away. Sighing, she stood back up. "I guess it was too much to ask."

"_**Never said that it was. I was just trying to put on you just what you were asking. All those around the nest are unbonded. If they see you worthy, they will come up to you. Walk around and near them. If none do, then you have been found lacking and none will. Just know, they might just not fit your personality and that is why."**_

Nodding to her, she walked around the keep. None did. Going outside, she began searching among the wyrmlings. It took an hour to search them all and still none did. Leaning against a tree and easing herself to the snow, she said, "Thats it then. I guess I'm not a dragonrider." She looked around and saw others milling about, searching for a dragon of their own. Some did, some didn't. She felt really pathetic when a boy walked up to the nest and almost immediately got his own.

"Looks like that one is never going to choose." a human said not far away, motioning to this wyrmling far bigger than the others. He was sunning himself on a ledge up on the side of the mountain where no one could reach him. He looked down on them and gave a decent roar at everyone.

"Aye mahn, too stubborn," replied the troll he was talking too. "Won't even come down here to see us."

Astrid looked from the two to the wyrmling. He was just up there, looking at anyone that came near. "Heh, reminds me of when I first went to get some protodrake hatchlings for the village. Same way too, they don't come to you. You go to them." Even as she finished saying it, she stood back up and started undoing her armor. Throwing it all on the snow until she was just in her furs, she went up to the wall. The climb was a good amount, even for her. The wyrmling was focused completely on her now. Grabbing the wall, she started climbing. About ten feet up, the wyrmling shifted and used his tail to push a rock down the wall only for her to knock it aside. Seeing her still there, he pushed two down at once. "Try all you want, I am coming up there!" He tilted his head before pulling back from the edge. Several feet later, she saw he was now pushing a rock the size of him over. "You have got to be kidding." Looking left and right, she didn't see any handholds to jump to.

"Drop!" several called from the ground, fifty feet below. Astrid looked down and then up to see the rock finally pushed far enough to start falling.

Knowing this was going to hurt, she let one hand go and punched it aside just before it hit her. Feeling several bones there were broken by it, she grabbed the rock face once again. "I said I'm coming up and you can't stop me! I'm not leaving until I check with every single dragon here!" She began to growl as she continued to climb. Her hand screamed in agony, her ass ached, her muscles were sore and tight, she just wanted to stop and let it go but damn it, she was going to prove herself to the others one way or another! A hand finally grasped the ledge and she began to pull herself over it, half expecting the dragon to attack her next. Yet he just stood there, sitting proudly as he waited for her. "Giving up? Too bad, I was ready for more."

Down on they ground, they saw her reach the edge and go over it. Ten seconds later, she flew into the air and landed in the snow on her back, the dragon having just charged her that hard. "Get it off her!" They started to go to her when Smrgol flew down and roared.

"_**Let them finish!"**_ Astrid threw the wyrmling off and slowly climbed to her feet, aching everywhere. They growled at each other before Astrid charged and tackled him to the ground and rearing her head back before giving him a vicious head butt. He wavered a moment before his head fell to the ground while she stood up over him, glaring. Then she fell into the snow. Smrgol smirked when the wyrmling stirred and climbed onto her chest before resting his head on her shoulder. **_"You know, Narse, there are easier ways to prove if they are strong enough to be your rider."_**

Astrid smiled as she leaned her head down and scratched his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and the others of the Seekers of Peace sat down at the table for dinner but the chair for Astrid remained empty. "Probably sulking." Elaine stated with a slight smirk. She saw how she walked out of that room.

"Elaine, please don't." Naruto said to her before he grabbed an apple and took a bite.

She sighed. "You're too understanding, Naruto. You should have just sent her home. Yes, the vrykul are strong but there are many out there that can fight several at one time. What could possibly be special about this one?"

"Sorry...I'm late." Astrid, once more wearing the ring, walked in limping with a black eye and Narse on her shoulder and followed by Goldrinn. "It took a while to move again." She sat down in her chair and smiled, smelling the deer steaks. Grabbing enough for herself, Narse, Goldrinn, and her bear, she began to eat. Narse tore into the meat, he ignored people staring at him. "What?"

"We're just surprised," Suncatcher replied. "Do you know why he came?"

"I do, I brought him. I'm his rider. Well, once he gets bigger." Astrid ate her steak quickly, drained her mug of wine, and grabbed more. She may have been smaller but her appetite was still the same.

"His rida?" Gar questioned. "Tha' there whelp ne'er even looked at a rida twice and ye got him to choose ye?"

"He wanted to know the one he chose was strong enough," she said with a shrug. Goldrinn finished his meal and went outside, taking the bear's meal out to him. "Thank you Goldrinn." Seeing Narse also finished, she put him on her shoulder once more. Taking another bite before saying, "Why, surprised that he chose a vrykul when there shouldn't be anything special about this one?"

"You heard that," Talinth asked.

"No, I read her lips. Of course I did." She pushed her chair back and said, "Thank you for inviting me to eat with you." She walked away and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that went well." Naruto sighed before looking to Elaine.

"What?"

"You insulted her," Ka'nes stated.

"True, general," Ilphbryn also said, "you did. You're normally more restrained than this."

"She overstepped the boundaries! She just saw Naruto and had to have him! No never mind about those that already love him! She just came here without invitation, without even asking permission, and I should welcome her with open arms!?" Elaine shook her face with a set look. "No, never."

Nara sighed. "Anyone think they're both being bullheaded?"

"Yeah." Naruto told them, getting a hurt look from Elaine. "I love you, Elaine, you don't need to worry about that. Can't you try to be friendly?"

She started to grow mad. "You idiot! Be friendly!? When she...she..."

"If you look, you two are so much alike its scary. She was raised different but look at the length she went to make make up for it. She got hurt trying to make up for how she acted. The only reason you're mad is that she wants to marry me."

"Damn right I am! Fine, I admit it, she's strong, she's special, but the only reason she did it is to get in your bed!"

"So is everyone that has thought about it a threat to you?"

"What? No."

"Good. Because Eilistraee has admitted to wanting as much."

The priestess gave the ranger a weak smile. "Guilty."

Elaine's face drained of anger as she looked to the others. "Talinth?" She nodded. "Ka'nes?"

"Same day I met him."

"Nara?" The dark ranger coughed and looked away. "Anyone else I should know?"

"Whitemane," Ilphbryn told her.

"Majhan," Sylvos kept going.

"The female population of Silvermoon," Ilphbryn continued.

"Definitely some of the Sentinels of Darnassus," Eilistraee stated.

"Women in the Dragoons," Nara told them. She smirked as with each one, Naruto grew just a bit more red.

"Enough, I get it!" Elaine sighed, "Does everyone think I'm being too harsh?" Most said yes. "Alright, I'll go apologize." Standing, she went outside and looked around. Not seeing her, she called Fenrir to her and had him track her down. She found Astrid on the castle wall, overlooking the land to the south.

"Nothing special. Didn't ask permission. At least I can keep my voice down so people in the hall don't hear," she grumbled.

"Pushy, arrogant, always sure to have your way." Elaine said, coming up to her.

Astrid snapped her head to her and stood up, looking the elf in the eyes. "So attached to Naruto, you're threatened by people that want to be your friend!"

"You're so loud, a bull in a china shop is softer!"

"You're so possessive! Naruto didn't choose you until recently and you wouldn't let anyone else have a chance with him!" The two women glared at each other for several moments.

"I am," Elaine admitted after a bit. "I'm possessive, I am threatened by people getting close to him. I'm vain and in love." She sat down with her legs over the wall and pat the ground next to her for Astrid to join her. "I got the most perfect man in the world to finally fall in love with me and only because my friends were letting me."

Astrid watched her a moment before sitting down. "...I guess I am pushy. And a little arrogant." Elaine looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Okay, a lot arrogant. I am loud and I don't like not getting my way. I wasn't anything special until I came here. Sigh. And I didn't ask permission." She scratched Narse' head before saying, "But if I did?"

Elaine gave a dry laugh. "You don't give up."

"My people are one that believes in strength. The strongest leads and there are often battles for mates. Not that unusual, you find it all the time in nature."

"But this isn't nature, this is Konoha." She looked her over, "I still think you said you would share my bed as well far too easily."

"Not really. Like I said before, the Hildner are all women and there are very few men. I would think that I was very lucky to be beaten by Naruto. Now I have him and you." That made Elaine blush and Astrid laugh. "You're daughter is a dear, by the way."

"She is. She was a ghost, Naruto brought her back to life because he couldn't bring himself to release her spirit to the afterlife." She gave a bitter laugh. "I guess you could say the same about me too." She held up a hand and it turned ethereal.

"You're not alive?"

"I don't know anymore. The body is alive, I know that. I can breath, I can feel, I can hurt, and I can cry. I used to be a banshee but Naruto saved me too. I got this body and now... I once wondered recently if I could leave so I tried but I can't. I'm different now."

Astrid shrugged. "So what else is new. I've only been around Naruto for a few days and I noticed that a lot of things are different." She leaned her head against her shoulder. "You're definitely warm like a living person and I can hear your heart, nice and strong. Death Knights, banshees, ghost, Naruto brings an odd sort back, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. That little wyrmling was dead too." She shrugged her shoulder, getting Astrid off. "You really want him that bad?"

"He's strong and it doesn't hurt that he's more handsome than the men I'll find back up north."

Elaine nodded and stood up. "...You get things the same way you no doubt got Narse to like you. You earn it." Astrid smiled as Elaine left.

"Now earn things I can do!" Elaine headed back and saw Naruto. Heading up to him, she was about to say something when Astrid was there holding them to her, and said, "Look, Astrid sandwich." Naruto stared at her and then Elaine when she didn't shout at her for even suggesting it. A line of blood dribbled from his nose as his mind thought about it.

"Elaine, I said be friendly, not that friendly."

"Naruto, love, I wasn't. I simply said my piece and that if Astrid truly wanted in, she had to earn it. If, some how, she actually does..." She shrugged, "But not tonight, Astrid."

"Come on, second wife needs some warmth too. As they say, its cold outside." They couldn't help it, her grin was infectious. Naruto and Elaine began to smile with her.

"Doesn't matter, no is no." Elaine did the handsigns she had been practicing and switched places with Astrid. "Kawarimi." She lead Naruto to his room

"Hey, not without me!"

"Goodnight, Astrid," Naruto insisted. "We'll see you in the morning."

Astrid watched them go. "Phooey." Glancing around to make sure no one heard her say something so childish, she had to keep up her image as a tough, mean bitch after all, she headed to her room. Though she did take comfort that both of them said it was possible. Naruto when he said they weren't married _yet_ and Elaine just now.

—oo000oo—

Naruto laid down and pulled Elaine with him. He kissed her several times and held her to him. He still loved Shion, he didn't think he would ever stop but now that he knew that he was still with her, he could let Elaine in fully. "I don't think I have the energy to deal with Astrid if she is determine to get here."

"Eh, let her try." Elaine took a deep breath and smiled. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Couples don't sleep together with their clothes on." She began to get undressed as did Naruto when the door opened. "Astrid, I said..."

"Mommy?" Pamela was there. "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you and daddy?"

Sighing in defeat, she moved so there was space between them for her. "Of course." Getting out, she picked up Pamela and her dolly. She was about to get back in when she saw Naruto looking behind her and grinning. All of Pamela's pets were waiting there. "Oh, alright, you guys too." She got in just before they all jumped and flew in. She kissed Pamela on the head before she kissing Naruto. "Good night."

"Perfect night," Naruto corrected.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: I know, a lot of fluff but I wanted to get it out of the way. Back to the action in the next chapter, death knight's honor. The parts about bonding with dragons I got from the Dragonriders of Pern series. For those that can't guess, Elaine got the power from the Old God Siltrin. Astrid's worg, Goldrinn, is named after one of the gods that fought with Malfurion in the War of the Ancients. A cookie if you can guess what's going to happen to Malygos.


	15. A Flight of Dragons!

Author's Notes: I don't have enough cookies for everyone that guessed it. Gomen! (bows on hands and knees)

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Elaine shot up from their dreams at the sound of a distant explosion. "What was that, mommy?" Pamela asked, scared.

"We're going to find out, honey, you stay here." Elaine said, soothing her.

"_**Mycen, stay here with Pamela."**_ Naruto growled before he got out of bed, grabbed his swords, and left the room wearing nothing but his night clothes. Outside the castle, he saw Dragoons running around trying to find out if it was an attack. "You, what was that!?"

A dreanei came to a stop in front of him. "We don't know sire! Word is coming in from around the castle that it wasn't here, nor from anywhere in Konoha! All reports says it came from the north!"

Elaine paled, "Someone is attacking Quel'thalas!"

"Shit! Get the generals, I want a force ready to move out immediately!"

"Yes, sire!" The dragoon went running, already calling for formations.

"Elaine, as soon as everyone gets here, we're heading out!" He looked up to see Drizz't riding Smrgol and Majhan riding Bryaug, dragons and riders wearing armor already. "Report!"

"_**The explosion came from a blast of arcane magic, from in the air!"**_ Smrgol roared.

"_**Silvermoon is fighting back and in the light caused by it, I saw a blue drake!"**_ Bryaug growled.

"Blues!? Why would they attack..." Naruto went pale. What was the most powerful source of magic in all of Azeroth now? Anveena, the avatar of the Sunwell. "Take what riders and dragons can fight, get there and defend that city, there will likely be a blue fighting to protect the city named Kalecgos! Join him and protect the girl Anveena!"

"Anveena?" Drizz't looked to Majhan to see her shrug.

"Kalec will explain if he hasn't already fallen, now go!" The two dragons pulled up into the air and gave a roar that covered all of western Konoha. Quickly, forty dragons, earth and netherwings, were in the air and flying north. "Fairbanks!" Looking around, he didn't see the old inquisitor but he did see someone he knew. "Canth Starwhisper, over here now!"

"Yes, sire!" The crimson armored knight ran over to him in a heavy clack of steel.

"The blue dragonflight has attack Silvermoon to capture the most powerful magic fount in the world!" Canth's eyes widened under his helmet. "Once the army is formed up, you are to lead them north in defense of the city!"

"It will be done, my liege!"

Confidant that his orders would be carried out, he went to his war room where the Seekers would most likely be gathering. Throwing the doors open, he looked to them and said, "Malygos has attacked Silvermoon and has signed his death warrant." Sylvos needed no further words, he opened a portal to the city right there and they all vanished to the distant city. Appearing inside the city's royal castle, they ran outside and found the city in turmoil. The Blood Knights were busy fighting off dragonspawns while on the rooftops, mages and rangers were trying to fight off both the ground forces and the dragons in the air, with Dragonhawk riders supporting them. Outside the Blood Knight temple, Kalecgos had returned to his true form, pinned down another dragon, and tore his neck out. "Ilphbryn, they seek Anveena, find where she is from Kalec and defend her with your life!"

"At once!" Summoning his charger, Ilphbryn rode off to the temple.

"Nara, Astrid, Elaine, take out those dragons!" Even as he said that, he held out Frozenfury to block a gout of fire from a strafing dragon.

"On it!" Elaine summoned her horse, jumped on, and flew into the air. The horseman had a good taste in gear and mounts.

"Everyone else, crowd control! We can't let these beast hurt civilians!" Talinth started summoning her elementals while Sylvos and Infurnace began throwing fire at the dragonspawns. Ka'nes summoned a water elemental and sent him to battle against a dragon that dropped to the ground as Suncatcher and Gar both attacked a group of dragonspawns trying to overpower several of the Blood Knights. While Naruto looked to the dead dragons and hoped he could do it. Army of the Dead was easy for him, able to master it even before being completely trained, but he couldn't ever recall someone doing the spell as Army of the Dead Dragons. "First time for everything, I guess. First off though. Soldiers arise, stand and fight!" Several pumpkin soldiers shot from Soulburner and started throwing flaming pumpkins at the blues. If it wasn't for one of the dragons crashing to the ground, it would have almost been comical. Naruto ran to a position surrounded by a good number of dead dragons. Holding his right hand up into the air, darked tendrils of energy reached from him to the bodies. He could feel the spell draining fast but none move so he pushed his own chakra into it. It went from dark to blood red before the dragons suddenly shot their eyes open. Getting back up with some flesh rotting away, they roared with breath of frost before spreading their wings and rising up into the air. Feeling drained, Naruto directed them to fight the attackers.

He felt something heavy hit the ground behind him before turning to see a blue dragon about to lunge at him, fangs baring when Nara landed on his snout, her eyes glowing a moment before it calmed. "Good boy," Nara said, patting him. "Take me up into the air." She climbed up onto the drake's neck and said, "Nekomata, defend Naruto!" The ghostsaber growled in response and took up position next to the death knight. Nara flew into the air, sniping dragons when she could, always aiming for eyes or inside their jaws where their flesh was soft. Some were too strong for her arrows to resurrect, others were not. Yet, even with Naruto and Nara adding to the defenders, they were still outnumbered thirty to over a hundred and fifty in the sky alone.

Naruto looked around before drawing the full power of his seal. Taking on a dragonic appearance once again, he spread his own wings and flew into the air. His blades flashing as he slammed into a dragon, knocking it from the air before three others piled on him. Grimacing as he felt one claw his right wing membrane, he felt something well up in the back of his throat before he let it out. Fire covered his attackers while Frozenfury protected himself from it. Throwing them off him, he landed and waited the moment needed for his wing to mend. Growling, he flew back into the fight.

Astrid saw Naruto nearly get taken down so she vowed to watch his back and started aiming her arrows at those trying to come up behind him. White flashes flying through the air, the arrows punched right through their armor like hides. "This is insanity!"

"Then go home!" Elaine shouted, her horse running to stay ahead of the dragon following her while she took aim and slipped an arrow into its brain.

"This is also too much fun!" Astrid replied, hitting another.

Sylvos smirked as he looked to the defender to the right. _"And you said polymorph wouldn't work on a dragon."_

The blood knight looked at him, still afraid. _"Fine, you're super, elite, and rock, can we run now?"_ A fanged sheep as tall as a building was standing before them, growling as it looked down at them.

"_Sure, no one ever lets me bask in my posthumous awesomeness."_ Sylvos chuckled before charging up a spell that sent a blast of ice at it, freezing it in place. _"Hope things are going better for Ilphbryn."_

—oo000oo—

Ilpbryn pulled the Aegis'fang pack and threw it at the attacking dragon, freeing Kalec up long enough for him to pull back. _**"Inside, paladin!"**_ Ilphbryn slipped between the two battling behemoths to find that the Blood knights and others were battling against dragonspawn that had forced their way inside and in the back, Lady Liadrin and M'uru both guarded Anveena.

Calling his hammer back to him, he slammed into the closest with the cry of _"Tempos!"_

"_Master Ilpbryn, glad you could make it!"_ one of the other master of the order said to him, blocking an ax with his shield.

"_Looks like you can use a hand!"_ Ilphbryn grabbed a mage, slamming the hammer against its chest, before on the backswing, hitting a warrior in the head, breaking its neck. Seeing more aout to come through the entrance, he blocked the way. "_Lady Liadrin, is there a way to get Anveena to safety!?"_

"_The blues are everywhere! I'm surprised now we could even get her here!"_ the leader of the Blood Knights shouted back. _"Is Lord Naruto here!?"_

"_He is! He's fighting them right now! The dragonriders will be here soon followed by the army after that!" _A large, bipedal dragonspawn rammed his shoulder into Ilphbryn, picking him up and slamming him into the ground, making him cry out in pain. With him out of the way, more of their soldiers were able to get in. Ilphbryn lost his grip on the Aegis'fang and tried to reach for it while holding back the claws on his throat. His eyes were almost beginning to roll into the back of his throat so he just grasped for anything at his belt. He grabbed a shaft that was ice cold. Summoning the halberd, he stabbed it up under its chin and through the head. Panting, he looked at what he held and smiled. It was the Fang of the Gloomfrost, the halberd he used to help defeat Shootingstar. Seeing more coming at him, he swung it wide, forcing them back. Seeing a paladin just get her spear broken, he threw the Fang to him and called the Aegis'fang once more. The woman caught the halberd and split the warrior's skull with it. Ilphbryn fought like Tempos himself possessed him, holding back the enemy as long as he could, making them pay for each inch they took until finally, the defenders were surrounded in the back room. _"Any...ideas?"_

"_A few,"_ Lady Liadrin panted. _"...Look out!"_ They ducked to the side when something flew through the air and landed just outside their range to get to. Though his face was now bloodied and bruised, Anveena knew the person it was instantly.

"Kalec!"

He coughed up blood as he pushed himself to his feet only to be grabbed by an eight foot tall elf. _**"He fought hard, for a weakling. Said that he was protecting someone precious, as if that was what held so many of us back." **_the dragon told them. _**"Anveena, come with me. Lord Malygos is very interested in meeting you."**_

"Never! Let Kalec go!"

"_**Hahahaha! Why should I? We arrived here and told him his new orders, to take you to Malygos so your power may be put to proper use but he betrayed the Blue Dragon Flight and Lord Malygos by not only defying orders, by trying to stop us. The price of betrayal is death."**_ He grabbed Kalec by the throat, lifting him into the air. **_"For those he killed in defending you, I shall pass his sentence." _**He made a show of flexing his fingers first before he was about to break his neck.

"STOP!" Anveena pushed to the front. "You let Kalec go and leave Silvermoon alone and I'll go with you!"

The dragon thought about it a moment before throwing Kalec to the ground. "Anveena, no," he struggled to say.

"I'm sorry, my love," she said to him, as she knelt by him. "Live on." She stood back up and walked over to the leader. "You're word?"

"_**Of course. Kalec nor Silvermoon shall come to no more harm from me." **_He grabbed her and pulled her close. **_"The rest of my flight, shall do it for me."_**

"No!"

He laughed at her before giving Kalec a mirthless smile and kissed her. "You bastard, Velos! You bastard, I'll make you pay for this!" Once again laughin at them, Velos carried the kicking and screaming woman outside, he changed into his real form, and flew away.

Ilphbryn looked to the surrounding Dragonspawns, wondering what to do. It looked very bad for them. _"M'uru, we will die before we let one of these monsters harm you."_ he promised the Naaru.

_**NOT NEEDED, HELP HAS ARRIVED.**_

A bear twice the size of these dragons plowed right through them while a blue skinned woman with a worg the size of a regular bear dropped down from it, the Edge of Ruin breaking armor, hide, bone, and rending life while the bear, worg, and even little Narse clawed and bit their way through to them. "Someone call for help, little man?"

"Little!? Just because I'm not the daughter of a giant doesn't make me little, woman!" Ilphbryn said while smiling. Seeing Dragoons had followed her in, the Blood Knights charged forward, pinning the dragons between them, beating them like iron with a hammer and anvil. When the attackers were finally routed, they ran out and and saw the Earth Dragons were there, helping the undead flight fight off the blue in the sky while the dragonspawns on the ground were being pushed out the city. Even more incredible, it was not just by those wearing the banner of Konoha or even Undercity. They saw the lion of Stormwind on the chest of those fighting too. _"King Varian, King Naruto, and Queen Sylvanas has come to our aid! To victory!" _The tired defenders of Silvermoon pushed forward and forced the dragons from their home.

—oo000oo—

Lor'themar worked side by side with Naruto, Varian, and hundreds of others as they tried to help the wounded. Paladins, priest, druids, and shamans were everywhere healing soldiers that fought and citizens that were caught in the cross fire. The once beautiful city of Silvermoon had been turned into a war zone. "I must thank you, King Varian, for coming so quickly. How did you?"

"A warrior by the name of Canth Starwhisper had a mage wake me in search of help," Varian told him.

"Knew it was a good choice," Naruto muttered. "You okay son?"

The boy nodded, wincing at the bandages. "I will be, mister."

"Don't worry, a priest will be by soon and they'll fix you right up." He looked to the rest of the injured, as well as the rows of dead. "...I'm sorry I didn't get here soon enough, Lor'themar."

"You did, Lord Naruto. We'll survive and rebuild. The elves have been here a long time, we'll be here longer still." The once Farstrider gave them a weak grin, this hurt him badly but he put on a strong face for his people. "The priest will resurrect who they can so there is no reason to cry."

Varian looked at the pain around him and said, "I will call for priest, as may as I can get, to come. I'll get the high priestess if needed to bring them all back."

"Eilistraee is already hard at work to bring them back." Naruto assured them. He heard a growl and looked to where survivors of the Blue dragons were chained and magically restrained. Some snapped, snarled, and bit at their bindings but couldn't get free. Others were so weakened, they had restraints only because of necessity. "...I'll take them, Lor'themar."

"I couldn't burden you with them."

"...Your city was just attacked and your people hurt. Those dragons aren't in for a kind fate if they stay, the wound is too fresh."

Lor'themar glared at the dragons and said, "They deserve far from a kind fate... But if even I am this angry then I cannot trust my own judgment concerning them. I thank you and ask that they receive justice."

"They will, them and Malygos."

—oo000oo—

"_**Release me! Release me you insignificant insect!"**_ The dragon roared and growled at Naruto when he stood before the host of blues.

"You have attacked a people with the intent of genocide." Naruto stated.

"_**I am one of the chosen of Malygos! He marked me as his own! The words of **_you**_ means nothing to the likes of me!"_**

"Because your actions, many not fighting were killed and injured. For this, I pass sentence on you and your's. Death, by beheading."

The chains round his neck was pulled down and a tauren holding a giant ax stepped up to carry it out. _**"You shall see! Lord Malygos shall mark all of the flights! And when he does, he shall hunt down every last mage there is!"**_

"Stop!" Naruto moved closer, making the dragon snap his jaws in hopes of catching him inside his fangs. "Mark, what do you mean he shall mark them all?"

"_**I don't answer to you!"**_

"Why is his entire flight willing to do this but not Kalec!?"

"_**You're lands shall burn until all that remains is ash!"**_

Naruto gave him a punch that knocked a few fangs loose. "Search him and others for some kind of magic seal. He said he was marked as well." Dragoons started moving and quickly, he heard, "Found something," be called from one. Followed by more. All of them were marked in some way. Looking down at the dazed dragon, Naruto said, "I want to know what those are for. If you tell me, I may decide not to kill you."

The dragon grinned at him, showing many yellowed fangs. _**"The mark of Malygos. It shall be applied to all and they shall see the will of Lord Malygos. See, hear, and obey."**_ He began to laugh some. **_"All dragons shall receive it, Malygos' will be done!" _**He tried to exhale fire on Naruto but spikes driven into his sides kept his lungs from expanding enough to do it.

Naruto stared at the mark on the one before him before saying, "Get it off them. I want to see their eyes afterwards. To see if there is hope of salvation left for them."

"I will try," Ka'nes said to him. "But this is _old_ magic. I may not be enough." She looked at it and began to chant. She continued for twenty minutes without stopping but failed. "I don't get it, I've never seen a seal so refusing to open!" She pulled a knife from her side and carved a piece out. "It isn't anything deep yet I can't break it!"

"How do we get it off?"

"_**Nothing can!"**_

Naruto growled but thought of something. "It doesn't go deep? As in a tattoo?"

"Yeah."

Naruto looked to a woman behind her. "Skin it off." The woman was Darthirii Domo and she was very angry at these beast for attacking her home. She was going to enjoy this part. She did, though the dragon didn't. When she was done, the dragon had passed out and had large patches missing from his scales and skin. "Wake him." Darthirii slapped a hand to one of those patches, getting the dragon to roar in pain once more. "Are you coherent?"

"_**Yes,"**_ he replied weakly.

"Are you free from the seals?"

He didn't answer for a few moments. _**"Yes."**_

"So you know what you did then."

"_**I do."**_

"The penalty for such actions will be worst than they were now. I think I shall let Darthirii finish you up."

"_**No! No, anything but that!"**_

"Why, what reason do you have for forgiveness?"

"_**I, I ask and submit myself to you. Forgive me or not, do not do that once more."**_

"Tell me what Malygos plans to do with Anveena?"

"_**She is the Sunwell. He plans to take her magic and add it to his own. It would be like submersing in the Well of Eternity. He would be immortal. And he would have the power to make even Alexstraza and Ysera submit. He needs her to...take control of the other flights."**_ He swallowed. **_"What I did is unforgivable, kill me."_**

Naruto looked in his eyes and saw no deceit. "No, bind his wounds and imprison him as well as the others. I want all of them released for the seals. After we deal with Malygos, we shall deal with them."

Turning around as they carried out his orders, Naruto headed to the others. With that taken care of, they needed to get to Coldarra in a big hurry. And with so much magic in the air to interfere with portal spells, they have to go there in person all at once or set a summoning stone to get everyone else there. Walking in the armory where everyone was getting last minute repairs and more ammo, he saw Astrid leaning against the wall in her smaller form. "So, we going there to rescue the girl or kill the dragon?"

"There's a difference?" Ka'nes asked.

"Well, if we are going there to get the girl, then it is in and out as fast as possible. If we intend to kill the dragon..." Astrid was smiling as she gave an excited shiver. "I don't even need to say it, this is going to be a hell of a fight! This morning, ha! That was practice!"

"Gnomergan." Gar stated. "Go after one, risk losing the other."

"True, but that is if one is separated from the other." Suncatcher told them all. "Remember, this is Malygos and the most powerful magic fount in the world today. This isn't some story where the source of the villains power is stored in a far away volcano, in the land of doom, guarded by the river of the dead. Me, personally, I would keep it in my safety deposit box. Right next to my one weakness. Someplace safe and private. And when you're an Aspect, what could be more safe and private than near you?"

"Probably." Naruto agreed. "He'll have her near him to prevent us from getting to her."

The door was pushed open and Kalec, being supported by Whitemane, limped in. "I'm going too."

"No. You're in no shape for it. Even with healing spells, you look like shit." Naruto told him.

"You don't have a choice. You need a blue with you, one that knows Coldarra."

"I do know Coldarra." Frozenfury glowed a light blue in reference. "Malygos has a circle of power close to his chambers that he'll probably use to kill her with.. If we can get to it before a certain point in the ritual, I can stop it but time is running out fast."

"But I..."

"No. Bryaug, take him back."

"Yes sir." Bryaug begun to guide him back.

"Damn it, I refuse not to be a part of her rescue!" He shoved Whitemane off and stood in front of Naruto. "Would you accept not being able to help the woman you love?"

Naruto sighed. "No."

"I won't accept it either."

Naruto began to nod. "I see your point. So I hope you forgive me none the less." Naruto wrapped an arm around his throat and squeezed, cutting off blood flow to his brain. He was out in seconds. Setting him to the ground, he looked to Whitemane. "Apologize to him for me when he wakes."

"He won't be happy."

"No, he won't. I wouldn't be either. If everyone is ready, we are going." They went outside and began to climb up on some dragons waiting for them, with the two earth dragons in magic resistant armor, waiting as well as the undead dragons. The Netherwings that had come to Azeroth seeking escape and safety from the remains of the Dragonmaw clan. Spreading his wings once more, Naruto dropped his hand to the scepter at his waist still. He didn't trust anyone, even the Dragoons, with what it really was. He'd leave it but like Suncatcher said, where else was it safest? He could read the instription in the handle now. _He who holds the Sword of Light, rules the lands. He who holds the Scepter of Domination, rules the world._ And right now, he was very afraid he may just have to use it. He knew what it did far to well. The scepter, in the hands of those that knew how, controlled the Well of Eternity. Aside from the Maelstrom, the only remains of it was the Sunwell, both still very potent. He didn't know if it would effect Anveena but it was a very real possibility. _**"Get us close Sylvos, Ka'nes."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto and others appeared in the air over Borean Tundra. Already seeing the Coldarra barrier, he flew for it. _**"Bryaug, Smrgol!"**_ The two dragons and riders flew up beside him and set down on the cliff. Much of the Blue Dragonflight looks to have gathered there and many showed signs of battle.

"_**They must have also tried to attack Dalaran."**_ Bryaug growled.

"Silvermoon and Dalaran, the two most magic oriented cities in Azeroth. No wonder they attacked them." Majhan mused. "Guess neither were as easy a target as they hoped."

Naruto turned to his lieutenants and said, _**"Drizz't, Majhan, you and Bryaug and Smrgol will lead the undead flight against them. Draw their attention. From the looks of it, they are forming a barrier around that."**_ He pointed to the portal to the Eye of Eternity.

"_**Then we will beat it like a drum!"**_ Smrgol roared. **_"When it falls, Malygos will be begging for the mercy of death!"_**

Naruto smirked at the bravado but said, _**"The undead are expendable, you four are not. Survive this, thats an order."**_

"We will." Drizz't answered for them. "Hmm, outnumbered at least four to one."

"Then it is an even fight." Majhan said before casting seals of power over all of them. "Smrgol, we're not going to let some ranger from the Night Elves beat us, are we?"

"_**Not at all!"**_ Roaring, Smrgol scrutched his legs before pushing off, leading half the undead into battle against the blues, followed quickly by Bryaug. Like waves crashing on the shore, the forces of Konoha slammed into the blues. Looking at them, Naruto could see even more of the blue markings on their bodies. Malygos enslaved his whole flight. Naruto spread his wings and flew into the barrier, stabbing it with both swords. Forcing them apart, he opened a hole in it before grabbing the lades with his tails, widening it more.

"_**Now! Go through!"**_ The others slipped in followed by Naruto as he releasing the power. The barrier closed behind him, sending ripples through the rest of it. Going through the portal, they found themselves on one of the Blue's floating platforms. Inside an orb floating in the air was Anveena while kneeling beneath it, facing away from them was the dragon that defeated Kalec.

"_**For years I awaited this. Our lord was mistaken to send you to that power source all those years ago. Now, I will..."**_ He stood up and his eyes focused on Naruto. **_"A...A boy? I destroyed Silvermoon, kidnapped his love, and Kalecgos sent a boy to deal with me."_**

"Let Lady Anveena go." Ilphbryn ordered.

"_**I answer only to Lord Malygos, not to insects like you. Leave this place, mortals don't belong here. And tell that cowered Kalecgos that time passes quickly for the girl. She isn't long for this world."**_

"He won't be joining us, I refused to let him." Naruto told the dragon. "Now, who are you?"

The dragon scoffed but said, _**"I am Durohan the Sky Terror."**_ He changed back to his real form, revealing he didn't have the enslavement seals.

"You did that willingly," Naruto said, shocked.

"_**Of course. You pathetic mortals have grown too arrogant, it was time to remind you of your place. To serve your betters."**_

Elaine snarled at him. "I will kill you, slowly."

"_**Yes, yes, I will know unending pain. Say your words, I have heard them before."**_

"Where is Malygos?" Sylvos demanded.

"_**Completing the ritual to take her power. You didn't think we would determine the war for the Sunwell in a battle between you and me, did you?"**_ Durahan spread his wings, roaring at them. **_"The time for words has ended! DIE!"_** He inhaled deeply and set a blast of fired at them. Naruto blocked it before running forward, casting his spells. Durahan, if he thought about it more, would have recognized that he was being coerced to focus solely on Naruto. As he didn't, he could only dodged out of the way of the bigger spells being hurled at him. Naruto jumped to the side, trying to stab him with one of his sword to drain the life out of him but Durahan was agile and his hide thick. The dragon snapped to the side as his tail came around and hit Naruto's outstretched arm, making Frozenfury slip from his grasp.

"Shit."

Duraham grinned, feeling the cold leave with the blade. Jumping into the air, he inhaled once more and covered the death knight in fire. He stopped and landed over the slightly cooked Naruto, pinning him to the ground with one of his claws. _**"Ah, yes, I know you. You are the Dragonkeeper, are you not? Lord Malygos will reward me for..."**_

"Ra-tilt!"

"Dragon Slave!"

Both attacks slammed into the dragon, throwing him off of Naruto and into one of the pillars, breaking it. The dragon forced himself back to his feet, roaring at them. _**"You test my patience!"**_ He inhaled again before a serpentine dragon formed of wind appeared and clamped around his mouth, holding the fire back. Fire fighting to come out, Talinth's dragon held it in, burning his insides. Astrid, Nara, and Elaine peppered the drake with their arrows while their partners all tore into its flesh, and soul. His claw was covered in magic a moment before he swept it free, forcing them all back. _**"I cannot be contained!"**_ A spell silenced both Ka'nes and Sylvos, ending their spell casting. _**"I cannot be controlled!"**_He knocked aside Gar, Suncatcher, Naruto, and Ilphbryn. _**"Know this as you die, ever pathetic, ever fools!"**_ He focused on Anveena and magic slipped from her into a five point star seal into front of him. His own magic formed a ball in front of him mouth before he roared at them, making it shot like a lance into the seal, empowering it. Only to stop, something feeling very wrong. _**"I feel...cold."**_ He fell forward and there on his chest, in a hole in his scales, Suncatcher's frostbrand had embedded, cutting his heartstring.

They all looked from it to the gnome. "What? I saw an opening so I went for it." He went over and pulled it free.

"Regis Suncatcher, the dragon slayer." Naruto mused as he looked for Frozenfury. "Nice ring to it."

"_**SO, DURAHAN HAS FALLEN."**_ They all turned to see Malygos fly onto the platform. **_"HE WAS THE ONE THAT HAD GROWN ARROGANT. DRAGONKEEPER, WELCOME TO MY REALM. I TAKE IT YOU HAVE COME TO SWEAR YOURSELVES TO ME?"_**

"You're more insane than I took you for if you think that." Naruto growled.

"_**OH NO NO NO. FAR FROM IT BOY. I AM QUITE INSIDE A SANE STATE OF MIND."**_

"Then why declare war on the world!?" Sylvos demanded.

"_**NO, NOT THE WORLD, ON MAGIC USERS. THEY HAVE GROWN TO NUMEROUS, TOO POWERFUL. FEEL OUT THE MANA OF THE WORLD, IN THIS PLACE, SUCH IS POSSIBLE. FEEL THE WORLD, HOW SHE CRIES IN PAIN."**_

"So you think killing the mages of the world will save it!?" Elaine demanded.

"_**NOT BY ITSELF, NO. BUT YOU MORTALS VIEW MANA AS AN UNENDING FOUNT. IT IS NOT. THERE IS A LIMIT, THE WORLD MAY REGENERATE IT FAST BUT WITH SO MANY MAGES, YOU HAVE BEGUN USING FASTER THAN SHE CAN RESTORE. AND WHEN THE MANA IS GONE, THE WORLD SHALL DIE."**_

"Than explain that! Let us do something about it instead of just taking it into your own hands!" Ka'nes shouted. "We aren't so simple as to not be willing to correct our mistakes."

"_**BUT WOULD YOU STOP PRACTICING YOUR MAGIC? THAT IS ANOTHER PART. YES, IT WOULD BE EASY TO RESTORE THE WORLD, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE USE OF MAGIC. WOULD YOU, GIRL, GIVE IT UP? THE ELF? DRAGONKEEPER IS THE MOST POWERFUL HERE, EVEN WITH MYSELF, AND HE USES A GOOD DEAL OF MAGIC, THOUGH FAR DIFFERENT THAN YOU TWO. YES, YOU MAY HEAL THE PLANET BUT MAGIC WILL CONTINUE, AND THE BURNING LEGION WILL FEEL IT. THEY WILL RETURN."**_

"Are ye bat shit crazy!?" Gar asked. "Tha' Burnin' Legion already returned and we fought them off! They know about the world already!"

"_**ALL THE MORE REASON TO STOP TEMPTING THEM. YOU ARE THE 'SEEKERS OF PEACE', YES? THEN SHOULD YOU NOT JOIN ME TO ENSURE PEACE FROM THESE DEMONS?"**_

"They aren't the only threat to face the world." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Malygos, look at what you have done. Right now, your flight battles Dalaran and Wyrmrest Accord. Outside this very realm, they battle against the Earth Dragonflight, all so we can come here and stop this. I beg you, give words a chance and let Anveena go."

Malygos leaned back on his rear legs, raising a claw up to his jaw and stoking it. _**"YOU WOULD THINK YOURSELF WISER THAN MYSELF, MALYGOS THE SPELL WEAVER? NORGANNON, THE TITAN MASTER MAGICIAN AND KEEPER OF LORE, IMPARTED ME WITH HIS POWER AND WISDOM. AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW BETTER THAN MYSELF?"**_

Naruto took a deep breath, choosing his words very carefully. "The titans are powerful and wise, but their creations and constructs are not perfect. Mistakes can be done by anyone, including yourself."

Malygos was silent as he continued stroking his beard. _**"HMM. WELL SAID, I DO SEE THE WISDOM IN YOUR WORDS BUT LAY UNCONVINCED. YOU MORTALS SHOW YOURSELVES FAR TOO SHORTSIGHTED AND WARLIKE."**_ He glanced up at Anveena. _**"NOR WOULD I BE WILLING TO RETURN THE SUNWELL..."**_

"Anveena! She is lady Anveena of Silvermoon!" Ilphbryn shouted. "Do not speak of her like some mere possession!"

"_**THAT IS BUT A SHELL. USELESS, EASILY DISCARDED."**_

"That is a woman in love with the man that saved her! She is kind, she is passionate! She laughs, she cries, she hurts, she bleeds!" Ilphryn held his hammer tight. "She has brought compassion back to my people, helped guide us from the wrong path we walked!"

Malygos dropped his claw to the ground and focused on the paladin. _**"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT SHE HAS FEELINGS AND A HEART?"**_

"What else would I be saying!?"

Malygos shook his head. _**"SHE PRETENDS VERY WELL, EVEN SO FAR AS TO THINK SHE DOES HERSELF. BUT SHE IS EMPTY INSIDE."**_

"I will save her from _all_ that will try to harm her!"

Malygos laughed. _**"THAT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD HAVE TO KILL ME. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN, BOY? DO YOU POSSESS THE POWER AND STRENGTH TO KILL AN ASPECT? THE RITUAL TO DRAIN HER OF HER POWER HAS BEGUN. AT THIS POINT, THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HER IS TO DESTOY THE NEW VESSEL FOR IT. ME."**_

Naruto swallowed and said, "How far you have fallen. You took the will of your flight away from them. You are sacrificing the lives of those that never bore anyone any ill will."

"_**I AM GUILTLESS, I DO ONLY WHAT MUST BE DONE TO SAVE AZEROTH."**_

"Now you would add this girls blood to your guilt?"

"_**MY CONCIOUS IS CLEAR."**_

"You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim you haven't a qualm. But never can you run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes of the Elune!" Eilistraee charged against him

Malygos hesitated. He knew he was hurting the lives of the world but the needs of the many out weighed the needs of the few. _**"I...I WILL NOT BE DETERED! THE MAGES OF THE WORLD MUST BE BROUGHT UNDER CONTROL AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO DO IT! IF YOU WILL NOT JOIN ME THEN YOU ARE AGAINST ME!"**_

Elaine reacted. She had picked up Frozenfury, one of the few people that may aside from Naruto, with the intentions of returning it to Naruto. Now she stabbed it into the dragon's side and twisted. "And I will defend my home and loved one! Malygos, if you are to try and slay Silvermoon, then you will first go through us!" She felt the blade fight to defeat his soul and devour it but Malygos was far stronger than that. So she pushed her own power into the sword, willing it to defeat the dragon and end this here. Malygos was roaring in pain as he tried to fight off the icy tendril of Frozenfury.

_**'So weak!'**_ he heard in the back of his mind. _**'We you not the one just condemning the magic users? Hahaha! Come, I shall devour you!'**_

—oo000oo—

Malygos wasn't inside his realm anymore, he was in a field full of the dead. Nor was he alone. What he saw was something like a multitailed fox, with dragon and demon wings sprouting from its back. _**"WHAT ARE YOU!?"**_

"_**I am Frozenfury and I HUNGER!" **_the monster shouted in what sounded like hundreds of voices. It lunged at him, wrapping its tails around him and tried to bite his throat.

Malygos pushed him off. _**"I AM MALYGOS! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN A RUNEBLADE TO DESTROY THE LIKES OF ME!"**_

"_**Oh, in that case, maybe a little help is needed!"**_ A dark energy filled Frozenfury. **_"There is but one thing that can hold me back! WILL! Something you are sorely lacking!"_** It grew larger than the dragon, far larger, before rearing its head back and bringing its jaws down on Malygos' twisted his head out of the way and bit at Frozenfury's exposed neck. The spirit of the sword roared in pain before it slashed a claw at his eye, followed by a rake across his muzzle. The two snarled back at one another, nursing their wounds before Frozenfury began to laugh. It's form began to shimmer a moment before it's wings vanished and three lights came off it. They went up in the air before coming down and changing into three ghost. The first turned into Varimathas. The second Shootingstar. And the final into Azshara.

"_**So, I've been reduced to this." **_Varimathas mused. "**_Fighting for the will of a sword."_**

"_**Well, if nothing else, it gives me the chance to complete someone long left long unfinished."**_ Shootingstar chuckled, glaring at the blue.

"Lord Malygos, it has been many eons since I last saw you. I guess you made the boy your enemy as well." Azshara said to him.

"_**Enough."**_ Kyuubi said to them. **_"Hold him and I will devour his soul."_**

Malygos went to cast a spell when he found he couldn't grasp his magic. "I apologize my lord but this is a place of the spirit, not the body." Azshara told him before a spell of her own shot from his hands, holding his legs in place.

Shootingstar jumped on his back, claws tearing wing and scale. _**"I'm going to enjoy this!" **_Fire came from his mouth, scaring Malygos.

Varimathas glared at Kyuubi before darkness covered his claws, rending flesh where ever he swung. _**"If I must suffer this humility, at least it is against one my obstacles to destroying this pathetic world."**_

Malygos fought as hard as he could but he knew he was losing. _**"FACE ME YOURSELF, MONSTER!" **_Kyuubi only continued to chuckle. He took a step back, before jumping on him, pinning Malygos to the ground while reabsorbing the three. Kyuubi once more reared his head and this time, Malygos couldn't stop him from splitting his head.

—oo000oo—

It lasted but an instant before both Elaine, Malygos, and Anveena dropped to the ground. Ilphbryn Jumped up into the air and caught her as she fell. "Lord Naruto, I have her!"

Naruto ran over to Elaine, reaching to take the sword from her hand only to pull back in pain. "It stung me...Frozentfury stung me..." Holding her hand, he used it to pull it from Malygos. "Is he alive!?"

Eilistraee touched Malygos' head. "...No, he's dead." She glanced at Elaine. "Is she...well, I know that it was because of the Kyuubi that you survived it but what about Elaine?"

Naruto looked from her to the woman in his arms. "...Arthas' heart was stilled by Frostmourn. If she too has lost her soul...the same will have happened to her." He rested his ear against her chest. "Please..." _**Ba-thump. Ba-thump.**_ Naruto snapped his eyes open and lifted from her. "I don't believe it. She's whole? But why?"

Astrid moved close to them and said, "Maybe because you resurrected her?" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"What do you mean resurrected her?" Sylvos asked. "Elaine has died?"

Naruto looked from Astrid to Elaine. "No, she...never survived." Now he had the attention of everyone there. "Ilph, you were right when you said you helped buried Elaine's body. She died and was raised as a banshee by Arthas. When I escaped from him...I took her with me. On the way back, we encountered a group of blood elves, one of which was a ranger woman. We ended up fighting and I placed Elaine's spirit inside the woman's body. It changed to become how she was before she died."

Everyone was silent a moment before Gar spoke. "Not the brave escape from Icecrown aye imagined."

The sound of stone cracking made everyone look to their feet. The platform was breaking up no that Malygos could no longer sustain it. "Now would be a good time to leave!" Sylvos shouted before he reopened the portal down below. "Unless you want to stay, of course."

Naruto grabbed Frozenfury, ignoring the pain, and slipped it back inside it's scabbard. "Hell no!" He ran on through after the others. Back on the ground, the blue dragons had all fallen to the ground, weak and confused while rumbling could be heard far above before a shower of falling rocks came down.

Bryaug and Smrgol landed with the netherdrakes they rode in on. _**"Everyone is confused, get on so we can leave!"**_ Smrgol shouted.

"You heard the dragon!" Nara shouted, climbing up in front of Ilphbryn. "Let's go!"

"_**Right!"**_ her netherdrake said before climbing up into the air. He started flying when a huge bolder flew at them. Nara screamed while the drake chuckled. The rock passed right through them and the drake said, **_"Netherdrakes are only hit when we want to be hit, missy." _**The other drakes followed and they soon disappeared.

—oo000oo—

Naruto set Elaine down in his bed and walked out. "Why not tell us, Lord Naruto?" Sylvos asked.

"I forgot, I guess. I always knew, in the back of my mind, that it wasn't her original body, but I didn't care. I'm hardly normal myself nor did I want to bring it up. Elaine didn't want you to know, she wanted it forgotten."

"So neither of you trusted us," Ilphbryn asked.

Naruto looked to them both. "That isn't it. Elaine fought and died to protect Silvermoon. That should've been the end of it but Arthas had other ideas. Instead, she was corrupted into a being that many are rightly afraid of. She would rather the image that she died fighting shattered than you to look at her like that."

Gar sighed. "Aye, lad, aye would too."

Sylvos nodded. "Better to ask for forgiveness than ask to be understood I guess. I just wish you told us before."

"We're not running away now," Ilphbryn continued.

"Yeah, the general is the best." Suncatcher agreed.

"What their trying to say, Naruto," Talinth said to him, "is that we stuck with you two this far, we're going the whole way no matter what."

Naruto smiled at them. "Thanks, guys." They heard growling and grumbling from the room. Naruto looked back and said, "She's reliving some of Malygos' memories. I did too when I killed Shootingstar. It'll pass quickly. Excuse me but she'll be hungry soon."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Talinth told him.

"Two eyes," Nara corrected.

Astrid, wearing his ring, watched him leave. "Does he do this sort of thing often?"

"Oh yes." Suncatcher told her. "You get used to it."

The grumbling came back and Ka'nes went in. "...All you boys leave."

"Why?" Gar demanded.

"Because she's in pain and we need to remove her clothes to see why." Ka'nes waved her hand and the men all flew out the room with the door shutting behind them. "She's talking about her back." Astrid picked her up and Nara slipped her armor and blouse off. Wings were starting to grow halfway up. Removing her pants next showed the start of a tail.

"Naruto doesn't look like this, only when he wants to be." Talinth stated.

"He keeps his power in check behind a seal." Eilistraee said, snapping her fingers. "Elune, moon goddess, show us how to save this servant of the world." she prayed.

A greenish blue dot appeared on Elaine's stomach and started to spread out in a spiral with four lines surrounding it. "Wow,"Astrid said, looking at it. "Just how high up in her clergy are you that she listens to you?"

"Actually," Eilistraee said, rubbing the back of her head. "I never went back to complete the ranking. I'm only a friar. Ka'nes, I assume you've been studying the sealing Naruto showed you?"

"Yes. Oh, of course." She looked at it a moment before tracing it with her fingers, chanting words of power as she did. As her fingers went, it changed from blue-green to ink black. Having traced all of it, she placed her hand over it and said, "Luminos Kardis Karla Marfa!" The seal lit up a moment until it faded, leaving clean skin behind and her features returning to normal. "Whew." She growled something in dragonic and Elaine mubbled something back. "She should be coming back around soon. Set her on the bed, Astrid, and lets go."

"Shouldn't we put her clothes back on," Nara asked.

"Heavens no. Just imagine Naruto's face when he comes back in." She opened the door and led the others out. "Astrid, that means you too."

"But I wanted to play too," she whined.

"Play? Is it something I can join?" They looked to the side and saw Naruto there, out of his armor and with blond hair instead of white. "Anyway, Ilph, give this to Naruto. Its progress report on the ninja program." He glanced at the girls. "By the way, who's the blue chick? She's hot?"

"Of course, you haven't met yet. Ramen, this is Astrid of the Hildnir. She challenged Naruto to what turned out to be a marriage fight and lost. Now, she is to be his second wife."

"What!? That bastard not only gets Elaine, and all these lovely ladies hanging around him, he gets them throwing themselves on him too!?"

Sylvos sighed. "Princess Ka'nes, Astrid, this is Ramen, the son of Arashi of the Ebon Blade and Naruto's double from this world. Personally, I think he's a pain in the neck and don't see how they're the same person."

"Hey, I can be serious too!" Ramen growled.

"With a name like Ramen?"

"Its my work name! All the great rogues had an alias!"

"Oh? And what is your real name?"

"Its Ashram." Ramen held himself proudly when he said it.

"That...is actually a respectable name." Nara told him.

"But I'm a rogue! I'm why people lock their doors at night! I want a name that strikes fear in people!"

"Uh huh. And 'Ramen' strikes fear in people?" Ka'nes asked.

"Its a working progress!" Ramen grumbled a bit before turning down the hall. "Hey Naruto, left my report with Ilphbryn."

"Thanks." He came into view holding a tray of food. "Have a good one."

"You too," Ramen called.

Naruto nodded his thanks to the others before walking into the room. Before the door closed, the saw him look at Elaine with his face red. Ka'nes thought about it a moment before casting a seal on the door, locking him in. "There, finally." She went up and put a sign on the door. _**Do not open until Winter's Viel.**_ "That should be more than enough time."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Don't know why but really felt excited to get this one out so I got it done quickly. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Hell, its about Time

I found a picture of Arthas and Illidan using the ninja center-fold! Http:/ us. blizzard. com/ _images /community /fanart /en_us /screens

—oo000oo—

Naruto was stroking Elaine's hair when her eyes fluttered open. "Hey pretty lady."

"_**Naruto?"**_ she growled in dragonic. **_"What happened? Is Malygos dead?"_**

"He is, you did it." he said before kissing her forehead.

Elaine smiled at him. _**"I guess you're the Blue Dragon Aspect now."**_

"Nope. 'Whom so ever holds this blade shall wield knowledge eternal'. When Malygos died, it was you, not I, that held Frozenfury." Naruto informed her before leaning close to her until his cheek was against her's and he kissed her ear followed by her cheek and then her lips.

"_**Na...ah...Naruto, what are you, uh, doing?"**_

"Kissing you. How do you feel?"

"_**A little hungry."**_ she told him before kissing him back. When she pulled back though, she glanced down and said, **_"Naruto, why am I wearing nothing but my underwear?"_**

"I was wondering that same thing." He set her food next to her and got up. "I'll go ask them." He went to the door and tried to open it. "Huh?" He tried again but to no avail. "Hey, what's going on!" He stepped back and slammed his shoulder into it, getting a glowing wall to appear. "...Ka'nes, undo this right now!"

"Nuh uh, Naruto, you two have been wasting time for too long. Get to it first!" Naruto glared at her through the door before sighing.

"That why you stripped Elaine?"

"No, that was because she needed a seal to control her new power." the naga princess called through the door. "Stop wasting time already."

Naruto shook his head and went back to Elaine. "It looks like were stuck here."

Elaine cleared her throat and tried speaking again, this time coming out ancient elven. _"Any other trouble?"_

"Frozenfury has a stomach ache, I guess you could say. Until you can take the rest of Malygos' magic, I can't wield it."

"_I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean..."_

Naruto was already waving it off. "I shouldn't have lost it. And if you hadn't then he might still be alive, and we be the ones that are dead." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Though I must admit, you look beautiful with serpent eyes and scales." Her hands shot up to her face to find nothing but a laughing Naruto.

Glaring at him, she slapped him on the shoulder, pushing him a few feet. _"You're horrible!"_

"I know, Tsunade-obaasan said the same thing. Well, since we've been locked into your room, I guess there's only one thing to do."

Elaine looked at him and suddenly found her mouth dry. "And that is?" she asked, not noticing that she finally returned to speaking normally.

Naruto smirked and said, "Try my version of teleportation." She looked at him questioningly with a little disappointment while he got up and began to gather up her clothes, armor, and gear. "Hmm. Where to, where to? Elaine, please put these on." He waited while she did. "Ka'nes, I assume that you are going to keep us in here a while which means someone is watching Pamela, correct?"

"Of course." she called through the door.

"Good."

Elaine pulled up the hood of her cloak and said, "Alright, Naruto, what are you up to?"

"Remember when I tried to summon that toad but it failed?"

"Yes."

"Well, once, I was summoned myself. Same principle, I just needed the destination. My father also made a technique where he could port from one point to another thanks to a seal. I have been working on something for me to get around with, in case Sylvos and Ka'nes couldn't teleport us somewhere." He saw she was ready and smiled. "Ka'nes, can you make this door transparent for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Fine, fine." The upper half of the door looked like glass so the two were now staring at each other. "What is it?" Naruto pulled down an eyelid, stuck his tongue out at her, picked up Elaine, and did the handseals for the summoning no jutsu, only for them to vanish in a cloud of smoke. Ka'nes and Talinth looked through to door in disbelief before they opened the seal and truly found them gone. "How did he do that?"

—oo000oo—

A cloud of smoke was the only warning Naruto was coming. "Ah, perfect." He set Elaine down and smiled at her.

"Huh?" She looked around and saw she was at a beach. "Naruto, where are we?"

"We are on the Broken Ilse, all alone." Naruto told her with a grin. "I've actually been planning getting away with you ever since I kissed you." He took out a scroll and unsealed a blanket, umbrella, and a picnic basket. "And since Ka'nes was so kind as to give me the time off, I figure why not now."

Naruto kissed her neck, pulling out a moan of pleasure. "Oh… And putting our…armor back…uh, on?"

"Heh, what can I say, I find it sexy when a woman removes her clothes one… piece…at…a…time." With each pause, he gave her a kiss, ending with blowing a little over her ear, getting Elaine to shiver.

"N, No fair! Using my…memories against me!" she mock protested. Naruto just smirked before kissing her on the lips, silencing any further protest.

—oo000oo—

"Where is he!" Ka'nes demanded the clone Naruto left behind.

Naruto just smiled helplessly and shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, you're him!"

"True, up until he made me, then I was separated from him. Relax, he's fine and he'll be back."

"It's been three days!"

Astrid just sighed at her and said, "Surely you have an idea, betrothed."

Naruto sighed at the new pet name. "Well, if I was me, which I am, alone with the love of my life, which he is, I would be putting the moves that my sensei taught me on."

"Which are?" Fairbanks asked him.

Naruto considered it a moment before shrugging. He went up to Astrid and knelt down on one knee, taking her hand. "My love, with you, no day is too long. With you by my side, I can face the night and coming dawn. And in the morning hues of sun swept fire caresses your passionate face. Alone with thee in pure desire, to worship your untold grace. My soul would cry in silent prayer, in hours spent apart. Your essence warms the evening air, as I dance into your heart." He finished it by kissing her hand, making Astrid's face warm up. Standing back up, he said. "Some people believe that actions speak louder than words and that they are a waste of time. Obviously, I don't, only the wrong words are. The right words can make a more lasting impression than a thousand kisses." He held up his hand, gesturing to Astrid. "And yet, there is always going to be a certain, unique charm in the intimate, physical acts of love that no word can ever replicate nor replace. The gentle brush of a lover's fingers against your cheek." His fingertips traced her cheekbone as he moved around her. "The warmth of their breath upon your nape when in embrace." Naruto's arms snaked around her waist from behind as he spoke into her neck, getting a soft moan. "And of course, the kiss is important too. It tells volumes about the person you are kissing. If its weak, you're weak. If its foolish, you're foolish. As a death knight and a ninja, I am _never_ weak and only rarely a fool. Strong and serious. Yet as I am a ninja, I must also know how to apply my strength. Gentle whenever I can, forceful when needed. All of which is determined by what my lover needs me to be." To prove his point, he looked into Astrid's face over her shoulder and kissed her. At first her breath just caught, then her eyes widened, before they almost started to roll up into her head. Naruto let her go and she stumbled into her seat. "...Dipping a bit into the wine, Astrid? Anyway, there's more than just that. It just gets a bit harder to show outside a bedroom." He sat back down, a bit self-satisfied he still had it if Astrid's reaction was anything to go by. She was still in shock.

"You're sensei taught you that?" Ka'nes asked in disbelief.

"What can I say, he taught me to be a great ninja and a great lover." Naruto replied with a shrug.

Suncatcher glanced between them and then walked up to him. "Excuse me, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Naruto followed him into the hall. "What's up?"

"What the hell was that?" He said it calmly but you could hear the iron beneath the surface.

Naruto was already nodding. "I understand, you want to know why I'm being unfaithful to Elaine. I'm not. Right now, Elaine and I are discussing Astrid and us. She will _never_ hold the place Elaine does with me. It might have been possible had I not met her first." He leaned against the wall. "Suncatcher...you are all my friends, I would give _anything_ of me that you would ask. And I can't hurt my friends. For some light knows reason, she might have actually fallen in love with a scoundrel like me. If so...I just don't want to break her heart. Fight dragons over that."

He frowned but nodded. "I can understand that. But you better do something like that only _if_ the General allows it, understood."

"Oh, it is crystal clear. Pass it around to the others please, but not Astrid." They headed back in and he asked. "So what's on the list of boring things I must sit through and hear today?"

Whitemane walked up, smirking at his question. "Usual reports. Income from trade with Nagas. Silverpine Forest has been completely regrown and the last of the signs of the plague short of the Forsaken is gone from the Eastern Kingdoms."

Naruto nodded. "Good, good."

"We received a request for aid from Prince Galen Trollbane in retaking Stromgarde from a group known as the Syndicate and Boulderfist Ogres."

"Fairbanks, whats the situation there exactly?"

"During the Third War, King Thoras Trollbane, one of the largest supporters of the original Alliance, was assassinated. From there, the City fell under siege. It was evacuated of civilians and the defenders fell back to possess only a quarter of it. There is a territory war between the ogres and the Syndicate. And not just the city itself but the kingdom as well. With the Forsaken easing up against them, more of the standing army has been able to engage them but they still require help."

"Thank you, High Inquisitor." He motioned his hands to the table and it lit up an instant before becoming a map of two objects. Outlands and Azeroth. Naruto smiled, he loved magic. He touched Azeroth, then the Eastern Kingdoms, finally the Arathi Highlands. "Alright, I have to assume that they wish the city intact so I can't just send in my flight and burn it and their enemies to ash. Marjhan and Bryaug will lead ten dragonriders and a platoon of gryphon riders in a harassing and guerrilla attacks. I want them tenderized by the time..." He suddenly went up in smoke as the real Naruto walked in, smiling like the cat that caught the canary with Elaine a step behind and to his side, also pleased. He took the clone's place and continued. "By the time the...fifth cavalry arrives. I'll need a general, any volunteers?" He didn't look to all the others, he focused right on Astrid.

She noticed everyone staring at her. "Me, you want me to lead an army."

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "Astrid, there are a couple of reasons for this. First off, you are a symbol of the strength of Konoha. A dragonrider as well as a non-human, a ranger, and a Seeker of Peace. You are strongly a focus of us outside of Konoha. Plus, you need experience leading men and women in combat. The Seekers are also generals of the Dragoons, should the need arise. In the final assault against Icecrown, you may very well find yourself leading others once more. You will of course have an adviser there to assist you in planning and leading but the command will fall upon you."

"And what will you be doing during all this?"

"_We_," Elaine answered, "have already secured a landing in the Dragonwaste solely for the landing of the Dragoons. Everyone else will be moving north to begin the final engagement while a few of us," she waved her hand to show Northrend, "will finish cleaning up the Blue Dragonflight." She touched the Borean Tundra to focus on it. "The Blues are without a leader right now and will begin to regroup. Should what Naruto and I have planned fail, then we will need to possibly destroy them entirely."

"I believe you can handle it, Astrid." Naruto said to her. "I'm sending a good adviser with you as well as Marjhan. You're just going up against humans and Ogres, should be easy. Well, compared to what we normally deal with."

"...Wait, you have several tens of thousand soldiers at your command and you are sending a single battalion!"

Elaine sighed. "Yes, Astrid, that is exactly what we are doing. Take a look at the map." One more wave of her hand, it returned to Arathi Highlands, rising from the table to show the hills and valleys. "Look, it is mostly rolling plains with hills dotting here and there. They know the land and the caves. The gryphons riders will provide scouting but for the most part, you can see them, they can see you. A mass of soldiers running through will do less than a smaller group of highly skilled men. While on the plains, they can put their mounts to even better use. I can only assume you never fought like that before so in the march south, you better listen to Whitemane about that. I suggest taking first the Northfold Manor. Its position near the wall and mountains will offer protection as well as a place to camp with the added benefit of taking it from the syndicate. From there, the land stretches out to you and many targets of opportunity will present itself."

Astrid nodded, seeing what she meant when she moved to the map. "What then?"

"That is for you to decide, commander. Situations may change once you reach there." Whitemane told her. "Don't worry, the Fifth is a good battalion. We'll see through this."

—oo000oo—

Lord Falconcrest and his servant and bodyguard Otto, were inside the highest room of the keep, looking at the cloaked individual across from him. "Let me get this right," Falconcrest said in disbelief, "you want us to attack Konoha, a World Power who's leader is rumored to command black dragons and dragonspawn, who's army is the singular largest in either the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, who's coast are guarded by an ironclad alliance with the Naga, who's northern borders by the magic of the elves, and the western by the undead themselves, with my paltry sum in comparison of just five hundred men and women, capture and then deliver to _you_ the _Dragonkeeper_ and a famed general of the Alliance, Elaine Whisperwind, alive, unharmed if possible, with their current arms and armor. Is that the gist of it?"

A dry, leathery voice from deep within the cowl of that cloak chuckled. _**"Yessss."**_ it hissed. _**"That is exactly what I ask of you. And to do it, I offer this to you."**_ From within its robes, a gloved hand pulled out a flute and set it on the table. _**"This flute is enchanted to put to sleep any dragon within sight whenever it is played. An enchanted sleep that will not be easily broken. They will wake in ten hours on their own."**_

"And how will this help subdue those two?"

A chill settled over the two humans as they could feel it begin to give them a cold, cruel smile. _**"Dragonkeeper and Whisperwind have transcend mortality and have become dragons, as powerful as the aspects themselves. My master wishes to make them his but their lands are protected against him and his agents. You, on the other hand, are humans, able to slip in unseen and vanish as quickly."**_

Falconcrest shook his head. "What is in it for us? What can your master give us that will make this worth it?"

"_**What do you wish?"**_

Falconcrest was taken aback by that. Few were the opportunity to name your price. Yet, could this thing's master deliver? "Alterac is no longer worth having, it was destroyed between the dragons, orcs, and dwarves. First, I want the kingdom of Stromgarde as my own. If I take Dragonkeeper, I want Konoha as well." He thought about possessing Whisperwind, even for a short time. Her beauty was told by many when he was a child, her suitors coming from all corners of the Alliance only to be turned down one and all. "I want Whisperwind to service me in my bedchamber before I hand her over to you."

"_**Anything else?"**_

"You think your master can deliver that?" Otto asked incredulously.

"_**I know my master can. I was only wondering if you not wanted the ultimate prize of them all."**_

"Which is?"

"_**My master rewards those that does his service with **_great_** power, far beyond what they would achieve in and of themselves. Even the ability to live forever."**_ Falconcrest scoffed but did not interrupt. _**"I bring you three more offerings to aid you. First, a messenger from Trollbane made it to Konoha. He wishes to be part of the assault on Icecrown but cannot with his city under siege as it is. The Dragonkeeper has eagerly agreed to send one of his own lieutenants leading a force that will crush the presence of both the Boulderfist ogres and the Syndicate in the Arathi Highlands. She will be easily identified for her blue skin. Second, I offer this."**_ It pulled something else from its robes. It was a long, straight blade and next to it was a gauntlet. _**"The Charon's Claw." **_Falconcrest looked at it closely. The sword had a slender, razor-edged, gleaming red blade, its length inscribed with designs of cloaked figures and tall scythes, accentuated by a black blood trough running along its center. The pommel was a skull with the hilt itself a vertebrae and ribcage. The cross piece resembled a pelvic skeleton with legs spread out wide and bent back toward the head so the hand fit neatly within the 'bony' boundaries. All of the pommel, hilt and crossbar, was white like bleached bone. Perfect white except the eyes which seemed like black pits one moment and flared with fire the next. The gauntlet was black metal with red stitching running through it. _**"This sword will cut finer than any other save the most powerful swords on the planet; Ashbringer, Frostmourne, Frozenfury. Any wound made by this blade is fatal, no matter how small. It will fester and poison them. On command it will leave trails of ashen walls to cut off a person's view. Finally, it emits a dark light that while allowing the wielder to see, makes him invisible to all sight that sees through heat."**_

"Like that of a dragon." Falconcrest said before reaching for it.

Only to have the creature grab his hand with a hiss. _**"Don't touch it! Charon's Claw is sentient! Those that does must face its will, and those that lose to it are destroyed! A very gruesome death, an ability it passes on to the wielder through contact or simply stabbing it into someone."**_

"What use is a sword I can't hold, beast!"

It held up the gauntlet. _**"That is what this is for. All magic that targets the wearer is directed to the gauntlet where it can be contained and even redirected. This makes it safe to wield."**_

Lord Falconcrest took the gauntlet from it and picked up the blade. Distantly, he thought he could hear something howl in anger. "I have a prisoner I can test this on." He said with a grin.

"_**My final gift."**_ It snapped its fingers and a ogre walked in.

"What is it?" both heads asked.

"_**I trust you recognize the leader of the Boulderfist?"**_

"I do, what I don't understand is why it's here."

"_**He is here to serve you, him and his clan."**_

Falconcrest gave a wicked grin. With the ogres emboldening his men, they could quickly finish here in Stromgarde. "It will be done."

"_**It will."**_ the creature agreed. **_"It will or you will die, it matters not. My master loses nothing but his time if you fail."_** They heard skittering from inside the cloak as it moved to the side.

Making Otto frown. "Don't tell me you intend to wait here."

"_**I will, and I will make myself useful if needed. Now, I am particularly interested to see Charon's Claw fillet some poor man's soul once more." **_Falconcrest hesitated a moment at hearing that but he sheathed the blade and went to the prisoner.

It was a soldier that was captured and tortured for information, though he wasn't willing to give any. Before he had the chance to spit on Falconcrest's boots, Charon's Claw was tossed on the ground at his feet. He stared at it a moment before figuring they were giving him the chance to defend himself before they kill him. He reached for it and his pained screams were heard all through the keep. The flesh of his head was peeled back and fire came from his mouth and eyes while the blade destroyed his soul. Falconcrest, Otto, and the guards watched in horror at the painful death while the creature watched amused. When finally he died, Falconcrest picked up the blade and returned it to its scabbard. "And _I_ can do that to someone?"

"_**Yes. Hold them and will it to happen to them as well. It will take longer to happen, which gives them time to throw you off but should you be able to..."**_ It gave an evil, bone chilling chuckle.

—oo000oo—

Elaine and Naruto stood before the blue dragon prisoners, fully in the grasp of their own power. Elaine was covered in blue scales, her hair had turned to white spines while her cloak had transformed into a pair of wings with the membrane stretching from from their tips to the end of her tail, much like Malygos had been. Naruto looked at her a moment, his earthen scales and yellow spines a stark contrast to her, and he found her even more beautiful than ever. Neither noticed that the very air was charged with their combined power or that no humanoid could get near them. _**"Do you recognize the woman before you?"**_ Naruto demanded of them.

Though they could get near them, they were still trembling from the awesome power. _**"Y-Yes."**_ one shakily said. _**"Th-though the form is d-different, this power is the A-Aspect."**_

"_**Then will you and the others serve me?"**_ Elaine asked, memories from Malygos floating around in her head still. Naruto said it will take time for them all to settle, the more powerful they are, the longer it will take.

They hesitated, having never had something like this happen before. Then one of them bowed his head to her, then another, before the rest of them began to follow suit. _**"We will serve."**_

"_**Good."**_ Elaine said with a sigh. _**"When you can, you will return to Coldara. By then, I will have already gone there to secure the loyalty of the rest of the blues and begin to undo all the damage that Malygos did."**_

Astrid frowned as her betrothed turned and left. Not that they were dragons or even they were leaving. It was because they were going north to do the fun stuff while she had to go even farther south, where it would undoubtedly be unbearable hot, and put down an assault led by humans and whatever these ogre monstrosities were. They're going to have all the fun. The sound of men and women moving around outside reminded her that it wasn't just them. The majority of the army was heading north, aside from the standing army needed to defend the land. Naruto had even employed several of the Guilds for aid. She shivered, those were a dangerous lot. She wasn't afraid of an army, they were professionals, all of them trained a certain way and would react a certain way. But the mercenary guilds, the loners, and the adventurers, you could never trust them to do something unless you set them on that path. Even as she walked, she passed a guild with their tabard emblazoned with a powerful looking hound. The Roaddogs as they were called. This particular group had a gnome mage, dwarf warrior, night elf hunter and priest, and a draenie paladin. She heard some about them, they all had flying mounts, the hunter even having gone into Outlands and built such a reputation as to ride a nether drake. The group was talking amongst themselves at the moment. They and their guild would be assaulting Naxxramas, keeping the great undead dragon Sapphiron and the lich Kel'Thuzad busy. She walked until she stood at the field where the Fifth was to assemble. At her side waited Goldrinn and her bear mount, with Narse on her shoulders. She heard a horse trot up to her so she looked and stared. Whitemane was on a blue, transparent horse with bright dots in it, almost looking like the constellation Pegasus. Armor covered its head, chest, and back while wings were on the sides. She couldn't help but stare, it was so beautiful.

"What, its not just the Seekers that ride the amazing mounts." Whitemane told her. She looked around a moment before standing in the saddle and letting out a shrill whistle. She was fitted with combat robes while she carried her staff in front of her at the moment. "Fall in!" The trample of hooves to the soft padding of paws was sounded as a horn went off and the Fifth gathered. When it was all said, Astrid let out a soft whistle. She was looking at a single battalion, made up of four companies, each made up of six platoons, each made up of three squads, and those were made up by five soldiers, four fighters and one healer. Added all up, she was looking at three hundred and sixty cavalry not counting commanders, all of which could get down and fight on the ground if needed. Then add in that the mounts themselves could fight too... It sent shivers up her back. Granted, she doubt any of them could put up a fight against her bear but that was okay. "Battalion, attention!" All of them snapped into attention. "Report!"

"Alpha Company, all present and accounted for!"

"Very well." Whitemane replied.

"Bravo Company, all present and accounted for!"

"Very well."

"Charlie Company, all present or accounted for!"

"Very well." Whitemane moved her pegasus in front of Astrid. "Commander, Fifth Battalion all present, accounted for, and awaiting orders."

Astrid hesitated a moment before following Whitemane's steps. "Very well." Whitemane nodded and moved back behind her. "Uh...At ease." The men and women eased up their stance. "...What do I do?" she whispered, making Whitemane chuckle a little.

"Tell them what we'll be doing, try to make sure that motivation will remain high. Just think what the Commander would do."

"Yeah, what would perfect Elaine do." Astrid grumbled. "As you all may well know, the entire army save for a regiment will be moving north to finally go and kick the Lich King in the ass!" That got a few cheers. "Unfortunately, that will not include you men." That brought grumbles. "No, while they get the pleasure of going north into the bitter cold, the freezing rains, the harsh winds, the poor sleeping quarters, the bad food, and fighting undead after undead, human, elf, troll, orc, tauren, dragon, and so many other horrors you can't shake a stick at them all, we get to go south where the weather is warm and the company...pleasant." Despite all that she said, she would have rather gone north back where it was comfortable. She could see some of them smiling though. "So, to ease up our disappointment at being denied such fun, we will have to turn our attention to first obtaining our accommodations. It seems the reservations I set up in the Arathi Highlands have been upset by a group of ogres and the Syndicate all causing trouble. So now, not only are we going somewhere warm, with a beach, we have to fight off a simple group of thieves and a band of ogres that will probably out number us at least two to one." She paused to look from one end to the other. "Well, maybe if they're lucky, we'll offer them the chance to surrender." That got a chorus of laughs. "Now, its a long way south, and there is no way the gryphon, dragonhawk, hippogryph masters, and the bat handlers will be able to send us all in one fell swoop so we're going to have to ride the whole way. Forecast should be nice and pleasant. The whole thing's horrible, I know, but its a sacrifice we have to make. Just remember one thing, while we're down there, agitated, cursing and complaining, they'll be up there, agitated, cursing, complaining, and freezing off certain parts of their anatomies that us ladies will miss." Again, there was some laughing. "So, if we hurry, we'll be able to join them soon. After the proper amount of liberty, of course. Commanders, you have them."

"Aye, aye ma'am!" all three shouted before turning to their men and issuing orders.

Whitemane pulled up beside her and said, "Not bad. I knew you could put a good spin on it."

"What are you talking about, I was complaining the whole time, wondering why they were happy. Its too damn hot here, I can't imagine what its like to the south." She shook her head. "You hotlanders are weird." She climbed up on her bear and kicked his flanks, getting him moving.

—oo000oo—

Marjhan looked to the ground beneath her, seeing a ground of ogres attacking a group of soldiers. She made a circle motion with her hand before whipping it down for the others to see. Dragonriders and gryphon riders turned sharply to the ground and flew over them in a strafing attack, dragons grabbing with claws and biting while the gryphons clawed them on the fly, while riders used their weapons to wound and kill them. They pulled back up and a gryphon rider came up beside her, laughing. "Haha! I pity the others!" he shouted. "They have to ride all the way and by then, we'll have this all wrapped up!"

"Maybe!" Marjhan agreed as she turned Bryaug back around. She could see that the soldiers had regrouped and begin to route the ogres. "We'll make one more pass and push on to the farm!" They pulled up into the sun and came in again where they couldn't be seen. "...Bryaug. Bryaug, you're diving to fast!"

"_**...M...Marjhan...I can't...awake..." **_Distantly, they all could hear a flute. Bryaug started losing his balance as well as the other dragons before they all stopped responding to their riders and start falling. The gryphon riders flew in close to grab the others, with Marjhan the last one to be picked up as Bryaug was the leader as well as falling the fastest. The rider and Marjhan reached a hand out to each other, only for Bryaug to roll the other way. They stared at each others eyes for an instant that felt like an eternity because they both knew that she was falling too fast for another try. That instant broke and Bryaug continued his free fall to the ground. They stared, helpless as Bryaug slammed into the ground near the lake of Witherbark Village, throwing plates of armor and his rider free. Marjhan tumbled and skipped across the water a few times before sinking. They didn't see her after that. Down on the ground, the drakes and dragons were being fell upon by humans and ogres, ropes tying them up and making it impossible for them to move while they cheered in victory and taunted the rest of them to come down and try their hand.

"...Sound retreat." A gryphon rider, Thane Yoregar and second in command, called.

"What! But we can't just leave them!" a dragon rider called.

"Ye think Aye want ta! But we canne help them now! They won this fight." His fist tightened around his hammer a moment before he pulled his gryphon back and to the farm.

—oo000oo—

Marjhan pulled herself through the mud, her left arm not moving as she wanted. She couldn't feel anything, which she was grateful, meaning she also didn't feel the pain, something she was no doubt in a great deal of. She didn't know how she survived that crash but she didn't care, she just knew she needed to get to Bryaug, to make sure he was alright. Hearing screaming, she shouted "Silence!" so whomever caused this wouldn't know she was there. Still she kept on hearing it. "Shut it!" Her arm reached out and dug into the mud once more, she could still make out the woman's screams. But this time, when she tried to shout for them to stop, she found herself out of breath. She was the one screaming in pain. Tears streaming down her face from pain her mind couldn't feel, she finally dragged herself to Bryaug and rested her hand on his head. Looking around weakly, she could see trolls staring at her. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she told herself, not wanting to die screaming. She was a soldier and would damn well die like one! She pulled herself up by him and struggled to pull her sword free, willing to give her life before anyone touches Bryaug. Through her darkening vision, she saw a witch doctor come up to her. "What the hell...are you looking at?" The last thing she saw was him tilting her head, shifting his staff with several shrunken heads on it as he did.

—oo000oo—

Astrid's bear walked in through Thoradin's Wall, the great wall that when combined with the mountains to the north protected the kingdom from the Scourge in the Third War. She glanced around, expecting to see gryphon riders and a few dragon riders but saw none. "Whitemane, form a scouting party to go ahead of the main group and check on the Northfold Manor."

"Right away." She turned her pegasus around and trotted back, calling out orders.

Looking around, Astrid tried to stifle a yawn, she just knew she was going to be bored out of her mind here while up north, Naruto and Elaine were probably in a battle for their lives, enjoying themselves.

—oo000oo—

"Elaine, can't we please," Naruto whined to the elf.

"No, Naruto, you can't, we need to finish here," Elaine said once more. They were securing their base in the Dragon waste and Naruto, doing little aside from saying yes or no to questions, was begging to go to the front.

"Please!"

"No, go sit down right now or I'm also going to ground you for two weeks longer."

Naruto sat down pouting, thinking about how much more fun everyone, even Astrid, was having compared to him.

—oo000oo—

Whitemane and several others charged forward to the farm while the rest of them followed at a steady pace. Arathi Highlands was as calm as she thought them to be, so when Whitemane came flying back, urging her mount to fly as fast as possible, she was a bit confused. "Astrid, we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"...The dragons as well as commander Marjhan are all captured or missing."

Astrid stared at her, not believing what she just heard. "...The dragons are missing?"

"Yes."

"...What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure on the details but assistant commander Thane Yoregar is waiting for you."

Astrid nodded before kicking her bear's flanks. The bear lumbered forward, scarring away everything around with its massive size. Northrend bears were not small by any measure, the great polar bears of the Storm Peaks made all the others seem small in comparison still. She reached thr farm and climbed down. "Yoregar! What the blood and bloody ashes happened to all the dragons!"

A dwarf came up to the giant woman. "Aye lass, we lost them o' sure. We were scouting when they suddenly fell asleep. All o' them at the same time. Magic fer sure, targeting just dragons."

Astrid frowned, that was a very specific and power magic to cause even Bryaug to fall. "Marjhan?"

"Went under at the Witherbark Village."

"Blood and ashes," she cursed. "Where are they?"

"They're chained to the ground in the city."

Astrid growled and looked out across the highlands. "...Whitemane!" The giantess rounded on the priestess, "Once the camp is set up, I want plans to be drawn up to route the whole of these bastards! Above all though, we must get them back!"

"It will be done," she said before carrying out her orders.

—oo000oo—

Lord Falconcrest looked out the window of his keep, at the prisoners he now kept. Behind him was a representative of the Witherbark Tribe. Down below, nine trained drakes were chained to the ground, capable of combat once they had their will broken to let others ride them. He was a little disappointed that the dragon that had led the group had gone missing. And considering the troll wore a dragon fang necklace, he didn't really wonder to where. At his side, Charon's Claw whispered to him hungrily. "...So, you have seen them?"

"Of course, mahn," the troll said, "amazing creatures they are."

"That they are," Falconcrest said, still looking at them. He turned back to the troll and said, "They belong to the largest flight this side of the continent, the 'Earth dragon flight'. Enough of them to cripple the Alliance and Horde keeps in all the Eastern Kingdoms. We already know they can bring an entire land to its knees and that it is possible to bind them to our will. The Horde proved that."

"Aye, they did. But they had Alexstrasza to force them to do it. What do you have?"

Falconcrest reached to a magical binding behind his back on his belt with his gauntlet hand. Returning it forward, he held the flute. "I can bring them down and capture them. And once I get the leaders, they will have no choice."

"The leaders? Hah! Do you even know where they are!"

"Oh, I do. The Aspect is the dragon Naruto, in Konoha. The brood mother is in former Alterac. The lieutenants are Bryaug and Smrgol. And the general is Gorebash of Fire Dragon Mountain."

"Mahn, yer bats. The Dragonkeeper!"

"Yes, he will be a challenge but it is possible. Especially if we can get the help of you and your tribe."

The troll stared at him in disbelief. "...I will bring it up with ma elders, mahn. We would need the entire tribe."

"No small number, enough to enable us to go to Alterac and capture the dragons needed to make it a reality."

He looked to the side, unsure. "Tha shamans needin be speaking to tha gods for tis. It be takin time."

"Take what you need. I'm sure though, that they will like more trophies like the one that decorates your neck. And the powerful magic in the shell of a dragon's egg as well as the power of the dragons themselve."

The troll nodded after a moment before walking outside and calling his raptor to him to ride away on. Falconcrest had no doubt that they would join him.

—oo000oo—

The troll returned to his village and told the elders what he had been told. They all held a dragon charm, from scales, to broken fangs and claws, around their necks. "He be speaking heresy," one of the elders said to them.

"Yet he might also be speakin truth. A drgon fell from the sky on our village, if this is not a sign from de gods," another spoke.

The elder in the center raised his hand. "We be askin da Dragon God, Ladon, what we be doing wit his children." Many of them nodded, agreeing with the wisdom there.

One did not. "We not spoken to Ladon in many a generations, what if he in no mood to speak?"

"Why else a dragon fall here," the ambassador asked him. "This be a matter o da gods, fer sure, mahn."

Relenting, the troll elders went to a wooden carved dragon statue, still smelling of fresh cut wood. "Ladon o da dragons, god o da winds and flight, we require yer council," the elders chanted while burning incense before. All over the village they could feel the wind pick up as energy gathered before the dragon statue, to take the shape of a dragon.

For the first time in a long time, Ladon's sleep had been interrupted. No longer having an avatar to speak to the trolls, he went there personally. _**"What reason do the trolls call me after so long? Why has my slumber been disturbed?"**_

—oo000oo—

Astrid had no doubt which force was better prepared to fight, as the cavalry tore through them, even with the ogres working with the syndicate. At the moment her bear had lunged onto an ogre, clawing while arrows and spears bounced of its armor while atop it, Astrid pulled back the string of Galakrond's Wing, aiming down one of the arrows at a singular target. A man shouting orders several hundred yards away where he was supposed to be safe. Letting the arrow free, it flew through the air like a bolt of lightning, taking the man in the chest, leaving a hole she could fit her arm through, or the head of a human. Almost immediately, what little organization they had fell apart. To her left, Goldrinn jumped on a screaming human, fangs tearing through armor and flesh like he was a caribou. To her right, Narse let loose a breath of fire. The little dragon was growing quickly, as expected of Deathwing's grandson and was already the size of a man. He gave a roar before clawing the next one that came near him. Up above, the gryphon riders as well as Whitemane gave support through spells and distance weapons. In the week since the fighting started they had routed the Syndicate from all the structures and farms aside from Stromgarde itself with this battle. The thing is, she knew they would. Falconcrest as she was told by the Stromgarde refugees, was a smart man and would be consolidating his forces within the walls of the great keep, where her cavalry would have little chance to put their great speed to best use. This battle and all others before it was to sap their strength. When the last enemy fell, the cheer went up before healers went around, healing soldiers and mounts. Astrid through, felt no rush of victory, she just stared at the keep. They would have to lay siege to it. Meaning she would need war machines, a blockade to prevent supplies and support from entering the city, and those same things for her forces. Sighing, she remember just what it was that brought her down here in the first place, as a messenger to others to join the Hildnir. Try as she might, she couldn't quite connect the dots on how she ended up a general of an army, even know just how it happened. It still made no sense. "Contact the League of Arathor, we begin siege of the keep."

"Yes, ma'am," a dragoon said with a salute before charging off. Calling out her orders, the began the trek to the keep, not surprised to find the gates repaired and pulled closed. She was surprised to find a man outside it, qaiting for them.

"To Lady Astrid Icearrow," he said in a cultured voice. "I bear a message for you from King Falconcrest the First of Stromgarde." Astrid stared at him in surprise that the man actually had the nerve to call himself that. Around her, the men and women of the great kingdom were nearly frothing at the mouth in rage. "You have fought honorably but this war has come to an end."

"Has it now," she asked him. "Looks to me like it has been a slaughter from the start, and will only end with his death."

"The walls of the mighty keep of Stromgarde has withstood much over many the last centuries, this will be no different," the man said. "It is with in mind that he ask for your surrender." Her hand suddenly ached for her bow. "Or the hostages will die."

"What!" she snarled at him, wanting to remove his head from his shoulders. "I should kill you for even saying such a thing!"

"Then one of your dragons will die as well," he told her confidently. "Even now, the Witherbark tribe moves to surround you and your forces, to press you against Stromgarde like iron on an anvil. They number in the thousands and with our aid, quickly destroy you and yours." He took a deep breath, as if of exasperation from explain things to a child. Even as he said that, reports from the rear informed them of trolls gathering. "It begins, Lady Icearrow. Will you surrender or condemn your forces to die here?" Astrid looked behind her, surprised. She never even imagined that they would work together. To say the least, this was bad. Neither she nor the League possessed the numbers to fight back an entire tribe. Oddly enough though, they remained a bit back while a priest and his entourage came forward, baring a statue of a dragon. "Embasador, I trust the Witherbark has decided."

"Aye mahn," the priest spoke. "The Elders spoke to da god Ladon, the Dragon God, for wisdom!" he shouted so all would hear, Dragoon and Syndicate. "He be sayin, 'Honor da dragons! Honor ma children!' mahn!" The troll raised a shrunken head of a human. "He be sayin 'bring down da voodoo on dose dat do not!' Here, you may take Otto back, mahn." With a smile, the troll gave the shrunken head of Falconcrest's bodyguard and embasador to the Syndicate's representative. "Oh, he be also saying, 'About time da Earth come back'."

From the sky, a shadow descended to the ground, crushing the messenger before roaring his anger. Bryaug, his armor repaired, his wounds healed, and Marjhan in her saddle, battered, bandaged, but alive, glared at the keep. Oddly enough, the woman now had tinted blue skin from the magic needed to save her. Troll regeneration wasn't easy to come by without side effects. _**"When I find that flute player, I'll rip him apart and devour him piece by piece!"**_ the dragon roared in rage. From the other side of the keep, more roars could be heard from the captured drakes. As they fought to get free, a flute sang out a tune, putting them to sleep, save for Bryuag, new runes on his armor began to shine.

—oo000oo—

Falconcrest stared in disbelief at the dragon that remained awake while the creature next to him hissed in rage. _**"You fool, you played your hand too soon! Now this flute is useless!"**_

Falconcrest looked to him, his mouth movving without sound a moment. "...I will fulfill my end of the bargain," he snapped. "And if you are here to help, you will join me in doing so! Dragonkeeper won't know of it if they all die!"

"_**You think you can do that?"**_

Falconcrest frowned but nodded. "It can be done."

"_**...I can make it easier."**_ It's hands waved while it hissed a spell. **_"Everything around here is tied to the life of their leader. Challenge Icearrow to trial by combat, kill her and the dragoons and dragons die. And it must be done by the ones it is tied to, meaning you."_**

Falconcrest smirked. "It will be done."

"_**A warning, should you fail. This spell is not selective, it effects all. Should **_you**_ die, your men will die with you."_**

"...Then your life is tied to mine as well," Falconcrest stated and the creature nodded though under the hood of its cowl, it smiled. Its life was tied to its leader, which was far from here and danger.

—oo000oo—

The mages detected the spell immediately but were unable to remove it. The gate opened for Falconcrest to walk out, smirking. "Bravo, bravo," he said, clapping. "Really, things have fallen in your favor, Lady Icearrow."

"Falconcrest," she growled. "What did you do!"

"A little spell, a geas," he said with a smile. "Its very simple, its a compelling. Once cast, those it effects must do what is set. And what was set is that _we_ must fight to determine the outcome of this. You're men can't hurt me, my men can't hurt you. So, I challenge you to a dual to decide the fate of both armies."

Astrid straightened to her full height on her bear. "I accept." She climbed down, taking hold of Edge of Ruin. "Goldrinn, Narse, stay here." The two stepped into a clearing thirty feet wide. Falconcrest drew his sword, its ominous red light shining even in day.

"Ready, vrykul?"

"If you are, little man." She wanted to just rush him but the last time she did that hadn't ended how she expected it would. She moved in slower, keeping her guard up to counter. Falconcrest watched her, recognizing that her skill was as considerate as her position would suggest. But he didn't worry, cut her with Charon's Claw and the wound will fester. Stab her with it and leave it there and her soul will be destroyed. Plus while she did have the advantage of size, she had to swing down at him. He just had to swing. The Edge of Ruin came across, testing more than actually trying to score a hit. Falconcrest tapped the long sword against the edge before rolling it under and then onto the back of the shaft, guiding it away from him. He smiled, his skill was considerate too. With the ax now wide, he went into a stab only for Astrid to jump back, only allowing the blade to nick the hem of her cloak. _'Quick little bastard,'_ she thought before he started spinning the blade in flourishes above and around him. "What the hell are you..." Ash began flowing from the blade, creating curtains that hung in the air to block him from sight but not block her from his sight thanks to her height. "Nice sword you have there."

"Isn't it," Falconcrest said from the curtains as they kept expanding as he moved. Even she knew better to go into that blind so she stepped back away from it as the edge increased. Knowing she couldn't hit him, she knelt to the ground and pressed her off hand to it just before jumping back as the blade came from the darkness. Ice covered Falconcrest, making her believe she had achieved victory. That thought vanished when the ice did. "Heh, sorry, no magic targeting me will work." His laughter pitched as he dived out of the shadows and slashed her leg before returning to it.

"Agh!" She grabbed her leg and growled at him before feeling something odd. The edge of the cut heard more than a small cut should. Looking at it, she saw it had started to turn purple with puss forming from the edge. "...Real interesting blade. It caused the wound to already get infected."

"That's just the beginning of what it does," Falconcrest laughed before he lunged at her from the darkness, with the gauntlet leading this time. Jumping out of the way again, he only touched her left foot, making her ice trap encase it. "As you can see, I am far outstrip you. Surrender or die."

She began to growl even more, her eyes shifting to that of a dragonhawk. "Go to hell, you bastard!" She hit the ice with her ax, shattering it before diving into the darkness herself. Everyone could hear her roll to her feet but she didn't rise above the curtains. "Crouching won't help you, eh pigeon!"

Astrid smirked at him, she wasn't crouching, nor was she watching around with her eyes. Her hearing and sense of smell were both peaked as well as her reflexes. Let him come. She had a plan already. One thing she noticed about most nobles since coming here, they like to gloat. She just hoped she was right about what he just gloated about. "Come and get me! You're nothing but the commoner bastard son of a caribou! And calling you that is an insult to bastards everywhere!" Another sure thing about nobles, insult their linage and they would run right into the jaws of a jormungar. Falconcrest ran right into the curtains, snarling like a wolf. This time when he stepped into a trap, it wasn't absorbed into his gauntlet. The trap exploded, throwing him deeper into the darkness. "That sounded like it hurt Vulturecrest."

Falconcrest coughed up blood and looked down at his leg. The enchantments on his clothes held so he kept his leg. "You frozen hearted bitch." He stood up, able to put weight on it a bit painfully but it wouldn't stop him.

"Wow, that is the best you can do? Pedigree must mean shovel-tusk shit when it comes down to it. Oh well, no need to worry, when this is over, you won't be alive to know how worthless it is to be you."

"When I find you, I'm going to cut out your fucking tongue and mount it on my wall like a trout!" He took another step only to see her for a moment as she rushed pass him, the same size as he was, a silver ring on her left finger now, and her ax coming right at his neck. He got Charon's Claw up blocked it from taking his head off. Only to get the handle shoved right in his face, knocking him to the ground once more. She ran out of sight again, leaving another trap for him.

"You may know to do a lot of things, little man, but _I_ am a Hyldnir. A warrior born from the titans themselves!" Falconcrest pushed himself back up with his hands only to set his sword hand right inside the trap. It snapped shut, releasing the magically created snakes that began to bite and poison him. It didn't last long but it did hurt him. His hands shook, his vision blurred, he nearly threw up. He looked up in time to see Astrid standing above him, swinging the Edge of Ruin down once again. He twisted to the side, getting the blade caught between the three blades of the ax. Instead, he reached out, grabbed her, and and focused on her tattooed face becoming a burniing skull. "What are you..." Fire beneath her skin, that's what it felt like. A dull, red hot blade trying to skin her. She jerked, twisted, fell to the ground in convulsions. And through it all, she heard a voice swearing to destroy her. She don't know why she did it, but she let go of her ax and grabbed the hilt of his sword as well. It suddenly becoming a battle of wills.

_**I will destroy your soul!**_

Gritting her teeth in pain, even loosing the tip of tongue doing it, she growled, "No...you...will...NOT!" It pushed hard against her, sending its fires to destroy her, but damn it, she was the second damn wife of Uzumaki Naruto, she would never be able to live with herself if she died here! So she pushed back, and the heat lessened. She pushed more, it weakened. She ripped it from Falconcrest's grasp...before putting it in his other hand. She always did love ironies. When his screams died, he ripped the gauntlet off him and put it on her own hand. With Falconcrest dead, the curtains fell away, seeing a single figure standing where once all of the Syndicate stood.

It hissed before saying, _**"So, even with the mighty Charon's Claw, the children of my master's enemies still are stronger." **_It threw back its hood and cloak, revealing a Faceless One, one of the servants of the Old Gods. _**"Very well then, if I must die today, then I shall do so killing one more of my enemies!"**_ Its claws spread, it ran at her, magic at the ready to kill her. Grabbing Edge of Ruin, she swung it, the three blades hitting it so hard it was nearly blasted to the side.

"Really should have stayed up north," Astrid growled before raising her ax overhead and bringing it down in a chop powerful enough to split its head and chest. Straightening, she looked to the soldiers around her a moment in silence before dropping the ax.

"Astrid, you okay," Whitemane asked her.

"I am." She looked to the bodies beneath her, wavering around a little. "They're not." She began to fall backward only for Marjhan to catch her.

"Jolly good," the woman said to her, grinning.

"Yeah. Hey, didn't I promise a rest period after they were all dead?"

"Yeah, you did. You heard the commander! Get this cleaned up and we will sound liberty!" Her stern look faded after shouting that before chuckling. "What a day, eh commander?" She looked to Astrid to find her asleep. "Whitemane, I believe Astrid could use some sleep and healing."

—oo000oo—

Naruto yawned, nearly ready to fall asleep. He was listening to yet another report on the preparation of the Dragoons as well as Alliance and Horde. Three weeks ago when they first moved out and Elaine took up the position of Blue Aspect, he was expecting to be at the forefront with the rest of the Seekers of Peace, spear tipping the assault into attacking Arthas. In using maneuvers he knew Elaine did in the first and second war. He only really wanted to hear two words. "We're attacking," Elaine said to him sudden while he was still reading a report.

He absently nodded, _'Oh, how I wish she would actually say those words.'_ Naruto yawned again and said, "I think that's for the best..." He snapped his head up and looked at Elaine. "Did you just say..."

"All the Dragoons have arrived, the Alliance and the Horde report their troops are ready as well," Elaine said to him, putting figures on the map before him marking enemy and ally troops. "Astrid has sent word from the south that Stromgarde is unable to commit full forces but she is bringing some, they are already with the Alliance in Howling Fjord while she will be here in a matter of hours. You read her report, correct?"

"Yes, about this Faceless One, I don't like it. Seems the Old Gods are getting antsy. And that weapon she has now... Sounds worst than being cursed with Frozenfury." His sword growled at him for that. "Hush you. Remember, you are a heavy weight to bare. One most cannot." The sword agreed with him their.

"We also have the Hyldnir swearing that if we will destroy Arthas' presence in the Storm Peaks, they will assist us in destroying Icecrown."

"Brilliant. So what is the first step?"

Elaine looked to the map. "Purging. We go to each region, destroy the Scourge presence one by one. Each region freed is less of a sphere of influence they will have." She waved her hands over the map, connecting the figures with their counterparts. Already the Alliance in Borean Tundra were spreading along the southern coast while the Horde the western before pushing inward. Undead and living fell but more undead than living. "We clear them out one by one." The Scourge in Storm Peaks fell and a figure started to rise over the Hyldnir as allies. "Hunt them down." The mercenaries had begun assaulting Naxxramas, occupying Kel'Thuzad, maybe even killing him before the end of this. "Kill what support they have with all we have." Blue and earth dragon figures swept down over Dragonwaste. "And then when they push out only to find us ready." The Scourge figures found their path into Scholazar Basin block and were soon being pushed back. "We cut them off, block their routes. Before finally," Naruto looked at it and could already see what was going to happen, "they are locked with no where to go but Icecrown Glacier." All around the map, the Scourge were either being destroyed or pushed back into that region. "And then, when we get there on all sides, Arthas will do the only thing he knows how." At Icecrown, a new figure appeared on the board. "He will enter to try and slaughter everything. And then all you will need to do is what you do best. Keep your word." They focused on the miniature castle of Icecrown, and both gave a feral grin.

—oo000oo—

Argent Crusaders, Knights of the Ebon Blade, Dragoons of the Land of Fire, soldiers of the Alliance, warriors of the Horde, protodrake riders of the Hyldnir, Naga of Nazjolhal, and mages of Dalaran, they all stood in a mixed line after all of the rest of Northrend was purged of the Scourge, waiting for the assault on Icecrown to begin. Inside his tent, Naruto was busy tightening down his armor once more. Hard to believe this was it. The tent flap opened to admit Priestess Sally Whitemane and Palestress. He glanced at them and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you two sisters?"

They looked at each other with the same expression even before looking back to him. "No," they said at the same time, making Naruto laugh. "We came to ask if you wanted one of us to pray for you," Whitemane asked.

"...No, I thank you for the offer, ladies, but I'm not what you call a religious man."

"Even with all you have seen, milord," Paletress asked.

"Because of all I've seen. I put no stock in religion. By its word, I have seen the lunacies of every denomination be called the 'Will of God'. Holiness is the right action and courage on behalf of those that cannot defend themselves. And goodness, what the gods desires is here," he points to his head, "and here," then to his heart. "By what you decide to do everyday, you will be a good man. Or not. I have never needed more."

Whitemane smiled at him, having come to expect things like this from him. "Still, I will pray. May hap's the gods will lend you what strength you will need to see this day through."

Naruto was shaking his head to that. "Then let them give that strength to the men and women fighting at my side, and let them give me the strength I truly need. To be the symbol that as long as I stand beside them and fight with them, we shall continue until victory."

"That is why I love you," Elaine said, entering followed by Astrid. She gave him a kiss and said, "Unmatched honor and confidence to and for the soldiers you lead."

"Strength unparalleled, the will to use it, the desire to control it," Astrid said, a little dejected at not having a kiss herself. "And the gentleness to counter it."

Naruto smiled at her before giving her a kiss on her hand with the promise for more later. Elaine did allow it, so long as at the end, Naruto gave her a clone like he told her about. "Miladies, we have a ceremony we must do before the start of this battle. If you will excuse us." Taking Elaine's hand, he was about to go outside.

"What ceremony," the two asked.

"Something that should have happened much sooner," Astrid growled at Naruto. "He finally asked her to marry her so they're doing it now."

Whitemane smiled, happiness covering her face while Paletress gave a light smile but asked, "Who is performing it?"

"Eilistraee, of course," Elaine said with a smile. "We're just waiting for someone to show up."

"Who," the priestesses asked.

"Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, crowned leader of the elven kingdom of Qual'thalas." If Naruto didn't know that to be a king of the elves you had to be married, he would wonder just why he was still _Prince_ Kael'thas.

They walked to a clearing where a small number of cushions had been set on the ground, less than twenty. The Seekers as well as Pamela, Sylvanas, Varian and Valeera, a space for Kael'thas, Gorebash and Mystra with severl little wyrmlings flying round them were all there, waiting. At the front, Eilistraee stood with Ilphbryn to her left and Astrid taking her place to her right. It didn't take long before Kael'thas appeared from a portal. "Am I late?"

"Nope, you're right on time," Naruto told him, grasping his shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, and Naruto." He leaned in close and whispered, "You are both my friends and I'm happy you're happy. But I loved her long before you were born, you break her heart, I will burn you to cinders. I don't give a damn if you're a dragon-half or whatever you are now."

"Dragon aspect," Naruto supplied.

"Doesn't matter, don't you ever hurt her."

"I won't my friend." He held up his hand and Kael'thas took it in his. "By the way, I think I forgot to mention this but she did, somewhat, take back her old position. She is now the Ranger-General of the Konoha Farstriders, that many High Elves and Blood Elves have come there."

"A position I don't think she will hold long, I trust. As queen..."

Naruto shivered, interrupting him. "You want to be the one to tell her she _can't_ do it?"

"...No. As her husband, that is your job."

"I'm a dragon and I still fear her." Both shared a chuckle before Naruto motioned to Kael's spot and went to his own. He stood in front of Eilistraee and looked down the isle to where Elaine now stood. Beyond her, one could notice a sea of both Dragoons and elves, so crowded to watch there was only standing room. Yet Naruto didn't even see them, his eyes were only on Elaine. She stood there in a uniform she hadn't worn in a very long time, the uniform of the Ranger-General, the one gifted to her by King Anastarian himself upon her promotion. She walked up to him, a smile on her lips, and he couldn't help noticing the sway on her hips either. Standing with Ilphbryn behind him and Astrid behind her, they knelt before Eilistraee as the clouds suddenly cleared to reveal the moon.

"Blessed be this union," Eilistraee said, placing drops from a moonwell on both their heads. "Before the moon goddess Elune, the goddess of winter Auril, and the god of war Tempos, you, Naruto place Elaine before yourself, to honor her, cherish her, be with her always. Speak now your oath."

"Elaine Whisperwind, the first person I met in this world was you, I will forever keep you within my heart so that if fate one day forces us apart, my love for you will be eternal. I swear to stand by your side until the end of days as your king, your love, your husband."

Eilistraee took another breath, "Before the sun god Aumaunator, the forest god Mielikki, and the dragon god Bahamat, you, Elaine, place Naruto before yourself, to honor him, cherish him, be with him always. Speak your oath now."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you saved me from a cold, dark place, from death itself, forever will I hold you to me, that I might never return to it. I swear to stand by your side as your queen, your love, your wife."

"By the will of Elune, mother of elves, the grace of Corellon Larethian, father of elves, and the allowance of Ao, ruler of all, let no force separate these two that they may keep their oaths from now to eternity." She held her hands up to the moon and the light of it gathered into each hand to form a pair of rings. She gave one to Astrid and the other to Ilphbryn, who then gave them to the two who put them on. "Stand, mister and misses Uzumaki, and face the world together." The two stood once more and Naruto grabbed Elaine and pulled her into as deep a kiss he could ever give.

Sylvos smirked as Gar grunted. "Hell, its about time," the dwarf muttered.


	17. Forgiveness

Author's Notes: This is just a short story about one of the Seekers of Peace, Talinth.

—oo000oo—

It was hours before the attack on Icecrown and Talinth was frowning. A lot of people thought that when Arthas fell that would be it but she knew it wouldn't be. There would always be those that threaten peace in the world and Talinth knew of one right now. Garrosh Hellscream from the Warsong Clan. He was a man that refused to let go of …idiotic past glories. He wished he had been part of the first Horde no doubt. He certainly wanted to change Thrall's Horde to it. He made an enemy of everyone not orc and some of those that are. And the worse thing…his ideals are catching hold. There are orcs that also wish it the way it was. She had heard parts of it, those angered by how hard it is for them in Durotar with little for farms and having to drag what they sell in the Orgrimar market from possibly the other side of Durotar. It is a struggle to live for them…

Talinth glanced at her shaking fist. They didn't know a struggle to just survive. She had been just a child when they came, a little girl. Tightening her grip on her ax, she felt anger and the desire to punish someone for her pain. "You have the look of someone with a burden," the rough voice of an orc said behind her. Talinth turned around and stared at Varok Saurfang, especially the scar he had on the side of his face. "…Draenie?"

Talinth stared at him a moment longer before saying, "Heavy thoughts."

"Mind sharing," Saurfang asked.

"Not particularly," Talinth replied, turning away.

"You mean not particularly…with me," Saurfang pressed.

Talinth straightened before slipping her ax into the noose for in on her belt, setting her shield to the side, removed her Dragoon tabard, and the loosened the straps of her chest armor enough to show the left side of her stomach. She showed it to him and he didn't need to look at it for more than a second to recognize it as the weapon of an orc warrior, an axe, but this scar was old, twenty years old at least. She had received it when the Horde tried to destroy the Draenie before crossing over into Azeroth. "No, not with you." She straightened her armor, replaced her tabard, picked up her shield, and began to leave.

"I had never once made excuses for what I did back then but I do regret them and ask for forgiveness."

Again Talinth stopped. "There is no forgiveness for you with me. This wound was made by an orc warrior with a scar on his face. A scar given to him mason with his pick. He gave it to him just as he attacked his daughters, killing one and about to kill the other. He had already killed the older sister and had just missed killing the younger, leaving her crying on the floor, staring up at his face with her own blood pooling beneath her. That warrior was outraged that a mere mason had wounded him and slaughtered him. Tell me if any of this sounds familiar or if this particular family was lost among the hundreds of others you killed."

"I remember," Saurfang admitted. "With every time I feel this scar or see it I remember. Others came and forced me away, saving you."

"Then you missed the best part," Talinth said, rounding on him. "They bandaged me up and took me away, having to leave my family's bodies there for you to add to that bloody damned 'Path of Glory'. They thought I wouldn't survive, you know. They tried their best but I was so small, so weak, and I lost so much blood. I was feverish, having nightmares of _you_ torturing and killing my family over and over again, each more horrible than the last. But I don't think a one of them was a match for the real thing. Somehow I survived and pulled through. You know what happened then? I met this old shaman, he took me in and raised me. Taught me to speak to the elements and to give myself part of them to be with them. He taught me to _fight_ and with every swing, with every elemental I summoned I pictured finding you and yours and doing to them what you did to mine. My master knew the hatred I had and tried to help me. I admit it, I thought about killing way too much. You know what he taught me next? To let go of anger and hate and I tried. I tried so very hard. I wanted to let go of the pain and forget you but then I would remember my family and it would stay, deep down where I would never forget it. The Fire Elementals understood the burning and stoked it. Wind fed it just enough to keep it alive. Water kept it from growing too large. And Earth held it, keeping me remembering what was most important, helping those that could be helped."

She never once tried to pick up her axe from the noose it was in, she didn't trust herself with it. "I eventually moved on but with each Orc I met, I hoped and prayed I would see you again. And then after coming to Azeroth, you know what I found?"

"That I had been here the whole time," Saurfang asked.

"No. I found Lord Naruto and there is something about him that will help anyone with anything. I'm kind of glad that he never got an orc as one of us but in another way I regret it as well. I want, I need, to change the image I hold for all of you. I almost did but…"

"You never forgot my face."

"No, I didn't. I still wanted to find you and kill you. And when I finally did…I couldn't. My chance had been stolen away from me by peace of all things. I have you right in front of me but I could never raise my weapon against you because I will never risk Lord Naruto's peace."

"Not even if I told you to?"

"No even if you told me to. You could put the executioner's axe in my hand, get down on your knees, and I wouldn't do it. So leave me alone, at long last leave me be."

"I do regret it."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"I'm…sorry," Saurfang continued. "I might have met your father before once."

"Don't you speak of him," Talinth snapped.

Saurfang decided to push, knowing this would hurt. "He was in a quarry when I came by hunting for game."

"Don't you speak, don't you dare speak of him!"

"He shared a meal with me and told me of his wife and two daughters. I told him of my wife and son and…"

Talinth couldn't stand hearing of him talking of her family any longer. She didn't grab her axe, she went with what she had already. Her large round shield was slammed right into the side of his face, adding a new scar to his collection, and knocking him back several steps. She raised a hoof and smashed it into his midsection, bending him over. And she brought her fist right up into his face, knocking him up into the air and down onto the frozen ground. "Get her off him," someone cried out before several people took hold of her, trying to pull her off him.

"You killed my father! You killed my mother, my sister, and you dare speak of them like you knew them! YOU DARE!" Talinth had trained for decades for this moment, now that her anger finally had release she wasn't about to let even a dozen people come between her and him. With them pushing her back, she dug her hooves into the ground, she pulled her arms free, grabbed the one holding her in front around the waist, flipped him up and tossed him to the side. Saurfang was just looking up and he got to see something he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years. The completely unleashed wrath of a draenie that knew they were going to kill you even if it meant dying themselves. Talinth threw them off her like shrugging off water for all it mattered to her before running right back at Saurfang. He had just gotten back to his feet when she speared her shoulder into his stomach, throwing him to the ground again. Sitting on his chest and holding his collar with her shield arm, she hit his face with her fist again and again, not stopping even when the blood ran from his face and her hand. "Fight back, damn you! Fight like you did back then!"

"I…don't deserve to," Saurfang said threw the blood in his mouth. Talinth didn't want to hear that, she didn't even know what she wanted, so she switched hands holding him down and raised the shield to bring the edge of it down on his neck and kill him. And she didn't bring it down.

"I…don't want this," she said as tears began to fall. "Why couldn't you have left me alone? Why!" But Saurfang couldn't say anything anymore, he could just lie there watching her shield for when she brought it down.

After a moment, another orc grabbed her arm. "Get off him," the Horde warrior growled.

Talinth glared at him a moment before pulling her arm free. She looked down at Saurfang and said, "Never talk about them again. Especially if you want to keep your teeth." Saurfang looked at her a moment before turning his head and spitting a few teeth out. "What you still have then." She got off Saurfang and looked to those around her. Focusing on the warrior that grabbed her arm, she grabbed him and said, "He and I have a personal matter to deal with. Don't interfere again." She pushed him away and walked off.

Saurfang stood up and watched her. Before anyone could say anything, he said, "I killed her family and tried to kill her twenty years ago when she was a child."

—oo000oo—

Ka'nes found Talinth sitting on a boulder, sharpening her ax so she sat down next to her. "Heard that Naruto is going to marry Elaine in a few hours."

Talinth nodded as she continued.

"Also heard that you beat the bloody hell out of Overlord Saurfang."

"I did."

Ka'nes licked her lips as she sat down next to her. "Can I do anything to help you?"

"No."

"…I could turn him into a frog and you could step on him."

"No thanks."

"I could…"

"No," Talinth said again. "I'm fine." She put the sharpening stone and looked to her. "I do need something."

"Anything?"

"Garrosh Hellscream, something needs done about him _now._"

Ka'nes tilted her head but nodded. "How do you want it done? Quietly, in his bed, slip in, and leave with him dead?"

"No, not yet. He can die later, I want him to know what he wants to be."

Ka'nes nodded as she began to stand. "And what is that?"

"A murderer, berserker, savage, barbarian," she slipped her axe back in the noose. "Without honor. Dead."

"Sounds fun," Nara Pathfinder said, slipping over a rock ledge above them followed by Nekomata. "…By the way, Talinth, I heard what you said."

"Nara, be quiet." She said as she walked away. "Ka'nes, I somehow doubt he would just let us walk into his camp and do what we want."

"Somehow I agree," she replied.

"And what is it we want to do exactly," Nara asked.

The scrape of a boot on ice was the warning the got as someone came closer. "I'm sure that whatever it is, I can help," Saurfang stated.

"I don't think you should be here," Nara told him while Talinth stared at him again.

"I can help, I want to help. You're right, my ladies, Garrosh needs stopped before he becomes a threat. Before he makes the mistakes I did."

Ka'nes and Nara looked to Talinth as this was her mission and she nodded. "We will accept your help." Talinth focused on Ka'nes, "Can you make us look like orcs except me?"

"Done," Ka'nes said before casting an illusion spell. "And I assume you want me to port us right to his door step?"

"A bit farther than that," Talinth replied. "Nara, do you have a pair of manacles?"

"Yeah, what are you up to?"

"We're going there and he's going to meet us, I know it."

"You mean to make yourself a prisoner to draw him out," Saurfang stated.

"I do," Talinth said before catching the restraints Nara tossed her. "Now, I need one of you to hit me. Hard."

—oo000oo—

Three orcs led a draenie prisoner into the new Warsong Hold in Ashenvale Forest. The only male held the chain while the hunter held a bow and arrow aimed right at her forehead in case she thought to do something stupid while the mage led the way. A few hundred yards from the Keep, they were met by patrols. "Who are you and why do you bring that…thing with you," a warrior grunted.

"We are mercenaries," the hunter told them. "I am Garona, the warrior is Galford, and the mage is Hectares. And we bring this prisoner for bounty."

"Why here and with us," the leader of the band of eight asked.

"We find how the Horde does things…distasteful you could say," Hectares told them. We figure to come here and bring a gift. I'm sure if you knew just who this is, you would lead us in with a parade." She grabbed the draenie's chin and turned her to look at them. "This is Talinth of the Seekers of Peace, an ally of the Dragonkeeper. Garrosh will know her." Talinth pulled her chin away and glared at Hectares but when she held up a hand covered in fire, she backed down.

The guards began to grin. Even if she isn't who they said she was, Garrosh would be happy with the gift. "We welcome you to Warsong Hold and will lead you in." The leader held out a hand for the chain.

"No," Galford growled. "We aren't handing her over until we get our compensation."

"Very well." They were led inside the wall but told to stay inside the courtyard. It was a little while before Garrosh came out.

"…Yes, that's her," he said, looking at her. "So, how does it feel, so far from your precious Alliance loving pigs?" Talinth muttered something, her head bent to the ground. "What was that?"

"I said Path of Glory, do you mean to recreate it?"

Garrosh laughed and said, "A draenie would think of that! I haven't really decided yet. It sounds like an interesting idea, killing everyone you know and turning their bones into a path right to this Keep. Does that horrify you, sadden you, scare you even?"

She looked into his eyes and he didn't see fear or even anger. He swore he saw disappointment. "No it doesn't. I survived the purging with a scare across my stomach from a _real_ warrior, Saurfang. I fought things a _child_ like you could never compare to."

Garrosh snarled at her and said, "I will make you regret those words!"

"Go ahead and try," Talinth said while stepping a little closer. He raise his hands and axes and Talinth pulled her arms free from the restraints and catching his hands. "Now, Ka'nes!"

"Good as done," the naga princess said finishing up a teleport spell. Talinth, Nara, Nekomata, Saurfang, and Garrosh disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared a world away. In Garrosh's confusion, Talinth kneed him in the stomach followed by kicking a hoof into his face. Garroshed hit the ground and scrambled to get his feet under him only to pause at what he saw the ground was made of. Bones, trampled and broken, it was enough bones to belong to thousands of people.

Talinth grabbed him by his back and pushed his face back into it while she grabbed one in particular. "Do you see what your precious Horde has done now! Is this the glory you want!"

"That Horde spawned heroes like my father," he growled.

"It spawned monsters! Look around at what they did! This land this once fertile land is a barren waste caused by _your_ Horde!"

"I know what it did," Garrosh growled.

"No you don't!" She flipped him onto his back and shoved the bone in his face. "Look at what they did and tell me where the honor is!" It was a skull but not from any warrior the Draenie had back then. This was far too small. "The ridges in the horns, count them! Seven! She was just seven years old! Where was the honor in killing her! Where was the honor in trying to kill me back then! The Horde as you are trying to recreate is a bloodthirsty murdering animal!"

Garrosh raised a boot and kicked her off him. Getting up himself, he looked at the four against him. "The witch, the ranger, the shaman, and…Saurfang. Hehehe, this is too funny." He reached down and picked up the skull. "I see this and…I see a mistake." He looked to Talinth and growled. "Yes, there is no honor in killing children. Better to kill them though than let them grow to be your enemies. You are an example of that. The one who let you live was no warrior." He dropped the skull and was about to crush it underfoot.

"No!" The one that stopped him was Saurfang himself. Saurfang threw him aside and drew his axe as Garrosh drew his. "You keep seeing things that aren't there pup! Look around at our world! _We_ did this! Not the Alliance, no one else but us! We are strangers in _their_ world and we should have respected that but we haven't! That is their world and they deserve to live as much as we do!" He slashed with his axe, forcing Garrosh back.

"The Horde stands alone, old man! We always have!"

"If only you knew, boy!" Garrosh swung both axes down on Saurfang. He raised his two handed axe up and caught them and pulled. "But you're right, you do stand alone, we don't!" An arrow took Garrosh in his left leg while a firefolt hit him in the back. Nakomata hit him from the side and pinned him to the ground.

"Wretched beast, die," Garrosh bellowed while he swung an axe at her side. Talinth's hoof came down on that arm, breaking the bones inside it. "AGH!" He looked to Talinth who held her shield and axe again and said, "Kill me you daughter of a whore! Your whole race will die, I swear it! The Warsong Clan will never…"

"You father," Saurfang, interrupted him. "We were friends when we were young, back then finding a half orc wasn't uncommon. There were half-ogres and half draenie. These were offspring from love, not force. Your father planned had loved and planned to take a draenie woman as his wife before she died in an accident." Garrosh stared at him in shock. "Not even your mother did he love as much as her." He looked to the fallen skull, picked it up, and carefully dug a hole to bury it in. "Say what you want, Garrosh, we, your father and I, _are_ monsters. For what we did, we could never undo and never make up for it." He faced Garrosh again and tightened his grip on his axe. "And I will kill _anyone_ who tries to become what we were. I faced what I did and asked forgiveness for it, your father didn't. He never admitted even to himself what he did. So, do you think what we did was something worthy of such a monument?" He held his arms out.

"We aren't here to kill you, Hellscream," Nara told him, holding an arrow at the ready to do just that if needed. "You need to understand something. The world will no longer tolerate a tyrant. If you want to do something like that, take you damn clan and head back here. Take over for all I care. The Kurenai have found friends in Shattarath as have the Maghar. They are leaving this dying land but are welcome to it. You just need to take it from the demons."

"Or," Ka'nes said suddenly. "You can walk away," she offered. "Here we are, in Outlands where no one knows the kind of orc you have become. Look that way, Garrosh, you hut, your clan, is waiting for you. You could go there and pretend that you haven't become an orc that has betrayed your own Warchief. You'll never hear from us again. Hell, you might never even see another race from Azeroth again. Undead, humans, trolls, everyone that has grown to hate your guts will become a bad dream."

"I don't run from anything," Garrosh said but without the convictions he had earlier.

"Then learn to," Talinth told him, still holding his hand down with her hoof. "If you never lose, you never learn. So do we leave you here or do we send you back to Warsong Hold?" She stepped off him and moved back.

"Nekomata," Nara said, getting the ghostsaber off him.

Garrosh stood up, cradling his arm. "Send me back to my clan. I will think on this but you will know what my answer is soon."

"After we have killed the Lich King," Saurfang commanded.

Garrosh nodded and faced Talinth. Figuring he was expecting her to heal his arm, Ka'nes cast the spell to return him to Warsong Hold just as he is. "Let's head back, Light knows that Naruto probably got himself in trouble while we were gone."

"He could have," Nara said with a chuckle.

—oo000oo—

Appearing back at the base camp for the Grand Army of Azeroth, they headed off in their own way except for Talinth. She fell in step with Saurfang. "…You didn't have to do any of that. Why did you?"

"Needed to deal with Garrosh anyway."

"…Why did you…the skull?"

"I told you the truth, Talinth, I regret what I did and I wish I could undo it. I am sorry."

They walked in silence a while until they saw where the wedding was to take place. "Saurfang," she said, stopping. "For what you did, there can be no forgiveness. You have done too much to too many."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"But…"

Saurfang looked back to her. "But?"

"But I think I can let go of the anger." Saurfang looked at her in surprise. "This by no means that I want to be friends! I'll just stop hunting for you and trying to kill you."

Saurfang nodded and said, "I'll take what I can get."

"And that's it." Talinth walked away and didn't look back at him. She didn't need to anymore. Finding another out of the way spot, she sat down, took out her sharpening stone again, and started sharpening her axe once more. She had been at it for some minutes when she saw Elaine. "My queen," she said in jest.

"Talinth," she said with a smile. "What's this I hear about you getting in a fight or something?"

"Or something," she replied. "Just needed to get something off my chest."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, I did." She set down the stone and looked to the sky. "It feels odd without it, like something is missing. Though it's not something I would ever want returned." She looked down her axe, nodded, tossed the stone in the air, and then cut it smoothly in half. "Now, don't we have a wedding to get you too?" She jumped to her feet, dropping her axe back in its noose, and offered Elaine her arm.

"Yeah we do." She took her arm and headed to it.

—oo000oo—


	18. Transient Guest are We

Cheering was what Naruto and Elaine heard around them but they could hardly noticed. Elaine just smiled up at Naruto, hand pressed against his cheek as she kissed him again. She couldn't help it, she heard what Gar said and it just fit. "It's about time, mister Uzumaki."

"Forgive me for taking so long?"

"No, but I can think of a few things you can do to make up for it after this is over."

Naruto and the other Seekers began heading back to the front lines. Astrid, once more wearing her ring, threw her arms around the necks of both of them. "So…when can I tie the knot too?" She grinned suggestively.

"Astrid?" Surprisingly, neither of them said it but it made the woman pale to almost ice blue from her usual sky blue. "Astrid Icearrow, where have you been!"

Astrid let go of them, pulled the ring off, and turned around, nervous. "H-Hello, m-mother," she said meekly.

"I asked 'where have you been', young lady," a Hyldnir woman roared, leading one of the larger blue protodrakes over to them. She, like Astrid, had a dark eggplant colored hair, except hers wasn't in a ponytail. It fell straight with two bangs framing her face reaching down to her shoulders while the rest of her hair went to the small of her back. She looked much like her daughter and was very beautiful. She even had the same pale blue, pupil-less eyes. "You were only supposed to be gone for a few months at the most!"

"W-Well, you see, m-mother…I, I…"

"And don't you dare lie to me," her mother warned. "And who are these two you were just hanging on!"

"M-Mother, these are Elaine and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Elaine, th-this is my mother, Freya."

Naruto's first instinct was to give her a kind smile and warm greetings. Remembering how that worked with Astrid, he gave a hard look and a nod, remaining silent. "An honor," Elaine said.

"I'm sure," Freya said dryly. "So, instead of doing what the wise woman ordered, you were gallivanting around with some hotlander friends!"

"N-No mother, I…"

Naruto sighed, he was going to regret this. He just hoped what he knew about Vrykul culture was correct. "Freya, leave her be," he said sternly. "You're daughter challenged me to tak'gol and lost. As such, you will refer all your questions to me." Astrid would have smiled at him if not for the stunned gaping that now turned on him.

In that moment, Freya's anger to Astrid vanished and she was once more a mother happy to see her daughter. Her anger though, was just heightened and focused on Naruto now. "YOU WHAT!" She grabbed Naruto by the collar. "You think you can speak to me as such, male!"

"I believe I have proven myself capable in combat, which has given me the right. Unless you disagree."

"Why you arrogant, weak, pathetic, little runt! I should tear your heart out and eat it! I'll take your tongue as a trophy!"

"I didn't fear your daughter, Freya, I don't fear you." Naruto looked down and dropped his weight and to Freya's surprise, she couldn't hold him up. Naruto's feet touched ground and he swiped his arm across, forcing her to let go of him.

"No, don't Naruto…" Astrid whispered in near horror. He was all but shouting he was Alpha now. While most knew that, none of the Hyldnir knew that nor who or what he was. If he didn't stop pushing he just might…

"Your challenge is accepted," Freya shouted, pulling her spear from the saddle on the protodrake. She gave a throaty growl which the drake returned. Astrid groaned and pulled Elaine back.

"What are you doing," Elaine demanded.

"Trying to stop this from turning into one challenge after another," she said harshly. "Because if I don't, Naruto is going to end up with all the Hyldnir as his wives!"

Elaine widened her eyes and said, "She thinks he's challenging her authority."

"Which he is, as he should, but my mother…tends to take things too far."

"Get him," Freya snarled and the Protodrake lunged in first. Only to meet Naruto's gaze. Naruto didn't glare, he didn't snarl, he just looked him in the eyes with a stern, unforgiving look. It didn't take five seconds before the drake calmed and backed up with its head lowered in compliance. Freya stared in shock, nothing could cow a trained war protodrake! Astrid and Elaine watched as many other Hildnir took notice. Naruto pulled his swords and looked to Freya.

"Astrid, are all your people this headstrong?"

"Not all of them," she admitted.

"I see where you get it then." Naruto's face fell blank as he watched Astrid glance down and press two fingers together. Naruto blinked, suddenly seeing another woman he knew in her place. Was Astrid this world's Hinata? Without even looking, he dropped to duck the halberd ax blade that nearly took his head off. He slid around her back and kicked her to the ground. "First rule of combat, Taijutsu, hand to hand. After all, only a fool trusts their life to a weapon." Swinging both blades, he had them dancing left and right. Forcing Freya to push herself to defend with the spear until Naruto suddenly caught the spear on the underside, throwing it from her grip, and sheathed his weapons. Enraged, Freya dismissed the halberd and came right at him wildly. Naruto, completely willing to take advantage of his smaller size, slipped between her attacks, striking but pulling out of each before they hit her. Freya went into a round house punch that ended with him behind her back. "You shouldn't show your back so much to an enemy." Naruto gave a jumping, spin kick to her rear, pushing her face first into the snow. It wasn't a 'thousand years of pain' but he hoped it got the same point across.

Freya pushed herself back to her feet but Astrid interfered. "Enough mother," Astrid growled. "You lost. Naruto has earned his respect and rank."

Freya stood back up and looked like she wanted to argue that but nodded after a moment. "I trust my daughter's choices and council. I lost so…"

"He won't take you as a Gai'shain, mother."

"But he…"

"Was proving his point! It wasn't a challenge to the death to begin with anyway!"

"Uh… Gai'shain?" Naruto asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Any fool can take a life," Freya told him. "Just as any fool can die! Thus, in combat, killing grants the least honor. It is touching without hurting that grants the most… It also means that I owe you…Toh."

Naruto looked to Astrid. "Obligation," she translated. "Mother, we are on the eve of battle! The Shield Maidens can't lose one _now_, right before the start!"

"Tradition says I must! Naruto! As my daughter's husband and my defeater, I demand that I be made a Gai'shain… Where are you going!"

"I am the leader of an army. We are going to war, and like your daughter said, we don't have time. If you want to go through with this, see me afterwards!"

Freya nearly growled as her daughter moved beside her. "That runt infuriates me."

"That 'runt' is a half dragon, dragon aspect, general as well as the king of one of the largest kingdoms in the Hotlands. Oh, and he infuriates me too. But that's the fun part." She smiled to her mother before running after Naruto.

—oo000oo—

"Pardon me, sir," a death knight wearing the tabard of the guild assaulting Naxxramas called as she came up to him. She was a night elf with a large ax and blue platemail with fins on the helm and pauldrons. "I am Streea, a member of the Roaddogs. We have a…slight problem."

"What is it, Streea?"

She turned around and called, "Bring him up." Two warriors, a paladin, and a ranger came forward, struggling to hold someone. Streea turned back to him. "During our assault, we came across a group called the Four Horsemen. Their numbers included this man."

"…Then why didn't you kill him," Naruto asked.

"Because he wants us to," Streea said, making Naruto confused. "Bring him before the Dragonkeeper," Streea ordered.

"One moment, lass," the dwarf warrior growled. "Even with tha four o' us, it ain't easy!"

"Just kill me already," the man roared, "you must! All your lives are in danger while I live!" Naruto tilted his head as he looked to this person. It was confusing; he felt the holy power of a paladin inside him but also the dark power of a death knight.

"Stand before me and I might," Naruto commanded.

"We dare not let him go," Streea told him. "This is Sir Zeliek, a once paladin that was murdered and raised a Death Knight by Arthas. He is in no control of his body. After our battle with the Four Horsemen, we found him alive and decided to bring him to you. He woke up along the way… Dailin, watch out!"

She noticed it too late, the dwarf's grip on the arm broke loose and the death knight threw him to the side. Streea ran to help but Sir Zeliek wasn't a horsemen for nothing. With his arm free, he disabled the paladin, slamming his fist into the back of his neck, dropping him to the ground. Both arms free, a hammer of light of appeared in both before hitting the last two. All this happened before anyone could react. Jumping back to his feet, he caught Streea by her arm and tossed her to the ground. "Quick! Kill me before I hurt anyone else!" He grabbed her ax and was about to kill her when he felt someone grab his arm with strength even greater than his own.

"That's quite enough," Naruto said, squeezing his wrist until the ax fell to the ground. "Sylvos, would you please restrain him?"

"At once, my lord." Magic chains bound Sir Zeliek, freezing him in place.

"…You, Arthas has been looking for you," Sir Zeliek said to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, yes? An honor to meet one strong enough to fight his will as you have. I would bow to you but…"

"I understand. Tell me, how are you like this?"

"I had the strength of will not to be like the others, my mind enslaved to the Lich King, but I cannot control my body. I can feel him guiding it like a puppet with strings. I…kept my abilities because of how much I hate myself. The Holy Light burns all undead that try to use it, even death knights."

Naruto nodded, "I know."

"I hoped that one day it would burn me away, it has not."

Naruto watched him a moment before saying, "Freeze him in place until we can free him of Arthas. Ka'nes, Sylvos, I want you two to make an enchantment that will let him act on his own."

The two looked to him and each other. "…Maybe," Sylvos stated. "The Plague is magical in origin. I would assume that all commands to the Lich King's servants are also magical. I guess we could figure out how to block it."

Ka'nes was more enthusiastic. "Anything that can be done can be undone. It's just a matter of figuring out how." She hissed to the side and two naga, her guards now that the final assault has begun, came up and grabbed Sir Zeliek. "…I must admit, I'm a little curious. I haven't had a chance to work with an actual member of the Scourge."

Sir Zeliek looked at them as them picked him up and carried him off. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, obviously we can't do it here. If something goes wrong and the spell explodes or something, we'd want it far from others. Gore covered soldiers before a battle is just bad luck. Coming, Sylvos?"

"…Yes, right away." Sylvos walked after her.

Astrid looked to her gauntlet and the blade. "Wait! Before you do, let's try something." She took off the gauntlet and held it out to them. "This stops all magic aimed specifically at that person. Maybe it will help."

Sylvos looked to the gauntlet and sent a small firebolt at it only for it to fizzle out when it hit. "Interesting. Let's try it." Taking it, he went over to Sir Zeliek. "Hold him tight, if it doesn't work, he'll be free and immune to magic." They took off the corresponding glove and slipped it on. Immediately, the chains fell away and everyone, even Sir Zeliek, held their breath.

"…I think it worked," the paladin said, willing his fingers to move and that's what happened. "Can…you set me down?" The naga still held him but they did let him stand. "Right knee." The knee bent, lifting the foot off the ground. "…Left?" That limb moved as well. He looked to the naga at his right and slowly it let go. Sir Zeliek brought his hand up to his face, flexing and tightening it. "…In the name of the holy light," he said softly when he looked at the closest weapon and didn't lunge at it. When the other naga let him go, Sir Zeliek walked over to Astrid and knelt to her. "My lady, you have spared me a terrible fate. I pledge myself and my blade to whatever cause you would have of me."

Astrid blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I believe he is saying he owes you Toh, daughter," Freya said to her. "Only I somehow doubt he means to be made gai'shain."

Astrid looked to her mother than back to the still kneeling Sir Zeliek. "…How strong is he," she asked Streea.

Streea removed her tabard to show her armor was broken in several places. "This is armor forged by the Knights of the Ebon Blade, some of the strongest out there. He broke it easily."

Astrid looked back to Sir Zeliek and pulled out Charron's Claw before stabbing it into the ground. "This sword is a powerful weapon but with a will of its own. It won't let any wield it without a great power of their own. Defeat its will, Sir Zeliek," she ordered.

"At once, milady." He placed the hand not wearing the gauntlet on it and his jaw clenched with a snap. The blue frost that came from his eyes turned red as he growled. But several moments went by and still he lived. It was near ten seconds before Sir Zeliek let out a sigh of relief. "It is done, milady."

"Then stand, we have much to do very soon." Astrid turned to go take her place and Sir Zeliek hesitated only a moment. He pursed his lips and let out a shrill whistle. The sound of a charging horse was heard before a Death Knight's deathcharger came running up to him. "…Even in death you still come, Imperial." Taking the horse by the reins, he followed after Astrid.

Naruto watched them go and said, "What an interesting day this is turning out."

—oo000oo—

The Lich King walked into the chamber that held his sword, Frostmourne, and gazed upon it. It was shaking, its sister was coming. He could feel it as well; one that rivaled him in power wielded that blade. Around the Citadel, he could feel his servants dying one by one. For the first time since his defeat of Illidan, he was losing. Even the last of his Horseman was now gone. _"Can you feel it my son,"_ a long forgotten voice said. Across the pedestal, King Teranas Menethil appeared. Other ghost appeared as well from within the sword. _"Closing in all around you? The Light's justice has been awakened. The sins of the past have finally caught up to you. You _will_ be called to account for all the atrocities you've committed, the unspeakable horrors you've let loose upon this world, and the dark, ancient powers you've enslaved. Though my soul was one of the first to be devoured by your evil, there are thousands more bound within this blade, and they cry out for release. Look now to your defenses, my son, for the champions of justice gather at your gates!"_

The Lich King raised his hand and took up his sword, banishing the souls back into the blade. "Let them come, Frostmourne hungers!" He turned around and looked in the distance where he knew his counterpart was also looking back to him. "Come, Uzumaki, and challenge me if you dare. There can only be one King."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was staring at Icecrown Citadel and suddenly found himself saying, "Until he is taken down. For those that time has left behind, transient guests are we." He looked to Elaine, "Sound attack." He summoned Sliephnir and climbed up on him while Elaine climbed up on her horse.

"And so it comes to this," Elaine said after giving the order. Horns called into the night as men and women formed up in ranks. The Knights of the Dragon's Flame, the Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Argent Crusade, the soldiers of the Alliance, the grunts of the Horde, and the warriors of the Naga and Hyldnir, all intermixed and guarding one another's flanks. Naruto and Tirion Fordring had pushed hard to make sure they were mixed. This victory would not belong to a single group; it would be credited to all. She looked around before noticing several riding to them. "Husband, we have guest."

Naruto looked to where she motioned and saw the respective leaders coming to him now. "Gentlemen, ladies," Naruto said, bowing his head.

"Lord Dragonkeeper," Sylvanas Windrunner said, returning the bow.

"Naruto," Varian said as he pulled his horse to a stop.

"Hello again, pup," Thrall said with a smile before looking at the Citadel. "…Hard to believe."

"What, that we're here or that we're here not fighting," High Lord Mograine asked. "Naruto, we, the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade have been working on something. Bring it forth!" he called over his shoulder. A ghoul, the personal servant of Mograine, carried a wrapped bundle up to him. Mograine took it and held it out for Naruto to take. "A gift to the one that is most deserving of it." Naruto took it and unwrapped it to reveal an ax, the finest he had ever seen. "It is called Shadowmourne."

He could feel the power coming from it and felt that Frozenfury was almost challenging the weapon, shaking in its scabbard as it was. "I…would be honored to carry such a weapon. But I know it is not for me to carry."

"You were always too humble," Sylvanas muttered.

"I must agree," Tyrande replied. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are the hero of the world. This is possible only through you."

"That does not change that I am not the one for this blade. The correct question would be who?" Naruto smiled as he passed it off to Elaine. "…Seems about right."

"Me, my lord?"

"Yes, my queen." Naruto smiled kindly to her before looking to Thrall. "Before we start, I have a question for you, Warchief."

"Speak then."

"With Garrosh gone, who will succeed you should you, heaven forbid, fall or must attend duties elsewhere?"

"I have not thought it. I had hoped that Garrosh would see his error."

"Then may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"…Cairne," he said motioning to the old Tauren chieften.

"Me?"

"I could think o' none better, mahn," Vol'jin said.

"I agree," Thrall said after a moment. "Warchief of the Horde, should I be unable to do my duties, will be Cairne."

"I…am honored, my friend."

"As entertaining as this is," Ka'nes said, still a little disappointed at not having a member of the Scourge to experiment on, "are we not here to destroy that and all that is within?"

"The Princess is correct," Fordring said, placing his helm upon his head. "The Ashen Verdict has done some scouting inside and has distributed the information to the generals. There are four floors with the Frozen Throne at the top of the Forth. I have little doubt that is where Arthas is." Above them, the two warships began to fire upon Icecrown itself. The saronite building was resisting damage but it also shook a great deal with each hit. "There is also an entrance to the third floor guarded by what looks to be a single death knight."

"It's Saurfang," Mograine told them.

Thrall looked like he wanted to protest that as High Lord Saurfang was one of his generals here today. Then he remembered that Varok Saurfang wasn't the only Saurfang commander he had. "Dranosh…"

"He died a hero's death," Varian stated, having felt that even before the peace talks. "He shouldn't have had this done to him."

"It will be a mistake that is corrected," Sylvanas promised.

"Higher up we know little," Fordring told them.

"You know little," Naruto corrected. "Ramen."

From out of nowhere, Ramen appeared by him. "Yes?"

"Have the ninja returned?"

"Yes," Ramen told them. "Among the many countless lower Scourge inside the Citadel, there are a number of greater Scourge. First is Lord Marrowgar. He was created from the bones of thousands of adventurers that challenged Arthas and lost and is the guardian of the Spire. Second is Lady Deathwhisper, a lich and Supreme Overseer of the Cult of the Damned. Those are the only ones on the first floor. The Second foor is only Deathbringer Saurfang. He is proclaimed to be the strongest Death Knight to ever serve the Lich King. Considering the bastard here never served him, I guess that might be true."

Naruto gave a great laugh. "Are you still mad that you have no luck with the ladies and I have more luck than I can handle?"

"Damn right I am!" Ramen shouted, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Look at you, you have _the_ General Elaine Whisperwind as your wife! But were you satisfied with that? NO!" He turned away and grumbled for a moment.

Naruto chuckled helplessly. "Believe it or not, I used to act just like him," Naruto told the others. "Ramen, please continue with the report."

"Fine, fine, bastard. Third floor is guarded by three chambers, the Plague Works, the Crimson Hall, and the Frostwing Halls. Inside the Plague Works, Professor Putricide creates potions, vials, etcetera, etcetera, of the Plague as well as _many_ different kinds of new monsters for the Scourge. Four of which is more powerful than anything outside of Icecrown. The Crimson Hall is the home of the San'layn, a sect of the Scourge that is made up completely of blood drinking undead elves. Many of them are the warriors that went there with Illidan to kill Arthas."

"Even after death Arthas torments my people," Kael'thas growls.

"They are led by the Blood Council, Princes Taldaram, Keleseth, and Valanar, who in turn serve Blood Queen Lana'thel," Ramen finished. "Finally, the Frostwing Halls. Frostwyrns, almost all of them that are left, can be found there. First is a Val'kyr named Sister Svalna with a few dozen frost Vrykul. Right now, they are trying to kill and then raise an emerald dragon, which I don't know but she is there. There is Sindragosa, former queen of the Blue Dragonflight, Rimefang, and Spinestalker, the most powerful frost wyrms that ever existed. Then the Spire leads up to Arthas. The only way to get to him without all three of these rooms coming up behind you is to kill them all first or keep them busy."

"We will handle that," Varian said. "Lord Naruto, Thrall and I shall handle the rest of the Citadel, you and your friends, Fordring, and Mograine should be the ones to kill Arthas."

"I need to be there as well," Kael'thas said to them. "I have been hesitating to mention this but Illidan has taken an interest in Lord Naruto. To be precise, a gift to him from the dragons Mystra and Gorebash." Overhead, said dragons slammed into a large frost wyrm, first one than the other, bringing it down to the ground and tearing it apart. "He means to claim it and the Undead Scourge as his own."

Naruto tightened down his right gauntlet and said, "Then we shall deal with him when the time comes." He looked up at the gunships Orgim's Hammer and the Skybreaker began to fire their cannons upon the Citadel. "Well, we have much to do before the end of this day, I believe it's time to do it. Elaine, if you would, please."

Elaine nodded, "With pleasure." Elaine turned her horse and charged to the front of the army. "Steady," she shouted as she rode side to side. "In a moment, we are about to begin the largest assault ever to be undertaken by any of our many people! Against an enemy that has been thought undefeatable, unkillable, and invincible! Many have sold their very souls to be at his side rather than in his way! And yet, all have fallen to our blades but the Lich King himself! He hides inside his citadel knowing that to come here now, before our banners, would mean death for him! A citadel of pure Saronite! We have beaten it like a drum, destroying defenses but still he hides! The time has come that we must go inside to face him!"

"Lok'tar ogar!" thousands of orcs cheered along with many of the Horde.

"And strike him down we will!" Elaine turned around once more as she passed before them, her voiced carried to even the farthest soldier. "My king Anastarian said once before a battle, 'This story shall the good man teach his son and Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by! From this day to the ending of the world but we in it shall be remember'd! We few, we happy few, we Band of Brothers! For he to-day who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother, be he ne'er so vile! This day shall gentle his condition! And gentlemen in all lands now a-bed shall think themselves accursed they were not here and hold their manhood cheap while any speaks that fought with us on Saint Crispin's Day!' Look around you now! This is your band of brothers! And let any man that hears that we fought here today hold their manhood cheap that they were not here to help!" Cheering rose from one end to the other. "The Undead Scourge stand between us and Arthas! NO! LONGER!" As she finished, she pointed Shadowmourne right at the gate of the Citadel right before several Dragon Slaves slammed right into it, destroying it and parts of the wall.

Varian let out a whistle and said, "Elaine still has it."

"Fall into ranks! This ends today!" Elaine held her position as the first rank went in while other attacked through what small openings they could find. The clash of battle came from within the citadel as Elaine came back to the Seekers of Peace. "Naruto, time to begin."

"Then let us begin," Naruto stated.

"Orgrim's Hammer will carry us up to the landing," Thrall said, getting ready to call the gunship down to them.

"Not needed," Elaine said as she raised a hand. A large blue dragon landed behind her hard enough to crack the ice.

"_**You summoned me, milady?"**_

"Yes, we need to be carried up to that landing," Elaine instructed.

"_**At once milady,"**_ he said, crouching so they all could climb up.

Kael'thas looked up at the dragon and then to Elaine, "I've missed a bit, haven't I?"

"Just a bit," she confirmed.

—oo000oo—

The dragon set down on the landing and everyone dropped down. "Go help the others," Elaine ordered.

"_**At once,"**_ the dragon said before moving back and dropping away.

"Inside," Varian said only to stop as a Death Knight stepped out of the door. "Dranosh Saurfang," he said as his lifted his sword.

"I will handle him, my king," Sir Zeliek said, Charon's Claw in one hand and a shield in the other.

"As will I," Overlord Saurfang said, axe in hand as he moved beside him.

"Father, it is good to see you," Deathbringer Saurfang said with a twisted smile. "Here to join me, perhaps?"

"You are not my son, he died in battle," Saurfang growled at him.

"…Hmph. What do you suppose you can do," Dranosh asked. "I am the greatest Death Knight my king has ever created! Even greater than the Dragonkeeper!"

"None is greater than my lady's lord," Sir Ziliek said.

"…You. What…are you? A paladin or death knight? Speak now before I destroy you!"

"I am Sir Zeliek and I am your death, nothing more. My lady Astrid, you and your party may continue forward, he will _not_ bar your enterance."

Dranosh began to growl and he hefted his axe once more. "The way is shut! This citadel was made by the dead and the dead keep it! The way is shut!"

"No longer," Sir Zeliek while raising his hand and casting his aura. Wings of light, one of sacred white, the other of profane black, spread from his back. "You think you are the greatest Death Knight ever? You barely rank." Sir Zeliek, a paladin in life, death knight in death, ran forward with Saurfang right behind him.

"I'm coming," Ilphbryn tried to say as he went to join the fray.

"No," Tirion said, catching his shoulder. "This is their battle, the father must reclaim the son and the paladin must fight for redemption. They will not fail, hurry through the door!"

"You heard him," Darion Mograine called while leading the way. In the center of the room before them stood a spiral staircase guarded by all manner of undead monstrosities. "Naruto, we'll handle this, honor the pact you made with the Knights of the Ebon Blade and kill Arthas!" Stabbing his swords into a val'kyr, he almost missed the vrykul death knight about to spear him with a lance. He wasn't concerned about it because he knew someone had his back.

Ashbringer cut the giant in half as Tirion stood close to Darion. "Move, now! The Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade shall be here soon to aid us!"

"Not to mention the rest of the Alliance," Varian reminded.

"And Horde," Thrall shouted, the Doomhammer destroying undead with each swing.

As if to attest to that fact, a great voice beneath them shouted "Bone Sto…" _**BOOM!**_ The entire citadel shook with that explosion.

"Dagnabbit, Suncatcher, easy with the explosives," Gar demanded.

The gnome shook himself in surprise, "I didn't cause that one!"

"It is the soldiers beneath us," Talinth yelled.

"Then let us move," Sylvos said before him, Kael'thas, and Ka'nes sent forth huge burst of fire to burn clear their path.

"Battlemaiden Nar'jira," Ka'nes called to her honor guards.

"Yesss, my lady," Narjira said, puller her trident from the corpse of one of the Scourge to show one of the prongs had been broken.

"You and the guards will stay here, aid our allies, and prevent any thing that has already died before to climb those stairs! Direct Lady Naz'jar to also do the same once she arrives!"

"It will be done, princess! Honor Guard, to me! Push these creatures back into their graves and into Umberlee's grip!" Naruto winced, Umberlee or the Bitch Queen as even her followers know her as, was the sea goddess and like her domain, her temper can be most destructive at times.

Spells, arrows, and a breath weapon or two were being thrown around in that small space, for a moment it could have been described as hell on earth but Naruto never looked anywhere but that staircase. His foot touched the first step and the undead seemed to part from him and his friends. "Not good," Astrid growled, Edge of Ruin in had at the moment.

"He wants us to come to him," Elaine said, Shadowmourne held tight in her grasp.

"Then we will," Nara said before following Naruto up top. They came to a landing expecting a fight but the entire room was clear save for one man on a throne of crystal ice.

"Arthas," Kael'thas whispered, hardly able to believe the moment he had been waiting for so long had finally arrived.

Naruto looked to him and Arthas looked back, a smile under the Helm of Domination. "…Those that time had left behind, Death shall once again come back to thee. For all that to earth you may bind, Transient Guest are We."

Arthas chuckled at him and said, "And that was about?"

"That nothing is forever, not even 'immortality'."

"Mortality? Isn't that something you yourself have transcended?" He stood up and laughed. "Oh Naruto, you worked better than I ever imagined."

"What are you talking about, murderer," Nara demanded.

He looked at them with a look that said he knew something they didn't. "Young heroes," he said, looking at them all from his throne. "I was once like you. You have come to this place seeking to bring judgment to the damned. You have ventured deep into forgotten lands, seen wonders and horrors beyond imagining. And yet you never even realized you have been following in _my_ footsteps all along." He began to step down from the dais still only looking at Naruto. "When I realized what I had in you, _I _decided not to bind you, _I_ decided to let you leave, and for one single purpose. I knew you would seek to destroy me and you would find the strongest heroes in the world and pull them together to do it. And look what results _my_ decision has yielded. You stand before me now, _two_ dragon aspects, the strongest of all the vrykuls, a shaman comparable to Thrall himself, some of the strongest heroes from the Second War, a paladin with a stronger connection to the Light than even Uther had, the prince of all Blood Elves, a ranger as skilled as Sylvanas herself, all my enemies on the floors beneath us, the princess of the naga, a priestess comparable to Tyrande, and a dragonling that will one day grow to rival the power of even Alexstrasza. Oh, I think I did incredibly well for myself."

"…I think he just skipped mentioning me," Suncatcher groaned. "Gnomes get no respect."

Arthas looked to him and shrugged. "Credit where credit is due, you have been a source of major annoyance as well. I will raise you as a Death Knight. All of this has surpassed my expectations. And when you all die and I raise you as my servants, you will go and kill the very armies you have brought together, leaving the world…" He stopped out of annoyance when an arrow entered his right eye. Pulling it out, he looked to Nara as he crushed her arrow in his hand.

"I got tired of the speech," she said with a shrug.

"Take him down," Naruto shouted, running forward with Soulburner blazing and Frozenfury a storm of frost.

The collision of the two hitting one another would have knocked down all the room had they been weaker. Frozenfury and Frostmourne crossed while Naruto brought Soulburner to the side in an attempt to stab him. Arthas slammed his free hand into Naruto's head and it felt like it would be getting hit by a boulder back when he was in the academy. A kick to his chest and Naruto was pushed back enough for Arthas to move again. Holding out a hand, he caught the worg Logosh as the beast lunged at him. He was about to stab it when his sword hit a barrier, sending shimmers along it. He couldn't do anything more as a shout of "Tempos" declared Ilphbryn was about to hit Aegis'Fang into his back. Ilphbryn did hit and he didn't hold back. The ice under his feet buckled from the strength in that hit and Arthas couldn't keep his grip on the worg, letting it slip free. Moving clear to avoid a counter attack, Ilphbryn rolled to the side just as a flash of lightning pushed right into Arthas' chest. It was an arrow from Glakrond's Wing, held once more by Astrid.

"You shouldn't be hurting my wolf," she told him.

Being pelted by spells from Ka'nes, Sylvos, and Kael'thas, Arthas raised his arm to block them a moment and smile again. He had been right. "Raise soldier of the Scourge!" Claws burst from the ice, pulling undead vry'kul to stand on it. The Seeker were outnumbered three to one now.

"Good," Talinth said, looking at them all. "Things are back to normal."

—oo000oo—

Saurfang was pushed back and onto one knee by Dranosh, holding back an axe of burning ice with his. "Hammer of the Rightous!" A hammer of light hit Dranosh, pushing him aside. Sir Zeliek came in, charging him with his shield. He hit him and pushed him almost to the edge. Dranosh got his standing again and dug his feet it, halting the push.

"Die, fool!" Dranosh grabbed him by the back and black chains pulled tight around his throat. Sir Zeliek grimaced in pain by ignored it, slashing at him with Charon's Claw. The blade cut through his armlet only a little but the it didn't begin to burn his soul. He had already lost that.

"Gagh!" Not that even a small cut from the sword didn't hurt. Dranosh hit Sir Zeliek in the gut with the handle and then swung the blades at him. Zeliek caught the attack with the Shield and it threw him from his feet.

"Ha…ha…Forgot…how strong my son is," Saurfang said on the other side of Dranosh.

"I…would be proud," Sir Zeliek stated.

Dranosh looked to the two, his chest raising and falling hard like theirs. He took another breath before rushing Sir Zeliek. Almost catching him unprepared, Sir Zeliek raised his shield while going for a stab in counter. But the axe came in high, the lip of it catching the shield and pulling. Almost ripping the arm off with it, Dranosh picked up the shield and disc threw it right at Saurfang. That did surprise him. The blow had knocked Saurfang from his feet and Dranosh went after him. He was still running as he brought the axe up over his head and down in the most powerful chop he could. Saurfang thought himself dead before the axe was stopped by a bubble shield. It hit that and bounced off. While he was pulling back from it, Sir Zeliek came at him from behind and stabbing him right through the midsection.

"Death Coil," Sir Zeliek called as he sent the attack right through the sword. Ripping the blade out, stabbed the tip of it into the ground. "Death and Decay!"

Blood came out of Dranosh's mouth as he held his wound. "H-How!"

"I am Sir Zeliek, the only paladin death knight in the world."

"But the Light…it burns…all undead."

"But we can still use it," Sir Zeliek said as he picked his shield back up and helped Saurfang. "It hurts but if you have the will to withstand the pain, it will come if you call it." Light covered his hands before flowing into Saurfang, healing his wounds. "And I fought the Lich King's will for a very long time." Saurfang couldn't help but chuckle, compared to that his son really did barely rank.

The father charged at his son followed by the paladin, locking axes together. The two were up close when Charon's Claw came down on Dranosh's should, cutting down into his chest. Dranosh looked to the eyes of his father as the arm became lamed and stopped pushing against the axe. "…F-Father…could you…bury me next to…mother?"

"Yes, my son," Saurfang promised.

"…Good fight, friend," Dranosh said while looking at Sir Zeliek.

"May the Light take you into its embrace," Zeliek prayed as Dranosh fell down a last time and this time he didn't get up. "Take your son home, Saurfang."

"Thank you," Saurfang said softly. "…I will meet you again, my son." Saurfang picked him up and began to carrying him to where a wyvern waited. The way now clear, soldiers and grunts and others began to charge through, none of which bothered Saurfang or Sir Zeliek. Once the old warrior had left, Sir Zeliek moved his shield and frowned at a gash in his side. Healing it the best he could, he turned to the citadel and went inside. The fighting in the main chamber had dwindled but there were still pockets of it here and there. Seeing the spiral staircase, he knew that was where his sworn lady was and ran for it.

"Ssstop!" Nar'jira said, coming from the other side of it, her trident help to block off the path. "I cannot allow you to passss, Sssir Zeliek."

"I must, milady," he replied.

"Ssstill I cannot. Princesss Ka'nesss has ordered no one isss allowed to follow them up."

Zeliek looked at her a moment before saying, "The woman I have sworn my life to is up those stair. I cannot and will not be kept from her if ever her life is endangered. I have no doubt that my oath means just as much to me as your oath to your princess means to you. Please, I must get through."

Nar'jira frowned and looked away a moment. "Honor guard, the SSScourge try to take back the SSSpire from the Frostdrake Wing! Destroy them!" Her soldiers all began to move to attack the ones she said. "The path is still shut to all, Sir Zeliek. I trust while I attend to them you won't climb it."

She slithered after them, leaving the Spire unguarded for just a moment. "My thanks, milady," Sir Zeliek said before climbing it.

—oo000oo—

Infurace, Sylvos' Pheonix, came down on one of his vargul, a zombie vry'kul, burning it away. Fenrir and Logosh had each jumped on one and began tearing it apart. Mycen and Narse were flying above them, breathing fire down on any they could, while the Seekers themselves were fighting the vargul at a distance or up close. Naruto was pushing through the fray, cutting down undead as they blocked his path, he wanted Arthas and he meant to get him. Arthas saw him coming and was waiting for him. "Die Arthas," Astrid called, breaking free first and charging him with Edge of Ruin. Bringing it down as hard as she could on him, Arthas slashed Frostmourne to the side, pushing the axe away and was about to kill her. His blade was coming down when someone pushed Astrid from its path.

She looked up to see Sir Zeliek had done it, standing there as he tried to block Frostmourne with his shield. The runeblade cut broke right through the shield and cut through his chest and armor. "What!" Arthas demanded, seeing on of his Four Horsemen here.

Zeliek took a few steps back, casting aside the ruined shield and holding his chest. "Surprised? I never willingly served you." Light came off his hand as the cut began to close. "You didn't…" The spell failed and it reopened, dropping him to the ground. "Why…"

"You may have died before but you can still feed Frostmourne!"

Arrows from Galacrond's Wing began to hit him in the chest. "Stay away from him," Astrid growled.

"Make that stay away from all my friends," Naruto said, slamming into him from behind and pushing him away. His sword slammed into Arthas' armor, pushing hard to break through their enchantments. This time when Arthas tried to punch him again, Naruto ducked it and brought Frozenfury down on the arm, trying to cut it off. Arthas was just able to bring his hand up and catch the sword while locking Frostmourne with Soulburner.

"You will never beat me! You will serve!"

"Somehow with all those that said something that stupid in my past and failed, I doubt I will!" Arthas never saw Elaine come from behind, swing her axe down on his back. Arthas' entire body shook with that hit and for a moment he stood only on force of will.

—oo000oo—

"Now," someone watching that attack said before jumping from the ledge. Falling, he spread his wings and landed with the force to shake the ground. Illidan had joined the battle.

—oo000oo—

"Now Ka'nes," Kael'thas shouted at seeing his former master.

Ka'nes looked to the man she once viewed as an uncle and felt sorrow for what she now had to do. "Source of all souls the dwell in the eternal and the infinite."

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows," Kael'thas also chanted.

"Everlasting flame of blue!"

"I pledge myself to thee, place your power in my unworthy hand!"

"Let the hidden power of my soul call forth power from the Infinite!"

"With the power you and I possess, all things before us shall be destroyed!"

"Ra-tilt!"

"Dragon Slave!"

The two attacks hit Illidan and began to mix. In an explosion of power that threw everyone from their feet, smoke covered Illidan. Arthas and Naruto both looked up and saw it clear to reveal Illidan still standing, his warglaives held out to block the attacks. "A worthy effort…but futile," Illidan taunted. "Hello Ka'nes, is that any way to treat an uncle? And you Kael'thas, I had thought better of you. Such a waste."

"…Princesss, Kael," Lady Vashj said as she teleported only the platform. "Why are you here, fighting Lord Illidan?"

"I could no longer serve him," Kael'thas said. "Demon power corrupts and I couldn't allow it to corrupt my people any longer. Nor could I allow Illidan to kill someone I know and trust just for his scepter."

Vashj looked between them, unsure who to follow now. "Do you stand with us, Vashj my friend," Ka'nes asked.

"…Yes, princess. I am sorry, Lord Illidan, but I must do what is best for my people."

Illidan growled at her and said, "Then you shall die as well."

Naruto and Arthas looked from him to each other. "We can kill each other after we kill him," Arthas offered.

"Agreed." Getting back to his feet, Naruto took a few steps and used the shushin to appear in the air above Illidan. Landing on his back, he stabbed the blades into him. Roaring in pain and thrashing around to throw him off, Illidan was open for Arthas to come in the front and stab him in the stomach.

"I will not be denied!" Seeing the wound on Arthas' back, Illidan raised on of his warglaives and brought it down right in the wound, pushing all the way to his front. Raising his other weapon in a swing to take his head off, Naruto was tempted to let him do it. Pushing his feet into Illidan's back, Naruto grabbed the wings and pulled, ripping them out of his back. Naruto landed on the ground behind Illidan while Arthas ducked the attack, pulled free Frostmourne, and swung across. Illidan dropped his warglaives and began to step back. He barely got two feet before falling over, cut in half at the waist.

Breathing hard, Naruto looked over to Arthas and said, "That was interesting."

"It was. Somehow, I expected it to be tougher. Now where were we?"

"I was about to cut you apart myself," Naruto offered.

"Then it's a good thing you're swords are in his back," Arthas said, motioning to Illidan's corpse.

"…That might be a problem," Naruto stated. Arthas ran at him, sword raised when Naruto jerked his hands. The two swords were pulled from Illidan's back and flew back to his hands where he brought them both down on Frostmourne, shattering it. "Got to love ninja wire," Naruto said with a smirk.

Arthas looked at the hilt he still held to the swords in Naruto's hands. There, tied to the hilts, were wire that went up his sleeves. "Should've expected that from you," Arthas lamented as souls began to escape the broken sword.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he sheathed his blades. "Should've expected this as well."

"Lightning," Talinth called, hitting Arthas with the spell. Naruto moved back a little, this was their victory. The Lich King had hurt them all so it was meant for them.

Suncatcher slipped between his legs, hamstringing him on both legs. Arthas fell to a knee just as Gar smashed his hammer and ax into his chest, pushing him to the ground. "Who wants to finish him off?"

Ilphbryn didn't wait; he went over to him, raised the Aegis'Fang and brought it down right on his back, crushing his ribs. He pulled back and was about to do it again but Naruto stopped him. "He's done." He knelt down and pulled the Helm of Domination off Arthas and tossed it aside. His eyes stopped glowing blue frost and for a moment, he looked like Arthas Menethil again.

"Why didn't you…let him?"

"The good man that was Arthas was freed from that sword as well. He deserves a moment."

"…Thank you. Naruto, try to find a way to undo the plague, please. Some of the original plague is within my veins. All others are made from it."

Naruto nodded, pulled out a potion, drank its contents, and used the bottle to collect the blood coming from his wounds. Looking over at the helm, Naruto stepped over to it, catching the attention of his friends. He just stared at it a moment before picking it up again. "Naruto…" Elaine said, wondering what he was doing.

"Rasengan!" The orb of chakra hit that helm and completely destroyed it. "There is no way I'm going to let anyone have a chance to become the Lich King again."

"But now all those monsters will have…" Arthas said looking at the ruined helm.

"Don't worry my son," the ghost of King Terenas III said, walking up to him. "The friends of these heroes have already killed them."

"Then…it's finally over."

"Yes," King Terenas told him, lifting him up and taking his hand. "No king rules forever, my son."

"At last." Arthas closed his eyes with one last deep breath and finally died.

Naruto looked to them as Terenas lowered Arthas to the ground and vanished. "…Nara, find Bolvar, if the Lich King brought back Dranosh I can guaranty he brought him back as well."

"It will be done," she said before slipping away.

Eilistraee came over and tapped on Naruto's shoulder. "Look over there," she whispered. Naruto did and saw Astrid kneeling next to Sir Zeliek, helping him.

"…And?"

"See something different about her?"

"…Something but I'm not sure what."

"Heh, I'll go give her a hand." She walked over and knelt by them. "Everything okay?"

"I shall be, priestess," Sir Zeliek replied.

"This wound…It will take time to heal but I can keep you from dying here. You shall live to see another day, Sir Zeliek.

"Then I shall continue to serve my lady."

Eilistraee cast a few spells on him and when he fell asleep, she said, "You okay, Astrid? You look a little uncertain."

"I'm…just shocked. He purposely put himself in harm's way and almost died for it. All just for me giving him a gauntlet?"

"He is a knight, what a true knight should be. Sworn to valor, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his words speak only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked. All paladins and knights adhere to a strict code but to him, his life is the code and he has sworn himself to you _on_ that very code."

Astrid continued to watch Zeliek for a while, surprised by what she was told. "Can you tell me more about this code?"

"I can't but I'm sure Ilphbryn can. But later, we need to clean up around here, get the wounded to help, and make sure all the undead are dead. I'm sure though Ilphbryn or Naruto would be willing to carry him out."

"No," Astrid said a little too quickly. "I mean I'm the strongest here, I'll do it."

"Very well," Eilistraee said with a smile.

—oo000oo—

_One Week Later._

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Anveena, and M'uru stood in a circle around the vial of blood. "Are you sure this will work," Anveena asked.

"Honestly, no. But you two prove that it could be done. So has the Ashbringer so I think it can." Naruto held the Scepter of Domination in his hand and even complimented it with his own power. He had asked the two of them to do something with him. Using a sample of the original plague, destroy it and the rest of it. It would no doubt take all the power they could give and Kael'thas had even made a five tier circle of power to augment their spell. Around them stood priest and priestesses and shamans to lend what aid they can, Talinth and Eilistraee among them.

Naruto had to consider this the most impossible thing he would ever try to do. He felt up to the task. M'uru started it, a low chime almost like singing signaling he was chanting. Anveena followed, more of praying with an intense desire for that plague and all other like it to be destroyed. Naruto was next, chanting the words in ancient elven to a spell that would bind it all together and reverse it. Those that were magically tuned couldn't come near them from how powerful the spell was. Light covered them trice magical, divine, and shamanistic.

Nara was watching it closely; almost afraid of what would happen. No matter what she would be affected by this, she and the Forsaken. The plague that created most of the Forsaken would be destroyed and where would that leave them. When the vial floated into the air, the contents boiling, she held her bow tight. No, there was no almost, she was afraid.

The bottle shattered and all but the three were still. Then Nara fell to her knees, clutching at her chest with one hand and trying to hold herself up with the other. She burned, it was more painful than even dying had been. Someone was above her, shouting something but she couldn't make out what. She heaved several times trying to get something from her stomach and lungs but it was like it was all through her. Something green came from her mouth and hit the ground, smoking as it withered and faded away. Her lungs hurt for the first time in years and she didn't know why and could do nothing for it. Someone slapped her on the back and she took a deep lungful of air. Her heaving turned to coughing as she breathed in more and more air. "…ara! Nara, speak to me!" She looked up into Ilphbryn's concerned face. "Can you hear me! Say something, please!"

"Cough, cough! Something," she wheezed. "Light, I'm going to kill Naruto for that!"

Ilphbryn smiled at her and said, "I don't know if you'll want to."

"What could possibly…" Ilphbryn raised her hand to her face and her voice trailed off. It wasn't gray anymore, it was a pale pink. Not only that but she was actually breathing. She grabbed a dagger and cut a finger with it. What came out was red, not bright green. She put the finger in her mouth and she didn't taste ash, she tasted the coppery tang of blood. "I'm…alive?" Ilphbryn nodded with a smile and the world turned black for Nara, she fainted. Something shared by every member of the Forsaken as they to awoke alive.

—oo000oo—

It was just those raised by the plague were revived, none of those raised through magical means like the vry'kul or Knights of the Ebon Blade were restored. But all their creations like the abominations were destroyed. It was very surprising to say the least. That night, Naruto had one last thing to do to finally end the Scourge. He was meditating with Frozenfury resting on his lap. He and the fox avatar of the blade met and Naruto said, "Meet again, old fox."

"So we do," he said as the two began to walk. "So…"

"So."

"Finally did it, Arthas and the Scourge is dead."

"Almost, what little remains is being hunted down. All that truly does though is the sword."

"Us," Frozenfury stated.

"Yes."

"So what do you plan to do," they asked.

"Only one thing to do, really. Break the sword."

Frozenfury stopped moving. "Break…the sword. That is your brilliant plan?"

"Well, not quite but that is what it boils down to. I'm not letting Kyuubi go just yet, nor the demons. The sword will be their prison. But the souls will be freed and the runes changed so that only demons will be bound within."

"But your power…"

"You all know that the power I gain will still be here and even if it wasn't, locking each person I kill inside a sword for eternity? I can't do it, I won't do it."

"So we will no longer be a soul eater."

"Nope, you won't. What I plan to do it alter the runes to that you will only eat a specific class of enemy."

"Demons."

"And the like," Naruto said, nodded. "That way they can't be reborn. Inside you, they will be dissolved until it would be impossible to be reborn even if the sword is broken again. You will literally eat them."

"So that's it," the fox said, sitting down.

"That's it. I may have never raised my weapon against those that didn't deserve it but they're dead. Time to let their imprisonment end."

"But what about the 'whom so ever holds this blade shall know knowledge eternal'?"

"Sylvos has been studying you, remember? He knows had to grant the same thing without eating the soul."

"Then…most of us will go away."

"That a bad thing?"

"…No. But will we lose our sentience?"

"You shouldn't, old friend. Kyuubi has been with more since I was born and I think he shall be with me from here to eternity."

Frozenfury nodded. "We…he finds that acceptable and urges to accept. He looks forward to devouring the very being of these weaklings that dare call themselves demons."

"And Old Gods," Naruto said, stretching. "I plan to lock them and their servants within you as well if I get the chance."

Frozenfury began to laugh. "To our next great meal then, our friend." Frozyfury's mind was made up of the souls it had eaten. Now the time had come to free them.

—oo000oo—

"Former Lordaeron, Silverpine falls, and Hillsbrad have all become part of Konoha," Fairbanks said, reading from a scroll. "Also in the two monthes since the Lich King was killed, all sightings of Scourge or undead have dropped to almost zero with what sightings have been sighted being handles quickly and efficiently." He was reading to two bored figures sitting on thrones inside Sterling Silver. Naruto and Elaine sat there, one or the other or both yawning every now and then. "Princess Ka'nes sent word that she will be dropping by soon to exchange information about the Old Gods. She's hoping we have something new." Naruto shook his head and slapped his cheeks a few times to help stay awake. "King and Queen Wrynn with their son and daughter have requested to come in a month's time to celebrate our victory against the Scourge."

"Kami, _another_ celebration," Naruto muttered while rubbing his temples.

"Hush, Naruto," Elaine said with a smile.

"Elaine, at this rate we'll drink the vineyards dry! Kami knows how we still have enough cows left for milk."

"Actually, my king, that was going to be later in my report," Fairbanks said with a smile. Naruto slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down in desperation. "Lady Sylvanas, send good news about the recovery of the former undead and…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," an elf Dragoon said upon entering. "But Mycen and Pamela both would talk to one of their parents."

"I'll handle it," Naruto and Elaine said, jumping to their feet and rushing from the room.

"Oh, you don't have to, love," Naruto said, trying to get ahead of her. "I'll handle whatever it is, you just stay here and relax."

"No, no, no," Elaine countered. "This is a job for the mother, dear husband. You just sit down and finish hearing out the reports."

"I insist," Naruto said as the two walked out the room.

Fairbanks couldn't help but laugh at the two. He could tell they missed their old life compared to this. "You can make a warrior into a king but never take to the warrior out of him. But I didn't even get the chance to tell him about the earthquakes."

"Earthquakes," the Dragoon asked.

"Yes," Fairbanks said, offering the woman his arm. "You see, young lady, all of Konoha is covered by a barrier that prevents any major catastrophe like earthquakes so no one in Konoha has even noticed them. But they are happening, one every hour now, a short shake that might rock a chair or table. But they are increasing in strength and frequency at a very slow rate. Something is happening."

"Eh, we'll tell them later," the elf replied. "Just give them a moment."

—oo000oo—

"Mycen, Pamela," Naruto called as they entered the courtyard.

"Daddy, mommy," Pamela called as she jumped in their arms.

"_**Dad, mom! Astrid got cooties!"**_ Mycen said, landing on Naruto's shoulder between them.

The two adults looked between the two children and then each other. "What do you mean," Elaine asked.

"We were playing with aunty Astrid when that man, the one that always follows her, came up, gave her some flowers!"

Naruto smirked. "Zeliek gave Astrid flowers?"

"_**Yes, yes, he did," **_Mycen continued. _**"**__**And then she kissed him, just grabbed him and locked lips together! Yuck!"**_

"Yeah, yuck! He gave aunty Astrid cooties!"

"Cooties," Elaine asked while looking to Naruto for explanation. It certainly wasn't an elven custom.

"I have no clue," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Daddy, you got to teach him a lesson for giving aunty cooties," Pamela said, trying to push him in their direction. "Oh, aunty also said something about him needing lessons from you daddy, after they kissed."

"Lessons from daddy," Elaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Sure it is. Not that I could blame her," Elaine said with her own chuckle.

Naruto kissed her, making the two children say yuck again, before Naruto picked Pamela up and said, "Don't worry about cooties, they aren't bad."

"Really," the two asked.

"Really, really," Naruto replied. "Elaine, how about we skip the rest of the meetings today?"

"We can't," she said with a sigh. "There is a meeting with the mason's guild and questions about taxes and decisions about royal…" Naruto placed a finger on her lips.

"What's the point of being King and Queen if we don't get to take a holiday every now and then?"

"Quite right my liege," Fairbanks said from a few feet away. "I'll handle everything for the rest of the day. You two spend time with your daughter…s and enjoy the fine weather. But I feel I should warn you that we are receiving reports of a worldwide chain of earthquakes. Something is causing trouble once more."

"_Thank kami,"_ Naruto said in Japanese. "We'll handle that."

"Oh no, my king, the rest of the Seekers is already looking into it. Why Talinth herself sent a report that will be waiting for you once your holiday is done. I believe it entails the elements she has talked to being in pain."

"But," Elaine tried to say.

"No buts, whatever is threatening the world will be there tomorrow, relax. That's an order." Fairbanks turned away and went about his duties.

"…Don't we outrank him," Naruto asked Elaine.

"I thought so… Come here you!" Elaine grabbed Pamela and threw her up in the air and caught her before setting her down and just playing with her. Naruto was quick to join as well.

—oo000oo—

Deathwing roared in pain as the elementium plates were fused to his skin. He roared again with a single cry. _**"THE TIME OF MORTALS IS OVER!"**_

—oo000oo—

Inside its sheath in front of the stand holding Naruto's armor, Frozenfury shook. It _looked_ down at Deathwing and gave it a fox grin. _We don't think so. Even you are a transient guest and we will enjoy eating you!_

—oo000oo—

_**THE END**_

_For credits, insert your favorite song. Me, I would prefer 'Open Arms' by Journey._

_Nara Pathfinder- Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne. Dark Ranger. Fate: resurrected and married to Ilphbryn, mother of seven children._

_Ilphbryn Zen'Nathas- original. Paladin. Fate: Would marry Nara Pathfinder and lead to the creation of the paladin order of the Peace Keepers within Konoha. Oath: Peace will never just happen, you must actively seek it and protect it._

_Sylvos Windrunner- Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne. Bloodmage. Fate: He and his sister, Vereesa and the resurrected Sylvanas, would eventually return to Silvermoon and raise their families in Windrunner Village. Becoming an arch-mage, he would go to Outlands in search of his missing sister, looking all places there and even beyond. Five years after the death of the Lich King, he will succeed and bring Alleria and Turalyon back home and to their son._

_Talinth Lightsworn- original. Shaman. Fate: Talinth will join Thrall in supporting Azeroth when the World Pillar is destroyed by Deathwing. She will go on to be the Naruto's most trusted confident concerning the Elements in Konoha and would take on over a hundred apprentices before her days have ended. Convinced Elaine and Naruto to help her have one child from Naruto. She would hold that over the rest of the women among the Seekers until the end._

_Eilistraee Oakvale- original. Priestess. Fate: Eilistraee will be among the many considered to be the head priestess of the Elune faith but will turn it down. She believed much as Ilphbryn that peace must be sought and spent her life travelling and helping those she could. She settled down in Konoha to be near her friends and loved ones._

_Regis Suncatcher- original. Warrior. Fate: Suncatcher will become renown as the Commoner Mage with the creation of a device that will let people talk to one another over a vast distance with just copper wires and metal transducers. A feat previously only accomplishable by mages. Originally made so he could keep in touch with his friends from Gnomergan. Eventually moved there anyway._

_Gar Doomforge- Warcraft 3. Mountain King. Fate: During the Cataclysm, King Magni will try to use a tablet to save Ironforge. Gar, having a heightened sense of magic then his brethren, knew something was about to happen so he pushed aside his king and accepted the magic into himself. He saved Ironforge only to turn into diamond. His body was placed inside Old Ironforge and there it was kept until two hundred years afterwards when his body vanished._

_Astrid Icearrow-NPC in World of Warcraft. Hunter. Fate: Astrid will travel the world with Sir Zeliek, learning his code and growing into a hero as Zeliek refered her as. She never married yet had four children with the man she first found annoying. She never did get back to the Hyldsmeet but her mother did meet her grandchildren and approved of Sir Zeliek. Much more agreeable than Naruto. She would go between Northrend and Konoha constantly. Naruto would always laugh how she forgot her tak'gol._

_Ka'nes Olathvelve- original. Mage. Fate: Ka'nes will continue to strive to completely free her people from the Old Gods, never stopping. She would always be among the first to fight against their advances. She would become even more beloved a leader than even Azshara at the height of her rule. Her first concern was always her people and their improvement._

_Pamela Redpath Uzumaki- NPC in World of Warcraft. Fate: being raised as the princess of Konoha, she never felt the part and would prefer to run through the forest instead. When her younger brother was born, she left the throne for him and joined the Konoha Farstriders. After fifty years, she would retire and return to her home in New Darrowshire. She tried several times to not be the mayor of the town but eventually she would accept. She would with her sister Mycen until death._

_Uzumaki Naruto- Naruto. Death Knight. Uzumaki Elaine- original. Hunter. Fate: unknown. They were king and queen of Konoha for two hundred years. At that point they left and went __traveling again. Making one stop in Ironforge. Last seen in a post card on a beach saying 'Hello from sunny Pandaria'._


End file.
